Fly Away
by Lilyssy
Summary: Après la mission Aréa, Atlantis subit de grande perte. John, blessé en mission recevra un soutien inattendue et de cette fragile amitié naîtra une histoire bien plus grande... John/OC, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Fly Away

Auteur : Melinda  
Genre : Well… Romance (je ne pense pas que ça soit une surprise… Le changement n'est donc pas à l'ordre du jour… :-)) Humour (du moins j'essaie… disons que c'est mon humour, donc ce n'est peut être pas brillant) Aventure (le strict minimum, mais il y en a un peu quand même… bah c'est histoire de dire !) Psychologique (c'est un genre qui n'existe pas, mais je trouve que ça colle assez bien… ne prenez pas la fuite !)  
Saison : Toutes les aisons, puisque je préfère être large pour ne rien oublier.  
Spoiler : C'est un peu pareil que pour la saison… Tous les épisodes, il y en a même peut être de la saison 4, enfin des allusions à des rumeurs… Bref quelque chose de très vague.  
Résumé : Voler au dessus du monde… Contempler la vie d elà haut… Mais il faut parfois savoir redescendre sur terre… Même si les étoiles sont une tentation. (je ne sais pas faire les résumés, mea culpa)  
Disclamer : Et bien, à part quelques rares personnages et l'histoire de cette fictions, rien ne m'appartient… mais je ne vous apprend rien… Si ?  
Notes : Well… Je dois dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fictions sur Atlantis Enfin si, du shweir… Mais des comme ça, genre qui est pour moi plus facile et préférable , ça faisait un bon bout de temps ! Je vais essayer d ene pas faire trop long… Cette fiction au départ m'est venue grâce à Fly'. Je pense que le lien entre le titre et sno pseudo peut être fait ! C'est une sorte de fiction térapeuthique une histoire guimauvée, tordue et sadique comme je les aime ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ca risque d'être long, je tiens à prévenir  
Dédicace à : Flygirl (qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, je te remercie aussi pour les petites conversations MSN j'espère que cette fiction te plaira) Jojo (je te remercie pa chichounette, je t'adore) à Laure (j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction te plaira, merci pour tout, merci d'être l'amie que tu es) et à Morgane, Nolwenn et Vanessa (que je n'oublei pas)

Bonne lecture!

oxoOoxo

_7 Mai 2007_

Voler…. Pourquoi aimer voler ? Pour survoler ce monde, le voir d'en haut et contempler sa beauté, ou son insignifiance… Voler pour s'éloigner de la vie lorsqu'elle nous meurtrit… Voler pour être libre… Voler peut-être est-ce lâche, fuir la vie, fuir la peur ou la douleur… Rester accroché aux étoiles pour toujours… Ne jamais redescendre du ciel, s'envoler pour ne jamais retomber… Voler pour gagner sa liberté… Voler pour être libre.  
L'immensité du ciel, était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir… Un ciel d'un bleu azur, dénudé de tous nuages où brillait un soleil à son zénith. Ses rayons venaient réchauffer sa peau… Une légère brise soufflait, lui apportant les odeurs de la mer. Il inspira longuement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
Le soleil était revenu, après les longues journées de pluies d'hiver… Le froid et l'obscurité presque omniprésents… Et les drames de l'hiver… Une mission qui avait mal tourné, tuant une dizaine des leurs… C'était dur, mais ils s'en remettaient, parce qu'ils devaient continuer à se battre, pour vaincre l'ennemi qui avait emporté les leurs.  
Il rebaissa les yeux sur la mer. Il se trouvait bien pensif en ce premier jour de printemps… L'hiver avait été très dur, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Lui-même avait été blessé gravement deux fois ces trois derniers mois. Et ils se remettaient tous difficilement de la mission Area. Mais à présent, ils allaient pouvoir – en quelques sortes – retrouver vie. Il fronça les sourcils… Oui très pensif.  
Ce fut une voix qui le tira de sa réflexion, le faisant sursauter.

-« Sheppard vous venez ! Ronon va vous mettre une raclée ! »

John Sheppard sourit. McKay… Il ne changerait jamais. Leurs relations avaient quelque peu changé depuis la mission Area. John était resté plus de deux semaines dans un coma profond, et Rodney avait été gravement blessé. Teyla et Ronon avaient du continuer les missions sans les deux terriens, et cela avait renforcé les liens qui unissaient les quatre membres de l'équipe d'exploration principale. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et McKay avait, à contre cœur – du moins en apparence – accepté la proposition de John, commencer un entraînement. Parce que le scientifique avait répété encore et encore, que s'il avait su se battre, il n'aurait pas passé un mois dans le coma.

John détourna les yeux du ciel, et entra dans la salle d'entraînement, où Rodney se remettait de son entraînement avec Teyla. Ronon attendait Sheppard. Ce dernier prit les bâtons que lui tendait Teyla, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se retrouver par terre.  
Il engagea le combat avec Ronon, et – au grand étonnement du Satédien – il ne tomba à terre qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, tenant la forme et le rythme à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Mais l'ex Runner eut tout de même l'avantage.  
Ronon aida John à se relever, et lui demanda :

-« Vous avez prit quoi au petit déjeuner Sheppard ? »  
« Rien de spécial. » répondit John. « Peut être que les entraînements finissent par payer, c'est tout. »  
-« Ca serait normal. » intervint alors Teyla qui s'était levée. « Vous vous entraînez beaucoup, surtout ces derniers temps. »  
-« C'est vrai, j'ai augmenté la fréquence de mes entraînement. » acquiesça le militaire en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette.  
-« Peut être que j'arriverai à vous mettre la raclée un jour. » dit Rodney, les yeux emplis d'espoir.  
-« Qui sait McKay ! » s'exclama John avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-« Je serai bien restée parler avec vous. » dit Teyla. « Mais Esteban m'attend, nous devons aller faire un tour sur le continent. »  
-« Le Lieutenant Sheridan vous sert de pilote ? » demanda John après avoir bu une grande gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau.  
-« Oui, nous empruntons Jumper 2 ne vous inquiétez pas John. » lui dit Teyla d'un air mutin.  
-« Oh, mais je ne m'en fais pas ! » s'exclama John « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »  
-« Merci. » dit Teyla avant de sortir et de saluer Rodney et Ronon.  
-« Moi aussi je vais vous laisser. » dit Rodney. « J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. »  
-« Oh, vous nous cachez des choses McKay. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda John taquin.  
-« Le Dr Heightmeyer. » répondit Rodney en plissant les yeux.  
-« Hein hein ! » dit John pour l'embêter.  
-« Vous m'agacez quand vous êtes comme ça Sheppard. »  
-« Je sais, c'est fait pour. » lui assura le militaire, sous l'œil blasé de Ronon.  
-« Je vais vous laisser aussi. » dit Ronon. « J'ai un entraînement dans deux heures avec des militaires, je dois me reposer. »  
-« Bien, à plus tard Ronon. » dit John.

L'ex-Runner hocha de la tête, et sortit de la salle d'entraînement, laissant McKay et Sheppard seuls.

-« Alors, qu'avez-vous de prévu pour ce soir ? » demanda John, autant pour taquiner Rodney que pour satisfaire sa curiosité.  
-« Oh et bien… Un dîner dans mes quartiers. » répondit Rodney en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.  
-« C'est vous qui cuisinez ? » demanda le militaire surpris  
-« Oui, vous croyez quoi ! » dit Rodney sur la défensive.  
-« Oh non rien, c'était juste une question McKay. Lui avoua Sheppard un peu surpris par la réaction de son ami.  
-« Oh et bien… » dit Rodney en se reprenant. « Oui, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. Et vous ? » demanda-t-il alors à John.  
-« Moi ? » demanda son vis-à-vis, étonné.  
-« Que faîtes vous ce soir ? Ronon a un entraînement, j'ai mon rendez vous avec Kate… Teyla est avec le Lieutenant Sheridan… Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Une nouvelle élue dans votre cœur à voir ? »  
-« Oh euh je… » commença John un peu pris de cours. « Non, je n'ai personne à voir ce soir. »

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour la soirée. Il n'avait rien prévu de ses soirées depuis le début de l'hiver. Il n'avait pas eu d'histoires dite de cœur depuis près de quatre mois, étant resté avec une personne durant trois mois… Mais la vie sentimentale de John était quelque peu perturbée en ce moment. Il avait passé sa période 'succession d'histoires'. Il voulait se poser, mais personne ne le savait vraiment… Il fallait dire qu'il ne parlait que rarement de ça avec McKay ou Teyla… Ronon, encore moins. Il savait que le Satédien n'était pas du genre à parler de ça, il avait envie de vivre une histoire sur la durée, parce qu'il arrivait à un âge – bien qu'il ne fut pas non plus sénile – où la question du mariage ou de la famille se posaient souvent. Et il ne savait pas si c'était sur Atlantis qu'il allait trouver cela.

-« Je suis sûr que sur les deux cent cinquante que nous sommes, il y a quelqu'un pour vous. » lui assura Rodney. « Et puis… Ce n'est pas dur pour vous de trouver quelqu'un si vous le voulez. »  
-« Vous savez Rodney, il y a un moment où l'on en a marre de ce genre de relation… Et ou on veut se fixer… Je crois que je suis en train de vivre ça. » lui avoua John quelque peu perturbé.  
-« Je vois. » lui assura Rodney qui comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir son ami. « Vous trouverez quelqu'un, il n'y a pas de raisons ! »  
-« C'est gentil de me soutenir McKay. » lui dit John sincère.  
-« Je vous en prie Sheppard. » dit le scientifique en hochant de la tête.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et virent la porte de la salle d'entraînement qui venait de s'ouvrir… 

xxxxxx

Pourquoi voler ? Pourquoi aimait-elle à ce point voler ? Prendre les commandes d'un avion, ou d'un Jumper… Et quitter la terre quelques instants. Peut être pour fuir… Voler pour être libre.  
C'était une photo prise dans un photomaton lors d'un retour sur Terre… Et une autre où cinq jeunes femmes d'une trentaine d'années souriaient. Elles étaient toutes les cinq brunes. Mais ses yeux en fixaient une en particulier. Elle était au milieu, assise sur une chaise, entourée de ses amies, debout ou – pour l'une d'elle – assise devant elle sur le sol. Elle avait des yeux bleus, et des cheveux bruns roux… Elle souriait, ses yeux reflétaient sa joie de vivre…  
Clara…  
Elle l'avait disparu quelques semaines auparavant, lors de la mission Area… Et elle se souvenait encore des mots qu'elle avait prononcé lors de l'hommage funèbre qui avait eu lieu dans la salle d'embarquement suite à cette tragique mission…

« Clara aimait voler, peut-être autant que certains d'entre nous… Elle disait toujours qu'elle volait pour vivre une sensation de liberté immense qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une fois quitté le sol… Elle avait besoin de s'évader… De se sentir libre… Et aujourd'hui, elle est restée accrochée aux étoiles, elle y sera pour l'éternité… »

Elle trouvait que ces mots définissaient bien son amie disparue. La mission Area les avaient tous affectés, mais elle avait perdu une amie. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, et ce n'était pas encore chose faite… Elle était très nostalgique de ces moments qu'elles avaient vécus ensemble… Prés de trois ans passés sur Atlantis… Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, et une larme perla sur le coin de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main, et reposa la photo sur la table de nuit.  
Ce fut alors qu'une voix l'appela.

-« Honey ? »

La dite jeune femme releva son regard turquoise vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle vit alors une jeune femme de son âge avec de longs cheveux bruns et d'immenses yeux azur. Elle sourit en voyant son amie.

-« J'arrive Jools. » répondit-elle simplement. « Donne-moi une minute, juste le temps de me changer. »  
-« D'accord, acquiesça Juliette en lui souriant. « Lili et moi t'attendons »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus-verts acquiesça, et vit son amie sortir. Elle poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. Elle se releva ensuite pour se diriger vers son armoire. Elle revêtit un tee-shirt rose pâle col en V et un pantalon de sport blanc. Elle mit à ses pieds des tennis. Elle attacha ses cheveux bruns avec un nœud noir, et partir rejoindre ses amies dans le couloir.  
Sur le chemin vers la salle d'entraînement, aucunes d'elles ne dit un mot. Elles allaient s'entraîner comme elles le faisaient environ trois fois par semaine. Sarah était perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au briefing qu'elle avait le lendemain matin. Ce fut alors que toutes trois arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Lili passa devant, et passa sa main sur la commande tactile. La porte s'ouvrit…

a suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

oxoOoxo

_12 Mars 2007_

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait avoir ce genre de conversation. »

-« Mais pourquoi Clara ? Ce n'est pas un crime que de parler d'hommes enfin ! »

Clara Guilian jeta un regard en coin au Lieutenant Juliette Deinisios qui venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Elles étaient toutes deux réunies ainsi que Sarah Mitchell et Lili Owens dans les quartiers de Juliette. La propriétaire des lieux, était allongée sur son lit, appuyée sur un coude, sa tête reposant dans sa main. En face d'elle, assises sur le canapé, se trouvaient Lili et Clara. La première était en train de se vernir les ongles, alors que la seconde lisait le dernier numéro de 'Cosmopolitan' que le Dédalle lors de son dernier aller-retour. Sarah elle, était assise sur le lit à côté de Juliette et lisait un exemplaire de 'Raisons et Sentiments' de Jane Austen. De la musique résonnait dans la pièce, diffusait par une petite chaîne posée sur le bureau de Juliette un peu plus loin.

-« I see the lights are turning and I look outside… » fredonna alors Juliette en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-« Pour en revenir à nos moutons. » dit Juliette. « Je suis désolée, mais il a beau être notre supérieur… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ! »

-« Jools, tu es désespérante… » soupira Clara en relevant les yeux de son magasine. « Tu ne peux pas parler du Colonel Sheppard ainsi ! »

-« Laisse-la… » dit Lili en rebouchant son tube de vernis. « Au pire, elle sera frustrée parce qu'elle n'a pas sa chance avec lui. »

-« Comment ça j'aurai pas ma chance avec lui ? » demanda Juliette en se redressant alors. « Ne parie pas Lil' tu risquerais de perdre. »

-« Ca c'est ce qu'on verra… » répondit son vis-à-vis en plissant les yeux. « Clara, tu te ranges de quel côté ? »

-Je préfère ne rien savoir ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en secouant la tête faisant se mouvoir ses boucles auburn.

-« Lâche ! » s'exclama Juliette en faisant les gros yeux. « Et toi Honey ? » demanda t'elle à Sarah, qui lisait toujours ne semblant pas avoir conscience de leur conversation. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Juliette tourna ses yeux azurs vers ses deux autres amies qui hochèrent la tête. Elle reporta son regard sur la lectrice, et lui redemanda. « Sarah, tu m'écoutes ? »

-« Hein ? » demanda la dite Sarah en relevant son regard turquoise vers Juliette. « Oh, désolée, j'étais prise dans mon livre. » lui assura t'elle alors, en le refermant et en le posant à côté d'elle.

-« Mais tu l'as déjà lu cent fois ce bouquin ! » s'exclama Juliette en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu connais Sarah, Jools… » soupira Clara sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Quand il s'agit de Jane Austen, plus rien n'existe autour d'elle ! »

-« Pire qu'avec un homme ! » s'exclama Lili mutine.

-« Oh ça va ! » s'exclama Sarah faussement outrée. « Donc Jools, que disais-tu ? »

-« On se demandait si Juliette aurait sa chance avec le Colonel Sheppard. » répondit Clara à la place de l'intéressée.

-« Oh… Bonne question. » commença alors Sarah. Elle fronça élégamment ses sourcils et répondit alors. « Je ne sais pas, il faut voir. »

-« Ah, c'est déjà plus engagé que Clara ! » s'exclama Lili

-« Les coups bas ça y va aujourd'hui dîtes moi ! » s'exclama Clara en battant l'air de sa main.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Les quatre présentes se regardèrent et Juliette se leva et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvait une jeune femme de leurs âges. Elle avait des cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux ambre.

-« Salut Meg' ! » s'exclama Juliette en la laissant passer. « On attendait plus que toi. »

-« Désolée. » répondit la nouvelle arrivée en allant s'assoire dans un des fauteuils prés du canapé. « Le Dr McKay m'a retenu pour un rapport au labo. »

-« Quel tyran ! » s'exclama Juliette en allant reprendre sa place sur le lit.

-« Vous savez. » dit alors Sarah en les regardant toutes les présentes. « Vous êtes vraiment le schéma typique des commères ! »

-« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Juliette fièrement. « Et nous le vallons bien. »

Clara pouffa, et Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Les cinq amies se réunissaient souvent dans les quartiers des unes et des autres en fin de journée. C'était un moment de détente. Elles se racontaient leur journée ou parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi.

Leur petit groupe était premièrement formé du Lieutenant Juliette Denisios. Elle faisait parti des Marines, et avait au départ servi sous les ordres du Colonel Caldwell à bord du Dédale. Mais lorsque le Dr Beckett lui avait découvert le gène ATA, elle avait été affectée à l'équipe militaire d'Atlantis. C'était une jeune californienne de 27 ans, qui avait toujours vécu à Los Angeles. Elle avait – comme toutes ses amies ou presque – une longue chevelure châtain foncé. Elle avait un regard azur pétillant de malice. Elle avait la joie de vivre et un sens de l'humour toujours présent.

Le Lieutenant Lili Owens, faisait elle partit de l'armée de Terre anglaise. Elle avait toujours vécu à Londres, sauf lorsque ses missions l'amenaient à l'autre bout du monde. Elle était spécialisée dans l'encadrement de missions humanitaires, surtout en Afrique et en Amérique centrale. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux couleurs amandes, se mariant très bien avec le teint matte de sa peau. Elle était jolie, et avait un succès auprès des hommes qui était connu de ses amies.

Le Sergent Clara Guilian faisait elle parti de l'USAF. Elle était pilote de talent et adorait son métier. C'était une jeune femme plus posée que Lili et Juliette. Elle était réfléchie et ne prenait jamais une décision à la légère. Elle avait des boucles brunes-rousses et des yeux bleus. Sa peau était pâle, étant le signe de l'origine nordique qu'elle possédait. Elle était âgée de 25 ans, et était la plus jeune du groupe.

Le Capitaine Sarah Mitchell était elle âgée de 28 ans. Elle faisait parti de l'armée de l'air américaine, mais était de nationalité irlandaise, était venue vivre aux Etats-Unis à l'âge de seize ans. Elle avait toujours voulu être pilote étant depuis son plus jeune âge passionnée par le vol, le ciel, et la nuit les étoiles. Elle avait de longs cheveux ébène et un regard turquoise impressionnant, une couleur étrange, entre le bleu et le vert. C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie, qui avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations parfois embarrassantes, mais qui s'en était toujours sorti avec brillot. Elle avait un sens de l'humour parfois non-retenable, et ses remarques pouvaient être présentes autant qu'en privé que dans le professionnel

Le Dr Megan Donws était la seule scientifique de leur petit groupe. Elle était écossaise, comme le Dr Beckett, mais était, comme Sarah, venue vivre aux Etats-Unis à l'âge de seize ans. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrées au lycée Lincoln de New York, où elles avaient fait leurs études. Megan était astrophysicienne de métier et de passion. Elle se souvenait encore des longues soirées et nuits d'été, que Sarah et elle avaient passé à regarder le ciel. Megan était en quelque sorte, la personne qui était la seule à qui Sarah se confiait. Bien sûr, la jeune pilote était amie avec les trois autres membres de leur groupe, mais elle ne se confiait que rarement, et le faisait uniquement à Megan.

Leur discussion reprit alors, et dura jusqu'au dîner. Elles se retrouvèrent encore après pour une soirée entre fille comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire…

xxxxxx

_13 Mars 2007_

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient au travers des rideaux de ses quartiers en ce matin de Mars. Il s'éveilla paisiblement, alors que le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Il se redressa légèrement, et leva son regard vers le radioréveil qui indiquait sept heures et trois minutes. Il poussa un soupir. Il devait se lever dans environ sept minutes… Quelle idée de se lever à cette heure si matinale ! Mais le devoir l'appelait, il avait un briefing important… Une mission sur une planète où se trouvait une base abandonnée des asurians… peut être pourraient-ils y trouvaient un échantillon de leur technologie qui pourrait les aider pour mieux connaître leur tout nouvel ennemi.

John poussa un soupir. Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette mission, il était persuadé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, que c'était trop beau pour ne pas être un piège… Voilà pourquoi Elizabeth avait prévu qu'une dizaine de militaires accompagnent une petite poignée de scientifiques seulement… Un militaire pour un scientifique et demi… Largement de quoi les défendre. Mais l'inquiétude de John n'en démordait pas. Il ne savait pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Il senti alors quelqu'un bouger prés de lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme aux boucles blondes qui dormait à côté de lui. Elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux gris et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-« Bonjour. » dit-elle avec une voix encore endormie.

-« Bonjour Lauren. » dit John en se rallongeant pour se rapprochait de sa compagne. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

-« Oui, ça va. » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux gris en souriant légèrement. « Une longue journée nous attend. »

-« Oui… Je pars en mission sur M4D 568 à quatorze heures, et j'ai le briefing à huit heures trente. On pourra déjeuner ensemble avant que je ne parte cet après-midi ? » demanda le militaire en caressant doucement la main de la jeune femme.

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit cette dernière. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Dr Heightmeyer à midi trente… Je ne pense pas, je suis désolée… »

-« Ce n'est rien. » dit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux un bref instant. « Il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir le Dr Heightmeyer… Sinon, elle va se poser des questions si tu sèches ! »

Lauren sourit légèrement. John savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire non à sa demande. Cela faisait trois mois que Lauren partageait sa vie, et le militaire en chef trouvait que c'était une relation qui pouvait peut-être amener à plus constructif que les précédentes. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune militaire. Lauren était Capitaine dans les Marines, elle dirigeait la cinquième équipe d'exploration. Elle ne partait pas avec John en mission sur la planète asuriane l'après-midi même. Il serait accompagné des membres de son équipe, ainsi que de celles du Major Lorne et du Capitaine Mitchell… Elle, partait sur le continent pour voir comment se passait l'intégration d'un nouveau peuple réfugié depuis peu sur la planète atlante.

L'inquiétude de John par rapport à la réponse de son vis-à-vis n'était peut être pas justifiée… Mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué que Lauren et lui passaient moins de temps ensemble. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien et à être paranoïaque, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il ne faisait cependant aucune remarque à sa petite amie.

-« Je crois qu'on devrait aller se préparer. » dit alors Lauren en se redressant, faisant légèrement sursauter le militaire. « Je te pique ta douche d'accord ? »

-« Vas-y ! » lui assura John avec un petit sourire en coin… « Mais il reste encore une demie-heure, je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda t'il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-« John ! » s'exclama Lauren feignant d'être outrée. Elle réfléchit en levant les yeux au ciel, et dit alors. « D'accord ! Mais on ne va pas se mettre en retard pour autant ! »

-« Promis ! » lui certifia John.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain au milieu d'éclats de rire…


	3. Chapter 3

oxooOoxo

13 Mars 2007 

John entra dans la salle de briefing quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait déjà une douzaine de personnes présentes. Il reconnut les chefs des deux autres équipes, le Major Lorne – qui discutait avec le docteur Zelenka – et le Capitaine Mitchell – qui elle, parlait avec le Lieutenant Denisios. Il y avait aussi d'autres militaires et scientifiques qui le saluèrent quand il pénétra dans la salle de réunion. John répondit à leurs saluts, et alla s'asseoir entre Teyla et Rodney, faisant ainsi face à Sarah Mitchell et au Major Lorne.

Se fut alors qu'Elizabeth entra dans la salle. Elle salua à son tour toutes les personnes présentes et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table. Les quelques personnes debout s'assirent à leur tour, et la diplomate commença alors :

-« Bien, nous sommes ici pour votre mission sur M4D 568, planète surnommée par les Anciens Aréa, comme nous avons pu le voir dans la base de données. » Elle s'interrompit, et voyant que tout le monde l'écoutait, elle continua. « Les Docteurs McKay, Zelenka, Downs, Tyler et Sanchez, vous serez les chercheurs assignés à cette mission, votre rôle sera de trouver un quelconque échantillon de technologie asuriane, s'il y a encore quelque chose d'exploitable. » Les cinq scientifiques acquiescèrent, la diplomate aux boucles brunes sourit. Elle continua alors son discours. « Pour vous 'protéger' » Elle avait fait le signe des guillemets sur ce mot. « Seront présents le Colonel Sheppard, le Major Lorne, le Capitaine Mitchell, les Lieutenants Denisios et Harper, ainsi que les Sergents Guilan et Soren. Vous accompagneront Teyla et Ronon également. » termina la jeune femme.

-« Tant de monde pour nous protéger ? » demanda alors Megan Downs. « Cela ne fait pas beaucoup Dr Weir ? »

-« Je ne pense pas Dr Downs. » répondit la dirigeante à la jeune écossaise aux boucles chocolats. « Nous allons sur une planète autrefois asuriane, qui sait ce que nous pouvons trouver là bas. »

-« D'ailleurs. » intervint Sarah à son tour. « Je trouve ça un peu louche. »

-« Quoi Capitaine ? » demanda la diplomate aux yeux verts à la jeune pilote.

-« Et bien… » commença Sarah en cherchant ses mots. « C'est une base asuriane, une mine d'échantillons de technologies… Abandonnée, sans défense… Je trouve ça trop beau, voilà tout madame. » termina t- elle en secouant ses boucles ébènes.

-« Je comprends parfaitement votre doute. » lui assura Elizabeth avec un petit sourire entendu. « Voilà pourquoi tant de militaires accompagnent les scientifiques. »

John regarda la jolie irlandaise aux yeux turquoises. Elle avait les mêmes doutes que lui… Elle ne devait pas être la seule… Sans doute les scientifiques aussi avaient peur… Ils resteraient sur leurs gardes, et tout irait bien.

-« D'autres questions ? » demanda Elizabeth en regardant tout le monde. Le silence fut sa seule réponse. « Bien, vous partez à quatorze heures, préparez-vous bien ! Rendez-vous dans la salle d'embarquement cinq minutes avant le départ, vous pouvez disposer. »

Tout le monde se leva alors, et un brouhaha léger s'installa entre la dizaine de personnes présentes. Et tous quittèrent la salle petit à petit pour aller se préparer pour la mission Aréa.

xxxxx

Il était prés de quatorze heures, et tout le monde se préparait pour leur départ en mission. Dans les vestiaires des femmes, Sarah et Juliette prenaient leur gilet pare-balle par-dessus leur uniforme. La jolie californienne venait de finir de l'enfiler, alors que son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébènes l'avait juste posé prés d'elle. Elle était en train d'attacher ses longs cheveux de geai dans un élastique noir. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son gilet, alors que Juliette lui demandait :

-« Tu ne sens vraiment pas cette mission ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Sarah en enfilant son gilet pare-balle. « C'est juste que… » Elle hésita. « Un mauvais pressentiment, voilà tout. »

-« A ce point ? » demanda son interlocutrice en resserrant sa queue de cheval. « C'est une mission comme les autres. »

-« Oui… Mais c'est une planète asuriane. Comme je l'ai dit pendant le briefing. » répondit-elle finalement

-« Je te comprends. » dit Juliette en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'approbation « Mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

-« Tu as peut être raison… » soupira Sarah en se saisissant de son P90. « Bon, on y va ? On va finir par être en retard. »

-« Je vous suis mon Capitaine ! » s'exclama son amie en imitant un salut militaire.

Sarah sourit, et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle, où était déjà présente l'équipe du Major Lorne. Les deux jeunes femme le salèrent, et virent les cinq scientifiques arriver. Megan était en pleine conversation avec le Dr McKay. Elle ne les rejoignit donc pas. Se fut alors qu'ils furent rejoints par le Dr Weir et le reste des militaires. Le vortex était en activation.

-« Bien, tout le monde est là ? » demanda la diplomate en regardant l'équipe devant elle. « Apparemment oui, je crois que vous pouvez y aller maintenant. » leurs dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et n'oubliez pas, un contact radio toutes les deux heures »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth, on ne vous oubliera pas. » plaisanta John.

-« Je n'en doute pas Colonel ! » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes sur le même ton. « Bien, vous pouvez y aller, bonne chance. »

Certaines personnes la remercièrent et l'équipe commença à franchir le vortex.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques secondes plus tard sur Aréa. C'était une planète verdoyante, où brillait un soleil à son zénith. Il régnait une température clémente. Quelques personnes – dont John, Lorne et Sarah – sortirent des lunettes de soleil qu'ils glissèrent sur leur nez. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène posa la main sur son arme, comme si un danger pouvait survenir à tout instant, ce qui pouvait en effet être le cas.

Rodney leur indiqua que la base asuriane se trouvait à seulement cinq minutes de la porte à pied. Ils commencèrent donc leur progression vers le bâtiment. Sur le chemin, John discuta avec Teyla, Clara avec Juliette, et Sarah discutait avec Megan et le major Lorne sur l'intérêt scientifique de cette mission que la jeune irlandaise jugeai toujours aussi risquée. Lorne la rassura, en lui disant que tout se passerait bien, chose qu'avait déjà fait Juliette et Clara avant même leur départ d'Atlantis. Ils arrivèrent alors à la base asuriane déserte.

John et Ronon prirent la tête du groupe, suivis de prés par Lorne et Sarah. Derrière eux, les cinq scientifiques, et le reste de l'équipe fermait la marche. Les lieux étaient déserts, plongés dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient déjà venus prés de trois fois ici, et Rodney et son équipe avait prévu un générateur à naquada pour alimenter la base en énergie.

Sarah accompagna le scientifique en chef pour le brancher, alors que les autres scientifiques s'installaient un peu partout pour trouver quelque chose d'exploitable à la technologie des asurians.

Les minutes et les heures se suivirent. Les militaires montaient la garde autour des scientifiques, discutant entre eux. Sarah, Clara et Juliette riaient dans un coin, Teyla, John et Ronon parlaient, et Lorne, Harper et Soren. Une équipe de deux personnes – appartenant au corps militaire – allait à la Porte des Etoiles pour informer le Dr Weir du bon déroulement de la mission.

Les doutes de Sarah n'avaient pas démordus, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Peut être la présence de ses deux amies y était pour quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle imaginait les asurians débarquer à tout moment, ce qui pouvait arriver.

Elle fut de la troisième équipe qui se rendait à la porte des étoiles. Elle y allait avec le Colonel Sheppard, et Juliette lui avait fait un radieux sourire, que la jolie pilote aux boucles ébènes n'avait pas vraiment perçut.

Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil, cachant ainsi son regard océan. Elle suivit son supérieur, et la discussion fut entamée par John :

-« Vous avez toujours des craintes pour un éventuel piège des asurians ? »

-« Toujours. » acquiesça Sarah en hochant la tête. « Je pense vraiment que c'est louche. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous. » lui assura le jeune homme. « Ils vont arriver, mais je ne sais pas quand. »

-« Notre dernière rencontre avec les asurians s'est soldée par un échec. » lui rappela la jeune femme aux boucles de geai. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner. »

-« Je pense que si un vaisseau asurian arrivait, il faudrait courir vite. » lui dit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sarah sourit malgré elle aux dires de son supérieur. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle s'arrêta, braquant sa main sur son arme.

-« Un problème Mitchell ? » demanda John qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour se mettre à son niveau.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui se rapproche de nous. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes en regardant autour d'elle. « Il y a quelque chose… » répéta t'elle inconsciemment.

Se fut alors qu'ils entendirent les moteurs d'un vaisseau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

oxoOoxo

13 Mars 2007 

Juliette et Clara étaient en train de discuter, prés de Megan qui travaillait. Les trois amies discutaient. Sarah et Sheppard étaient partis prévenir Atlantis que la situation n'avait pas changée depuis les deux dernières heures, et que les scientifiques travaillaient toujours.

-« Tu penses que les doutes de Sarah peuvent être fondés ? » demanda Juliette alors que Megan venait de terminer un calcul.

-« Je ne sais pas Jools… » répondit la physicienne aux yeux ambres. « Mais là tu vois je bosse. »

-« Okay, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama la Marine en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Clara, tu en penses quoi ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que l'on court un danger. » répondit la jeune pilote à la peau albâtre. « Mais il faut rester sur nos gardes, comme toujours. »

Se fut alors que Sarah et Sheppard arrivèrent. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, ils avaient couru. Juliette et Clara se regardèrent, et se dirigèrent vers leurs deux supérieurs, rejoints par le Major Lorne et McKay.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Rodney devant les mines épuisées des deux pilotes.

-« Nous avons un problème. » répondit le dirigeant en chef des militaires.

-« Quel problème mon Colonel ? » demanda Clara inquiète.

-« Un vaisseau asurian se dirige vers notre position. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à la place de son supérieur.

-« Un vaisseau asurian ? » répéta Lorne qui venait de les rejoindre. « Vous êtes sûrs ? »

-« Certains. » acquiesça John. « Il faut vite partir d'ici, vous prenez ce que vous avez pu récupérer, et vous nous suivez vers la Porte. » ordonna John aux cinq scientifiques. « Sergent Guilian, accompagnez le Dr Tyler pour débrancher le réacteur à naquadah. »

-« A vos ordres. » acquiesça Clara. Elle partit, suivie du Dr Tyler.

Tout le monde s'activa à la récupération du maximum de choses. Tout le monde s'agitait, l'adrénaline se faisait ressentir chez chacun. Sarah et Juliette aidaient Megan à ranger tous ses instruments, tout comme John et Teyla le faisaient avec Rodney. Des groupes furent formés. Tous commencèrent à sortir. Juliette et Sarah n'avaient pas quitté Megan, elles arrivèrent à l'extérieur de la base lorsque la jeune irlandaise se rendit compte que Clara et le Dr Tyler ne les suivaient pas.

Elle regarda Juliette qui elle aussi avait remarqué l'absence de leur amie et du scientifique. Le Capitaine prit sa radio et dit :

-« Clara, c'est Sarah, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? On vous attend les asurians arrivent. »

_-« On arrive. » _répondit Clara dans la radio. « _ Tyler a un problème avec le réacteur à Naquadah… il semble qu'il y est une fluctuation d'énergie trop importante, si on le débranche on explose. »_

Sarah regarda Juliette. Les deux militaires étaient à une assez longue distance de la base asuriane à présent. La jolie irlandaise ignorant quoi faire, elle prit à nouveau sa radio et demanda à John :

-« Mon Colonel, Guilian et Tyler sont encore à l'intérieur. Apparemment ils ont un problème avec le réacteur. »

_-« Quel genre de problème ? »_ demanda alors le colonel.

-« Une augmentation inhabituelle d'énergie, il semble que s'ils...

Se fut alors qu'une explosion retentit. Sarah, Megan et Juliette se retournèrent.

...le débranchent, il pourrait exploser. »

_-« Dîtes leurs de laisser tomber et de nous rejoindre. »_ lui ordonna John.

-« A vos ordres. » répondit Sarah à son supérieur. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le canal de sa communication avec Clara. « Clara, vous avez entendu ? »

_-« Oui. »_ répondit la jolie anglaise aux yeux azurs. « _On arrive… »_

Elle fut interrompue par la coupure de la liaison radio. Se fut alors qu'une explosion retentit. Sarah, Megan et Juliette manquèrent de tomber sous le coup du choc. Elles se regardèrent. Juliette lâcha le bras de la scientifique aux boucles brunes et se précipita vers la base asuriane en hurlant :

-« Clara ! Clara ! »

-« Juliette revient ! » lui ordonna Sarah en se lançant à sa poursuite. « Il faut que l'on parte, les asurians ne sont plus loin. »

-« Mais… Clara, je dois aller la chercher ! » s'écria sa subalterne avec un ton de désespoir dans la voix. « Elle est à l'intérieur et je… et je… »

-« On y va Jools.. » dit tendrement Sarah. « On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. » ajouta t'elle d'un ton détaché, une sourde douleur dans le cœur.

Juliette ne répliqua pas, et les trois amies reprirent la route vers la porte des étoiles. Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de John et Ronon qui les attendaient.

-« Où sont Tyler et Guilian ? » demanda le militaire.

-« Ils sont… » commença Sarah avec difficulté. « Ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir, la base à exploser avant. »

John ferma les yeux un bref instant, le cœur pincé. Puis il dit à ses deux subordonnées :

-« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle. Ce n'est pas un vaisseau asurian qui vient de nous survoler, mais un vaisseau Wraith. »

-« C'est ça la bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Sarah ironique.

Se fut alors qu'un Dart les survola, puis un autre. Ils se regardèrent. La porte était encore à cinq cent mètres environ, à découvert. Lorne et son équipe y était déjà en train de composer le code d'Atlantis. Megan, John, Rodney, Ronon, Sarah et Juliette se mirent alors à courir, tout en essayant d'éviter les rayons de téléportation des deux Darts. Les militaires tiraient en direction des vaisseaux ennemis. Se fut alors que cinq Wraiths furent téléportés prés des militaires. Aussitôt, Ronon sortit son arme, et en tua un avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir. Sarah et Juliette furent attaquées par l'un deux, mais le neutralisèrent vite. Ils se remirent à courir, poursuivis par leurs trois ennemis restants. Juliette et Megan prirent de l'avance suivis de Ronon. Lorsqu'un tir atteignit Rodney en pleine poitrine. Ronon se retourna, et vit le corps du scientifique étalé de tout son long. Ce qui le choqua sur le coup, fut la quantité de sang que le scientifique en chef avait déjà commencé à perdre. L'ex Runner dégaina son arme et tua le Wraith qui s'en était pris à McKay. Il se précipita vers le corps inerte de son coéquipier, et le saisit avant de reprendre sa route vers la porte des étoiles.

Sarah et John étaient restés en arrière. Ils avaient deux Wraiths à leurs trousses. La militaire aux boucles ébène réussit à neutraliser le premier. Elle avait un peu d'avance sur John. Mais ce fut alors que se produisit une chose que la jeune femme ne parvint pas à empêcher.

Le dernier de leurs ennemis restants était à portée de tir de John et elle. Mais plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient prévu, il tira sur Sheppard. Sarah le vit s'écrouler impuissante. Le Wraith allait s'apprêter à retirer sur son supérieur, l'achevant ainsi. Mais la jeune femme vida son chargeur de P90 sur lui.

Elle s'approcha de Sheppard inanimé. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Elle vit alors Teyla arriver à sa rescousse.

-« Que s'est-il passé Capitaine ? » demanda la jeune athosienne en regardant tour à tour John et Sarah.

-« Il... Un Wraith lui a tiré dessus. » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux turquoise complètement sous le choc. « Je n'ai rien pu faire il a… »

-« On va rentrer sur Atlantis, le Dr Beckett va s'occuper de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » la rassura Teyla. « Allez aidez-moi à le lever. »

Sarah acquiesça, et les deux jeunes femmes prirent le corps inanimé du jeune homme. Elles se mirent à courir vers la porte. Les derniers mètres furent éprouvants pour Sarah ; Elle était à bout de souffle, et manquait de s'évanouir sous l'épuisement. Teyla et elle franchirent la porte des étoiles vers Atlantis…


	5. Chapter 5

oxoOoxo

_13 Mars 2007_

Elles arrivèrent de l'autre côté quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, une équipe médicale prit en charge le Colonel Sheppard. Le vortex s'était refermé derrière Teyla et Sarah. La militaire aux boucles ébène tomba alors sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement, épuisée. Deux médecins s'agitèrent autour d'elle. Ils lui demandèrent comment elle allait, mais la jeune irlandaise s'était déjà évanouie.

Elizabeth arriva alors et se précipita vers Teyla, qui était l'un des rares membres de l'équipe encore debout.

-« Que s'est-il passé Teyla ? »

-« Nous avons été attaqués par des vaisseaux. » répondit la jeune athosienne qui essayait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal.

-« Asurians ? » demanda la diplomate dont on devinait l'affolement.

-« Non, Wraith. » répondit son vis-à-vis en déglutissant difficilement.

-« Où sont le Sergent Guilian et le Dr Tyler ? » demanda alors la dirigeante d'Atlantis en se rendant compte de l'absence du physicien et de la pilote.

-« Ils sont… » balbutia Teyla avec difficulté. « Ils y a eu une explosion… Le réacteur à naquadah a explosé et… Et ils sont... »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Son amie ne voulait pas finir sa phrase. Elle sentit une violente douleur s'emparer de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant doucement son souffle… Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui annonçait la mort de membres de l'expédition… Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se sentir blessée quand on lui annonçait ce genre de nouvelle ? C'était inévitable, elle savait que lorsqu'ils franchissaient le vortex, ils pouvaient ne pas revenir… Mais il y avait une grande différence entre le savoir et le vivre… Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux, et dit de la voix la plus calme possible :

-« Allez à l'infirmerie avec les autres, nous reparlerons de tout ça au débriefing, je ne pense pas qu'il ait lieu tout de suite… Nous devrons attendre. »

-« J'y vais tout de suite Elizabeth. » approuva la chef athosienne d'une voix calme, mais dont la diplomate aux boucles brunes percevait parfaitement le trouble.

-« Merci Teyla, je vous accompagne. » dit soudain la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

Et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie sur les talons des blessées…

xxxxxx

15 Mars 2007 

L'échec de la mission Aréa et les pertes que les Atlantes avaient subies étaient tombées comme une bombe au sein de la cité des Anciens. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la mort de Clara Guilian et du Dr Tyler.

L'infirmerie était encore occupée par trois des membres de la mission Aréa. Le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay étaient tous les deux plongés dans un coma profond, leurs blessures les ayant grandement affaiblis. Ils étaient tous les deux dans des chambres séparées, entre elles mais aussi avec les autres lits de l'infirmerie. Le dernier membre encore présent était le Capitaine Mitchell, blessée à la cheville, mais surtout encore sous le choc de cette mission. Elle ne parlait que peu, était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, et ne semblait pas encore prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Ses trois amies, Juliette, Megan et Lili lui rendaient visite. Mais elles aussi étaient bouleversées par la mort de la pilote anglaise. Elles restaient souvent ensemble, et Sheppard et McKay étaient eux visités par Teyla, Ronon, et pour le militaire en chef Lauren.

A cet instant, Sarah était dans son lit d'hôpital, accompagnée de Megan. Les deux amies d'enfance ne parlaient pas beaucoup, Megan débattait presque seule sur les expériences qu'elle menait, mais on voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était plus proche de Sarah que de Clara, mais la mort de cette dernière l'avait affectée, comme celle du Dr Tyler avec qui elle avait l'habitude de travailler.

-« Je n'y crois pas ! » s'exclama la physicienne essayant d'être le plus enjouée possible. « Nous avons travaillé trente six heures non-stop, tout ça parce que le Major Lorne avait coincé un des réacteurs du Jumper… Non je te jure, pour passer pour des idiots il n'y a pas mieux. »

Sarah l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, lui adressant un petit sourire triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de la blessure de son supérieur quelques mètres plus loin. Elle aurait pu tirer sur le Wraith. Il était à portée de tir, et elle aurait pu sauver John… Bien sûr, il n'était pas mort, mais il l'était presque… Plongé entre la vie et la mort, maintenu par des machines en vie… Tout ça à cause d'elle, de son manque de réflexe, de sa lenteur…

Ses amies et même le Dr Heightmeyer lui avaient maintes et maintes fois répétée qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle n'était pas un surhomme, ne pouvait pas réagir au quart de tour, tuer tous les Wraiths ou encore gérer toutes les situations. Mais la jeune irlandaise avait ce fort sentiment de culpabilité dans l'âme, et elle avait l'impression d'être incomprise du monde qui l'entourait. Voilà pourquoi elle ne parlait pas, elle avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur.

Quand à la mort de Clara… C'était une autre histoire. Elle avait déjà perdu un ami lors d'une mission en Irak, et ne s'en était jamais remise Il était impossible de se remettre de ce genre de drame… Elle avait pleuré de nombreuses heures, et la douleur était encore toute récente. Elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle avait perdu l'une de ses amies… Cela avait surtout marqué Juliette, dont Clara était la meilleure amie. La Marines aux boucles brunes elle non plus ne parlait pas, elle passait son temps collé à Lili, comme si elle était fragile et pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant.

Megan posa sur son amie un regard bienveillant. Elle savait à quel point elle s'en voulait, et avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, rien n'y faisait… Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Sarah voulait entendre. Elle la connaissait par cœur depuis prés de quinze ans maintenant. Elle avait juste besoin que la jolie écossaise aux yeux ambre soit là pour l'épauler, sa présence simple suffisait.

-« Sar'… » commença Megan d'une voix douce. « Il faudra bien que tu parles ma chérie. »

-« Je sais. » répondit tristement la jolie pilote. « Malheureusement… Je n'y arrive pas. »

-« On ne te demande pas de le faire tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui assura la jeune physicienne en posant une main sur la sienne. « Il te faut du temps, c'est tout. »

La brunette aux yeux saphir hocha de la tête et se rallongea dans son lit en fermant les yeux. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que le temps qui pourrait la faire aller mieux. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre que le 'mieux' revienne… Elle avait besoin de réaliser, de se remettre de ce choc… Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'en parlerait qu'avec Megan, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait la comprendre, et elle était surtout la seule personne à qui elle était capable de se confier.

-« Tu veux te reposer un peu ? » demanda sa meilleure amie.

-« Oui. » souffla Sarah doucement. « Juste quelques minutes. »

-« Je vais te laisser. » lui assura son amie en se levant. « Dors, je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure. »

-« Merci Meg'…. » lui dit Sarah en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Megan la salua d'un signe de la main. Sarah ferma les yeux…


	6. Chapter 6

oxoOoxo

18 Mars 2007 

Les trois jours suivants, avaient été pour Sarah, à peu prés les mêmes. Elle était restée à l'infirmerie, se reposait, parlait avec les rares visites qu'elle recevait, et ne cessait de ressasser ses vieux démons, chose qu'elle essayait d'oublier, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire. La jeune irlandaise se sentait coupable, mais avait – quelque peu certes – commencer à se faire à cette idée. Elle se réconfortait en se disant que, grâce à elle Sheppard n'était pas mort, mais qu'il était tout de même cloué à un lit d'hôpital pour une durer encore indéterminée.

La jolie pilote aux boucles ébènes était en train de de se changer, ayant revêtu son uniforme en replacement de la blouse de l'infirmerie. Elle plia le dit linge sur son lit, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de les attacher en queue de cheval avec un élastique qui traînait autour de son poignet. Elle sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie, et avait environ une heure avant que le briefing ne commence.. Elle appréhendait cette réunion, qui allait faire ressurgir toutes ses images, toutes ses pensées qui ne la quittaient plus depuis cinq jours, et qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Megan devait passer la prendre, mais il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant que la scientifique aux boucles brunes n'arrive. Elle décida alors d'aller attendre en s'asseyant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, sur l'une des chaises disponibles. Elle se dirigeait vers cette entrée, quand elle passa devant le lit du Dr McKay. Sarah s'arrêta et regarda le corps inanimé du scientifique, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, qui le faisait paraître presque serin. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, elle espérait vraiment qu'il s'en remette, il le devait… Sans McKay – elle devait bien le reconnaître – ils seraient morts plus d'une fois.

Son regard turquoise se posa alors sur un lit un peu plus loin… Celui de Sheppard. La militaire hésita, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et silencieux, vers le lit de son supérieur, dans le même état que le scientifique en chef quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle le 'revoyait' depuis Aréa… Depuis que sa maladresse l'avait plongé dans cette léthargie, entre la vie et la mort. Elle s'approcha, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit de son supérieur. John dormait, un respirateur sur le visage. Le seul bruit audible était celui des machines qui le maintenaient en vie, et les battements saccadés du cœur de la militaire aux boucles ébènes. Elle ferma les yeux… Et se fut comme si elle pouvait revoir la scène, entendre les cris, et les tirs des Wraiths… Une larme silencieuse coula sur s ajoue. Elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments particuliers pour son supérieur… C'était juste de la culpabilité, qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus.

-« **Désolée**… » murmura t'elle en gaélic, dans un murmure. « **Tout est de ma faute…** » rajouta t'elle.

Se fut alors qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et fit face à une jeune femme aux yeux gris et aux boucles or. Une de ses collègues militaires.

-« Lauren, bonjour. » dit la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs, en détournant le regard de son supérieur.

-« Bonjour Sarah. » répondit son vis-à-vis d'un ton plutôt neutre. « C'est aujourd'hui que vous sortiez ? »

-« Oui, après presque une semaine passée ici… » approuva Sarah en secouant doucement la tête. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… » dit-elle, la gorge serrée, en reposant son regard océan sur le militaire endormi.

-« Malheureusement, non. » acquiesça Lauren en s'approchant de John, les yeux brillants de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-« Son état est stable ? » demanda la jolie pilote aux boucles ébènes.

-« Oui. » assura son interlocutrice sans quitter Sheppard des yeux. « Il ne mourra pas de ses blessures, mais il peut rester des mois ainsi. »

-« Oh… Je suis désolée. » dit sincèrement la jeune irlandaise sincère. Mais elle ne précisa pas les raisons de ses excuses à la petite amie du colonel. « Je vais… Je vais y aller. » réussit-elle à articuler. « Le Dr Downs va venir me chercher, le briefing commence dans une heure… Vous allez y assister ? »

-« Non, je préfère rester là. » lui assura la jeune femme aux boucles dorées. « Merci. »

-« Je vous en prie, au revoir Lauren. »

-« A plus tard. »

Sarah la salua d'un signe de la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie où l'attendait Megan.

xxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, étaient réunis dans la salle d briefing, les Dr Elizabeth Weir, Megan Downs et Miguel Sanchez, le Lieutenant Juliette Denisios, le Capitaine Sarah Mitchell, le Major Lorne et le Colonel Caldwell. Le Dédalle était arrivé un jour plu tôt, et le dirigeant du vaisseau avait tenu à assister à ce briefing, puisqu'il allait remplacer Sheppard le temps de sa convalescence.

Elizabeth se leva, attendant le calme. Une fois que se fut chose faite, elle commença :

-« Nous sommes donc là pour parle de la mission sur M4X 568. J'ai lu tous vos rapports, et ils concordent tous sur les grandes lignes… C pendant… il y a quelques détails qui restent à préciser…. Carson, dans quel état sont le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay ? »

- Leur état n'a pas évolué depuis leur retour. » répondit le médecin en chef en relisant rapidement les rapports médicaux des deux membres de SGA1. « Ils ne sont pas en danger du moins pour le moment… Leurs blessures semblent guérir, mais pourtant, ils sont encore trop faibles pou sortir du coma. »

-« Vous ne savez donc pas combien de temps ils vont restés ainsi. » demanda Elizabeth, qui connaissait déjà la réponse. On pouvait entendre l'inquiétude et dans sa voix.

-« Non, je suis désolé. » lui répondit Carson avec un sourire triste.

-« Bien… » se reprit la diplomate aux boucles brunes. Ele se tourna vers le Colonel Caldwell. -« Quels détails vouliez-vous éclaircir Colonel ? »

-« Ce qui me perturbe docteur. » commença le dit Colonel en prenant la parole. « C'est le coma de deux des membres les plus importants de la cité. Vous aviez prévu les renforts militaires suffisants il me semble non ? »

-« C'est exact. » acquiesça Elizabeth. « Mias parfois, on peut se laisser dépasser au combat. »

-« Sans doute… » marmonna le militaire. Puis, il fixa les quatre membres de l'équipe militaire présents. « Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui a causé tout cela ? »

Sarah, Juliette, Harper et Lorne se regardèrent. Juliette serra les poings, reparler de la mort de Clara lui était difficile. Et aborder la question du coma de Sheppard l'était pour la jolie irlandaise qu'était sa voisine. Toutes deux se regardèrent, pour se donner mutuellement du courage.

-« En ce qui concerne le Dr McKay. » intervint alors Ronon. « Il s'est fait tirer dessus par un des cinq Wraiths téléportés par le dart. J'était occupé avec un autre Wraith devant moi, qui s'en prenait au Dr Sanchez, je n'ai pas vu celui qui a attaqué le Dr McKay. »

-« Et où était l'équipe du major Lorne ? »

-« Nous étions à la porte des étoiles mon Colonel. » répondit le Major avec le plus de respect qu'il pouvait accorder à son supérieur. « Sur un ordre du Colonel Sheppard. »

-« Et pour le Sergent Guilian et le Dr Tyer ? » demanda à nouveau le dirigeant du Dédalle

-« Ils étaient partis chercher le générateur à naquadah. » l'infirma Juliette essayant de refouler ses émotions. « Nous leurs avons dit de fuir la base asuriane, lorsqu'ils nous ont informés qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur le réacteur… Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de savoir de quoi il s'agissait la… » elle déglutit avec difficulté. « La base a explosé. »

-« Je vois… » certifia Caldwell qui c'était légèrement apaisé. « Et en ce qui concerne le Colonel Sheppard ? »

-

Sarah hésita quelques instants. Elle ravala l'angoisse qui venait de se saisir d'elle, à l'évocation de la blessure de Sheppard. Elle devait se reprendre, elle y était toujours arrivé jusque là, ça n'avait pas à être différent cette fois. Elle ferma un bref instant ses yeux turquoises, et commença :

-« Nous étions tous les trois, le Colonl, Teyla et moi, en route vers la porte des étoiles. Le Lieutenant Denisios était escortée par le Lieutenant Harper. Nous avons croisé les deux derniers Wraiths encore vivants. Le colonel a réussi à neutraliser le premier, mais le deuxième a fait feu torp vite pour que nous puissions réagir. »

- Etait-il à portée de tir de votre position ? » l'interrogea alors Caldwell.

-« Oui monsieur. » répondit Sarah en baissant les yeux. « Mais il a été trop rapide… Il a essayé de tirer sur le Colonel Sheppard une deuxième fois, pour le tuer… J'ai tiré sur lui jusqu'à ce que mon chargeur soit vide. Et il était mort après ça. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle de briefing. Tout le monde sentait la difficulté qu'avait la pilote aux yeux saphirs à relater cette partie de leur mission. Ses yeux avaient étrangement viré au bleu marine, comme ils le faisaient quand elle était triste ou que les larmes menaçaient de tomber.

-« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie Capitaine. » lui assura alors Caldwell, qui lui aussi avait déjà vécu une situation similaire.

-« J'aurai du prévoir le coup de Wraith mon colonel. » s'opposa t'elle alors les poings serrés. « Je suis entièrement responsable de son coma. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi donc s'obstinaient-ils ? Elle était coupable de la blessure aggravée de son supérieur, ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre ?

-« Colonel, serait-il possible que nous disposions ? » demanda alors Megan en voyant les nerfs de Sarah qui étaient sur le point de lâcher. Le militaire hésita quelques secondes. –« Oui, allez-y. » acquiesça Caldwell

-« Merci. » lui dit Megan.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent de la salle de briefing pour se diriger vers les quartiers de Sarah. Sur le chemin, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux amis. Megan connaissait bien Sarah. Elle connaissait les états de nerfs de son amie. Elle avait traversé des épreuves depuis les années qu'elles se connaissaient… Mais c'était dur pour elle à chaque fois… Voir pleurer son amie ainsi… Elle disait des tas de choses, et la seule que trouvait à faire Megan, était de lui dire qu'elle était là, que tout irait mieux, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Mais quand elle voyait dans quel état se mettait Sarah lors de ses 'crises' elle pensait souvent que cela n'irait jamais mieux. Mais la jolie pilote se calmait ensuite, et parfois, partait dans une crise de fou rire due à ses nerfs qui lâchaient.

La scientifique aux boucles brunes savait parfaitement que c'était ce qui allait se passer, et encore une fois, elle serait là pour Sarah, comme l'irlandaise l'avait été à la mort de sa mère… Une épreuve qui avait marqué le cœur de la physicienne au fer rouge, pour le reste de sa vie.

La porte des quartiers de la jeune militaire se referma derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Sarah se précipita vers le lit, prise de tremblements. Elle avait besoin de s'allonger, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Elle devait craquer, elel en avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas pleuré durant ces cinq derniers jours. Elle savait que toute cette tension devait retomber, et que c'était le mielleur moyen de se sentir mieux.;

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, laissant Megan venir prés d'elle. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, haletant presque. Et les sanglots la submergèrent bientôt. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle sentit à travers tout son trouble, la main de Megan se poser sur son bras, . Instantanément, la jeune irlandaise se tourna vers elle, et sa meilleure amie la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissait les larmes la submerger, elle avait besoin de se laisser aller. Entre les sanglots, elle murmurait des paroles presques incompréhensibles…

-« Meg'… Tout et de ma faute… Il ne s'en sortira peut être pas… Meg' j'aurait du arriver à… Je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, submergée par un spasme douloureux. Elle se mit à tousser, sa toux se mêlant à ses pleurs. Elle avait un nœud à l'estomac, qui ne cessait de se contracter au fil des larmes. Elle tremblait, avat froid, la nausée et se sentait mal. Elle avait mal à l'estomac, une crampe violente venait de la saisir.

-« Megan… J'ai mal… »

-« Calme-toi honey… » murmura cette dernière.

-« J'ai mal… J'ai mal… » répétait Sarah en pleurant. Elle avait mal physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Megan ferma les yeux, le cœur serrait, la frustration et l'impuissance dans l'âme.

Elle se leva doucement, se séparant de Sarah lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle se leva ensuite, et se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre où se trouvait la pharmacie. Elle en sortit un flacon, pris un verre d'eau et versa quelques gouttes du médicament. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Sarah qui pleurait toujours. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, prés d'elle. Elle posa le vrre sur la table de nuit, et força Sarah à se relever. Elle la maintenait par la présence de son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme aux yeux turquoises. Puis elle lui tendit le verre. La militaire le prit, et se mit à boire entre deux sanglots, essayant de calmer les battements acharnés de son cœur. Elle finit le vere, et le retendit à Megan, se laissant retomber sur le lit. Elle essuya ses larmes, mais d'autres commencèrent à tomber.

-« Calme-toi Sarah, tout va bien se passer, il va s'en sortir. » lui murmura Megan à l'oreille.

-« J'en sais rien… C'est ma faute, tout et ma faute… Meg' j'ai si peur… Je me sens tellement n coupable… »

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son amie, essayant de calmer le nouveau spasmes nerveux qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle pleura plusieurs minutes, mais se calma le médicament commençant à faire effet. Megan n'entendit alors plus rien, elle ouvrit ses yeux ambres qu'elle avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt, et regarda Sarah. Elle avait toujours la tête contre son épaule, mais elle se mit alors à rire. Megan poussa un soupir, c'était normal…

-« Meg'… » murmura la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes en riant nerveusement. « Je suis ridicule… Tout simplement ridicule… »

-« Ne dis pas ça, tu avais les nerfs à vif, il fallait que sa craque à un moment donné… Je me suis même demandé pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt… »

Sarah se mit à rire de plus belle, et se calma alors. Et comme Megan s'y attendait, elle se remit à pleurer. C'était égtrange, mais les crises de Sarah lui étaient douloureusement familières… Elle avait pris l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur, et en faisant parfois les frais aussi.

Elle sentit alors le corps de Sarah peser sur elle. Elle rebaissa les yeux sur son amie, et vit que cette dernière c'était assoupie, sous l'effet du mécidament. Elle sourit tristement, et allongea la pilote aux yeux océans sur le lit.

xxxxx

_222 Mars 2007_

Le silence régnait dans ses quartiers. Prés de la fenêtre – seule source de lumière de la pièce – elle était assise devant un bureau, qu'elle avait demandé au Dédale de ramener quelques mois plus tôt. Il était en position redressé, comme un chevale. Sarah releva son regard turquoise vers le papier qui y reposait. Au fusain, était dessiné un visage de femme. Celui de Clara…

La jeune femme aux boucles ébènes prit son fusain, et rajusta quelques détails sur le portrait de son amie disparue. Elle l'observa alors. La militaire portait un tailleur noir tout simple, rare habit civil qu'elle possédait sur Atlantis. Ses boucles ébènes étaient réunies par une barrette de métal argent très fine. Elle était assise devant le portrait de Clara, ne se résignant pas à se relever, pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'embarquement où avait lieu l'hommage fuèbre rendu aux deux victimes de la mission Aréa.

C'était le jour où ils allaient dire adieu aux deux membres de l'expédition disparus. Sarah s'en remettait petit à petit, mais cétiat pour Juliette que c'était le plus dur

La porte de Sarah s'ouvrit à cette instant, mais la militaire aux yeux azurs ne détacha pas les yeux du dessin.

-« Sarah ? » demanda la v voix de Lili qui avait passé sa tête blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Tu viens, on t'attend. »

Mais Sarah ne bougea pas Lili hésita, puis s'approcha de la jeune femme aux aux boucles ébènes. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. La jeune anglaise portait également une tenue de couleur noire. Ses cheveux retombaient en petites boucles blondes cendrés sur son dos et ses épaules. Ses yeux amandes brillant de tristesse, mais contenant leurs larmes.

C'était un jour difficile pour chacune d'entre elle Mais Sarah ne pleurait pas, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage… Lili la connaissait bie, mais n'avait jamais su comment exprimer les différentes attitudes qu'abordait son amie.

Elle porta alors son regard de braise sur le portrait, et remarqua :

-« Il est très réussi. »

-« Merci. » murmura la jeune femme aux yeux turquoise à ses côtés.

-« On devrait y aller honey, tout le monde nous attend »

-« Je sais Lil'. » souffla Sarah. « Allons y. »

Sarah et Lili se levèrent, et toutes les deux sortirent des quartiers de la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes.


	7. Chapter 7

OxoOoxo

_21 Avril 2007_

Cela faisait un mois que l'enterrement des deux victimes de la mission Area avait eu lieu .Même si ces pertes étaient toujours présentes dans l'esprit des membres de l'expédition, la vie avait repris son cours – ou presque. Quelques changements étaient toutefois à noter. Le Colonel Caldwell dirigeait désormais le contingent militaire, et le Major Lorne avait prit la tête de l'équipe de John, remplaçant ce dernier. Rodney avait lui était remplacé par le Dr Zelenka.

Un soleil brillait au dessus de la cité en ce jour d'Avril. Juliette, Lili, Megan et Sarah étaient toutes les quatre sur le balcons des quartiers de la jeune irlandaise. Elles étaient assises sur quatre chaises. Lili et Juliette étaient en train de bronzer, vêtues d'un débardeur et d'un short en jean. Megan était en train de travailler, alors que Sarah était assise à sa table à dessin, réalisant une nouvelle esquisse. La physicienne était penchée sur un rapport d'analyse. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur ses épaules, une fine paire de lunettes reposaient sur son nez. Elle releva alors son regard ambre et le posa sur sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

Sarah était concentrée sur son travail, remettant de temps à autre une mèche ébène derrière son oreille, un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était occupée à quelque chose. Surtout son dessin… C'était chez la jeune irlandaise, un passion qui remontait à de nombreuses années. Elle avait même eu un diplôme de l'école des Beaux-Arts de Paris, ayant eu la chance d'obtenir une bourse. Malheureusement, elle avait du changer d'orientation exerçant sa deuxième passion pour le vol. c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à devenir pilote. Elle avait également un diplôme d'éducatrice jeunes enfants. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle avait beaucoup de passions, et ne savait pas la quelle exercer.

Sarah détacha quelques secondes les yeux de son esquisse, et les posa sur Juliette qui fredonnait les paroles de la chanson de Muse diffusée par la petite chaîne hi-fi non loin d'elles. L'irlandaise aux boucles ébènes sourit faiblement à la vue de la jolie californienne. Elle se remettait doucement de la mort de Clara, mais elle ne montrait rien. Elle abordait toujours son éternel sourire, ce que la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs jugeait admirable. Elle aussi cachait sa prpre douleur, qui chaque jour diminuait un peu. Mais elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'angoisse Elle avait toujours été ainsi, à se poser beaucoup de questions, à douter d'elle et à s'angoisser parfois – d'après son jugement – pour un rien. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle.

La jeune pilote se concentra à nouveau sur son 'œuvre'. Elle fut alors interrompue par Megan qui lui dit :

-« Sue, tu devrais y aller, il est l'heure. »

Sarah releva les yeux, et regarda sa propre montre, elle indiquait quatorze heures, oui c'était l'heure. Elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie voir Carson. Depuis sa sortie, elle voyait le médecin tous les jours, il était inquiet de son état de santé, la jeune irlandaise lui ayant parlé de ses crises, très fréquentes depuis la mission Area. Elle avait un traitement journalier, elle trouvait ça un peu exagéré, mais cela l'apaisait beaucoup.

-« Merci Meg'. » répondit-elle à son amie en se levant. « Vous pouvez rester, faîtes comme chez vous… Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

-« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » demanda Lili, qui avait relevé ses lunettes de soleil pour la regarder.

-« Non, merci Lil'. » lui certifia Sarah avec un sourire.

Elle les salua, et sortit de ses quartiers pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle remarqua en y entrant, l'agitation qui s'était emparé du lieu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise et vit alors Carson.

-« Dr Beckett ! » l'interpella t'elle alors qu'il allait repartir.

-« Capitaine Mitchell ! » la salua le médecin en chef. « Je suis désolée, mais je crois que nous allons devoir retarder notre rendez-vous de quelques minutes. »

-« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs.

-« Il y a u une heure, le Colonel Sheppard est sorti de son coma. »

Sarah le regarda bouche bée. Sorti de son coma ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était hors de danger ?

-« Et… Comment va-t-il ? » demanda la chef de SGA5 en s'approchant de Carson.

-« Plutôt bien. » répondit ce dernier en souriant. « Je sais que vous auriez voulu être prévenue, mais il y a eu tellement à faire que je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. » lui assura son vis-à-vis aux yeux turquoises.

-« Il est resté plus d'un mois dans le coma, mais étrangement, il semble juste s'être réveillé d'un long sommeil. Son EEG avait déjà indiqué un pique d'activité il y a deux jours… Et je crois que depuis, il s'est éveillé doucement. » exposa le chirurgien .

-« Quand est-ce… Quand est-ce qu'on pourra lui rendre visite ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas parti de l'entourage proche de John… Mais elle était celle qui l'avait plongé dans ce coma. Indirectement bien sûr, mais elle se sentirait toujours coupable de cela. Et depuis le mois et demi que durait le coma de son supérieur, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il sache combien elle était désolée… Mais elle se posa alors la question… Avait-il réellement besoin de savoir ça ? Pourrait-elle affronter ses éventuels reproches, ou remarques ? Peut être pas…

Elle était assez confuse quand à ses sentiments. Elle trouvait vraiment cela étrange, pourquoi irait-elle le voir ? Elle n'était pas si importante que ça pour lui… Peut être avait-il juste envie de retrouver Lauren. Mais la jolie irlandaise avait remarqué que son homologue blond venait de moins en moins voir leur supérieur, et des bruits de couloir racontaient qu'elle aurait une nouvelle histoire.

« Pour l'instant il dort. » répondit Carson à la question qu'elle avait posé plus tôt. « Mais si vou voulez le voir, il devrait se réveiller dans qulques minutes. »

-« Je vais aller attendre dans sa chambre. »

La jeune femme aux yeux océan hocha de la tête, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de son supérieur. Il avait été déplacé dans une chambre isolée, pour être au calme. Elle hésita quelques secones. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment sa place… Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, d'aller le voir ainsi… Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, les amis de Sheppard était Rodney, Elizabeth, Teyla ou Ronon…. Elle était amie avec des membres de l'équipe militaire. Bien que depuis quelques temps – depuis la mission Aréa en fait – elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Teyla. C'et elle qui, en quelque sorte, l'avait soutenue jusqu'à la porte des étoiles lors de leur fuite. Ils n'avaient qu'une relation de supérieur à subordonnées. Ils avaient quelque fois piloter un Jumper ensemble, et l'équipe de Mtichell l'avait accompagné dans des rares missions… Quelques entraînements ou ce genre de chose.

Mais c'était peut être plus un besoin personnel de le voir en vie, voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas définitivement cloué sur un lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de John. Elle la referma doucement Elle posa son regard turquoise sur son supérieur. Il dormait paisiblement, démuni de son respirateur, mais toujours sous perfusion. Sur la table prés de son lit, étaient posés une bouteille d'eau et un gobelet en plastique vide. On pouvait entendre les bruit de son ECG.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébènes s'approcha doucement e son lit, sans faire de bruits pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle prit la chaise disponible, et s'y assit. Elle se mit à fixer ses pieds, attendant que Sheppard daigne se réveiller.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Se fut alors qu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle releva les yeux, et vit John qui était en train de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, essayant de s'étirer. Mais l'atrophie de ses muscles due au coma l'en empêcha.

Elle se redressa légèrement, et son regard saphir croisa le regard vert de son supérieur.

-« Mitchell ? » demanda t'il

-« Bonjour mon Colonel. » le salua Sarah avec un petit esourire.

-« Que faîtes-vous là ? » l'interrogea t'il en se redressant légèrement.

-« -« Le Dr Beckett m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé, je suis venue voir comment vous allez. »

-« C'est gentil. » assura John avec un faible sourire.

Se fut alors qu'il se mit à tousser. Sarah se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes.

-« Je… Pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plaît ? » demanda son supérieur.

La jolie irlandaise acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient le gobelet et la bouteille pour s'en saisir. Elle versa un peu du liquide dans le récipiant, et se dirigea vers son supérieur. Elle hésita quelques secondes. Elle devait le faire boire, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger. Leurs regards s'accrochèent Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sarah, et elle s'approcha de John avec un regard pelin de compréhension. Elle porta l egobelet aux lèvres de John, et lui fit boire quelques gorgées. Puis, elle se sépara de lui, et alla reposer le gobelet vide sur la table.

-« Merci. » souffla son supérieur avec un sourire reconnaissant.

--« Je vous en prie. » lui certifia la jolie pilote aux yeux turquoises.

-« Je… Je me demandais.. » commença alors John. « Où est Lauren ? »

Le sourire de la jeune militaire aux boucles ébènes se figea.

-« Elle est partie en mission. » répondit Sarah cachant son trouble.

-« Oh… D'accord. » lui assura le jeune homme.

-« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » demanda alors sa subalterne.

-« Oh… Vous pouvez rester. » lui assura John. « Ca me fait un peu de compagnie… Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant un mois… Non ? »

Sarah hésita. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Le Capitaine Dickens pouvait rentrer à tout moment… Et si elle la trouvait au chevet de son compagnon… Et il y avait ce trouble… Cette sansation étrange lorsque son regard et celui de John s'étaient accrocher… Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir ce trouble, il était son supérieur, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour 'tomber amoureuse'… Tomber amoureuse ? Non mais elle était folle ! Elle ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de John Sheppard… Surtout depuis l'accident sur Area dont le beau brun ne semblait pas se souvenir… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-« Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle en souriant plus franchement cette fois.

Mais quelle idiote ! Encore une fois, sa bouche n'avait pas suivi ce que lui ordonnait son cerveau… Il fallait qu'elle demande à Carson si c'était possible que la relation entre le cerveau et les organes ne marchaient pas…

-« Merci. » lui dit alors le jeune homme en face d'elle, avec un sourire, parfait reflet du sien.

Sarah se mit alors à lui raconter tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu lors du mois qui avait précédé… Tous les bruits de couloirs, hormis bien sûr la soit-disante relation de Lauren avec un autre membre de l'équipe militaire. Elle préféra éviter ce sujet, si ces rumeurs étaient vraies, cela était à la militaire blonde et au colonel de voir cela ensemble. Cela ne regardait qu'eux, et personne d'autre.

Tout au long des minutes qui suivirent, John écouta at attentivement le récit de sa subalterne aux boucles ébènes. Elle lui raconta la torture qu'était d'être sous les ordres du colonel Caldwell. En plaisantant bien sûr, elle avait raconté les misères que le dirigeant du Dédalle leurs infligeaient depuis qu'il était à la tête du contingent militaire. Il buvait les paroles de la pilote aux boucles ébènes. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'il se soit agit du Capitaine Mitchell, qui avait été sa première visite. Il ne connaissait que peu la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs, mais il la découvrait autrement. Jamais ils n'avaient autant parlé, et il la trouvait très sympathique, elle avait un sourire presque toujours présent Sa présence était agréable, et les deux heures qu'ils passèrent à discuter furent très plaisantes.

Vers seize heures, la jeune femme déclara qu'elle devait partir. Elle avait un entraînement avec Teyla. Elle se leva est discuta encore quelques secondes avec John.

E »Merci d'être passée Capitaine. » la remercia une nouvelle fois son aîné avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-« Je vous en prie mon Colonel. »

-« Repassez quand vous voulez. » lui assura son supérieur.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » acquiesça la militaire aux boucles ébènes. « Reposez-vous bien. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de partir. John la regarda sortir, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

xxxxx

30 Avril 2007

Sarah avait rendu une visite presque quotidienne à son supérieur depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé. Ils partageaient de longues conversations, sur tout et n'importe quoi. John se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes venaient la voir si souvent, mais il ne bronchait pas. La présence de la jolie irlandaise ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Ils pourraient devenir amis, il le savait. C'était peut être une bonne chose, il avait une certaine tendance à rester fixer sur ses amis, et ne pas regarder autour de il y avait d'autres personnes que les membres de son équipe ou Elizabeth dans la cité.

Au fil de leurs conversations, les deux militaires s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, une passion commune pour le vol, mais aussi des goûts pour la musique ou le cinéma. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois échangé ce qu'ils avaient chacun ressenti en écoutant telle ou telle chanson, ou en voyant tel ou tel film. Pour la littérature, c'était autre chose, surtout que John n'était pas vraiment passionné de lecture, et que la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes lisait Jean Austen, auteur qui n'attirait pas vraiment le militaire.

En ce jour de fin avril, Sarah se rendait à l'infirmerie pour rendre sa visite quotidienne à John. Elle aimait beaucoup ces moments-là, le militaire était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable, et qui plus est de très accessible, contrairement à la plupart des militaires sous les quelles elle avait servi. Il avait accepté de la connaître mieux, et quelque part, cela guérissait doucement la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs, qui se sentait toujours couapble du coma du beau militaire. Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'Aréa, de l'attaque des Wraiths, si ce n'est l'explosion de la base asuriane. Il ne savait donc pas que sa jeune amie était la responsable de son coma, mais aussi celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Sarah ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne… Pour le premier, elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille, et pour le second elle avait peur que son comportement change. Et cela elle ne le voulait pas. Certes, cela ne faisait que dix jours qu'elle et son supérieur avaient commencé leurs discussions, mais elle trouvait cela tellement appréciable, qu'elle ne voulait les perdre pour rien au monde… Elle se demanda alors ce qu'en pensait Lauren… Elle n'avait quasiment pas vu la jeune femme aux boucles blondes aller voir le militaire.

La jolie irlandaise se dirigeait à cet instant vers l'infirmerie. Elle salua Carson qui était en train de s'occuper de Rodney. Le scientifique était sortie du coma quatre jours plus tôt, au grand malheur de John. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il était heureux de revoir son ami. Durant tout le coma de Rodney, le militaire s'était inquiété. Car – d'aprés ce qu'il avai confié à Sarah – même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas le supporter, Rodney était l'un de ses plus proches amis. Teyla et Ronon venaient beaucoup rendre visite au Colonel Sheppard, bien que la jeune athosienne soit souvent aux prises de son Lieutenant… Sarah sourit à cette pensée. Le Lieutenant Sheridan et la jeune athosienne formaient un ravissant couple. Et leurs liens s'étaient – apparemment – plus renforcés depuis la mission Area, Esteban ayant eu peur de perdre sa compagne.

La jeune pilote secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et se décida à entrer dans la chambre de son supérieur. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit John lui permettre d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle referma la chambre derrière elle, et s'avança vers le militaire, assis sur son lit. Il avait revêtu son uniforme militaire.

-« Bonjour Sarah. » la salua t'il avec un signe de la tête.

-« Bonjour John. » répondit son interlocutrice aux boucles ébènes.

Ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, jugeant qu'après les sujets de conversations qu'ils avaient abordé, cela n'était plus un problème… Et les 'mon colonel' et 'capitaine' commençaient à leurs peser.

-« Vous sortez aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna alors la jolie dessinatrice en fronçant les sourcil. « Cela ne devait pas être demain ? »

-« Si. » répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire. « Mais Carson m'a autorisé à sortir plus tôt. »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » rassura Sarah. « Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

A peine avait-elle posé cette question ue le visage de son supérieur se ferma. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait pu provoquer cette expression chez son interlocuteur.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix douce, mais où l'on pouvait deviner de l'inquiétude.

-« Ce n'est pas ça… » commença alors John en se grattant la tête « Lauren est venue ce matin et elle… Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le cœur de la jolie irlandaise se pinça alors. Ces rumeurs n'étaient donc pas fausses… Elle aurait peut être du en parler à John… Il semblait si affecté par la rupture avec la militaire aux boucles or. Son estomac se noua. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle donc pas fait ? Cela l'aurait peut être aidé à se préparer, à lui éviter ce nouveau choc alors qu'il sortait juste du coma. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

Le militaire vit que le visage de sa cadette s'était troublé à l'annonce de Lauren. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-elle si troublée ? Etait-elle amie avec son ex compagne ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas… Au contraire, Lauren et Sarah semblaient plus s'éviter. Et il pensait que cela venait plus de la blonde que de la brunette.

Il était vrai que Sarah était plus du genre sociable, alors que son ex petite amie avait ses amis, et ne cherchait pas à en avoir d'autres…

Sarah s'approcha doucement du militaire qui s'était assis sur le lit. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, et tous les deux se mirent à fixer leurs pieds. La jeune femme aux yeux turquoises ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-« Elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle perd. »

John releva vivement les yeux vers elle, et la jeune femme se gifla mentalement. Mais qu quelle idiote ! Elle aurait encore du se taire. Et voilà qu'il la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-« Enfin… Je volais dire… » balbutia la jeune emme. Elle devait être rouge pivoine… Elle balbutiait… Mais quelle idiote… Elle était ridicule. « Enfin… Vous êtes quelqu'un de… Sympathique, et je trouve ça dommage qu'elle soit partie… Elle a perdu une occasion d'être avec une personne bien…. Enfin vous voyez. »

John la regarda avec un sourire, en soulevant un sourcil… Là il ne l'aidait pas du tout… Mais alors pas du tout…

Sarah préféra détourner le regard. Elle se sentait ridicule… Il s'agissait de la pire honte de sa vie… et Dieu seul savait qu'elle en avait connu des hontes…

-« Merci… » lâcha alors John en faisant la grimace que la jeune femme ne vit pas. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, il était juste ausis gênait qu'elle. « C'est gentil… »

-« De rien. » répondit sa cadette sans relever les yeux vers lui.

-« Euh…E t si on allait manger un truc au mess ? »

-« Hien euh.. » hésita alors son vis-à-vis. « Bien sûr ! » dit-elle en relevant son regard turquoise vers lui en retrouvant de l'aplomb.

John lui sourit, et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie… Dans le dos de son supérieur, Sarah poussa un soupir de soulagement…


	8. Chapter 8

oxoOoxo

_3 Mai 2007_

-« Tu as fait quoi ?!? » s'égosilla Megan, s'étouffant avec le brownie qu'elle était en train de manger.

Elle était assise sur le lit de Sarah, dans les quartiers de cette dernière. La jolie irlandaise venait de lui raconter sa 'bourde', quatre jours plus tôt, à la sortie de l'infirmerie de John. Sa meilleure amie la fixait avec des yeux ambres interloquée, se demandant ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de la pilote aux boucles ébènes.

-« Je sais n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait… » la supplia Sarah en levant les mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger des attaques verbales de la scientifique aux boucles brunes.

-« Sue… » soupira Megan en secouant la tête, désespérée. « Je t'ai déjà dit de te contrôler, tes lapsus révélateurs te perdront. »

-« Révélateur de quoi ? » demanda, la dessinatrice aux yeux saphirs, ne voyant vraiment pas de quoi son amie voulait parler. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas… Révélateur d'une amitié ? Il était vrai qu'elle était du genre à s'emballer pour un rien, croyant qu'une personne était son amie bien vite… Mais elle était aussitôt ramenée à la réalité par le manque d'enthousiasme de l'autre côté… Sauf que John lui montrait le même enthousiasme qu'elle. C'était même lui qui organisait la plus part de leurs rencontres depuis quatre jours, alors que la ravissante pilote aux boucles ébènes aurait pensé qu'il se serait reposeé. Mais ils avaient déjà échangé deux déjeuner, un petit déjeuner et une séance de vol en Jumper depuis la sortie de l'infirmerie du militaire brun. Carson lui avait dit de ralentir mais – comme d'habitude – le colonel n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-« Que tu es amoureuse de lui, honey. » répondit Megan à la question qu'elle avait posé plus tôt.

-« Que quoi ? » s'étrangla sa cadette en avalant sa gorgée de coca-light de travers. « Meg', arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

-« Ne me mens pas à moi Sue ! » se défendit son amie, en pointant un index réprobateur sous son nez. « Tu ne vas pas me mentir à moi. »

-« Malheureusement, je ne te mens pas. » lui assura Sarah. « Il est hors de question que j'ai une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un… Surtout avec un homme qui, premièrement est mon supérieur hiérarchique, deuxièmement que j'ai plongé dans le coma pendant un mois et demi, et troisièmement qui est un nouvel ami.. Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de John. »

-« Je veux bien te croire alors. » se renfrogna Megan, peu convaincue. « Mais bon… Je suis sûre qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon ! »

-« Tu m'agaces tu sais ? »

-« Je suis là pour ça ! » lui rappela la scientifique aux yeux ambres avec un sourire espiègle, qui – volontairement bien sûr – en devenait presque carnacier.

Sarah pouffa et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu ne trouves pas que Juliette va mieux ? » demanda alors son vis-à-vis en ouvrant un nouveau brownie.

-« Euh… Si. » reconnut la pilote aux yeux saphirs. « Je pense qu'elle se fait petit à petit à la mort de Clara… Même si c'est encore dur. »

-« Ca ne fait qu'un mois et demi. C'est normal. » rappela alors Megan avant d'engloutir la moitié de son brownie d'un seul coup, ce qui vallut un soulèvement de sourcil de la part de sa cadette. « Quoi ? » demanda t'elle alors la bouche pleine du gâteau au chocolat.

-« Comment tu fais pour manger tout ça d'un coup ? Goinfre va ! » s'exclama Sarah en la montrant du doigt.

-« Mouarf. » réussit à articuler Megan alors qu'elle entamer une nouvelle bouchée de brownie.

Sarah éclata de rire, et elles reprirent leur conversation.

xxxxx

7 Mai 2007 

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois jeunes femmes. John - plus que Rodney peu connaisseur des membres de l'équipe militaire – reconnut les Lieutenants Denisios et Owens, ainsi que le Capitaine Mitchell.

-« Bonjour mon colonel. » le saluèrent Juliette et Lili respectueusement. « Bonjour Dr McKay. » ajouta Juliette.

-« Bonjour à vous. » les salua McKay alors que John leurs adressait un sourire. « Bon, je dois y aller. » ajouta le canadien. « On se rejoint au mess demain matin Sheppard ? »

-« Exact McKay, bonne soirée. » lui souhaita John avant que le scientifique ne quitte la salle.

Depuis leur arrivée, Sarah était restée silencieuse, n'ayant adressé qu'un sourire au militaire brun. Juliette et Lili étaient déjà parties vers le fond de la salle pour s'échauffer.

-« Vous partiez ? » demanda alors la jolie irlandaise à son supérieur qui, en entendant cette question se retourna vers elle.

-« Et bien je venais de finir mon entraînement avec Ronon. » répondit-il. « Mais.. Vu que vous êtes trois, si vous avez besoin d'un adversaire je serai ravi d'être le votre. »

-« Notre premier combat ? » remarqua alors sa cadette avec un léger sourire. « Vous allez me mettre la raclée, je suis une piètre combattante. »

-« Je suis sûr que non. » essaya de la motiver John.

-« D'accord. » finit par céder la ravissante pilote en baissant les yeux.

John sourit, satisfait, et suivit la jeune femme du regard lorsqu'elle se dirigea à l'opposé de Lili et Juliette qui venaient de finir de s'échauffer.

Sarah fit quelques mouvements d'échauffement, sous le regard attentif de John. Il savait que Sarah était une amie, mais c'était John… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Qui plus est, la jeune pilote aux boucles noires ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle était ravissante. La beauté qu'elle abordait n'était pas celle d'un mannequin, ou encore d'une de ces icônes de beauté que prônaient les marques de cosmétiques. Elle était tout de même jolie, bien que le militaire la qualifierait plus de belle. Elle n'était pas très grande, peut être un mètre soixante, arrivant à l'épaule du chef de SGA1. Elle était quelque peu musclée, mais c'était chez les membres féminins de l'équipe militaire une chose courrante. Ce qu'il admirait surtout chez sa cadette, c'était la couleur particulière de ses cheveux, mais encore plus de ses yeux. Les premiers retombaient en boucles fines sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils étaient détachés. Ils étaient d'un noir profond, aux reflets presque bleutés. Ses yeux eux, étaient d'un turquoise impressionnant. Mais - depuis maintenant prés de trois semaines qu'ils échangeaitnt ses conversations – il les avait déjà vu d'un vert émeraude et d'un bleu plus marine.

John secoua la tête, sortant ainsi de sa réflexion. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment honnête envers sa nouvelle amie que de la regarder ainsi. Il s'entendait bien avec sa subalterne et ne voulait pas que cela change. Elle était une sorte de renouveau dans sa vie, après son coma, l'échec cuisant d'Aréa et sa rupture avec Lauren. Une façon en quelque sorte de tourner la page. Il vit qu'elle avait fini son échauffement, et qu'elle le fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

-« On peut commencer ? » demanda t'elle peu convaincue cependant.

John sourit et se mit face à la ravissante pilote aux boucles ébènes pour commencer le combat.

xxxxxx

9 mai 2007

Le mess était empli de monde en ce lundi midi. Les tables étaient pelines pour la plupart, les places libres se faisant rares.

Sarah était seule devant son plateau, peu convaincu par le contenu suspect de son assiette. Elle aurait du déjeuner avec Megan, mais sa meilleure amie était entre les griffes de Rodney pour une explorations de la cité, alors que Juliette et Lili étaient elles, parties en mission. C'était dans ces cas-là que Clara lui manquait le plus, faisant partie de son équipe, jamais elle ne partait en mission sans elle, la jolie irlandaise ne se retrouvait donc jamais seule.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Seule face à son assiette d'haricot rouges… Du 'chili con carne' lui avait-on dit… Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler le contenu de osn assiette au plat que savait si bien préparer sa mère. Elle touilla le dit plat peu convaincue, mais se força à manger, rappelée à l'ordre par le cri de famine de son estomac.

Elle était en train de repenser à sa prochaine mission, quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui demanda :

-« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

La jolie pilote releva ses yeux saphirs vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui n'était autre que… John Sheppard. Elle se redressa soudainement, soudain plus enjouée par la venue du beau militaire que par la répugnance de son repars.

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué, peut être trop après réflexion.

Le militaire sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme, et prit place en face de la ravissante dessinatrice. Lui aussi avait l'air peu conviancu par le contenu de son assiette, similaire à celui de sa subordonnée. Il commença par son entrée qui, avec le dessert, était pour lui la seule chose comestible.Il entamma la conversation sur un suet qu'il jugeait torp important pour ne pas être mentionné.

-« Quel goût à le… » Il hésita sur l'expression à employer. « Chili. »

-« Oh cette chose ? » demanda Sarah en désignant son assiette qu'elle avait mise de côté, trop écoeurée pour en manger plus.

-« Exact. » acquiesça son vis-à-vis avec un sourire que la jeune irlandaise – à tort peut être – jugeait sexy et irrésistible.

-« Scinèrement, je ne sais même pas comment ils s'osent appeler ça du chili. » répondit-elle alors faussement outrée, ce qui fit sourire le militaire aux yeux verts de plus belle. « Non mais sérieusement, il y a des choses avec lesquelles il ne faut pas plaisanter, la nourriture en fait partie. »

-« Vous savez que vous ressemblez à McKay quand vous dîtes ça ? » lui demanda John, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-« Ah oui ? Faudrait peut être que j'arrête alors ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

John éclata de rire devant sa mine faussement horrifiée, et emprit de continuer sonr epas. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que le jeune homme ne fasse une pause. Il avait en effet quelque chose à demander à sa cadette aux boucles ébènes, et il était hors de question qu'il remette ça à plus tard. Il avait répété le discours maintes et amintes fois, seul face à la glace de sa salle de bain… Chose qui ne s'était pas révélé très utile puisqu'il ignorait toujours ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il fallait savoir se jeter à l'eau.

-« Si je ne me trompe pas… Votre anniversaire est la semaine prochaine non ? » demanda t'il à la ravissante chef de SGA5.

-« Euh… Oui, c'est exact. » répondit Sarah, surprise du changement de conversation.

-« Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose ? » l'interrogea son supérieur, qui restait tout de même prudent sur la démarche à suivre.

-« Et bien… Juliette, Lili et Megan ont sûrement organisé une surprise partie, commme chaque année dpeuis que nous sommes là… Mais vous savez, vingt-huit ans ça ne se fête pas vraiment… » Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait d elui révéler son âge. « Enfin… Oui vingt-huit ans.. Mon Dieu, je suis vieille ! »

-« Vieille ? » s'égosilla John faussement outré. « Si vous êtes vieille moi je suis quoi ? Grabataire ? »

Sarah pouffa à la réflexion si spontannée de son supérieur. Elle ne se trouvait pas vieille, non… Mais la trentaine approchait, et le fait qu'elle soit toujours célibataire pour quelqu'un qui désirait des enfants autant qu'elle, était une chose qui l'effrayait. Elle voulait attendre le bon, mais il fallait être honnête, si dans cinq ans elle n'avait personne, il faudrait se rabattre sur autre chose.. Elle détestait cette expression, mais il était hors de questions qu'elle soit ménoposée sans avoir été mère.

-« J epensais… » commença alors John hésitant. « Qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée tous les deux… Sans arrière pensée aucune bien entendu ! » ajouta t'il devant la mine interrogative, mais il le pensait ravie, de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ca serait… Avec plaisir ! » lui assura Sarah avec un sourire sincère.

-« Je suppose que votre Surprise Party entre filles aura lieu le 18, le jour même… Je vous propose le 19 ? En plus, c'est un samedi, si on traîne tard… Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire poru le lendemain ! » raisonna John, en temps réelle.

-« J'accepte votre invitation… » lui assura une nouvelle fois sa cadette aux yeux océan.

John sourit… Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la soirée sur pied… Et il avait une petite idée sur la chose…


	9. Chapter 9

oxoOoxo

_11 mai 2007_

Le soleil se couchait sur Atlantis en ce vendredi soir. Seule dans ses quartiers – revenue depuis quelques minutes à peine d'une soirée avec ses trois amies – Juliette se déchaînait sur une chanson de Sandi Thom, fredonnant les paroles de 'I wish I was a punk rocker'. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et de son treillis, ses cheveux foncés – qu'elle était à l'origine en train de démêler – se balançant gracieusement au rythme de sa danse éfreinée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle stoppa sa chorégraphie et regarda son réveil qui affichait 22h05. Qui pouvait venir l'interrompre dans son 'rituel d'avant dodo' ? Elle allait vite réprimander le malheureux qui avait soé la déranger. Elle baissa quelque peu la musique, et – les cheveux en bataille – elle alla ouvri la porte à l'imprompmtu qui avait osé venir en ses lieux en ce moment si sacré pour la jeune claifornienne. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque sur le seuil de ses quartiers, elle trouva John Sheppard… Elle le regarda surprise, puis se rappela de osn accoutrement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste plus ou moins distingué en lâchant un :

-« Oh, bonsoir mon colonel. » peut convaincu.

-« Bonsoir Lieutenant, désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive… » annonça le beau brun en essayant de retenir son sourire. « Mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

-« Oh… Quelque chose de grave ? » demanda alors la jolie militaire, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir encore – malencontreusement – fait une horrible boulette.

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. » la rassura John en souriant franchement cette fois. « Je… Peux entrer, si cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

-« Non, bien sûr allez-y ! » l'invita son hôte en le laissant passer.

-« Merci. » lui assura John avec un sourire.

Le militaire pénétra dans les quartiers de la jeune lieutenant, qui était bien étonnée de le voir là. Elle stressait légèrement quant à la réelle raison de sa venue ici, se posait beaucoup de questions, ce que son supérieur dû remarquer puisqu'il dit :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, je ne viens pas pour vous réprimender. »

-« Oh… » s'exclama la jolie californienne quelque peu décontenancée. « Qui puis-je faire pour vous alors ? »

-« Bien voilà… » hésita alors John en se grattant larrière de la tête, montrant sa réflexion. « Je ne sais pas si Sarah vous l'a dit, mais j'ai prévu une soirée le lendemain de son aniversaire. »

Le sourire de son jeune vis-à-vis s'illumina alors. Bien sûr que la jolie irlandaise leurs avait parlé de l'invitation de son supérieur. C'était même l'une des premières choses qu'elles avaient abordé lors de leur réunion habituelle deux jours plus tôt. Juliette, Lili et Megan étaient persuadées que ce dîner cachait bien plus qu'une simple invitation amicale, mais devant l'entêtement de leur amie à dire qu'il n'en était rien, elles avaient abandonné. Mais pour les trois jeunes femmes, il ne serait pas surprenant que, le lendemain de cette soirée, Sarah leur annonce un tournant peu prévu dans son histoire avec le beau militaire.

-« Oui, elle en a légèrement parler. » minimisa Juliette pour ne pas que son supérieur soit au courrant de l'euphorie de leur amie commune.

-« Voilà…. » commença alors John toujours hésitant. « Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider pour… Du moins… Savoir ce que je dois préparer… Le Dr Downs est encore au labo aux griffes de McKay, et le Lieutenant Owens est en mission. »

-« Et vous vous êtes dit que j'étais la dernière de ses amies et donc que je pouvais vous apporter mon aide. » termina sa cadette mutine.

-« Euh…. » hésita son interlocuteur.

-« Avec plaisir… mon Colonel. » lui assura t'elle avec un fier sourire.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement, et tous deux se mirent à parler des goût de la pilote aux boucles ébènes…

xxxxxx

_18 mai 2007_

-« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ? »

-« Ne pose pas de questions et laisse toi guider. »

-« J'ai légèrement peur là quand même… »

-« Il ne faut pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Au détour du couloir apparurent deux jeunes femmes d'à peine trente ans. Une première aux boucles ébènes, dont le regard habituellement saphir était bandé. Elle était tenue par une jeune femme plus grande aux boucles chocolats, qui la tenait par les épaules pour la guider à travers les couloirs d'Atlantis.

Megan menait Sarah vers le lieu où elles devaient retrouver Lili et Juliette pour leurs 'Surprise Party' – dont Sarah était parfaitement au courrant bien entendu. Elle ne savait cependant pas se qu'avaent prévu ses amies cette année. C'était là qu'était la part de surprise.

Elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes, sous les protestations de la jolie pilote et sur les réprobations taquines de la physicienne. Elles ralentirent alors, et Sarah entendit une porte coulisser devant elles. Elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce, et Megan lâcha les épaules de son amie.

-« Je peux enlever ce truc maintenant ? » demanda la ravissante dessinatrice aux boucles ébènes.

-« Pas encore… » répéta Megan pour la centième fois depuis les précédentes minutes.

-« Et là ? » demanda à nouveau Sarah à peine deux secondes plus tard.

-« Oui, tu peux. » lui assura une autre voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Lili.

-« Oh un fort accent 'so british'… » se moqua Sarah en commençant à défaire le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. « Je crois que j'ai une de mes subalternes dans la salle… » elle retira totalement le bout de tissu. « Enfin deux. » rectifia t'elle en apercevant Lili et Juliette.

« Exact mon capitaine. » dirent les deux lieutenants d'une même voix. « Surprise ! » s'exclamèrent-elles, rejointes par Megan.

Sarah sourit et embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle reconnu l'uee des salles de l'aile Ouest de la cité. Elle était faite de grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles pénétraient les rayons du soleil couchant, offrant une vue panoramique sur l'océan. Une table avait été dressée au centre de la pièce, et des plats plus apétissants les uns que les autres y étaient étalés. Une chaîne hi-fi était posée non loin de là, et Megan venait de mettre un disque de Barry Wight.

Son regard saphir se posa une nouvelle fois sur ses trois amies, qui s'étaient vêtues pour l'occasion. Megan abordait un joli haut vieux-rose dévoilant ses épaules, retombant élégamment sur un jean noir très simple. Ses boucles brunes avaient été réunies dans un chignon que la jolie irlandaise jugea très artistique. Juliette elle, était vêtue d'une longue jupe à volant dans les tons rouges ainsi que d'un haut blanc semblable à celui de Megan. Ses boucles châtains foncées étaient relachées sur ses épaules et elle portai une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes aux pierres de rubis, assorties avec sa jupe. Lili elle, était élégamment vêtue, comme à son habitude. Elle portait une petite robe noire très simple, mais lui allait à merveille. Ses boucles cendrées étaient réunies dans un chignon par une pince transparantes. Elle portait une paire de chaussures à talons assorties à sa robes.

Devant l'effort vestimentaire qu'avaient fait ses trois vis-à-vis, Sarah se sentit un peu honteuse. Elle ne portait qu'un simple jean bleu délavé et une tunique dans les tons de prunes, à col V et dont les manhces s'élargissaient à leur finissions. Ses boucles ébènes étaient relâchées et elle ne portait pour bijou que son éternel chaîne en argent au bout de la quelle pendait un elfe.

-« C'est vraiment magnifique ! » s'exclama t'elle devant la luminosité particulière qui régnait en cet instant de la soirée. « Où avez-vous trouvé cette salle ? »

-« C'est Meg' en fouillant la base de données des Anciens. » l'informa Lili avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Et bien… Merci les filles. » leurs annonça la ravissante irlandaise avec un immense sourire.

-« De rien, bon anniversaire Sue. » lui souhaita Juliette en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Bon, et si on passait à table ? » demanda Megan en désignant la table.

Sarah lui jeta un regard en coin, faussement réprobateur, puis les leva au ciel.

xxxxxx

_19 mai 2007_

Un tas de vêtements impressionnant recouvrait le lit des quartiers de Sarah. Elle trouvait cela stupide mais surtout cliché. Dépouiller sa penderie de tout ce qui la contenait pour son premier rendez-vous avec un homme… Non, pas prmeier rendez-vous, il ne s'agissait aucunement de cela. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il que John l'invitait à un rendez-vous galant ? Non mais franchement… Les gens avaient l'esprit vraiment tordu.

Elle était ridicule. Premièrement parce qu'elle détruisait le contenu de son armoire – majoritairement composé de treillis – pour un rendez-vous. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que ce rendez-vous avait quelque chose de plus que les autres.. Qu'il sonnait 'moins amical' et 'plus galant'. Mais le voulait-elle réellement ? John était un ami… Et cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils se 'fréquentaient autrement qu'entre collègues'. Elle aimait cette nouvelle amitié, elle était différente de celle qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Megan, Juliette ou Lili. Déjà parce que John était un homme, et qu'elle ne parlait pas des mêmes choses qu'avec ses trois autres amies – cela allait de soit et il valait mieux pour la santé mentale du beau militaire. Et si son histoire avec John changeait ? S'ils devenaient plus que des amis… Cela la dérangerait-elle ? Accepterait-elle ces nouveaux sentiments ? Sa dernière histoire était un vraie fiasco. Elle avait durer trois ans certes, mais son ex-petit ami était du genre à pratiquer le harcèlement et les menaces. Elle avait changé deux fois de numéros de téléphone, mais rien n'y avait fait… Et Richard – puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom – n'était pas le seul cas que sa vie amoureuse contenait.. Il y avait eu Steeve Dickens à la maternelle, il l'avait forcé à l'embrasser puis l'avait ensuite forcé à se marier – comme font parfois les enfants à cet âge là. Il y avait ensuite eu Daean Marshall, mais bien plus tard, elle était au lycée. Il l'avait largué la veuille du bal de promo pour la reine des pom-pom girls… Carla Stewart.. Depuis elle avait ce prénom en horreur.. Huereusement que son meilleur ami – Thomas Alenbeck – était seul et avait proposé de l'accompagné. Elle avait rencontré Tom la même année que Megan, et ils étaient ses meilleurs amis… Puis avaient suivi Sam Digan, Julian Anders ou Bryan Simmons… Qui l'avaient respectivement: trompé, largué par e-mail et à moitié noyer. Pour Richard, il l'avait demandé en mariage, et il était vrai que Mme Richard Douglas propriétaire d'une grande multinationale, sonnait bien aux oreilles de Sarah et de son entourage… Peut être plus aux yeux de son entourage d'ailleurs… Mais Richard voulait la priver de sa liberté, il voulait qu'elle ouvre une galerie d'art, ou travaille dans une crèche… Il disait que l'armée n'était pas un métier pour une 'femme telle que toi'… C'était les mots qu'il avait employé. Il avait voulu qu'elle arrête l'armée, il avait voulu l'empêché de voler… Elle était partie.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait peur de commencer une nouvelle histoire. Bien sûr, elle savait que John ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son mérier, vu qu'il avait le même et qu'il l'aimait peut être autant qu'elle. Mais elle avait peur encore une fois que cela soit 'par la faute' de son entourage, comme pour la précédante. Que ses sentiments changent parce que Megan, Juliette et Lili lui faisaient souvent remarqué qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec John, que cette soirée cachait quelque chose…

Sarah secoua ses boucles brunes. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Pas à ce côté négatif des choses en tout cas. Si cette soirée devait cacher autre chose, elle savait qu'elle l'accepterait. Parce que John était quelqu'un de bien… Parce qu'elle le trouvait adorable et très séduisant… Mais il avait tout de même ces défauts, et c'est de cela dont elle avait besoin… Un homme attentionné mais jaloux, qui a la manie d'ae regarder un peu trop les autres femmes, mais tout en sachant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais… C'était peut être un peu trop tôt pour dire cela, mais elle avait une sorte d'intuition… Elle n'était pas amoureuse de John, du moins pas pour le moment. Mais si leur histoire changeait, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait aller loin…Qu'ils pourraient s'aimer bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer… Mais qu'ils pourraient se faire souffrir aussi fort… Parce qu'ils étaient si senmblables… Et que chacun avait un caractère bien trempé…

Assez penser comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cette fichue tenue, et elle avait besoin de Megan poru ça… Elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie qui était assise sur le lit contemplant sa pile de vêtements avec désespoir.

-« J'ai bein cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de ta réflexion… » soupira la scientifique aux boucles chocolats, taquine.

-« Petit égarement. » s'excusa la jolie irlandaise quelque peu confuse. « On disait ? »

-« Ta tenue très chère… » lui rapela Megan en désignant d'un geste de la main les vêtements sur le lit.

-« Que penses-tu de ça ? » demanda Sarah en se saisissant d'un pantalon noir qui devait autrefois appartenir à un tailler et un chemisier gris perle très élégant.

-« Non Sue, ça ce n'est pas toi. » lui assura Megan en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite. « Il faut quelque chose de décontracté mais d'élégant… Voyons ce que tu as… »

Et elles passèrent les minutes suivantes à chercher la tenue de Sarah pour le soir même…


	10. Chapter 10

oxoOoxo

Un sentiment de nervosité c'était emparé de lui dés la fin de l'après-midi. De la nervosité ? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi…. Bien sûr que si, il le savait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de se mentir, de se cacher la vérité. Il n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée lorsqu'il avait invité Sarah un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée derrière la tête, certes, mais il savait que leur histoire pourrait changer si tous les deux ne l'empêchaient pas. Il savait aussi que cela ne le dérangerait pas… Après tout, Sarah n'était pas de compagnie désagréable, bien au contraire. L'image de la militaire aux boucles noires apparut dans son esprit. Sa jeune amie était une personne charmante. Elle était vive, et avait un sens de l'humour particulier, qui plaisait beaucoup au séduisant militaire. Elle était très naturelle, parfois trop puisqu'elle faisait des bourdes incontrôlées. Elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, appelait quelqu'un par un autre nom, ou alors parlait d'une personne avec l'un de ses amis, et cette dite personne se trouvait très près et entendait ce qu'elle disait. Mais cette maladresse ne la rendait que plus adorable encore. Non, si leur histoire devait évoluer, Sarah serait sans doute la bonne personne. Il ne ferait rien pour, mais rien contre non plus… Il préférait laisser les choses faire, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Mais elle, que désirait-elle ? Ne le voyait-elle que comme un ami ? Ca, il l'ignorait totalement, mais se disait qu'il aurait là aussi bien le temps de le savoir. Et son comportement durant cette soirée d'anniversaire serait un indice à sa réponse.

John se trouvait devant les quartiers de la ravissante pilote. Il inspira une dernière fois, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, regarda sa tenue – composé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise noire – d'un coup d'œil furtif et finit par frapper à la porte. Il entendit un 'zut' puis un 'aïe' et quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas et la porte qui s'ouvre. Il fut ravi de voir la propriétaire des lieux, élégamment vêtue, apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le militaire la détailla. Il ne l'avait qu'une seule fois vue autrement qu'en habit militaire. Et il devait dire qu'il le regrettait car elle était ravissante.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle porte une robe de soirée. Après tout, il fallait être raisonnable. Un, ce n'était pas 'sensé' être un rendez-vous galant et deux, ils étaient sur Atlantis, il était clair que la pilote aux boucles ébènes n'avait pas prévu de telle tenue dans son paquetage au départ. Elle abordait ce soir un jean très simple mais très élégant qui l'amincissait par sa couleur noire. Bien entendu, elle n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'elle était mince, mais il mettait en valeur ses hanches et ses fines jambes. Pour haut, elle portait un bustier dans les tons de rouge-sombre qui dévoilait ses épaules et suggérait subtilement ses formes. Assortis à ce ravissant bout de tissu – du moins selon le militaire – s'accordait une fleur de la même couleur qu'elle avait glissé dans ses boucles ébènes. Elle avait légèrement maquillés ses yeux saphirs et portait pour tout bijou son habituelle fée en argent.

-« Bonsoir ! » le salua t'elle avec un léger sourire que le chef de SGA1 jugea adorable. Il trouvait qu'il lui accordait beaucoup de qualificatifs ce soir…

-« Bonsoir. » répondit John avec le même genre de sourire. « Vous êtes ravissante » ajouta t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Oh euh… Merci. » répondit Sarah en rougissant légèrement, mais tout de même heureuse.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda le brun ravi de son effet.

-« Il me reste juste à prendre une veste et je suis toute à vous… » répondit la ravissante irlandaise aux yeux turquoises, mutine.

John souleva un sourcil mi-interrogateur mi-intéressé et la regarda disparaître dans ses quartiers. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y était jamais entré, comme elle n'était jamais entrée dans les siens…

Sarah réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, un pull noir à la main.

-« Nous pouvons y aller. » lui assura t'elle.

-« Bien, suivez-moi… » l'invita John avant de se lancer dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en direction du hangar à Jumpers. Sarah avait tout de suite reconnut la route, puisqu'elle y allait souvent. Cela lui arrivait d'emprunter l'un des vaisseaux atlantes pour survoler la planète. C'était des moments qu'elle adorait, loin de tout, un grand sentiment de liberté qu'elle chérissait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Jumper 1 et John l'invita galamment à prendre place.

-« Vous voulez piloter ? » demanda t'il à la jeune femme aux yeux océans qui se dirigeait elle vers le côté passager.

-« Oh et bien… » hésita t'elle quelques secondes. « Je préfère admirer la vue… Cela ne vous gêne pas si je prends les commandes au retour ? »

-« Aucunement. » lui assura son supérieur en hochant de la tête en signe d'approbation. « Bien, allons-y. »

Tous deux prirent place et le Jumper s'éleva dans le ciel aux couleurs du couchant.

xxxxx

'_J'avais raison à propos de la plage sur le continent…'_ pensa Sarah alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, John venait de poser le Jumper prés d'une plage prés de l'océan. Le soleil commençait déjà à baisser, pour bientôt disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon. Une bise légère et tiède soufflait, et Sarah se dit que son pull ne lui serait pas de trop, une fois le soleil couché. Elle s'avança sur le sable de la plage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le paysage était vraiment magnifique. C'était une grande plage de sable fin, comme il y en avait tant sur Terre également. Mais celles de la planète atlante avaient quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus. L'environnement était brut, sauvage. Il n'y avait aucune trace des humains à plus de dix kilomètres de là, vu que le village athosien était de l'autre côté du Continent. Et c'était cet aspect de la nature qu'aimait la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes. Elle trouvait cela si libérateur et authentique… Voir que dans l'univers l'homme n'avait pas encore tout dévasté… C'était si loin de la Terre et de ces plages bétonnées… Bien sûr, ils restaient des endroits sauvages sur sa planète d'origine, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions quelque peu écologiques par une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna son regard saphir vers la droite, et ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver John. Lui aussi semblait admirer le paysage. Il détourna le regard du spectacle, et il croisa les yeux océans de la ravissante irlandaise à ses côtés. Un bref sourire apparut sur chacun des visages des deux militaires, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le paysage qui les entourait. Prés de l'horizon le soleil avait commencé à prendre une couleur jaune-orangée. Il était voilé par des fines bandes de nuages qui avaient pris une couleur gris-violet. Les autres nuages reflétaient les rayons du soleil. L'horizon s'était einté des mêmes couleurs que les nuages. Le temps n'était pas aussi clément qu'ils l'auraient voulu, le ciel bleu était voilé de nuages. Mais l'impression de beau temps régnait toujours. On sentait l'air d'été chargé de parfums divers, inconnus des deux amis avant leur arrivée sur cette planète trois ans plus tôt. Des odeurs bien particulières à la planète atlante mais qui n'étaient en rien désagréables. La plage était calme et l'océan venait s'y échouait en vague d'eau bleu-marine et d'écume blanche. Sarah savait que d'ici quelques minutes, alors que le soleil serait plus bas encore, l'écume même des vagues prendrait les couleurs du couchant. Elle trouvait toujours ce moment de la journée agréable, son calme l'appaisait. Elle aimait les soirs et les matins d'été, là où la chaleur n'était pas à son paroxysme. Ou – le matin – on sentait la douceur de la nuit et la fraicheur de la rosée – et le soir – la chaleur de la journée retombait.

La jeune femme aux yeux saphirs sourit, elle se trouvait bien pensive… C'était son côté artistique, elle le savait. Elle avait – du moins espérait avoir – cette sensibilité qu'ont les artistes. Elle pratiquait le dessin et la photographie depuis son plus jeune âge, et avait tendance à être plus sensible à certaines choses… Comme certaines ambiances de la nature, un coucher ou un lever de soleil comme elle y avait pensé plus tôt, ou une après-midi d'hiver… Elle aimait s'imprégner de ces ambiances-là…. Comme elle était en train de le faire à cet instant.

-« C'est magnifique. » fit alors remarquer le beau militaire à ses côtés.

-« Oui, très. » acquiesça la jolie pilote. « C'est sauvage, par apport à ce que nous pouvons voir sur Terre…. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. » lui confia t'elle en détournant son regard saphir du paysage qui leurs faisait face.

-« Pourtant l'Irlande est un pays à la nature sauvage. » remarqua le chef militaire d'Atlantis en se rappelant les nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient eu sur le pays natal de la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes.

-« C'est vrai. » assura sa cadette avec un air songeur en se remémorant les plages de son île d'origine. « Mais ici, il y a quelque chose de particulier. » continua t'elle en reportant son attention sur les alentours. « une atmosphère… je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça… »

-« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. » lui certifia son supérieur avec un sourire compréhensif, qui soulignait ses paroles. « Je ne voudrais pas briser votre contemplation mais… Ca vous dit qu'on passe à table ? »

-« Oui, je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama alors Sarah avec un grand sourire. John souleva un sourcil interrogateur, cette humeur enjoué – bien qu'il ne lui déplaise pas – contrastait vraiment avec son air pensif de la minute précédante… Elle avait le don de changer d'humeur assez soudainement ce qui l'étonnait toujours.

-« Bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi. » l'invita t'il en prenant le panier qu'il avait posé à ses pieds quelques minutes plus tôt, et dont la jeune femme aux yeux azurs n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

Elle adressa un sourire à son supérieur, et tous deux marchèent quelques instants avant de trouver un point où partager leur pique-nique. Ils grimpèrent quelques rochers, et se retrouvèrent un peu en hauteur. Ils s'assirent sur une couverture qu'avait apporté le séduisant pilote, et la brunette se dit qu'il avait vraiment tout prévu.

John sortit alors ce qu'il avait prévu pour le 'dîner' et ils commencèrent à manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Le repas dura prés d'une heure. Ils parlèrent de leurs missions, de leur passé dans l'armée, bien que celui de la jeune pilote aux yeux oc&océans soit moins important que son aîné Elle était entrée dans l'armé à 21 ans, et n'avait que sept ans d'ancienneté. Son supérieur lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait évolué très vite dans l'échelle hiérarchique, puisqu'à vingt-huit ans elle était déjà Capitaine. Sarah lui rappela qu'en arrivant sur Atlantis elle était encore lieutenant, et qu'il avait assisté à sa promotion deux ans plus tôt, puisqu'il était son supérieur. John lui assura s'en souvenir, et surtout du discours qu'elle avait fait derrière. Sarah avait rougi, se rappelant ce moment qu'elle jugeait 'honteux'. Elle détestait les discours, parler en public était un véritable supplice pour elle. Pas comme Juliette ou Lili qui avaient un don certain d'oratrices.

Ils parlèrent également des guerres qu'ils avaient mené. Lui l'Afghanistan, elle l'Irak. Ils évitèrent – mais abordèrent pourtant – les expériences difficiles de la vie de soldat. Puis, ils passèrent à quelque chose de plus léger, la musique, les films, ils avaient l'impression qu'aucun sujet de conversation ne leurs échappait. Qu'aucun ne serait jamais épuisé… et cette dimension du 'jamais' les renvoyait chacun à leurs interrogations respectives…. Sans savoir que l'autre se posaient exactement les mêmes questions.

Sarah fut étonnée du contenu divers et particulier du menu. Ils avaient en apéritif dégusté des chips aux crevettes et bu un coca-light pour la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs, et une bière pour le beau militaire. L'entrée était ensuite faite de petites portions de salades, taboulet, pomme-de-terre, tomates… Puis, le plat était fait de brochettes de crevettes au paprica – elle se demandait où il avait pu trouver ça - accompagnées de chips. Le brun s'était excusé de la 'misère' du plat, mais « _Rien ne se garde chaud dans un pique-nique _! » avait-il précisé, d'un air faussement outré. Puis, le dessert avait été composé de fruits ramenés par le Dédalle, mais également de brownies. La ravissante irlandaise releva la présence de Coca-Light et de brownies… L'une de ses amies avait craché le morceau, elle trouverait bien la traitresse… Quoi que 'traitresse' était un mot un peu fort – et mal employé – puisqu'elle trouvait que ces minuscules détails avaient rendu le pique-nique plus plaisant encore. Mais ce qui la touchait était surtout l'attention que John avait porté à ce repas. Elle trouvait cela adorable, qu'il ait pensé à consulter ses amies pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait… Comme s'il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite… Et elle n'en était pas loin.

Après le repas, ils rangèrent le tout dans le panier et allèrent s'asseoir au bord de la falaise, au plus prés de l'océan, pour regarder les dernières lueurs du soleil qui n'avait pas encore rejoint l'horizon. Sarah jugea que cette scène avait quelque chose d'agréablement romantique. Elle, regardant un coucher de soleil avec un beau brun à ses côtés… Nombre de ses rêves avait vu cette scène là se dérouler… Mais jamais ce 'beau brun' n'avait eu le visage de John. Et elle se dit que, finalement, cela ne la déplairait pas. Elle en serait peut être blessée s'il ne ressentait pas ce genre de choses pour elle, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait l'ami qu'il était depuis prés d'un mois maintenant. Tout s'était passé vite, mais elle savait que John partageait ce sentiment d'amitié. Elle se souvint d'un soir, lors d'un repas qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble au mess, qu'il l'avait remercié pour être venue chaque jour qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie. Qu'il était heureux q'uelle soit là. Il l'avait dit maladroitement, il avait – comme elle – du mal à exprimer ses sentiments…. La jeune femme aux boucles ébènes lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient amis à présent. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais cela ne saurait tardé. Bientôt, il lirait tous les rapports de la mission Aréa, chose pour la quelle il n'était pas prêt avant. Elle ignorait quel effet cela aurait sur leur relation, mais elle espérait que ça ne changerait rien.

Ils étaient entrain de contempler le soleil disparaître. Un silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes, manifestation concrète des interrogations que chacun pouvait avoir. Ce silence fut brisé par John, qui déclara :

-« Je sais que cela peut vous paraître stupide comme question mais je me demandais… Avez-vous un surnom ? »

La jolie irlandaise à ses côtés lui lança un regard étonné. Le brun répondit alors :

-« Ben oui…. On en est resté aux 'Sarah' et aux 'John'…. Je me demandais si vous aviez un surnom. »

-« Oui, j'en ai un… Mais je trouve votre question bizarre, c'est tout… » lui avoua la dessinatrice aux yeux turquoises, taquine.

-« Laissez-tomber. » déclara alors le militaire aux yeux verts, dépité.

-« Non… Je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! » lui indiqua Sarah, croyant qu'elle l'avait vraiment vexé.

-« Je plaisantais. » lui assura son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire en coin, que la jeune femme jugea charmant…. Et peut être charmeur…

-« Et vous ? » demanda alors la chef de SGA5.

-« Moi quoi ? » l'interrogea son supérieur, surpris.

-« Vous, quel est votre surnom ? »

-« Oh et bien…. Je n'en ai pas vraiment. » lui répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en signe de réflexion. Mon grand frère m'appelait Johnny…. »

-« Vous 'appelait' ? » demanda sa cadette avec prudence, devant l'emploi de l'imparfait lorsqu'il avait parlé de son frère.

-« Disons que… Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps. » lui révéla John, bien conscient que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa famille à un membre de la cité. « Mais je détestait ça. » reprit-il pour détourner la conversation à ce propos. « Les 'copains' de l'armée » il avait mis les guillemets sur ce mot. « m'appelaient Shep'…. Mais sinon, je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

-« Tout le monde, du moins ma famille Megan, Lili et Juliette, m'appelle Sue. C'est un diminutif très diminué de 'Sarah'. » expliqua t'elle à son vis-à-vis, qui l'écoutait attentivement. « Sinon, il arrive que Juliette ou Lili m'appelle 'honey' je ne sais plus comme s'est venu. Et ma mère m'appellait 'princesse' il s'agit de la signification de mon prénom en hébreu. » termina t'elle alors.

-« J'aime bien 'princesse' » lui révéla son interlocuteur. « Mais… Je pense que c'est encore… » il hésita et détourna le regard. « trop tôt. » confia t(il gêné. Il y eu un silence, et il dit alors. « Joy ? »

-« Joy ? » interrogea Sarah, quelque peu surprise. « Pourquoi ce prénom en particulier ? » demanda t'elle. Il était presque impossible qu'il sache ça… Il l'avait peut ête lu il y a trois ans de cela dans son dossier, mais de là à ce qu'il s'en souvienne… Ca l'aurait étonné.

-« Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre deuxième prénom avec 'Hope. » répondit son interlocuteur. « Et je trouve que c'est un prénom qui vous va très bien. »

Sarah resta bouche bée. Il se souvenait de son deuxième prénom ? Enfin… De ses deux autres prénoms ? Il état vrai que sa mère avait une tendance au compliqué. Elle s'appelait Sarah Joy Hope, sa sœur jumelle Angela Cassandra Jane, et sa sœur cadette Caren Isis Christina…. Il n'y avait que ses frères qui aaient échappé à trois prénoms… Mais le fait que John s'en souvienne….

-« Quoi, vous je voulez pas que je vous surnomme Joy ? » demanda alors ce dernier, étonné par la mine dépitée qu'affichait la jeune pilote aux yeux saphirs.

-« Si mais je… Suis juste étonnée que vous vous souveniez de ça. » lui avoua t'elle, désormais remise.

-« Ca m'a marqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » indiqua son aîné. « Vous êtes d'accord alors ? »

-« Oui. » acquiesça la jeune femme quelque peu gênée par la situation. « Mais je pense que pour vous je m'en tiendrai à John… Si cela je vous gêne pas. »

-« Aucunement. » lui assura t'il mutin. « Ca y est, le soleil est couché. » fit-il alors remarquer.

Sarah tourna ses yeux saphirs vers l'horizon. En effet, le soleil avait disparu. Elle sourit, elle l'avait manqué, occupée à discuter avec son supérieur… Il était vrai qu'elle adorait les couchers de soleil, mais la contemplation – la plus discrète possible cela allait de soit – du séduisant militaire à ses côtés n'était que plus agréable….. Non s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, cela ne la dérangerait aucunement…

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes. Mais la fraîcheur nocturne fit vite son aparition. Ils décidèrent d'un commun-accord de rentrer sur Atlantis. Ils descendirent de leur perchoir, et se mirent en route vers le Jumper, silencieusement. Sarah regarda le paysage autour d'elle, repensant à cette soirée. Cela avait vraiment été parfait, digne d'un premier rendez-vous… Et rien ne lui indiquait qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le paysage alors qu'ils arrivaient au Jumper. John rangea le panier à l'arrière du vaisseau, et devant le manque de réaction de sa compagne, il dit

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, oui. » répondit Sarah en secouant ses boucles brunes, comme pour chasser des pensées de son esprit. elle se retourna alors vers lui et planta son regard azur dans le sien. « Je… Tenais à vous remercier pour cette soirée… C'était… » elle hésita. « Parfait. »

-« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! » répondit John avec un léger sourire. « Vous pilotez ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop bu… »

-« Hey, c'est vous qui avez tourné à la bière, pas moi. » lu rappela sa cadette espiègle. « Et oui, je pilote ! » s'exclama t'elle soudain enjouée. Le militaire savait à quel point son amie aux yeux saphirs aimait piloter. Peut être autant qu'elle… Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à cet air enjoué qu'elle avait lors de leurs ballades en Jumper… Ils n'en avaient partagé que cinq en tout et pour tout, mais à chaque fois il avait vu cette lueur dans le regard de l'irlandaise, et il se reconnaissait en elle. Ils aimaient voler autant l'un que l'autre…. Il le montrait peut être moins, mais il savait que sa jeune collègue en avait parfaitement conscience. Ils avaient eu – un après-midi où il était encore à l'infirmerie – une longue discussion sur les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient en l'air, et elles étaient étrangement similaires… Un fort sentiment de liberté, loin du monde, loin des autres… Juste eux et le vide… Et le vol…

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, alors que Sarah et lui prenaient place à l'intérieur de l'appareil atlante. Le vaisseau s'éleva et ils se dirigèrent vers Atlantis.

Le voyage fut silencieux, il savait que Sarah savourait cet instant, et la jeune femme elle était heureuse de voler avec le militaire à ses côtés…. Elle était – probablement et de manière imprévue et terrifiante – amoureuse de John Sheppard…. Amoureuse ? C'était peut être un peu fort comme mot… 'Amoureuse' sous-entendait 'aimer'… Et Dieu seul savait qu'elle n'aimait pas aussi facilement que ça… Son engoumant pour l'amitié était peut être exagéré, mais elle n'accordait pas le sentiment nommé 'amour' à n'importe qui et à une aussi grande vitesse… Elle ne croyait que peu au coup de foudre, mais surtout, si ellea vait eu le coup de foudre pour John, elle l'aurait eu dés la première fois, et pas trois ans plus tard…. Non, elle l'appréciait, et apprenait à connaître celui qu'il était chaque jour.. ; Un ami ?Oui… Plus ? Sans doute…. Raah ! Voilà que son cœur se rebellait contre sa raison… Mais où allait-on ! Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de John… Pas temps qu'elle ne serait pas sûre que cela soit réciproque… Et quelles certitudes avait-elle qui ressente ça pour elle ?

'_La soirée romantique qu'il ta préparé ce soir et le regard qu'il te lance depuis…'_ murmurait une petite voix dans sa tête, échos de la question qu'elle se posait. Elle ne se disait pas _'Je suis trop bien pour lui, comment peut-il tomber amoureux d'un 'capitaine de seconde ordre' ? Qui dirige une équipe d'exploration parmi tant d'autres ? Il pourrait aimer Teyla, ou Elizabeth… Ils sont plus proches, je ne suis qu'une…. Amie….'_. Bien sûr, elle se demandait – si toute fois il était amoureux d'elle – ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Elle avait toujours eu une forte tendance à se rabaisser elle le savait… On lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle était un excellant soldat, et un pilote hors pair – outre son manquement à l'autorité occasionnel. Elle pensait – par déduction plus que par orgueil – que si tous les majors, colonels ou autres officiers sous les quels elle avait servi disaient cela, que c'était probablement vrai. Dean lui avait dit qu'elle était rigolotte et sympathique. Richard lui avait aussi dit qu'elle était drôle… Peut être l'était-elle… Mais elle se trouvait assez pitoyable en humour et avait une certaine - voir forte – tendance au sarcasme et à l'autodérision. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, et qu'elle était angoissée. Elle faisait assez de 'crises d'angoisse' comme les appelaient son psy sur Terre, pour réussir à comprendre ça toute seule. Mais elle cachait tout cela… Elle s'était forgé un masque, comme tout bon militaire qui se respecte,e t c'était peut être sa seule force… Elle étaità l'écoute des autres aussi, mais son 'empathie' naturelle la faisait se mettre à leurs places et elle en souffrait… Juliette lui avait – gentiment – dit qu'elle se posait trop de questions.. C'était peut-être vrai… Mais elle avait parfois un caractère impulsif… Elle était assez complexe en fait de compte… Et ses sentiments, ainsi que ses volontés l'étaient également.

Ils mirent un peu moins d'une demie-heure à rentrer sur Atlantis. La jeune pilote aux boucles ébènes se posa dans le hangar à Jumpers. Les duex militaires descendirent du vaisseau et se regardèrent. Une gêne s'installa alors entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de se séparer maintenant, et il était encore tôt. La montre du beau militaire affichait à peine vingt-et-une heure trente. Mais chacun d'eux avait peur qu'une invitation dans leurs quartiers soit pris par un sous-entendu peu conventionnel. Pourtant sous une impulsion – du moins d'après son jugement. Sarah fut la première à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-« Dîtes… Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais ça vous dirait de venir prendre un café ou un truc du genre dans mes quartiers ? »

John la toisa de haut en bas d'un regard malicieux et un souleva un sourcil intéressé. Il lui fit son sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant.

-« Bien sûr, ça sera avec plaisir. » répondit-il espiègle.

Sarah rougit légèrement mais lui rendit un regard taquin. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la ravissante irlandaise pour finir la soirée au clame.

xxxxxx

Deux heures plus tard, deux tasses vides reposaient sur la table basse des quartiers de la jolie pilote aux yeux saphirs. Ils avaient partagé – une tisane aux fruits rouges pour la brunette et un café pour le beau brun – tout en discutant, encore une fois. Ils avaient cette fois parlé de leur enfance respective, bien que John reste très discret sur ses liens actuels avec sa famille.

Le beau militaire apprit ainsi que sa compagne était issue d'une famille nombreuse. Elle avait un grand frère, une sœur jumelle qui – elle lui avait précisé – ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait aussi une demie-sœur du côté de sa mère et deux demis-frères du côté de son père. Elle lui révéla difficilement la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans, et comment elle s'était occupé de sa petite sœur alors âgée de douze ans. Elle lui conta des anégdotes plus légères, comme son grand frère qui martyrisait ses petits amis lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

John lui raconta qu'il avait un grand frère qui était mathématicien et une grande sœur. Il lui dit qu'ils n'avaient que de rares contacts, mais ne s'attarda pas, Sarah le comprit. Il lui dit qu'il avait également une demi sœur qui était de dix ans sa cadette, et lorsqu'il était parti, elle n'avait que huit ans.

A présent un silence s'était installé entre eux. La chaîne hi-fi posée sur le bureau diffusait une chanson de Norah Jones. La jolie pilote fredonnait les paroles de 'Come away with me' alors que le militaire contemplait les quartiers de la jeune femme. Il y reconnaissait bien sa jeune amie. Depuis que le Dédalle faisait des aller-retours entre la galaxie de Pégase et la Terre, ils avaient pu ramener des objets personnels de la Terre.

Le lit au centre de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur n'avait rien de fantaisiste. Il avait des draps en coton gris n'étaient pas joyeux - d'après ce que lui avait fait remarqué Sarah. Elle avait donc mis sa touche personnel dans le reste de la pièce. Prés de la fenêtre se trouvait une table de nuit et de l'autre côté un bureau où reposaient une chaîne, un ordinateur portable éteint et une bouteille d'eau. Au dessus de ce meuble se trouvait une armoire où la jeune femme devait ranger quelques banalités. Se trouvait ensuitre le canapé oil était assis et le fauteuil assorti où la jeune femme avait pirs place. Non loin de là se trouvait un chevalet, sans toile dessus. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas les talents de dessinatrice de sa jeune amie, et supposait qu'il était là pour décorer. Au dessus du canapé se deressaient deux étagères de bois clairs, l'une remplie de DVD allant de 'Coup de Foudre à Nothing Hill' au 'Cuirassé Pontemkine' d'Eisenstein. Sur l'autre se trouvaient un nombre impressionnant de livres. Il avait pu voir de nombreux Jen Austen, ainsi que des Mary Higgins Clark, les trois tomes du Seigneur des Anneaux et les six Harry Potter. Mais il avait aussi aperçut un dictionnaire mythologique, un livre de Jean-Paul Sartre et quelques ouvrages étrangers dont le jeune homme ne connaissait même pas l'existance.'La Condition Humaine' d'un certain André Malraux, 'Escribir para vivir' de Gabriel Garcia Marquez ou encore 'Crime et Châtiment' de Fedor Dostoïevski. Elle avait l'air de dévorer livres sur livres, ce qui ne l'étonna pas.

Sur les murs de la pièce étaient fixés quelques photos sûrement de sa famille et de ses amis puisqu'il en vit une avec Megan. Il y avait aussi un paysgae verdoyant d'Irlande, et sur la table de nuit reposait une fée dans un cadre signée 'Meggy'. Sûrement un dessin de la scientifique aux yeux ambres. La décoration des lieux étaient agrémentés par d'autres objets plus divers les uns que les autres . les lieux n'étaient pas excentriques mais simples et chaleureux… Selon le beau militaire ils étaient le parfait reflet de leur propriétaire. Il se demanda ce que les Anciens auraient pensé en voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur magnifique cité. Non mais comment pouvait-il se poser ce genre de questions alors qu'il était en compagnie d'une ravissante jeune femme ? Il posa d'ailleurs son regard sur la dite jeune femme. Elle fredonnait 'Don't Know Why' de la même chanteuse. Le militaire ne put retenir un baillement. Il le dissimula tant bien que mal, mais son hôte dût le remarquer puisqu'elle lui adressa un regard surpris.

-« Désolé. » s'excua t'il quelque peu gêné.

-« Il est tard, c'est normal que vous commenciez à piquer du nez. » expliqua la jeune femme à sa place. « Vous aviez une mission demain ? »

-« Oui, je pars à onze heures. » répondit son supérieur en se redressant dans le canapé.

-« Vous devriez peut être aller dormir. » lui conseilla la jolie pilote aux yeux turquoises d'une voix douce. « Ne croyez pas que je veux vous mettre dehors ! » se rattrapa t'elle, se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase.

-« Je ne le crois pas. » lui certifia John rassurant. « Et vous avez raison, je ferai mieux d'y aller… Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai envie de partir. » ajouta t'il d'un air mutin.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire radieux, et tous deux se levèrent. Le jeune homme l'aida à ranger puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte des quartiers de la brunette. Une gêne nouvelle s'installa entre eux. Et tous deux surent que quelque chose allait changer et qu'ils ne feraient rien pour l'empêcher . Ils y avaient tous deux réfléchi tout au long de la soirée, et ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Sarah encra son regard sapir dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis et leur sourire se figèrent. Le cœur de la jolie militaire s'accéléra quelque peu, et dans une lenteur presque irréel elle se rapprocha de John, alors que lui aussi se rapprochait d'elle. Sarah frissonna lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de John. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et s'embrassèrent réellement pour la première fois.

Une vague d'émotions et de sensations s'empara alors d'eux. Ils surent ainsi que leurs amis respectifs avaient raison, et que leur histoire était faite pour changer. Que l'amitié n'était qu'une simple étape… Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Sarah se rapprocha un peu plus de son - désormais – amant alors que celui-ci la prenait par la taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Ce geste eut pour effet d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que lui relevait une de ses mains pour la glisser dans ses boucles ébènes, puis la poser sur sa joue. L'heure n'était plus à la timidité mais au 'véritable' baiser… Après tout… Ils étaient plus qu'amis maintenant.

A cette pensée la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs se mit sur la pointe des pieds, n'arrivant qu'à l'épaule de John. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis dans ses cheveux. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inféreiure et elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle .

-« Je ne l'avais pas prévu ça… » feignit Sarah, son front posé contre celui de John.

-« Je suis sûr que tu mens.. ; » lui assura ce dernier, le tutoiement étant venu naturellement. Il le titillait d'ailleurs depuis le début de la soirée.

-« Bon d'accord peut-être un peu.. ; » avoua son amante.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et Sarah ferma les yeux heureuse de ce nouveau contact… Oui, elle aurait bien le temps de penser à toutes ses craintes plus tard là, elle savourait la présence du colonel… Son colonel… Pouvait-elle djéà l'appeler comme ça ? Ce baiser signifiait-il la même chose pour lui ? Elle fut soudain prise d'une crainte. Son cœur s'accéléra, mais pas pour la caresse de John sur sa joue… Ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle ?

John vit son regard se voiler. Un pincement aparut dans son cœur, regrettait-elle ? Ou alors pensait-il que ce baiser n'était rien… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la rassure, il pouvait lire la crainte dans son regard océans. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit volontiers, ce qui le rassura par la même occasion. Lorsuq'is se séparèrent le militaire vit la flamme de désir qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage,e t la même flamme devait s'être allumée dans se yeux. Mais, même s'il était attiré par elle, qu'il la désirait à présent, il savait que cene serait pas ici, pas ce soir… Il voulait prendre son temps, parce qu(il savait – il ignorait poruquoi mais il savait – que son histoire avec Sarah ne serait pas anodine. Qu'elle pourrait durer longtemps, qu'il pourrait l'aimer bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait encore imaginer… Alors il voulait prendre son temps, parce qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à se fier à son instinct. Sarah dut le deviner, et dit d'une voix douce :

-« Tu devrais y aller. »

-« J'allais te le dire. » lui assura t'il malicieux.

-« Merci encore pour cette soirée John, c'était vraiment parfait. »

-« Je t'en prie… » la remercia t'il à son tour en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvrs et finit sa phrase dans un murmure contre ses lèvres . « … Joy. »

La dite Joy sourit, et l'embrassa une dernière fois. John se sépara d'elle, se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il se dirigea vers le couloir et se retourna pour lui jeter un dernier regard.

-« Bonne nuit. » lui souhaita t'il avant de disparaître sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre.

-« Bonne nuit. » murmura t'elle alors que la porte s'était refermé.

Elle se précipita vvers son lit, et s'y laissa tomber poussant un petit cri de joie mal dissimulé. Elle était amoureuse de John Sheppard.. Et lui aussi….


	11. Chapter 11

oxoOoxo

Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres, c'était un fait. Un sommeil paisible, même pas de mal à s'endormir, même pas de crises d'angoisse qui venaient souvent quand elle se trouvait seule dans le noir… Pas même un petit cauchemar sur les Wraiths… Non, juste une nuit paisible comme elle n'en avait pas passé depuis longtemps. Et elle savait qu'un beau brun aux yeux verts l'ayant embrassé la veille au soir y était pour beaucoup. Un sentiment de plénitude, un sourire sur son visage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis… Elle devait être la plus niaise de toute la galaxie de Pégase à sourire bêtement… Mais elle s'en moquait royalement, après tout elle « était » avec le Colonel John Sheppard…. Elle ne voulait pas penser que ce ne fusse qu'un simple baiser 'comme ça'. Non, il y avait forcément plus… Du moins, elle s'en persuadait…. Elle s'était dit la veille au soir qu'elle était amoureuse de John, mais ce n'était peut être pas encore de l'amour. Non c'était sûr, elle ne 'l'aimait' pas encore. Elle l'appréciait différemment d'avant et avait une profonde tendresse envers lui. Elle pourrait tomber amoureuse du beau militaire elle savait que si leur histoire continuait, comme elle était en voie de le faire, cela ne saurait tarder.

Sarah se trouvait à cet instant au mess devant un petit déjeuner. En face d'elle étaient assises Juliette et Megan. Lili était partie en mission avec l'équipe du Major Lorne dont elle faisait partie.

Les deux jeunes femmes fixaient la pilote aux yeux saphirs qui touillait distraitement son cappuccino. Encore une fantaisie que c'était permis l'expédition atlante dans les listes de commande du Dédale. Ils essayaient d'exaucer les désirs de chacun… Tout le monde ne tournaient pas au café noir comme le Dr McKay, ou ne mangeait pas de pop-corn comme Teyla… Et puis ils vivaient sur Atlantis après tout, pourquoi devraient-ils se priver de plaisirs terriens ? Il était vrai que Sarah et Megan étaient heureuses de trouver leur principale source d'alimentations qu'étaient le Coca-Light et les brownies. Elles en ramenaient à chaque fois de la Terre puisqu'elles s'y rendaient à peu prés tous les quatre mois. Et cela ne serait tarder d'ailleurs.

Megan et Juliette se lancèrent un regard complice et reportèrent leur attention sur la ravissante irlandaise aux boucles ébènes en face d'elles. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à déjeuner. Et ce sourire ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir, quelque chose qui pouvait provoquer ce genre de sourire. Et elles étaient sur le point de savoir quoi.

-« Sue ? » demanda diplomatiquement Juliette les yeux rieurs.

-« Oui ? » répondit la dirigeante de SGA5 semblant sortir de ses pensées.

-« On voudrait savoir quelque chose. » continua Megan à la place de la jeune californienne à ses côtés.

-« Quoi donc ? » l'interrogea sa meilleure amie en se redressant un peu sur son banc. Elle sentait venir la question à trois millions d'années lumière….

-« Voilà… » commença la scientifique aux boucles acajous yeux eux pétillants de malice, mais en essayant de garder son sérieux. « Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? »

-« Un sourire ? Quel sourire ? » feignit Sarah du mieux qu'elle pu.

Megan et Juliette se regardèrent, s'attendant à cette réponse. Sarah les regardait tour à tour faisant semblant d'être étonnée. Elle ne voulait pas dire à ses amies qu'elle était avec John. Elle voulait d'abord en parler avec le militaire. Bien sûr elle avait essayé de refouler toutes ses interrogations. Mais elle voulait que tout soit clair avec son supérieur avant d'en parler à ses amies. Même à Megan, à qui pourtant elle disait tout. Elle savait que le beau brun devait partir en mission d'ici une heure et il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit avant ça… Mais elle aussi partait en encadrement d'expédition scientifique dans une zone inexplorée de la cité. Megan, Rodney, Zelenka, Juliette et d'autres scientifiques se joignaient à l'équipe. C'était plus pour elle quelque chose de tranquille, même si le risque n'était jamais nul. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle mente – du moins qu'elle omette certaines choses - à ses amies.

-« C'est juste que je suis de bonne humeur. » répondit-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans son capuccino dont elle avait fini la mousse.

-« La soirée d'hier à été fructueuse ? » demanda Juliette d'un air mutin, ses yeux océans brillants d'espièglerie.

-« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu sous-entends par 'fructueuse'. » indiqua la jolie irlandaise à moitié sérieuse seulement.

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Sheppard ? » demanda Megan qui ne supportait plus d'attendre.

-« Non. » mentit Sarah sans regarder ses amies.

-« Sue, ne nous mens pas à nous… » la morigéna Juliette en agitant sous son nez un index réprobateur.

-« Désolée de te décevoir Jools, mais non il ne s'est rien passé. Il peut se passer quelque chose entre nous. » répondit la charmante militaire à sa subalterne et amie. « Mais je dit bien 'il peut' » précisa t'elle devant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

-« Pourquoi il n'y a rien eu hier soir ? » demanda Megan un peu déçue, ce que Sarah devina.

-« Je ne sais pas… C'était peut être encore un peu tôt. » suggéra sa meilleure amie. « Après tout on n'est vraiment amis que depuis un mois… »

-« Mais pourquoi tu as dis qu'il 'pourrait' se passer quelque chose ? » l'interrogea la ravissante californienne au boucles brunes.

-« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça… » commença Sarah prudemment. « Hier, malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'une soirée entre amis, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose de… » elle hésita sur le mot à employer. « Romantique. »

-« Je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple. » remarqua Juliette en souriant.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais mettre le grappin sur lui. » lui rappela la scientifique écossaise espiègle.

-« Non…. Disons que comme la moitié des femmes de la cité je le trouvais bavable. »

-« 'Bavable' ? » l'interrogea Sarah mi-outrée mi-surprise qu'on puisse ainsi parler de son… amant, oui s'était bien le mot.

-« Bien oui honey. » répondit sa cadette. « S'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le Colonel, dis-toi que tu auras pleins d'ennemies. Tu as 'touché un gros poisson'. » ajouta t'elle rieuse.

-« Du moment que vous ne me reniez pas. » certifia Sarah. « Je me moque bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres… Après tout, si je suis heureuse avec John qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si toutes les femmes de la cité m'en veulent ? »

-« Ca ne sera pas mon cas. » lui assura Megan en la regardant avec un sourire. « Je ne nie pa le fait qu'il soit charmant… Mais je ne fais pas partie de ces…. »

-« Brenda ? » demanda Sarah les yeux pétillants de malice au souvenir du qualificatif qu'elles employaient au lycée pour qualifier la chef des pom-pom girl star de leur lycée et ses groupies.

-« Oui, 'Brenda' est le mot juste. » approuva l'astrophysicienne mutine.

-« C'es quoi Brenda ? » demanda Juliette un peu perdue.

-« C'est un mot qui veut dire…. Pleins de choses… » commença Sarah ne sachant trop comment l'expliquer.

-« En gros, ce sont des…. Sans vouloir être vulgaire quel mot puis-je employer Sue ? »

-« Groupies ? Blondes sans cervellles… OVNI ? »

-« OVNI ? » interrogea de nouveau Juliette perdue dans les expressions de ses deux amies.

-« Organisme Vivant Non-Intelligent. » précisa Megan rieuse. « Tu vois le genre pom-opm girl pas sortie du lycée. »

-« Genre… Le Capitaine Dicknes ? » demanda Juliette discrètement vérifiant que Lauren n'était pas dans les parages.

-« Oui, sauf qu'elle a le mérite d'être restée trois mois avec Sheppard. » rappela Megan.

-« Oui enfin elle l'a quitté pour un scientifique… » se remémora la jolie irlandaise en face d'elle. « Quelle idiote ! »

-« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre Honey ! » s'exaspéra sa meilleure amie faussement outrée. « Elle t'as laissé le champ libre ! »

-« Oui ainsi qu'à toutes les autres. » termina Sarah en faisant la grimace.

-« Je pense que tu as tes chances ! » la rassura Juliette.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il le voit comme ça. » expliqua alors Sarah soudain plus sérieuse. « C'est vrai que je peux paraître niaise et dépassée mais s'il doit y avoir une histoire entre nous… Je ne veux pas que tout le monde croit que j'ai remplacé Dickens pour trois autres mois… »

-« Nous on sait que non. » lui certifia Megan en posant une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. « On sait à quel point votre amitié compte, et tu m'as déjà parlé des liens que vous aviez tisser.. Je pense qu'il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Tu ne dois pas douter de ça. Et je suis sûre que si vous commencer une romance elle se poursuivra plus que son histoire avec le Capitaine Dickens. Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai une bonne intuition. »

Sarah lui sourit reconnaissante. Elle avait le même pressentiment, et le fait que son amie dise cela sans avoir connaissance de la soirée de la veille était un point en plus.

Elle furent interrompues par une voix masculine quelques secondes plu tard.

-« Bonjour mesdames excusez-moi de vous déranger… »

Un regard océan, un regard ambre et un regard émeraude se levèrent vers l'homme qui n'était autre que Rodney McKay.

-« Bonjour Dr McKay. » dit Sarah avec un sourire. Juliette le salua également.

-« Bonjour Rodney. » lui dit Megan avec un léger sourire.

-« Capitaine, Lieutenant, Megan. » répondit le scientifique en chef en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la ravissante écossaise. « Je voulais vous voir. » lui dit-il.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » l'interrogea la physicienne aux yeux d'ambre.

-« Et bien… Je voudrais vous voir pour vous parler de l'artéfact de M1J 321 vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau le plus vite possible ? J'ai une mission d'ici une heure je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps. »

-« Pas de problèmes. » lui assura Megan avec un signe de la tête pour appuyer son approbation.

-« Bien, je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure. Au revoir Capitaine, Lieutenant. »

-« Au revoir Docteur. » le saluèrent Sarah et Juliette.

Elles le regardèrent partirent et aussitôt les deux militaires fixèrent la scientifique.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Megan en les regardant tour à tour.

-« Tu peux dire que je n'ai rien fait avec John, mais je suis sûre qu'entre toi et McKay il y a baleine sous bravillon. » répondit Sarah.

-« Quoi ? » s'étrangla la charmante écossaise. « McKay et moi ? Non attends Sue laisse-moi rire ! »

-« Pourtant tous les signes indiquent que si… » renchérit Juliette à la suite de la jolie irlandaise aux boucles ébènes.

-« Non franchement vous n'êtes pas sérieuse là. » les interrogea Megan méfiante.

-« Vous passez beaucoup de temps dans son bureau ou dans ton labo… » précisa Sarah mutine.

-« Oh Sarah Joy Hope Mitchell taisez-vous ! » la morigéna sa meilleure amie. « Je n'ose pas imaginer. »

-« Pourtant vous formez un beau couple… » ajouta Juliette taquine en reprenan les mots qu'elle avait employé plus tôt pour John et Sarah.

Megan lui tira la langue puérilement et se mit à bouder en baissant ses yeux sur son bol de céréales. Sarah et Juliette se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. La jolie irlandaise regarda alors sa montre, elle affichait 10H10. Elle devait partir en mission trente minutes plus tard, il était temps qu'elle se dépêche.

-« Désolée chères amies mais je dois vous abandonner. » les informa t'elle en se levant. « Nous partons en mission dans trente minutes et je dois régler certaines choses avant cela. On se retrouve en salle de contrôle à quarante ? »

-« D'accord. » dit Juliette en hochan de la tête.

-« Meg' ? » interrogea Sarah devant la moue toujours boudeuse de la ravissante écossaise.

-« Hmph. » répondit cette dernière sans lever les yeux de son bol.

Sarah poussa un soupir exagérément las et prit son plateau. Avant de partir, elle se dirigea vers Megan et murmura en gaélic à son oreille.

-« **Je t'adore. »**

Megan tira la langue mais sourit malgré tout. Puis, Sarah se dirigea vers la sortie du mess après avoir posé son plateau.

xxxxxx

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant son départ en mission et il n'avait toujours pas revu Sarah depuis la veille. Il l'avait cherché au mess, puis dans ses quartiers mais impossible de la retrouver. Il avait envie de la voir, de lui parler avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission avec Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. Il ne voulait pas spécialement parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais juste lui dire bonjour et voir si elle allait bien lui suffirait.

C'était étrange, mais il avait bien réfléchi à tout cela pendant la nuit. Il aimait cette idée. Lui et Sarah plus que des amis. Et c'était assez différent de ces autres histoires. Bien sûr, il ne fallait jamais comparer mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans sa relation naissante avec Sarah. Il voulait prendre son temps, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait aimé la personne qu'elle était. Il savait qu'elle se comporterait différemment que lorsqu'ils étaient seulement des amis. Peut-être seraient-ils plus proches encore, mais il savait que leur complicité résisterait à ce changement.

Il se rendait en salle de commande lorsqu'il aperçut la silouhette familière de la jolie irlandaise. Elle portait sa tenue militaire composée d'un treillis et d'une veste semblables à la sienne ainsi qu'un tee-chirt noir en col V. Ses boucles ébènes étaient retenues par un élastique dans un chignon bas qui n'avait rien de sévère. Elle marchait les yeux dans le vague. Il remarqua bizarrement que ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais verts. Il se souvint l'avoir déjà remarqué, lors d'un après-midi passé ensemble une semaine plus tôt. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur, ils les avaient vu bleu-marine à l'enterrement de Clara, et ils étaient d'ordinaire turquoises. Mais là ils étaient émeraudes. Il trouva cela charmant.

Il accéléra le pas et alla à sa rencontre.

-« Hey Joy. » dit-il avec un immense sourire lorsqu'elle releva son regard de jade vers lui.

-« John ! » s'exclama t'elle, surprise de le voir là

-« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda le militaire en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-« Oui, très bien. » répondit sa cadette avec un tendre sourire. « Et toi ? »

-« Et bien oui. » lui assura son supérieur. « Je pars en mission dans quelques minutes. Je voulais te voir avant ça tombe bien. »

Sarah le regarda un peu étonnée en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il voulait la voir ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il se passer ? Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lui dire qu'il regrettait, que finalement ils n'étaient toujours que des amis… Mais il l'avait appelé Joy et l'avait tutoyé… C'était plutôt bon signe non.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la ravissante pilote, inquiète.

John voyait bien son angoisse. Comme la veille au soir, elle devait se dire que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait rien d'important. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'ils n'étaient que des amis…. Il savait qu'il devait la rassurer, mais le fait était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

-« Non, tout va très bien. » lui assura t'il d'une voix douce. « Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir en mission. »

Il la sentit se détendre légèrement, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle lui sourit ne sachant pas vraiment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Elle regarda sa montre et dit alors :

-« Il faudrait que j'y aille, je vais finir par être en retard. Mais… » elle hésita quelques instants. « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu avant ton départ, j'espère que ta mission se passera sans soucis. »

-« Il ne devrait pas y en avoir. » lui certifia le brun d'une voix rassurante. « Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la tienne aussi. Je serai de retour vers seize heures, on se donne rendez-vous au mess à la demie ? »

-« D'accord. » acquiesça la militaire aux boucles ébènes. « A toute à l'heure. »

Puis, elle partit. John avait toujour perçut son malaise, il devait la rassurer avant de partir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le quitter il la retint délicatement par le bras, se saisissant de sa main. Sarah se retourna quelque peu surprise et encra ses yeux de jade dans les siens. John entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa cadette. Il lui sourit tendrement et dit après avoir prit une dernière inspiration :

-« Ce qui s'est passé hier soir compte plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. C'est très important pour moi. »

Sarah le regarda surprise, mais cette affirmation balaya toute ses angoisses d'un seul coup.

_-'Le colonel Sheppard est demandé en salle de briefing.'_

John et Sarah se regardèrent, et le militaire dit :

-« Je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

-« A plus tard. » murmura sa subordonnée.

Il lui adressa un regard tendre et lâcha sa main avant de partir vers la salle de réunion. Sarah le regarda s'éloigner et contempla l'endroit où il avait disparu au détour du couloir encore quelques secondes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête. Elle était désormais sûre. Elle partit alors pour sa propre mission, seraine.

xxxxxx

Elle se précipitait vers la salle des commandes le cœur battant. Cela faisait huit heures que l'équipe de John avait franchi le vortex de la porte des étoiles. Elle avait effectué sa propre mission qui avait elle fini vers les quinze heures. Elle avait ensuite pris une douche et avait ensuite prit une table au mess sur les coups de sieze heures vingt-cinq pour rejoindre John à son rendez-vous. Mais ce dernier n'était pas venu. Elle s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être pris un peu de retard durant sa mission et qu'il ne tarderait pas. Mais à dix-sept heures il n'était toujours pas là et elle s'était inquiété. Elle avait cherché à savoir ce u'il se passait mais elle n'avait croisé personne enclin à lui dire. Elle cherchait donc le Dr Weir pour savoir où en était l'équipe du séduisant militaire.

La salle des commandes était en proie à une grande agitation. Une équipe venait de franchir la porte des étoiles, et la jolie irlandaise ne se souvenait pas qu'une mission était prévu. Elle était allée voir Carson, il n'y avait rien à l'infirmerie Megan était enfermée dans son labo et Juliette était partie sur le continent Elle cherchait la dirigeante de la cité. Elle la trouva en salle de contrôle en train de discuter avec le Major Lorne. Ils finirent leur conversation et Sarah interpella Elizabeth.

« Excusez-moi Dr Weir ? »

La diplomate se retourna, surprise de voir la militaire aux yeux exceptionnelement bleu-marine

-« Capitaine Mitchell ? » l'interrogea la leader d'Atlantis en s'approchant d'ell. « Je peux vous aider ? »

-« Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des informations sur le retard de l'équipe de Jo… Du Colonel Sheppard. » demanda la leader de SGA5.

-« Ils sont coincés sur M2X 143 depuis quelques heures. » répondit Elizabeth. « Ils sont aux mains d'un peuple quelque peu hostile… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine, je vais me rendre moi-même sur la planète pour les négociations de leur libération. Ils devaient être rentrés bientôt. »

Sarah digéra avec difficulté ce que venait de lui annoncer sa supérieure… Prissonnier… Peuple hostile… Elle n'avait retenu que ses mots. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle serra discrètement les poings pour calmer sa respiration.

Elizabeth vit le malaise de la ravissane irlandaise. Elle savait – par les dires de John en personne – que lui et Sarah étaient amis proches. Elle n'était pas au courrant de leur relation naissante mais savait que le chef militaire portait beaucoup d'affection à sa subalterne, et vice-versa. Elle comprenait sans difficultés son inquiétude.

-« Quand partez-vous ? » demanda Sarah essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui montait.

-« Dans une dizaine de minutes. » répondit la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Si vous voulez je vous ferai prévenir lorsqu'ils rentreront… Si ce n'est pas à une heure trop tardive. »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sarah surprise. « Je voulais dire… Oui, je veux bien merci. »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi capitaine, je comprends votre inquiétude. » lui assura Elizabeth d'une voix consiliante. « Je suis désolée mais je dois me préparer pour la mission. »

-« Oui, allez-y, je vous en prie. » lui assura Sarah. « Et merci Docteur. »

-« De rien. » répondit Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner.

Sarah la regarda partir le cœur battant. Elle se sentit très mal. Il fallait qu'elle soit au calme pour faire le point. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses quartiers pour se retrouver seule. La porte se referma derrière elle, et elle s'installa sur son lit. Elle y resta quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il allait revenir… Il fallait qu'il revienne… Elle ne pouvait sempêcher d'être inquiète… Mais elle devait avoir confiance en Elizabeth. Elle allait résoudre la crise, et sûrement seraient-ils rentrés dans les prochaines heures. Elle le verrait et tout irait mieux.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour qu'il ne revienne pas… C'était pareil à chaque mission…

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi. Elle y glissa un disque, et quelues secondes plus tard Bob Dylan chantait 'Lay Lady Lay'. Elle reprit place sur son lit et s'y allongea pour essayer de calmer la crise qui la menaçait.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Dire Strates chantait 'Romeo and Juliet' on frappa à la porte . Sarah supposa qu'il devait s'agir de Megan ou Juliette. Elle se redressa quelque peu et dit :

-« Entrez. »

En s'ouvrant la porte dévoila bien la scientifique écossaise. Elle entra dans la pièce, elle semblait inquiète.

-« Bonsoir Meggy. » dit faiblement Sarah en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise.

-« J'ai appris pour l'équipe de Sheppard. » répondit simplement son amie en s'asseyant prés d'elle sur le lit. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

La ravissante irlandaise ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle annonce à Megan sa relation avec John. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait la rassurer un minimum. Sa présence était presque nécessaire. Elle avait toujours été là, et Sarah jugeai cela comme une évidence. Elle avait besoin de son amie en cet instant, parce qu'elle était parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Elle releva ses yeux bleus nuits vers la jolie écossaise aux yeux ambres et dit :

-« John et moi nous sommes ensemble. »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Megan étonnée.

-« Ce matin… Lorsque Juliette et toi vous m'avez demandé s'il y avait eu quelque chose… J'ai menti. » avoua t'elle fautive. « Je ne voulais pas vous le dire avant d'en être sûre. »

-« Oh Sue… » s'exclama Megan qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

-« Je suis morte de panique. » révéla son amie sentant les larmes la menacer. « J'ai… Peur. C'est bidon après tout nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un jour… Mais je suis morte d'inquiétude. »

-« C'est tout à fait normal. » lui assura Megan en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. « Je suis là si tu veux je reste avec toi d'accord ? »

-« Merci… » murmura Sarah avec difficulté.

Megan la sentit se contracter et l'entendit pousser son premier sanglot. Une nouvelle fois, Sarah se laissa submerger par ses émotions, relachant ses nerfs. Elle avait ce besoin de pleurer, mais la panique s'emparait d'elle et cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour elle… Elle ne maitrisait alors plus rien voilà pourquoi Megan était là. L'écossaise ne le prenait pas comme une corvée, elle était là tout simplement, comme une évidence. Parce que son amie avait besoin d'elle et que dans les moments difficiles Sarah était là pour elle aussi. Il était vrai que les angoisses se manifestaient plus souvent chez Sarah. Mais au fil des ans, elle s'était habitué à ses états de panique. Ce n'était pas une maladie, mais la pilote aux boucles ébènes avaient de gros problèmes 'internes'. Elle doutait beaucoup d'elle, s'inquiétait de l'avenir, avait peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait, avait peur des Wraiths, des Asurians… De la mort. Et elle vivait dans un état d'angoisse permanant, bien qu'elle arrivait à être heureuse.

Les premiers spasmes firent leur apparition, et Sarah lui assura qu'elle avait une horrible crampe d'estomac et une importante nausée. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais respirait très mal. Megan détecta une crise de spasmophilie et aida son amie à se lever vers la salle de bain. Elles en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Sarah était pâle et semblait vidée. Megan l'allongea sur le lit et alla lui chercher un médicmment. Les spasmes s'étaient calmés mais elle avait toujours du mal à respirer. Elle aida Sarah à boire le médicament et la militaire aux yeux saphirs s'endormit sous 'effet du traitement quelques secondes plus tard. Megan la regarda dormir inquiète. Certaines personnes auraient pu dire que Sarah exagérait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile et avait du se montrer forte pour sa famille. Elle avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de dix-sept ans et avait fait une profonde dépression après cela. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit forte pour ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Elle avait du – avec l'aide de sa sœur jumelle et de son frère aîné – s'occuper de leurs frères et sœurs âgés à l'époque de treize, six et trois ans. Son frère aîné avait lui deux ans de plus qu'elle. Et cette période de sa vie bien que leur beau-père fut là pour élever les trois derniers – n'avait pas été facile.

Megan se leva alors. Il était désormais vingt-et-une heure et elle savait que Sarah ne se relèverait pas avant neuf heures le lendemain matin avec une horrible envi de vomir. Elle se leva en silence, comme si elle avait pu réveiller Sarah ce qu'elle savait impossible. Puis, elle éteignit la lumière des quartiers de l'irlandaise et sortit.

xxxxxx

Ils étaient rentrés de mission sous les coups de une heure du matin. Ils avaient fait un bref tour à l'infirmerie et conclut que le briefing aurait lieu le lendemain à quatorze heures.

John se dirigeait à cet instant vers ses quartiers. Il était épuisé. Cette mission n'avait pas été facile, et cette fois ce n'était pas de la faute des Wraiths… Prisonnier pendant prés de huit heures sans eau, sans lumière… Heureusement que Ronon avait pu s'échapper lors de leur capture et prévenir Atlantis… Ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus traumatisante qu'il avait vécu, mais c'était tout de même très éprouvant.

Il n'avait cessé de songer à Sarah et de l'invitation qu'il lui avait fait. Il se sentait coupable, elle avait du s'inquiéter au plus haut point, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il irait la trouver le lendemain pour s'excuser et tout lui raconter. Mais pour le moment il se doutait qu'elle dormait et ne voulai pas la déranger.

Il s'arrêta alors devant une porte dans le couloir. C'était les quartiers de Sarah. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en imaginant la silhouette endormie de la ravissante militaire aux boucles ébènes. Se fut alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il souleva un sourcil et le bruit recomença. Il l'identifia comme des pleurs. Ils venaient des quartiers de Sarah. Son cœur manqua un battement et il cessa un instant de respirer, tendant l'oreille. Oui c'était bien des pleurs qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Il s'approcha de la porte. Elle semblait faire un cauchemar. Il hésita mais l'inquiétude commençait à apparaître en lui. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans les quartiers de sa cadette. Il chercha l'interrupteur et n'alluma que peu la lumière. Il la vit dans son lit en train de s'agiter, effectivement en train de faire un cauchemar. Le cœur du brun se pinça et il se précipita vers son lit alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

-« Sarah… Sarah, réveille-toi.. » dit il doucement.

Elle fut réveillée par une voix. Elle était encore la proie d'affreuses images. Elle avait souhaité se réveiller de toutes ses forces mais rien y avait fait. Doucement elle sortit des torpeurs de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais fut éblouie par la lumière qui semblait pourtant faible. Elle voyait flou et était complètement désorientée. Elle se souvenait de la disparition de John… Et de la montée d'angoisse qui avait suivi… Du soutien de Megan… Sûrement lui avait-elle donné quelque chose pour dormir. Et elle était encore sous l'effet de ce médicamment… Sa vision devint plus nette et elle se redressa avec difficulté. Elle devina alors le visage de la personne qui l'avait réveilée et sortie de se cauchemar, il s'agissait de John. Il était assis en face d'elle sur son lit et la tenait par les mains. Elle ferma les yeux un instant essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais sous l'effet du somnifère elle était complètement vannée.

-« John… » réussit-elle à articuler en voyant son supérieur poser une main sur sa joue.

-« Je suis là. » la rassura le jeune homme d'une voix douce. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant. »

-« Quand… Quand es-tu revenu ? » demanda Sarah la voix endormie.

-« Il y a quelques minutes seuelement. » répondit son aîné. « Je passais devant tes quartiers, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis entré. »

-« Merci… » murmura la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là… J'ai eu peur.. »

-« Je suis désolé. » lui assura John en lui prenant la min.

Sarah lui sourit le plu tendrement que son état lui permettait et se blottit alors contre le militaire. John lentoura son corps de ses bras et la berça doucement. Sarah se sentait partir le somnifère reprenait le dessus.

Elle réussit tout de même à demander à John :

-« Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

-« Bien sûr. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

Sarah releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Puis, elle se rallongea et John prit place à ses côtés. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur, et à bout de forces ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

oxoOoxo

Elle sortit difficilement des torpeurs de son sommeil le lendemain matin. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la soirée de la veille, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. L'effet du somnifère que lui avait administré Megan étaient encore présent, bien que son influence soit amoindrie par apport à la veille. Elle avait juste un mal de ventre épouvantable et l'impression d'une grosse guele-de-bois. Elle avait la tête comme un gros chat comme l'aurait dit si bien Juliette. Elle sentait que ses membres étaient en coton et avait une impression de nausée. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux, mais avant sentit une présence prés d'elle. Un corps puissant qui la maintenait sur le lit, des bras qui encerclaient sa taille,. Elle poussa un grognement significatif alors que la personne prés d'elle se redressait légèrement. Elle se retourna vers lui et fut heureuse de trouver John en face d'elle.

-« Bonjour belle inconnue. » la salua t'il avec un tendre sourire, sa tête reposant dans sa main.

-« Salut. » répondit Sarah les yeux brillants de sommeil.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda John qui voyait que sa compagne n'était pas au mieu de sa forme.-

-« J'ai… Mal à la tête. » répondit la pilote aux boucles ébènes en laissant retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller.

-« Tu as bu hier soir ? » demanda le militaire, taquin, en se retournant un peu plus vers elle.

-« Non, j'ai du prendre un truc pour dormir. » répondit Sarah en restant assez vague sur le sujet.

-« Je suis désolé. » lui confia alors John plus sérieux.

-« De quoi ? » l'interrogea sa cadette.

-« Pour hier. Je sais que tu t'es inquiétée et je… » commença son amant un peu embarrassé.

-« Oh non John ne t'excuses pas ! » le coupa gentiment Sarah. « Tu n'y es pour rien, ne sois pas désolé. »

-

John lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue d'un geste doux. La jeune femme aux boucles de geai ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit. John lui demanda alors :

-« Et… Pour ton cauchemar… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Sarah le regarda un peu déstabilisée. Son cauchemar.. Elle avait rêvé qu'il ne revenait pas de mission, qu'il avait été tué, ou que la libération promise par Elizabeth n'avait pas réussie… Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, il se sentait déjà assez coupable de lui avoir causé du soucis la veille, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

-« Rien de très original. Un cauchemar sur les wraiths. » mentit-elle en restant très distante sur le sujet.

-« Je connais. » lui assura le militaire prés d'elle. « N'en parlons plus… C'est un sujet qui fâche. »

Sarah lui sourit tendrement et plongea son regard saphir dans les prunelles vertes de son amant. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement alors que John se rapprochait d'elle. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme aux boucles ébène et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, qui les ravit tous les deux. C'était seulement le second baiser qu'ils échangeaient, mais celui-là était plus assuré que le précédent. Sarah savait désormais que ses sentiments étaient partagés, et cela la rassurait au plus haut point. Elle était heureuse de l'évolution de leur relation, et voulait maintenant prendre son temps pour qu'elle naisse paisiblement.

Elle savait que la présence du militaire au prés d'elle durant cette nuit l'avait aidé à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, elle était complètement amorphe par le somnifère, mais cela n'excluait pas le fait que, passer la nuit dans les bras de son compagnon l'avait rassuré.

Elle sursauta quelques peu lorsqu'elle sentit John se poster complètement sur elle sans peser pour autant. Elle répondit fougueusement au nouveau baiser qu'il lui adressait et passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux bruns du militaire. Ce dernier en posa une sur sa joue et leur échange reprit encore plus passionné.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, entrecoupant parfois leurs étreintes de longs silences ou de conversations diverses. Il était onze heures lorsqu'ils firent les premiers projets de sortir des draps de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Ils décidèrent de prendre chacun une douche de leur côté et d'aller au mess pour le déjeuner. C'était une journée de congés pour toute la cité. Tout le monde avait jugé cela étrange qu'elle tombe un lundi, mais aucun ne se pleignait. Après tout, ils étaient trois millions d'années lumières du calendrier le plus proche, ils n'allaient donc pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

John partit dans ses quartiers alors que le réveil de Sarah indiquait 11H21. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière son compagnon, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour pour se débarasser de son débardeur blanc et jogging gris qu'elle jugeait importables. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Elle resta de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, essayant de se réveiller et de dissiper les dernières bribes de médicamment qui agissaient encore. Megan n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose… Elle devait vraiment être mal. Elle se souvenait encore de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti la veille au soir à propos de John. Et elle savait qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que cela se calme. Ils partaient en mission, c'était leur métier, et chaque mission comportait un risque, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle savait qu'avec le temps elle s'y ferait, même si l'inquiétude n'en démordra pas.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain sur les coups de midi moins-le-quart, après avoir séché ses boucles ébène. Elle avait rêvétu un jean noir et un pull vieux rose dévoilant ses épaules. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle se posta devant son bureau où reposait un miroir accroché au mur. Elle s'assit devant et commença à démêler ses boucles de geai. On frappa à la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Elle passa un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, avant de la poser sur la table et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva John sur le seuil. Il avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise grise.

-« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda t'il avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, je meurs de faim ! » lui assura sa cadette avec un grand sourire. « Allons dévaliser le mess. »

-« Allons-y. » acquiesça le militaire en lui tendant la main.

Sarah hésita quelques secondes… Bien sûr, ils étaient en jour de congés, et elle avait déjà vu nombre de couples – du moins pour ceux qui s'étaient formés – se balader main dans la main… Mais là, il s'agissait d'elle et de John. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cela ne la gênait pas mais là… C'était comme officialiser leur relation. Elle avait l'impression de dire '_Regardez-nous, nous sommes un couple, moi Sarah Mitchell je suis avec John Sheppard…'_. Et cela lui plaisait assez… Bien sûr, c'était légèrement égocentrique, mais peu lui importait. Elle était là depuis trois ans et n'avait eu aucune histoire, elle pouvait se le permettre non ? Et Megan ne lui avait-elle pas dit de prendre confiance en elle et en ses sentiments ?

Elle prit la main du militaire et lui adressa un léger sourire. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le mess.

xxxxxx

John était parti devant pour aller trouver une table. L'horloge du mess indiquait midi, et le self était plein. Il s'était assis et cherchait désormais sa compagne des yeux à travers la foule. Il la vit approcher un plateau repas chargé au maximum dans les bras. Elle s'assit face à lui alors qu'il lui adressait un regard plus que surpris.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea t'elle surprise par la mine dépitée de son compagnon.

-« Tu compte vraiment manger tout ça ? » demanda le militaire en désignant le contenu plus que massif de son plateau.

Sarah baissa son regard turquoise sur ce que désignait John. Elle avait en effet pris une grande quantité de nourriture… S'entassaient alors sur son plateau une assiette de tomates et deux tranches de bacon en entrée, une assiette plus que volumineuse de spaggettis bolognaises pour plats, puis deux yaourts - un à la vanille et un au chocolat – ainsi qu'une pomme, une banane et un brownie. Elle releva les yeux vers le séduisant militaire face à elle et lui adressa un sourire innocent.

-« Bah… oui. » répondit-elle sur un ton qui accompagnait son sourire à merveille.

-« Tu me fais penser à Rodney… » soupira John faussement moqueur.

-« Je dois le prendre bien ou mal ? » demanda la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

John ne lui répondit pas et lui adressa un sourire mutin. Sa cadette lui jeta un regard noir, et fit mine de bouder en s'attaquant à son bacon. Le militaire dégustait ses œufs au plat en regardant sa compagne d'un œil rieur. Elle faisait semblant, il le savait…

Sarah sursauta en sentant la main de John se poser sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux et une lueur passa dans son regard.

Mais leur échange fut interrompu par une voix.

-« Bonjour, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Aussitôt, John retira sa main de celle de la jolie pilote aux yeux saphirs et releva les yeux vers la personne qui les avait pris en flagrant délit. Ce n'était autre que Rodney qui tenait un plateau aussi chargé que celui de Sarah, regardant les deux militaires tour à tour. Ces deux derniers parurent gênés, le scientifique était fier de son effet.

-« Oui, allez-y. » l'invita John.

Le scientifique prit place à côté de son ami, faisant ainsi face à l'homme invisible aux côtés de Sarah. Le couple de pilotes semblaient avoir étaient pris au dépourvu, et le début du repas fut marqué par un silence gêné. Se fut Rodney qui enchaîna la conversation :

-« Dîtes John… Notre briefing est bien à quatorze heures non ? »

-« C'est ça. » lui assura son ami en se détendant légèrement.

-« Je trouve ça injuste que l'on ait un briefing un jour de congés. » se plaignit le canadien. « Non mais c'est vrai… Qu'es-ce qu'on peut dire de plus ? on a écrit nos rapports et ils veulent remettre cette histoire de prison sur le tapis… Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Vous qui êtes le second de cette base vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose ? »

-« Euh…. » hésita le brun un peu décontenancé. « Je ne crois pas Rodney, c'est Elizabeth qui gère ça. »

-« Mouais… » marmonna le scientifique en plongeant sa fourchette dans ses spaggettis.

Sarah sourit devant l'échange de ces deux compagnons de table. Elle avait déjà assisté à des 'disputes' entre les deux membres de SGA1, elle les trouvait choux…. Tout le monde les jugeaient puérils et pénibles, mais elle trouvait ça plus drôle qu'autre chose… Et ça rendait son amant encore plus adorable à ses yeux…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix du Capitaine Samuels qui résonna dans les hauts-parleurs du Mess.

-_'Le Capitaine Mitchell est demandée à l'infirmerie par le Dr Beckett.'_

John fixa alors son regard sur elle, surpris de cette annonce. La jeune femme aux boucles de geai se souvint alors… Son rendez-vous quotidien avec Carson à onze heures et demis ! Elle avait complètement oublié…. Quelle idiote.

-« Raah ! **Quelle nulle tu fais !** » se morigéna t'elle en gaélique, auquel ses deux vis-à-vis étaient hermétiques.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » lui demanda alors John qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« J'ai oublié que j'avais mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Carson. » répondit sa subordonnée en se levant. « Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous abandonner. »

-« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui proposa le militaire.

-« Non, ça ira, finis de manger. » lui certifia sa cadette avec un sourire tendre. « On se retrouve après ? »

-« J'ai mon briefing… On dit à trois heures dans mes quartiers ? » lui proposa son compagnon.

-« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » finit par les saluer Sarah.

-« Capitaine, attendez. » l'interpella alors McKay, resté silencieux jusque là.

-« Oui Docteur ? » l'interrogea la militaire aux yeux océans.

-« Je peux ? » demanda t'il alors en désignant son plateau où il restait encore un fruit et un yaourt.

Sarah hésita, elle prit le brownie et lui répondit avec un clin do'eil.

-« Oui, allez-y McKay, je vous en prie :! Bon je file ! »

Elle s'éloigna, courrant presque vers l'infirmerie. John la suivit du regard et le tourna à nouveau vers Rodney qui s'était attaqué à son propre dessert. Une fois que la jolie irlandaise fut assez lloin, le scientifique dit à son ami.

-« Toutes mes félicitations Sheppard. »

-« Félicitations pour quoi ? » demanda ce dernier, un peu surpris.

-« Pour votre histoire avec le Capitaine Mitchell. » répondit son ami avec un léger sourire. « Et… Je vous avez prévenu. »

-« Oh ça va McKay ! » soupira John d'un air blasé.

-« Je suis sérieux quand je vous dis ça… Enfin pas 'je vous avais prévenu' mais le reste. » précisa le canadien. « Je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple. »

-« Merci Rodney. » répondit le séduisant militaire avec un léger sourire. « Et… Vous ? » interrogea t'il le scientifique.

-« Moi ? » demanda McKay en s'étranglant avec sa mousse au chocolat. « Je… Rien. » répondit-il finalement.

-« Je trouve que vous feriez un joli couple avec le Dr Downs. » suggéra alors John faussement innocent.

-« Avec Downs ? » s'égosilla encore plus son vis-à-vis. « Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi Sheppard ? »

-« Attendez… Rodney, elle est jolie, brillante et intelligeante… Tout ce qu'il vous faut non ? »

-« Je…. Non. » lui certifia son ami peu convaincu.

John lui adressa un sourire en coin, ravi de son effet. Il avait fait douter Rodney… Mais il était sincère lorsqu'il disait que les deux astrophysiciens formaient un beau couple. Et voir son meilleur ami avoir une histoire avec la meilleure amie de sa compagne lui plaisait assez… Pourquoi pas….

xxxxxx

((Stereophonix – In The Morning))

Le soeil illuminait le balcon des quartiers de John en cet heure de l'après-midi. La température était printanière, et sous la chaleur, Sarah avait troqué son jean et son pull pour une longue jupe à vollant blanche et un haut prune col bateau.

Elle était assise à cet instant sur une chaise sur les genoux de John qui la tenait par la taille. Ils discutaient de la mission du militaire, tout en parlant des différents ragots que chacun avait emmagasiné durant la semaine. Sur une petite table basse étaient posées une canette d'Ice-Tea et une autre de Coca-Light. La chaîne hi-fi du militaire diffusait un CD des Stereophonics.

Ils parlaient en cet instant de Rodney et Megan. Chacun des deux pilotes était convaincu qu'ils finiraient ensemble, et ils les voyaient déjà mariés avec minimum cinq enfants. Sarah avait révélé à John que sa meilleure amie adorait les enfants, et le militaire avait appris à sa compagne que Rodney détestait les enfants. C'était sûr, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de discussions, un silence s'installa entre les deux militaires. La jeune femme aux yeux saphirs demanda à son compagnon si elle pouvait lire, ce dernier répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. La jeune femme se leva et prit le sac en polochon noir qu'elle avait amené. Elle en sortit un livre que John jugea comme un pavé. Avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre il put voir le titre et l'auteur : 'Tentation' de Stephanie Meyer. Elle reprit place entre ses bras et se mit à lire. John fut surpris de voir que le livre était en français, il lui demanda :

-« Pourquoi ne le lis tu pas en anglais ? »

-« Hein… Euh… » hésita sa cadette en sortant de sa lecture. « Disons que c'est pour m'exercer. »

-« Tu es déjà allée en France ? » demanda son compagnon en prenant sa main pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-« Oui, j'y allais durant mes vacances d'été. » lui expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire nostalgique. « Ma mère avait une maison prés de Paris. J'adore cette ville… Surtout le Louvre. » précisa t'elle. « Et toi, tu y es déjà allé ? »

-« Oui, plusieurs fois. » répondit son compagnon. « J'ai fait ma licence à Jucieux. » l'informa t'il.

Sarah détourna le regard de son livre pour le planter sur son compagnon. Une licence ? A Jucieux ? Elle se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'une faculté de sciences… Mais elle avait du mal à imaginer son aîné cloitré dans un amphithéâtre pendant des heures. Elle avait aussi fait des études… Rien de scientifique, deux ans aux Beaux-Arts de Paris et deux ans dans une école d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants… Voilà pourquoi elle était entrée si tard dans l'armée. Elle était en avance d'un an à l'école, et avait eu son diplôme l'année précédant la mort de sa mère.

Mais imaginez John en travaux pratiques de sciences, portant une blouse blanche et manipulant de l'acide…. Non, cela ne lui parlait vraiment pas.

-« Je t'assure que j'ai fait une licence. » lui certifia t'il à cet instant, comme s'il avait lu en elle. « Mon père ne voulait pas que je rentre dans l'armée, j'ai donc été envoyé en faculté de mathématiques. Il voulait que j'aille à Berkley, j'ai préféré m'éloigner et je suis allé en France. »

-« Mathématiques ? » demanda sa cadette. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce qui explique que tu sois si fort en calculs mental. »

-« Fort je ne sais pas… Mais oui, ça vient de là. » assura le brun avec un léger sourire. « Mais ces trois ans ont été un vrai cauchemar…. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'engager et devenir pilote. »

-« Ce que tu as fini par faire non ? »

-« Exact. » répondit le jeune homme, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

La jeune femme sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture de 'Tentation'. Elle sentait derrière elle, John lire par-dessus son épaule ce qui la fit sourire. Quand il verrait le contenu de ce roman qu'elle relisait pour la dixième fois – ce qui était toujours moins que 'Orgueil et Préjugés' de Austen – il allait sans doute la trouver puéril. Le fait était qu'elle sortait d'une lecture de 'Si c'est un homme' de Primo Levi et que – bien que l'histoire l'intéresse énormément - rien ne changeait le fait que c'était un livre horrible et très éprouvant. Elle avait donc besoin de légerté et avait donc repris les deux romans de Stephanie Meyer que lui avait proposé sa jumelle Angela.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes – alors qu'Edouard demandait Bella en mariage – son compagnon dut se lasser de la lecture. Elle sentit alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient sur ce balcon, et elle trouvait ça vraiment idyllique. Hors le beau temps et la température clémente, la présence et la tendresse dont faisait preuve son compagnon étaient très plaisantes. ; Elle avait cru qu'il y aurait eu une certaine gêne au début, après tout ils avaient été amis pendant presque un mois…. Mais non, ces gestes se faisaient naturellement, et c'est ça qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien en la présence de son compagnon . Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle était avec Megan, Lili ou Juliette, elle était heureuse… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'avait eu personne depuis Richard, et avait encore de nombreux messages de lui quand elle revenait sur Terre. Elle avait tourné la page et sa nouvelle histoire avec John ne pouvait que la ravir. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, ses amis et son travail passionnant sur Atlantis ainsi que sa passion artistique la contentaient largement. Mais il était vrai que retrouver l'étreinte réconfortante d'un homme et l'intimité de ces moments étaient bien plus qu'agréable. Et le fait qu'il se soit agit de John ne la gênait pas du tout… Elle pensait au contraire qu'il était la personne parfaite.

Elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture, mais elle sembla réagir quand il dégagea son épaule de ses boucles ébènes. Il découvrit alors quelque chose sur son épaule gauche. C'était un tatouage en forme d'elfe, très simple. Il n'y avait que la silhouette de son corps et de ses ailes. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, décidément il apprenait une nouvelle chose sur sa cadette chaque jour. Il jugeait ce tatouage adorable, et il trouvait qu'il ressemblait parfaitement à sa compagne.

-« Joli tatouage. »

Sarah releva la tête de son livre et se retourna un peu vers lui. Elle regarda son épaule, puis planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

-« Merci. » lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, ravie que ça lui plaise.

-« Depuis quand l'as-tu ? » demanda son supérieure alors qu'elle reprenait place dans ses bras.

-« Ca fait assez longtemps. » l'informa sa cadette. « Je l'ai fait faire pour mes dix-huit ans. Megan aussi en a fait un, je me souviens, on était vraiment effrayées rien qu'à l'idée de l'aiguille. » se rappela t'elle. « Je m'en suis fait un autre quelques années plus tard, avant de rentrer dans l'Air Force. » ajouta t'elle.

Elle ramena ses genoux et souleva légèrement le tissu de sa jupe pour lui montrer un tatouage à la cheville droite. C'était un bracelet de lierre, tout autour de sa cheville.

-« Joli aussi. » lui assura son amant en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour le voir. « Ca représente quelque chose ? Je veux dire… Pour toi. »

-« L'elfe c'est parce que j'ai toujours adoré les légendes celtes avec des fées, des druides et ce genre de chose. Le bracelet de lierre… C'est plus spirituel. » répondit-elle songeuse.

-« Je vois. » lui certifia son compagnon avec un sourire. « Bon, j'en étais où moi… » reprit-il d'un ton mutin. « Ah oui, voilà. »

Il se pencha vers Sarah pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Ils passèrent encore quelques heures ainsi, avant d'aller dîner au mess en compagnie de Rodney, Megan, Juliette et Teyla.


	13. Chapter 13

oxoOoxo

((Natalie Imbruglia : Shiver))

Trois jours étaient passé depuis ce lundi après-midi. En ce jeudi soir Megan, Sarah et Lili étaient réunies dans les quartiers de l'irlandaise aux boucles ébènes. . Elles avaient passé la soirée à discuter de toutes les rumeurs possibles et imaginables de la cité et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Le sujet était désormais porté sur la relation entre Sarah et John. La jolie pilote ne voulait pas en parler mais ses amies lui posaient pleins de questions à l'afus du moindre détail. Mais Sarah restait très vague sur le sujet. Elle n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie amoureuse, sauf avec Megan. Elle adorait Lili, mais il faudrait un peu temps avant qu'elle ne lui parle de ses sentiments. Bien sûr, cela ne la gênait pas de leurs raconter les moments qu'elle passait avec son compagnon. C'était juste de ses sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de John, du moins pas encore, mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et elle ne voulait pas en parler avec ses amies, temps qu'elle ne serait pas sûre.

-« Et tu étais avec lui hier soir ? » demanda alors Lili en prenant un gâteau aux pépites de chocolat posé sur la table.

-« Bien sûr qu'elle était avec lui, elle ne le quitte plus. » répondit Megan à la place de sa meilleure amie.

-« Oui enfin je passe peut-être tout mon temps avec John, mais toit tu en passes autant dans le labo de McKay. » rétorqua vivement sa meilleure amie aux yeux saphirs.

-« Oh toi je…. » commença la jolie écossaise. « Je te hais Sarah et arrête de dire des bêtises. »

-« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je dis juste ce que tout le monde a constater. » répondit Sarah en imitant son amie dans l'usage du Français .

-« Vous savez les filles je comprends. » intervint alors Lili avec un immense sourire en regardant ses deux vis-à-vis.

Megan et Sarah lui jetèrent un regard interloqué et se jetèrent un regard plus taquin que noir et éclatèrent de rire.

-« Le fait est que Sue a raison. » reprit alors la jolie lieutenant en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux.

-« Raison sur quoi ? » demanda Megan qui espérait qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa soi-disante attirance envers McKay.

-« Le fait que le Dr McKay et toi formez un couple magnifique » répondit Lili avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre . » ajouta Sarah rêveuse.

-« Okay c'est définitif je vous hais. » leurs certifia la ravissante écossaise en boudant.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard complice et Lili aborda un autre sujet.

-« Quand est prévu le prochain retour sur Terre ? »

-« Dans un mois. » répondit Sarah après quelques secondes de réflexions. « Personnellement je ne pense pasy aller. » leurs avoua t'elle un peu gênée.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Megan « Je croyais que tu voudrais voir ta famille. » ajouta t'elle un peu surprise.

-« Oui… mais… » hésita alors la ravissante dessinatrice, soudain troublée.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait envie de revoir sa famille Mais ce qui la gênait et pourrait éventuellement l'empêcher de rentrer sur Terre ne venait pas de là. C'était un détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore confier à John, mais un détail qui la travaillait pourtant. Sur Atlantis, la loi de non-fraternisation entre les militaires avait été supprimé par le Dr Weir aux premières heures de l'expédition. Ils étaient a trois millions d'années-lumière de la Terre, coupés de leur monde d'origine pour une durée indéterminée… Et la diplomate avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie en disant qu'elle trouvait cette loi stupide.

Mais sur Terre, c'était autre chose. Dans la logique, John et Sarah ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, parce qu'ils appartiennent à la même chaîne de commandement… Qu'il était son supérieur… Mais ils savaient qu'aucune senction ne serait prise contre eux… Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-« Ce n'est rien… » déclara alors la jolie irlandaise. « Une inquiétude vis-à-vis de la réaction de nos supérieurs. »

-« Oh ça ! » soupira alors Megan rassurée. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient vous sanctionner… Après tout, Atlantis c'est Atlantis… Si l'expédition à briser cette loi, c'est extérieure à l'Air Force… Suis-je claire ? »

-« Pas vraiment mon ange. » lui assura Sarah avec un petit sourire. « Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » intervint alors Lili. « Mais je suis persuadée que Caldwell va faire une remarque déplacée.. ; »

-« Oh pitié, ne parle pas de malheur ! » la supplia Sarah sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Toutes les trois éclatèrent de rire. Puis, le temps de se dire bonne nuit arriva. Elles se séparèrent sur les coups de onze heures et demi, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et toutes allèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxx

((Dido : White Flag))

Le 1er jour de Juin. Elle sentait venir l'été à grands pas, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien sûr, les températures étaient déjà clémentes mais l'été signifiait les vacances, et plus que trois semaines avant le retour sur Terre. L'été n'était pas en lui-même sa saison préférée. L'Ecosse n'était pas réputée pour ses étés chauds, mais le temps y était tout de même clément.

'Allez Meg' reconcentre toi sur ton travail au lieu de penser à la météo…'

Le laboratoire principal était en ce vendredi matin, la proie d'une agitation certaine. Tous les matins étaient animés, mais celui-là en particulier respirait le travail et on pouvait voir des scientifiques courir un peu partout. Megan était à son poste, en train d'effectuer des calculs pour le futur pont intergalactique. Ils avaient quasiment trouvé toutes les portes des étoiles de Pégase, ils restaient ensuite celles de la Voie-Lactée, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, avec la menace Orii et les rares serviteurs des Goa'Ulds encore en vie.

-« Dr Downs ? » l'interpella alors une voix. « Megan, vous m'entendez ? »

-« Hein ? » demanda la jolie écossaise en relevant les yeux. Son regard d'ambre se posa alors sur la personne qui venait de lui parler, il s'agissait de McKay. « Oh Rodney, désolée j'étais ailleurs… Bonjour. » le salua t'elle avec un sourire.

-« Heu, bonjour. » répondit le canadien un peu déstabilisé par un si franc sourire. « Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. »

-« Non, j'étais en train de comparer les positions des portes des étoiles restantes dans Pégases. » expliqua t'elle à son vis-à-vis. « J'en suis arrivée à M2X 345 je pense qu'elle conviendrait »

-« Oui, j'y avais également songé, il faudra vérifier ça dans la base de données des Anciens. » certifia Rodney. « Je suis venue vous voir car l'équipe du Major Lorne a déterré un artéfact sur M5S 342, cela vous intéresserez de l'étudier avec moi ? »

Megan le regarda, interloquée. Rodney McKay lui proposait de travailler avec lui ? Rodney McKay solitaire, égoïste et grincheux venait lui demander de travailler…. Elle repensa alors aux dires de Sarah et de Lili… Pouvaient-elles avoir raison. ? Aurait-elle pu intéresser Rodney ? Elle secoua discrètement ses boucles chocolats. Non c'était impossible.

-« Avec plaisir. » finit-elle par répondre.

-« Suivez-moi, nous allons dans mon labo. » l'invita McKay avec un léger sourire.

La ravissante astrophysicienne hocha de la tête et suivit le scientifique en chef, sous les regards étonnés et curieux des autres membres du labo principal.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à travailler sur l'artéfact de M5S 342. Ils firent des calculs, des tests et virent que l'engin s'activer à l'aide d'Impulsions électro-magnétiques. Ils se mirent alors à lui en faire subir, à moindre échelle. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour que l'engin s'active.

-« Il faut faire une IEM plus puissante. » dit alors Rodney devant l'inefficacité de leurs tests.

-« Vous savez que s'il y a une surcharge, il pourrait exploser. » lui rapella Megan avec un petit sourire.

-« On le fera progressivement. » lui assura Rodney. « Vous êtes prête ? »

-« Prête. » assura sa cadette en approuvant de la tête.

Rodney enclancha une nouvelle implusion et les deux scientifiques rivèrent leurs yeux sur l'écran de leurs instruments de mesure. Mais un 'bip' retentit alors et les appareils s'affolèrent.

-« On y a été trop fort. » remarqua Megan dont la voix trahissait sa panique naissante.

-« Il faut tout couper. » lui ordonna McKay qui essayait de garder son calme.

-« Je ne peux rien faire. » lui assura sa jeune collègue en réessayant de désactiver l'appareil à IEM.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué, alors que les indicateurs de leurs instruments étaient au plus haut de leur niveau. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. L'explosion ne serait certes pas forte, mais ils fallaient qu'ils s'éloignent vite de là, car elle était désormais inévitable.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent alors qu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre. Ils n'eurent le temps de réagir et l'explosion retentit. Il ne sut pourquoi, ni avec quelle rapidité, Rodney se jeta sur Megan pour la protéger d'un bout de l'artéfact expulsé durant l'explosion. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au sol, le canadien allongé de tout son long sur la ravissante écossaise.

Après qu'ils se furent quelque peu remis du choc, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils prirent conscience de leur importante proximité.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda alors Rodney à sa collègue.

-« Un peu sonnée mais ça va. » lui assura la jeune femme, sans que ses yeux d'ambres aient quitté ceux du scientifique.

Se produisit alors une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent expliquer. McKay se pencha vers Megan et l'embrassa. La jeune femme fut surprise, mais ne put reculer dans l'état actuelle des choses. Rodney se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et s'éloigna vivement de la jeune femme aux boucles brunes, complètement traumatisée.

-« Je … Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui vient de se passer. » lâcha alors Megan en se redressant et en fixant le scientifique assis à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-« Moi non plus…' avoua McKay complètement déboussolé, fuyant le regard de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement se fut peine perdue. A peine releva t'il les yeux que son regard s'accrocha à nouveau au regard ambré de son ravissant vis-à-vis. Ils ne pouvaient détaché le regard de celui de l'autre. Et – attirés comme des aimants – ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, ils avaient laissé leur attirance mutuelle prendre le dessus et avaient désormais un échange passionné.

Ils n'entendirent pas les bruits à l'extérieur, de Zelenka et quelques autres scientifiques avaient entendu le qui avaient entendu de l'explosion et frappaient comme des perdus à la porte du labo de McKay, trop occupé à embrasser passionnément une jolie écossaise aux boucles chocolats….

xxxxxx

Ils avaient été prévenus de l'explosion dans le laboratoire de McKay un peu avant midi, et de la présence de ce dernier et du Dr Downs à l'infirmerie. Sarah et John avaient donc interrompu une scéance d'entraînement pour se rendre au chevet de leurs amis.

Rodney et Megan étaient dans deux chambres séparés.

Sarah se rendit donc au chevet de sa meilleure amie, inquiète au plus haut point. Elle ne savait rien de l'explosion, ni de ses circonstances, ni de ses conséquences.

Elle la trouva dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué Carson, assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une des chemises de l'infirmerie que la pilote aux boucles ébène connaissait bien.

-« Meg' » l'interpella t'elle en entrant dans la pièce où elles étaient seules et à l'abri des oreilles des autres.

-« Hey puce. » répondit son amie en relevant les yeux.

Sarah sourit. Depuis quelques jours, les deux amies ne faisaient que parler français, ce qui agaçait un peu leurs amis et collègues. Elles savaient que d'autres membres de la cité parlaient cette langue, mais elles avaient pris l'habitude étant jeunes de parler le français ou le gaélique pour ne pas se faire comprendre es autres. Et pour rajouter à cette fantaisie, elles adoraient toutes les deux la France. C'était – elles le savaient parfaitement – une chose un peu puérile, mais elles avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, et elles s'étaient connu à l'âge de quinze ans, et à cet âge là avaient beaucoup de… délires. Des expressions comme 'Brenda', 'OVNI' ou 'on y voit comme à travers une pelle' revenaient souvent, comme l'usage du français ou la consommation parfois abusive de Coca-Light. Elles se baladaient souvent dans les couloirs en jour de congés en riant et en racontant de vieilles anegdotes. Elles se faisaient encore des soirées entre filles bercées de pots de glace au caramel et de films romantiques avec Hugh Granten principale vedette.

Sarah sourit à cette pensée, malgré tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve en présence de sa meilleure amie , elles n'en restaient pas moins d'éternelles adolescentes…. Et c'était cela qu'elle aimait dans leur amitié – outre le soutien permanant de Megan et des nombreuses choses qu'elles avaient en commun – le fait qu'elles puissent parler de sujet gravves comme légers….

-« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t'elle à la ravissante écossaise

-« Il s'est passé une chose horrible. » répondit Megan sans regarder son amie.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea Sarah dont le cœur s'était accéléré. « Dis-moi tout. »

-« J'ai embrassé McKay. » l'informa la ravissante scientifique en plantant son regard dans celui de sa cadette aux boucles de geai.

-« Quoi ?. » s'étrangla cette dernière qui avait sûrement mal entendu. « Attends, répète-moi ça ? » demanda t'elle à son amie.

-« Et bien j'étais là dans mon labo en train de penser au premier jour de l'été… C'est vrai nous rentrons sur Terre dans un mois et l'été sera là… »

-« Megan ! » s'exclama Sarah devant le monologue que commençait son vis-à-vis.

-« Bien…. » se reprit cette dernière. « Il y a eu l'explosion, et il m'a protégé d'un bout de la machine qui avait explosé et…. Il s'est tretrouvé sur moi et il m'a embrassé… Et je l'ai repoussé… Mais on s'est à nouveau embrassé… »

La pilote aux yeux saphirs la regarda un peu déstabilisée. Elle essayait d'assimiler l'information que venait de lui révéler Megan. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée en fait, mais le fait que cela se déroule comme ça la surprenait . Elle s'attendait à une première soirée romantique, un peu comme elle avait eu avec John… Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que tout se passait comme dans ses comédies romantiques…

-« Meg'… » commença t'elle en allant s'assoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. « Vous avez eu le temps d'en reparler ? »

-« Non, on a pas vraiment eu le temps, l'équipe médicale est arrivée et je… »

Sarah passa une main dans son dos. Elle savait que son amie était un peu sous le choc. Megan n'avait pas une vie amoureuse très animée. C'était un peu comme elle… Depuis qu'elles étaient sur Atlantis, elles se donnaient tellement dans leur travail qu'elles n'avaient pas trouvé utile de se mettre à chercher quelqu'un. Mais elle était tombée sur John, et cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et que tout se passait bien. Et l'éventuelle relation que pouvaient avoir Megan et Rodney l'enchantait assez. Mais le tout était de savoir où se situaient les deux intéressés dans cette histoire.

-« Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Sarah en restant prudente.

-« A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit la jolie brunette. « Il y a ce que Lili et toi m'avez dit et maintenant ça…. Ca me fait me poser des questions, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées au clair. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura son amie avec un léger sourire.

-« Si on parlait d'autre chose ? » lui proposa alors Megan en retrouvant son aplomb. « J'espère qu'en venant me voir tu n'as pas interrompu un moment ultra romantique avec ton colonel… »

-« On était en salle d'entraînement. » l'informa l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène. « Rien de romantique. »

-« Ouf, je suis rassurée ! » s'enquit Megan en soupirant de soulagement.

Sarah et elle c à parler. La jolie écossaise n'était pas blessée Elles quittèrent l'infirmerie avec l'accord de Carson au bout d'une heure.


	14. Chapter 14

_Juste une petite précision… Il y a un passage PG15 dans ce chapitre là… Ou T :-) Bonne lecture !_

oxoOoxo

((K.T. Tunstall : Universe&U))

Sarah avait annoncé à John ce qui s'était passé entre Megan et Rodney dans le laboratoire du canadien. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et surtout pas une anecdote aussi croustillante que celle-ci. John lui avait ensuite avoué que Rodney lui avait également relaté l'évènement. Ils s'étaient félicités de leur clairvoyance en ce qui concernait la relation entre leurs deux meilleurs amis.

Ils étaient à cet instant dans les quartiers de John, devant le premier 'Died Hard'. Le jeune homme avait tenu a revoir tous les films, puisque le quatrième vollet sortiraient lorsqu'ils partiraient sur Terre trois semaines plus tard. Sarah n'avait pas vraiment été emballée par l'idée. Elle était habituée aux films romantiques ou historiques… Elle n'était pas trop films d'action, regardant seulement des films comme 'Matrix' ou 'Star Wars' qui relevaient plus de la science-fiction. Mais elle avait décidé de faire un effort pour son compagnon, et lui avait promis de se venger en lui faisant visionner 'Orgueil et 'Préjugés' et 'Raisons et Sentiments' dont elle possédait les deux DVDs.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient devant le film, et Bruce Willis avait déjà essuyé une explosion ou deux. Ils dégustaient des pop-corn . Le jeune homme était plongé dans le film, alors que sa cadette s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait beau avoir une volonté inébranlable en ce qui concernait certaines choses, il était pour elle très difficile de se plonger dans le film comme le faisait son amant.

-« John… » lâcha t'elle alors d'une voix plaintive. Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut un silence de la part de son compagnon. Elle poussa un profond soupir et réessaya une nouvelle fois. « John ? »

-« Oui ? » l'interrogea ce dernier sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

-« Le film est encore long ? » demanda la jolie irlandaise en le regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-« On a regardé que vingt-neuf minutes Joy…. » répondit son supérieur en fixant toujours l'écran.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène lui jeta un regard noir que le jeune homme ne devina même pas. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, s'était définitif… Elle avait essayé de s'imprégner de l'histoire mais rien n'y faisait. Elle pensait que la simple présence du beau brun à ses côtés lui suffirait, mais le fait était qu'il ne lui accordait aucune attention, ce qui avait le don de l'énerveræ. Elle pensait qu'ils passeraient une soirée en amoureux, puisque cela ne leurs étaient pas arrivé depuis le précédent week-end. Les missions étaient la cause de leur séparation de ces derniers jours. Quand elle revenait de mission, c'est lui qui partait, il s'agissait d'un cercle vicieux.

Mais ses plans semblaient être contrariés pour ce soir, et elle en voulait au plus haut point à Bruce Willis pour ce dérangement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et une idée peu catholique lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il fallait parfois savoir se rabaisser aux instincts grégaires du sexe opposé, et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… Bruce n'allait pas gagné si facilement.

Il fallait qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre… Son homme était bloqué comme un enfant de trois ans devant un Kinder Surprise devant ce film, elle avait besoin d'être regardée et chouchoutée… Après tout, c'était une soirée en couple et le fait que l'un des deux s'ennuie à mourir n'était pas acceptable. Elle se souvenait le test qu'elle avait fait dans le dernier exemplaire de 'Cosmo' avec Megan. Selon ce dit test elle n'était pas de ses femmes dominatrices… Elle était douce et calme – d'après son magasine préférée en tout cas. C'était peut-être stupide de se fier à un test dans une feuille de chou de la presse féminine, mais ce même magasine lui avait révélé par le passé qu'elle était plus apte à passer une nuit avec Brad Pitt que Matthew Perry et Jim Carrey… Elle avait beau adorer le dernier, Brad restait Brad….

Elle secoua la tête. Non mais elle s'égarait complètement là ! Il lui fallait donc en revenir à ce premier test. Peut-être qu'il fallait savoir changer et jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait… Et elle connaissait assez bien son compagnon, pour savoir qu'une fois cette démarche entreprise, Bruce Willis et son piège de cristal pourraient aller se rhabiller. Elle jeta un regard en coin à John et fixa une dernière fois ses yeux saphirs sur la télé, ou Bruce Willis apparaissait… C'était comme un dernier face à face avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Et elle savait qu'elle allait gagner.

Elle se tourna alors totalement vers son compagnon , posa sa tête sur son épaule et prit l'une de ses mains. John entrelaça presque inconsciemment ses doigts aux siens mais il ne détourna pas son regard du film pour autant. Cela s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu… Il fallait qu'elle passe aux choses sérieuses. Elle releva donc sa tête et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Apparemment, cela eut l'effet esconté. John se raidit quelque peu prés d'elle . Il reserra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses mains dans celles de sa compagne, et 'Died Hard' lui sembla tout à coup beaucoup moins captivant. Mais il savait parfaitement à quoi jouait sa cadette, et il n'allait pas céder… du moins, il essaierait de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il était vrai que cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était avec Sarah et ils n'avaient encore jamais passé de nuit ensemble. Bien que la chose ait plusieurs fois été possible… Mais d'après ce que faisait Sarah cette chose était bien sur le point de se produire… Et il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille qu'il finit par craquer. Il détourna son regard du film et passa une main dans les boucles ébène de sa compagne. Elle stoppa sa douce torture et elle sourit dans son cou. John finit par la détacher de lui et plongea ses prunelles vertes dans le regard océan de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il y vit la même lueur qui avait du s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu . dans le regard turquoise de sa compagne. Il pencha son visage vers celui de la jolie irlandaise, posa une main sur sa joue et effleura ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son parfum fruité, qu'il aimait tant et auquel il s'était désormais habitué… Quelque chose d'acidulé… De la pêche sans doute.

Sarah releva un peu plus son visage pour l'embrasser réellement, il répondit volontiers à son baiser. Mais la passion les gagna vite et leurs mains ne restèrent pas en place. John avait posé les siennes sur le visage de sa compagne, elles descendirent vite le long de ses épaules et de ses bras pour finalement se poser sur sa taille. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, et la brunette finit par monter sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs baisers devenaient passionnés.

John se leva alors sans la prévenir, et l'aida à en faire de même. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le lit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En route, Sarah perdit son pull et John sa chemise. Le militaire allongea sa cadette vec délicatesse sur les draps de coton. Puis leur échange reprit . Leurs baisers bien que passionnés en restaient doux et tendres. Sarah passa les mains sous le tee-shirt noir de son compagnon et laissa ses doigts courrir le long de sa peau. Sous ce contact, le brun frissonna et glissa lui aussi ses doigts sous le fin tissu du débardeur de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait retirer son t-shirt et l'y aida, le bout de tissus rejoignit alorsle pull de sa compagne et sa chemise. Il s'emprit de retirer son débardeur et dévoila alors un soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge sombre qu'il jugea charmant. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres et les quitta pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Sarah ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, qui descendit ensuite dans le dos de son compagnon. Chaque nouveau contact la faisait frissonner, lui faisait perdre un peu plus la tête… Il descendit ensuite à la naissance de sa gorge, puis à celle de sa poitrine. Mais il fut interrompu dans son 'exploration' par le dessous de la jolie brunette. Il releva alors les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard azur. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et John se redressa légèrement pour capturer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres. Il en profita pour s'attaquer au jean de sa compagne et lui défit abilement le bouton avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Avant qu'il ne prenne une nouvelle initiative la concernant, la jeune femme lui retira également son pantalon, et leurs ébats reprirent de plus belle.

Au fil des minutes, ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, s'imprégnant de toutes les images et les sensations qu'ils voyaient et éprouvaient, comme s'ils avaient voulu s'imprégner entièrement du corps de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient le graver dans leur mémoire.

Ils étaient désormais démunis de tous vêtements et s'étaient glissés sous les couvertures du lit du militaire. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, tendrement et passionnément, au travers de murmures, de soupirs et de caresses. Le plaisir s'était déjà emparé d'eux au moins une fois, alors que les minutes passaient et qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

John captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amante, et se sépara d'elle pour plonger ses prunelles vertes dans celles de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle sontint le regard de son amant, qui lui y trouva la réponse à sa question. Son accord, le même désir que le sien…

Il se redressa un peu prenant appui sur ses bras, alors que sa cadette l'entourait de ses longues et fines jambes. Et ils se joignirent dans un tourbillon d'émotions, de murmures et de plaisir…. Il agissait avec une extrême douceur, faisant ses mouvements dans une lenteur sensuelle.

Sarah se sentait défaillir, chacun des mouvements de son amants la comblait, elle était parcourue par des frissons de plaisir, et savait qu'elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle sentait aussi que John faisait attention à ne pas s'emporter, qu'il était attentif à la moindre de ses réaction… Elle savait qu'il était doux et tendre pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été dans les bras d'un homme aussi attentif, il faisait tout pour elle, tout pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible… Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait cela pour elle.

Elle se cambra lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'empara d'elle…. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir plus prés d'elle encore. Elle chercha alors son regard…. Il releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La jolie irlandaise caressa doucement la joue de son amant et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Puis, elle s'éloigna un peu de son aîné qui l'embrassa ensuite tendrement et accéléra ses va-et-bient.

Une nouvelle sensation s'empara alors de Sarah. Elle sentait le désir et le plaisir monter en elle un peu plus chaque secondes. Elle était en attente de quelque chose qu'elle découvrait, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti… Les minutes passaient et elle sentait que la même chose se produisait en John. Puis, ce qu'ils attendaient arriva et une vague gigantesque d'émotions et de sensations déferla sur eux. Comme jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait ressenti. Ils se cambrèrent une dernière fois ainsi plus proches que jamais, Sarah étouffa son cri dans le cou de John alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, leur plaisir à son paroxysme.

Ils restèrent par la suite quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et de remettre en place leurs esprits. Cela avait été si fort qu'il leurs fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de cette dimension irréelle, retrouvant peu à peu la douce réalité.

Ils finirent par se séparer, s'allongean tous d'eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nout de forces.

Sarah posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Elle se remettait lentement de ses émotions. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça… Et le plus étrange était qu'il s'gissait de leur première fois… Par les rares expériences qu'elle avait du passé, dans aucun de ses souvenirs elle n'avait ressenti ça pour une première fois avec un homme… Pas même les autres fois en fait… Pas même avec Richard avec qui elle était pourtant rester cinq ans et avec qui elle avait failli se marier… Elle tourna alors son regard turquoise vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il la regardait, également allongé. Sarah se mit sur le côté et prit l'une de ses mains. Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit par un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il l'attira à lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle avait une indescriptible envie de lui dire ce qu'elle avait ressentit… Qu'il sache… Et elle avait aussi envie de savoir… Mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment exprimer cela. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait à le faire, et bien qu'elle ait déjà eu des discussions sur le sujet avec ses ex, il se trouvait que là aucun mot ne lui venait. Ou si, mais s'était plutôt la forme qui ne lui venait pas… Et elle avait peur de briser la magie de cet instant… Il aurait fallut qu'elle ne dise rien, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se taire… Surtout dans des situations comme celle là. Mais le mot qu'elle dit lui sembla si ridicule et insignifiant par apport à sce qu'elle avait ressenti qu'elle le regretta presque.

-« Waouw. » lâcha t'elle alors que John jouait avec l'une de ses boucles ébène.

-« Waow ? » l'interrogea son amant avec un léger sourire.

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Elle devait sûrement être ridicule, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, autant se jeter à l'eau. Elle se sépara un peu de John et s'allongea sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude et déposant sa tête dans sa main.

-« Oui, waow. » affirma t'elle avec un sourire mutin. « C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue… Désolée. »

-« Non je trouve que 'waow' correspond tout à fait. » lui assura son compagnon en se tournant lui aussi pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

-« Alors ce n'était pas que pour moi 'waow'. » dit Sarah plus pour elle-même, en jugeant cette phrase tout à fait ridicule.

-« Non, tu as été 'waow. » lui certifia son amant en caressant tendrement sa main libre.

-« Nous avons été 'waow'. » en conclut sa cadette avec un sourire tendre. « J'avais peur d'être anti-douée, je dois bien te l'avouer. »

-« On a tous cette peur princess. » lui assura John pour la rassurer.

Sarah le regarda surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle se souvint lui avoir révélé que sa mère l'appelait comme ça, car 'Sarah' signifiait 'Princesse' en hébreux. Elle n'avait jamais autorisé personne à l'appelait ainsi. Elle était très proche de sa mère et ce surnom lui était réservée. Et depuis sa mort, personne ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça, c'était propre à sa mère, et cela lui rappelait chaque instant avec elle. Mais étrangement, le fait que John l'emploi ne la gênait pas du tout. Au contraire, ça lui faisait même plaisir.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda alors son vis-à-vis, inquiété par son soudain mutisme.

-« Non, tout vas bien. » le rassura t'elle. « C'est juste la manière dont tu m'as appelé… Ca me fait bizarre. »

-« Quoi, 'princesse' ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme.

-« Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'appelait comme ça, il n'y a jamais eut qu'elle. »

-« Si ça te dérange je suis…. » commença alors son compagnon.

-« Non, cela ne me dérange pas au contraire. » le coupa t'elle gentiment.

John lui adressa un petit sourire, et s'approcha d'elle pour l' tendrement. Puis, ils se rallongèrent ans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir quelques minutes après.

xxxxxx

Le réveil de John les avait surpris aux environs de huit heures du matin. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sarah – encore une fois – avait passé la plus calme des nuits dans les bras de son amant. Cela confirmait ses pensées, c'était bien sa présence qui avait un tel effet sur elle… Elle l'éternelle insomniaque, elle qui redoutait chaque soir d'éteindre la lumière, de se retrouver seule dans le noir avec ses pensées et ses doutes. Mais pas cette nuit-là… Elle avait dormi du sommeil du Juste et était en pleine forme, et de bonne humeur qui plus est.

Ils furent donc réveillés en sursaut par la sonnerie stridente du réveil du brun. Sarah avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec sa chaîne hi-fi et généralement s'était avec Bob Dylan. Alors le 'bip 'bip' horrifiant du réveil de son amant la prit de cours, et elle se redressa vivement, le cœur batant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un soupir après que John est violemment écrasé son réveil pour l'éteindre. Sarah se rallongea ensuite et regarda son compagnon.

-« Je hais ton réveil. » lui annonça t'elle alors, la voix endormie.

-« Moi aussi je le hais. » lui certifia John, autant endormi qu'elle. « Je devrais penser à trouver un autre moyen pour me réveiller. »

-« Ca sera une sage décision, en effet. » lui assura la jolie irlandaise avec un sourire.

Le militaire lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'éveillèrent doucement, prenant leur temps puisque leur journée ne commençait qu'une heure plus tard.

Sarah le quitta vers la demie pour aller prendre une douche et se changer dans ses quartiers. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au mess à moins-le-quart pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avant de reprendre leur travail.

La chef de SGA5 arriva à moins-vingt ayant fini plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle prit un plateau et le rempli pour le petit déjeuner puis se dirigea vers une table. Elle trouva alors Megan et Rodney qui mangeaient ensemble. Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion ce qui enchanta la militaire aux boucles de geai. Elle se dirigea vers eux pour voir s'ils les acceptaient, elle et John.

-« Bonjour ! » les salua t'elle joyeusement. « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… Je peux m'assoir ? Enfin… John devrait arriver alors… Il y aurait une place pour nous ? »

-« Oh euh… » hésita le canadien. « Megan qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Vous pouvez vous assoir oui. » répondit la ravissante écossaise.

Sarah sourit et s'installa aux côtés de Megan. Elle avait noté le tutoiement employé par le scientifique en chef… Décidément sa meilleure amie avait des choses à lui raconter.

-« Alors, comment allez-vous ? »les interrogea la ravissante pilote aux yeux saphirs.

-« Bien bien. » répondit McKay avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café

-« Idem ici. » assura Megan avec un léger sourire. « Et toi Sue ? Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. »

-« Exact. » affirma son amie.

-« Oh ! » s'exclama alors la brunette en se rendant compte de ce qui devait provoquer cet excés d'entrain chez sa cadette. « Hein hein ? » demanda t'elle comme si Sarah savait de quoi elle parlait.

-« Hein hein. » acquiesça son amie mutine.

-« Et alors ? » l'interrogea Megan ses yeux ambres brillants de curiosité.

-« Hein hein ! » répondit la jolie pilote.

-« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Rodney qui n'y comprenait absolument rien.

-« D'un truc de filles Rodney, d'un truc de filles. » l'informa Megan en restant mystérieuse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sarah et lui dit en gaélique. « **Sue, tu as des trucs à me raconter je crois.** »

-« **Toi aussi il me semble.** » lui rappela sa meilleure amie.

-« **Dans tes quartiers ce soir après le dîner, prévois le thé et les brownies.** » plaisanta la jolie écossaise comme si elles se donnaient rendez-vous pour une mission secret-défence de la plus haute importance.

-« Arrêtez de parler dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. » se plaignit Rodney.

-« Désolée. » s'excusa Megan avec un faible sourire.

Se fut alors que John arriva. Il salua les deux scientifiques et prit place en face de Sarah. Ils parlèrent tous les quatre avec entrain et reprirent leur travail pour une nouvelle journée.

xxxxxx

Un mois était passé depuis ce jour. Megan et Rodney avaient officialisé leur histoire et cela n'avait étonné personne. Leur romance battait son plein tout comme celle de John et Sarah qui durait depuis un mois et demi. Le pont intergalactique avait été inauguré et ils étaient tous rentrés sur Terre pour quelques jours. Les aller-retours pourraient ainsi se faire plus facilement et plus réguilèrement.

La vie avait trouvé un équilibre et les soirées entre filles au sein du groupe de Lili, Juliette, Megan et Sarah étaient moins régulières. Les deux amies d'enfance passaient beaucoup de temps avec leur amant respectif. John et Sarah faisaient des aller-retours incessants entre les quartiers de l'un et de l'autre, essayaient de s'organiser des soirées romantiques et de ne pas trop s'inquiéterlorsque l'autre partait en mission. Il était vrai que depuis la mission Area, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter pour son compagnon.

John marchait à cet instant dans les couloirs de la cité. Sarah était en briefing avec Elizabeth, Juliette et le reste de leur équipe. Lui n'avait pas de mission prévue avant le lendemin et avait été envoyé par la dimplomate pour dimplomate le Colonel Caldwell et le Dédale. Il était à cet instant sur la route de la zone dembarquement. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes de marche et d'un téléporteur et accueilli le commandant du vaisseau terrien.

-« Bonjour mon Colonel. » salua t'il Caldwell lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-« Le Dr Weir n'est pas là ? » demanda son supérieur sans amabilité aucune.

-« Non elle est en briefing avec SGA5, l'équipe du Capitane Mitchell. » l'informa Sheppard qui ne fut pas étonné du manque de courtoisie de son supérieur. « Elle s'excuse de ne pouvoir venir. »

-« Bien, je comprends. » lui assura Caldwell. « A ce propos j'ai appris votre relation avec le Capitaine Mitchell, mes félicitations. »

-« Je vois que les comérages sévissent même sur votre vaisseau mon colonel. » ironisa le brun sans parler pour autant de sa relation avec la ravissante irlandaise aux yeux azurs.

-« Vous savez ce que je pense des relations entre militaires colonel. » lui rappela Caldwell sur un ton grave.

-« Je le sais parfaitement, mais je vous rappelle respectueusement que le Dr Weir a supprimé la loi de non fraternisation il y a plus de deux ans. » répondit John.

-« Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne dis pas que j'approuve ce choix. »lâcha le dirigeant du Dédale. « Mais le fait que vous ayez choisi le Capitaine Mitchell est un concours de circonstances. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda John qui ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-« Vous n'avez pas lu mon rapport sur la mission Area colonel ? » demanda Caldwell qui voyait le trouble de son subordonné et qui était plus que ravi de cet effet sur le brun en face de lui. « Le Capitaine Mitchell est celle qui a tué le Wraith qui allait vous infliger un tir qui vous aurait été plus que fatal. »

-« Pardon ? » s'égosilla le chef de SGA1 qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. « Vous voulez dire qu'elle… »

-« Qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie ? Oui exactement. » acquiesça Caldwell avec un petit sourire. « Mais apparemment vous ne sembliez pas être au courrant. »

-« Je… » commença le militaire abassourdi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut interrompu par le grésillement de sa radio.

-« _John c'est Elizabeth vous me recevez ?_ »

-« Hein ? Euh oui je suis là Elizabeth que se passe t'il ? l'interrogea Sheppard essayant de se remettre de ce que lui avait annoncé Caldwell.

-« _Je viens de terminer mon briefing avec SGA5._ » l'informa la dirigeante d'Atlantis. _« Vous êtes avec le colonel Caldwell ?_ »

-« Oui nous sommes toujours dans la zone d'embarquement. » répondit le jeune homme.

_-« Bien j'arrive dans ce cas. » _lui indiqua Elizabeth.

-« Au fait Elizabeth, vous avez vu vers où se dirigeait le Capitaine Mitchell à sa sortie du briefing ? » demanda alors John.

-« _Et bien elle m'a informé qu'elle avait une visite médicale avec Carson je pense qu'elle en a pour une dizaine de minutes… Quelque chose de grave ? »_ demanda la diplomate.

-« Non, je dois juste lui parler rien qui concerne la cité, je voulais juste savoir où elle était. » répondit John. « On se retrouve en salle d'embarquement. »

_-« Bien j'arrive, fin de communication. »_

John lâcha sa radio et attendit qu'Elizabeth les rejoignent, lui et Caldwell. Il discuta un peu avec eux, puis s'excusa il devait les quitter. Il regarda sa montre, le temps qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie Sarah serait sûrement sortie, ou serait sur le point de le faire. Il s'assit donc dans la salle d'attente, guettant la sortie de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

Elle sortit de la salle de consultation environ cinq minutes après l'arrivée de Sheppard. Elle ne l'aperçut pas et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il l'interpella.

-« Sarah ? »

Elle se retourna pour luif aire face et fut surprise de le voir là. Il avait un air grave sur le visage, pas cet habituel sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il la voyait.

-« John ! » le salua t'elle en s'approchant de lui. « Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais avec le Colonel Caldwell et le Dr Weir. »

-« Nous avions fini notre conversation alors comme Elizabeth m'a indiqué ta visite avec Carson… Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir à ta sortie. »

-« C'est gentil à toi. » lui assura sa cadette qui voyait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

-« Alors qu'a donné la visite médicale ? » l'interrogea son compagnon alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie pour marcher dans les couloirs en directiond des quartiers de Sarah.

-« Ou et bien… Rien d'anormal. » répondit cette dernière. « John… Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, alors vas-y ne tourne pas autour du pot. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'est réellement passé sur Area. »

Sarah se raidit. Ce qui s'était passé sur Area ? Avait-il lu les rapports sans l'en informer ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, John le découvrirait… Qu'il découvrirait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais qu'elle avait aussi provoqué son coma… Et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle ferait.. Et maintenant qu'elle était face à la situation elle ignorait toujours ce qu'elle devait dire.

-« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda t'elle à son vis-à-vis.

-« Caldwell me l'a dit. » répondit John. « Enfin Sarah pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire… » répondit simplement la jeune femme aux yeux saphir tout en évitant le regard de son amant.

-« Rien à dire ? Joy tu m'as sauvé la vie ! » s'exclama John qui ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de sa cadette.

-« Mais j'ai aussi causé ton coma. » rétorqua vivement Sarah la gorge serrée à ce souvenir.

-« Mon coma ? Comment ça ? » demanda John interloqué.

-« Qu'est-ce que Caldwell t'as dit exactement ? »

-« Que tu avais neutralisé le wraith qui allais me tué. » l'informa son aîné.

-« Ce qu'il a oublié de te dire c'est que ce même Wraith t'a tiré dessus une première fois et que c'est ça qui a provoqué ton coma. » l'informa Sarah d'une voix grave. « Que ce wraith était à portée de tir et que j'ai été trop lente pour réagir C'est à cause de moi que tu es resté cloué dans ce lit pendant plus d'un mois, que des personnes qui t'aimaient ce sont inquiétées parce qu'on ne savait pas si tu te réveillerais un jour… Voilà ce qu'il ne t'as pas dit. »

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et se dirigea en courrant vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se retrouve seule. Elle ne voulait pas avoir John en face d'elle, elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui en veuille…Elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il le sache.

Elle s'enferma dans ses quartiers pour le reste d el'après-midi.

xxxxxx

Il n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'était enfui. Il avait perçu le trouble dans sa voix et vu les larmes dans ses yeux, il fallait qu'il lui laisse du temps, ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il n'était pas aller dans ses quartiers ou dans ceux de Megan où elle devait probablement se cacher.

C'était maintenant le début de la soirée et il n'avait pas vu Sarah depuis quatre heures. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'il la laissait tranquille. Mais il fallait qu'il la voit. Il avait assimilé la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncé et avait même lu le rapport dont lui avait parlé Caldwell. Le dirigeant du Dédale avait meme rajouter en plus des faits, un petit commentaire qui relatait le trouble du Capitaine Mitchell concernant l'incident avec le Colonel Sheppard ; s'était ses mots. John avait juste besoin de parler à Sarah pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il frappa à la porte de ses quartiers alors que sa montre indiquait dix-neuf heures. Il avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade : c'était la première dispute qu'il avait avec son amante, bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment une dispute. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de lui, du moins depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et il se sentait coupable de cela.

Il entendit la voix de Sarah lui dire d'entrer ce qu'il fit. Elle était sur le lit en train de lire. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard océan vers lui et qu'elle le vit, elle posa l'exemplaire de 'Orgueil et Préjugés' qu'elle était en train de relire pour la vingtième fois.

-« Hey salut. » dit elle alors que la porte se refermait derrière John.

-« Salut. » répondit le nouveau venu avec un sourire timide. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non pas du tout. » répondit Sarah en se levant mais en fuyant son regard.

-« Joy… » commença alors le militaire d'une voix faible.

-« Je suis désolée. » le coupa t'elle alors. « Je n'aurai pas du m'enfuir comme ça… »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas. » lui assura son amant en relevant ses yeux vers elle.

-« Merci… Mais je n'aurai quand meme pas du le faire. » lui assura sa cadette. « Le truc c'est que… Lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas dit ce qui s'était passé, ça a fait remonté toutes ces émotions que je croyais avoir oublier. »

-« Quelles émotions ? » demanda prudemment le séduisant militaire qui savait parfaitement que parler de ses sentiments était une chose difficile pour sa compagne.

-« Quand… Quand tu es tombé dans le coma après ta blessure, je me suis sentit très coupable. Je pensais que tout était de ma faute, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir tué ce wraith à temps… Et j'avais si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, si tu étais mort je m'en serai voulu pour le restant de mes jours. »

John lui adressa un regard intense. Il avait le cœur serré devant la révélation de sa compagne. Il savait qu'elle avait dut prendre sur elle pour lui révéler tout cela et il lui en était reconnaissant… Mais le fait était qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Il ne dit don rien et la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas Joy. » l'informa t'il d'une voix douce tout en la berçant. « Je sais que si tu avais pu tu aurais tué ce wraith, mais dis-toi bien que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ce wraith le seul coupable. Et puis… » il hésita et reprit. « J'aurai pu m'en sortir plus mal, ce que je retiens moi c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et que ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Sarah releva son regard turquoise vers lui, cherchant la confirmation de ses paroles dans son regard. Puis, elle lui adressa un faible sourire et déclara :

-« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt… Mais j'avais peur que cela change quelque chose entre nous. Qu'en apprenant cela tu changes de comportement avec moi. »

-« Ca ne sera pas le cas, je te le promets. » lui assura son amant en remettant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

Sarah lui sourit, soulagée par es paroles, tout s'était enfin arrangé…s


	15. Chapter 15

oxoOoxo

Une effervescence inhabituelle s'était emparée de la cité en ce jour d'août. Une agitation plus qu'étrange animait la salle de contrôle où étaient réunis les principaux membres de l'équipe de commandement. John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon étaient présents pour accueillir des invités qui devaient arriver par la Porte des Etoiles.

-« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que les Colonels Carter et Mitchell ainsi que le Dr Jackson et Vala viennent faire sur Atlantis. » déclara John d'un air presque blasé.

-« Au départ nous ne devions avoir que le Colonel Carter et Daniel. » rpéondit Elizabeth avec un sourire en coin devant l'air dépit du jeune homme. « Je pense que le Coonel Mitchell et Vala ont voulu les accompagner. Ils viennent faire des recherches dans la base de données des anciens. »

« On ne pouvait pas leurs envoyer ? » demanda le chef du contingent militaire.

-« Vous ne voulez pas d'eux ici John ? » demanda Eliabeth taquine.

-« Il craint pour sa vie. » intervint alors McKay d'une voix mesquine.

-« Oh fermez-là Rodney. » le coupa vivement John.

-« Craindre pour votre vie ? Pourquoi John ? » demanda Teyla qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-« Et bien. » commença Rodney avant que le beau brun ait eu le temps de répondre à la question de la jeune athosienne. « Comme vous le savez le Colonel a une relation avec le Capitaine Mitchell depuis maintenant deux mois. »

-« Et alors ? »demanda Ronon qui lui non plus ne voyait pas le rapport.

-« Le Capitaine Mitchell est la cousine du Colonel Mitchell le chef de SG1. » poursuivit le scientifique. « Et le fait est que Sheppard redoute la réaction du Colonel. »

Tous les regards des personnes ayant entendu l'explication de McKay se tournèrent vers un Sheppard quelque peu décontenancé.

-« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Teyla. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Colonel Mitchell ferait une remarque sur votre histoire ave Sarah. »

-« Et bien…. » commeça John avant de marqué une pose.

-« Il a une réputation de dragueur invétéré et Mitchell sera persuadé qu'il veut mettre sa cousine dans son lit juste pour un laps de temps qui pourrait être afficher dans le livre des Records. » intervint une nouvelle fois Rodney.

John lui adressa un regard noir, Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent légèrement blasés. Se fut alors que le Capitaine Samuels leurs indiqua l'activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles. Les cinq membres de l'équipe de commandement se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement et en descendirent les escaliers pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Vala, Cameron, Samantha et Daniel débarquèrent tour à tour dans la salle de la porte d'Atlantis. Elizabeth et le reste du groupe allèrent les rjeoindre.

-« Bonjour à tous » les salua la dirigeante d'Atlantis avec un sourire. « Le voyage a été bon ? »

-« Assez court mais rien de traumatisant. » répondit Vala avec un léger sourire. « Le fait est que la Porte des Etoile est un moyen de transport rapide. » ajouta t'elle comme si personne n'avait pu comprendre la tournure humoristique de sa phrase.

-« Bien sûr. » approuva Elizabeth. « Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ici dans tous les cas. »

-« Surtout Sheppard. » ajouta Rodney avec un sourire machiavélique.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Daniel presque naïvement n'ayant pas vu le ton ironique qu'avait employé par le scientifique.

« Oui, enfin bref… » lâcha Cameron qui avait bien vu le regard noir que son homologue atlante avait lancé à McKay. « Nous sommes ici pour deux semaines, mais je suppose que le Général Landry vous a prévenu. »

-« Oui il l'a fait. » lui certifia Elizabeth. « Mais vous êtes les bienvenus sur la base Colonel. »

-« Merci Dr Weir. » lui répondit le chef de SG1 avec un sourire en coin.

-« Hum oui. » lâcha alors la dirigeante d'Atlantis. « Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous montre vos quartiers nous avons un briefing avant le déjeuner alors nous ne pouvons pas le faire désolée. »

-« Nous comprenons parfaitement. » lui assura alors Sam. « Peut-on se retrouver pour le déjeuner ? Daniel et moi aimerions vous parler de nos recherches… Plus en détail. »

-« Bien sûr » affirma Elizabeth en hochant de la tête.

Les membres de SG1 furent pris en charge par deux membres de l'équipe militaire et les cinq membres de l'équipe de commandement se rendirent en salle de briefing pour préparer la prochaine mission de l'équipe de John. Sur le chemin, le militaire et Rodney échangèrent une conversation qui n'avait rien de professionnelle. Elizabeth qui se trouvait juste devant eux entendit leurs murmures et lorsqu'elle se retourna vit que Rodney lui adressait un coup d'oeil furtif. La dirigeante d'Atlantis finit par s'arrêter et regarda les deux autres leaders de la cité se comporter comme de vrais gamins. Ils remarquèrent alors que la diplomate aux boucles brunes s'étaient arrêtée.

-« Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? » demanda Rodney à Elizabeth.

-« Je peux savoir de quoi vous étiez en train de parler ? » les interrogea cette dernière les mains sur les hanches.

-« Nous ? De rien. » feignit John du mieux qu'il le put.

-« Ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi John je vous ai entendu murmurer. » le sermonna t'elle.

-« Ils parlaient des regards que vous avez échangé avec le Colonel Mitchell. » répondit Ronon qui avait entendu toutes la conversation des deux amis.

-« Ronon ! » s'exclama John en se retournant vivement vers l'ex-runner en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Tiens donc. » lâcha Elizabeth en soulevant un sourcil. « Et puis-je savoir de quels regards il s'agit ? »

-« Oh s'il vous plaît Elizabeth ne faîtes pas comme s'il n'y avait rien entre vous… Tout le monde le sait. » soupira Rodney devant le détour que la diplomate avait essayé de faire prendre à la discussion.

-« Dans le genre diplomate McKay vous êtes doué ! » se moqua John.

-« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » demanda Elizabeth légèrement gênée.

-« Alors c'est vrai ? » l'interrogea John étonné.

-« Et bien… C'est à dire que… » hésita la dirigeante d'Atlantis en rougissant légèrement. »Oui. » finit-elle par avouer à contre cœur.

-« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Rodney triomphant.

-« Merci pour votre discrétion Rodney j'en prends note. » ironisa la jeune femme aux boucles brunes.

-« Désolé. » s'excusa McKay. « Mais… Depuis quand ? Et comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« Votre curiosité vous perdra Rodney. » le taquina Sheppard.

-« Faîtes-moi croire que vous ne voulez pas savoir. » rétorqua le canadien sèchement.

-« Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde messieurs. » finit par répondre la diplomate.

-« On finira par le savoir un jour à l'autre Elizabeth. »

-« Je ne pense pas que Cameron parlera. » répliqua la dirigeante d'Atlantis sûre d'elle.

-« Ou pas directement… » lâcha mystérieusement Sheppard.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? » s'enquit Elizabeth soudain inquiète.

-« Nous avons des agents infiltrés. » répondit simplement McKay qui avait compris là où voulait en venir Sheppard.

Devant leur mutisme Elizabeth leva son regard émeraude au ciel. Décidément ces deuxlà pouvaient être de vrais gamins… La querelle s'arrêta là et ils finirent pas entrer tous les cinq dans la salle de briefing.

xxxxxx

((Terra Naomi : Say It's Possible))

Le briefing était vite passé et l'heure de déjeuner était vite arriver. Devant le manque d eplace et de coordination, Sam s'était retrouvée à la table d'Elizabeth et Rodne. Daniel aurait voulu manger avec eux mais Vala avait fait tout un caprice pour ne pas être séparé de l'archéologue. Cameron lui s'était retrouvé à la table de John où ils étaient au départ au nombre de quatre. Mais les deux scientifiques leurs avaient vite faussé compagnie pour retourner travailler.

Les deux colonels étaient en train de partager une discussion animée. Au plus grand soulagement de Sheppard le s sujet n'avait pas encore dérivé sur Sarah. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Cameron mais se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir lorsuq'il serait au courrant de l'histoire entre les deux pilotes. John ne le redoutait pas plus que ça, mais comme Rodney l'avait si bien dit le matin même sa réputation le précédait… Et il n'était avec Sarah que depuis deux mois… Bien sûr il ne pensait aucunement à mettre fin à cette histoire, au contraire ! Peyt-être devrait-il attendre que sa compagne soit là pour en parler au chef de SG1… Oui c'était une bonne décision …

Malheureusement Cameron ne mit pas longtemps à parler de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Et le sujet fut amené lorsqu'il posa une question en particulier à Sheppard.

-« Dîtes, je sais que normalement on ne parle pas de nos hommes mais je me demandais… Vous devez sûrement connaître le Capitaine Sarah Mitchell. »

John manqua de s'étouffer avec le ontenu de sa fourchette mais se ratrapa bien vite. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître… Quelle idée avait eu Cameron de parler de Sarah.

-« Oui je la connais. » répondit le séduisant militaire en se remettant de son étouffement éphémère.

-« Logique puisqu'elle est sous vos ordre, quelle question idiote ! » lâcha le leader de SG1 ;

-« Non laissez. » lui assura Sheppard. « Elle est chef de SGA5. » ajouta t'il en essayant de ne pas penser à sa compagne comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-« Je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles d'elle. » lui avoua alors son vis-à-vis sans se douter de la difficulté qu'avait son homologue atlante à ne pas tout lui révélé. « Pas depuis cette mission où beaucoup de monde avait été blessé. » précisa t'il.

-« La mission Area. » se rappela John. « Je m'en souviens parfaitement… »

« Vous faisiez parti des blessés ? » demanda Cameron qui n'était pas vraiment au courrant.

-« Oui je suis resté un mois dans le coma. » répondit Sheppard en faisant la grimace.

-« Oh désolé. » s'excusa Mitchell.

-« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » lui certifia John.

-« Pour en revenir à Sarah… Vous la connaissez bien ? »

-« Disons que… » commença John qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« C'est quelqu'un de bien vous savez » commença alors Cameron. « On est assez proches… pour des cousins je veux dire. Quand sa mère est morte elle venait souvent chez mon père… Elle n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie mais elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie. »

-« Oui d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. » précisa le brun. « C'est quelqu'un de bien et un pilote hors pair. » ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire que le terrien ne remarqua pas.

-« Elle a toujours aimé piloter. » l'infirma Mitchell, chose que son vis-à-vis savait déjà. « C'était de famille, mais… Je crois qu'elle a été celle de nous tous qui a été le plus enjouée à l'idée de rentrer à l'académie. Pourtant elle a été étudier en France pendant cinq ans avant… Elle est sortie de l'école à seize ans elle était très douée en cours. »

-« J'ai pu voir ça dans son dossier… Elle était diplômée de Chilton non ? » demanda John en se rappelant le dossier de son amante aux yeux saphir.

-« C'est exact. » acquiesça Cameron. « Malgré le fait qu'elle sorte diplômée de cette grande école elle n'est pas allée à l'université. Son père ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle et sa mère était décédée… Elle est partie aux Beaux-Arts de Paris puis a fait une école d'éducatrice… Elle a ensuite rejoint l'académie… Dîtes, je change de sujet mais… Vous savez si Sarah voit quelqu'un ? Le Dr Weir m'a dit que le Dr McKay et vous étiez au courrant de tout ce qui se passait dans la cité.

John fit la grimace. Là ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à Mitchell ? C'était une question à la quelle il ne pouvait trouver de réponse. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire puisque le chef de SG1 continua dans sa lancée.

-« Vous comprenez je ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir quelqu'un et ce n'est pas vraiment mon rôle de veiller sur elle.. Après tout elle a Nick pour ça… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu de chance avec les hommes, elle a beaucoup souffert de sa séparation avec son ex-mari… Je crois que si elle a quelqu'un, je serai heureux pour elle mais vous pouvez être sûr que si il lui fait du mal il aura à faire à moi. »

John déglutit à cette tyrade. Il avait retenu les mots 'ex-mari' 'souffrir' et 'à faire à moi'.. Ces quelques mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il comprenait la réaction de Cameron, le fait qu'il voulait protéger Sarah… Mais le fait était que cela le plaçait dans une position assez inconfortable. Mais là encore il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit…

-« Oh la voilà ! » s'exclama son interlocuteur en se levant.

John surpris se retourna vivement et vit en effet que la pilote aux yeux turquoises arrivait et se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur les deux cousins échangèrent une étreinte chaleureuse.

-« Cam' je suis heureuse de t voir ! » s'exclama alors la jolie irlandaise toujours dans les bras du chef de SG1 ; « Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui que vous arriviez. »

-« Tu as encore perdu ton calendrier c'est ça ? » plaisanta son aîné.

-« Ca doit être ça, mais tu sais que les calendriers ne m'ont jamais aimé. » soupira Sarah faussement désespérée.

Elle se détâcha de l'étreinte de son cousin et ce dernier alla s'assoir. La pilote aux yeux turquoise se tourna vers John et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle finit par poser son plateau à côté de lui et passa une main affectueusement ne main dans son dos. John trop subjugué par la présence de sa compagne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, en oublia presque la présence de Cameron en face d'eux. Sarah s'assit convenablement sur le banc et se mit face à son plateau. Elle jeta un regard tendre à son amant et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » lui murmura t'elle alors.

-« Toi aussi. » répondit le brun avec le même sourire.

-« Hum hum ! » intervint alors Cameron qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait devant lui.

-« Oh pardon. » s'excusa sa cousine quelque peu gênée. Elle avait tendance à b oublier tout ce qui l'entourait quand elle était en présence de son compagnon. Et cela pouvait parfois lui jouer des tours.

-« Peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer. » leurs demanda alors le chef de SG1 qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi.

-« John ne t'as pas dit ? » demanda alors Sarah étonné. Elle tourna son regard azur vers le séduisant pilote à ses côtés. « Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

-« C'est-à-dire que… » commença ce dernier légèrement décontenancé.

-« John… » le réprimanda sa cadette. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

-« Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. » se défendit le chef du contingent militaire.

-« Hum hum. » répéta Cameron qui était perdu devant leurs changements incessants de langue.

-« Nous sommes ensmeble depuis deux mois. » finit par répondre Sheppard à contre-cœur.

-« Deux mois ? » s'égosilla Mitchell. « Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

-« je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. » lui assura le brun.

-« Pourtant nous avons parlé de Sarah. » lui rappela Mitchell.

-« Vous avez parlé de moi ? » les interrogea la jeune femme aux boucles ébène curieuse. « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

-« Que des choses bien rassure-toi. » lui assura son compagnon en posant une main sur la sienne.

-« Vous savez Sheppard vous auriez pu me le dire. » lui assura Cameron. « J ene vous aurez pas tué. »

-« C'est gentil… » ironisa le jeune homme.

_-« Le Dr Weir et le Colonel Sheppard sont demandés en salle de briefing._ »

Les trois pilotes se regardèrent surpris que la voix du Capitaine Samuels viennent les interrompre dans leur échange animé. John les regarda puis s'excusa, il devait partir. Il confia à Sarah qu'il la verrait plus tard et salua Cameron avant de rejoindre Elizabeth à l'entrée du mess et de se mettre en route vers la salle des commandes.

Les deux cousins se retrouvèent alors seuls. Le jeune homme regarda longuement son vis-à-vis aux boucls ébène sans mot dire. Puis il finit par rompre le silence qui s'éait installé depuis le départ de John.

-« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« De quoi ? » demanda sa cadette en relevant vivement la tête vers lui.

-« Toi et Sheppard… Comment ça s'est pasé ? »

-« Et bien… » commença sa cousine hésitante. « Après la mission Area. » finit-elle par déclarer.

-« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que vous étiez proches avant ça. » se rappela son aîné.

-« Ce n'est pas ça. » lui certifia Sarah. « Disons que… Nous avons été amis avant d'être ensemble. Ca s'est passé à ma soirée d'anniversaire. » lui avoua t'elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Parler de cela avec Cameron lui faisait tout drôle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d elui parler de ses 'petits amis'.

-« Donc ça fait deux mois. »

-« A quelue chose prés oui. Un peu plus en fait. Lui certifia sa cadette. « Ecoute Cam' je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de te voir lorsque j'étais sur Terre »

-« J'étais parti en mission d'infiltration. » répondit le chef de SG1 à ce souvenir.

-« J ene te donne pas tord. » lui assura Sarah. « Je veux juste que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas Sue. » déclara alors Cameron. « C'est juste que je suis surpris… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

-« Tu trouves qu'on a rien à faire ensmeble ? » demanda alors sa cousine inquiète.

-« Non c'est pas ça ! » se défendit son aîné. « C'est juste… Il y a une sacré différence d'âge entre vous. »

-« Hui ans. » répondit Sarah. « Je ne trouve pas ças énorme. »

-« Sans doute mais… C'est ton supérieur. »

-« La loi de non-fraternisation n'a pas leiu d'être ici. » rétorqua Sarah.

-« D'accord d'accord.. Je te fais juste part de mon avis… Mais si tu es hureuse… »

-« Je le suis. » assura la ravissante irlandaise. « Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien… » ajouta t'elle songeuse.

-« Tu laimes ? » demanda Cameron.

-« Cam' ! » s'exclama sa cadette. « Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

-« Désolé…. Mais bon… TU l'aimes ? » demanda t(il à nouveau.

Sarah leva au ciel et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique…. Elle avait une réponse à cette question… Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle en fasse part au principal intéressé…

xxxxxx

Rodney était à une table avec Elizabeth et Samantha. La conversation tournait autour des recherces de la scientifique aux yeux azurs. Rodney et elle échangeait leurs points de vue, Elizabeth en prenait note et essayer parfois de calmer les disputes des deux astrophysiciens ; Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth et John soient appelés en salle de contrôle.

« Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser. » les informa alors la diplomate avec un sourie confus.

-« Ne vous en faîtes pas Dr Weir, je comprends parfaitement. » lui assura Sam.

-« Oui allez-y Elizabeth… Vous me tenez au courrant ? » lui demanda McKay.

-« Si on a besoin de vous je vous appellerai Rodney. » lui assura la dirigeante d'Atlantis, taquine.

-« Merci Elizabeth. » lui certifia Rodney.

L jeune femme aux boucles brunes les salua une dernière fois avant de partir en direction de la sortie. De la sortie. Sam et Rodney se retrouvèrent seuls et un silence s'installa entre eux. Il fut brisé par la militaire aux boucles blondes.

« Alors McKay… Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier totalement pris de cours.

-« Et bien oui… La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu il y avait de vous… Et vous m'aviez parlé d'un rêve étrange où je vous avez aidé à survivre.. Je me demandais juste si cette fois encore vous alliez me parler de vos fantasmes. » le taquina Sam.

-« Pour tout vous dire non. » répondit Rodney. « J'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment. »

-« Pardon ? » demanda la jeune femme devant la brutalité de la réponse du canadien.

-« Vous savez Colonel vous n'êtes pas le centre de mes pensées. » lui rappela Rodney.

-« Oh mais je ne disais pas ça McKay. » ironisa son vis-à-vis.

-« Pour tout vous dire… J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis un mois et demi. » l'informa le scientifique non sans une pointe de fierté.

-« Ah oui ? » s'étonna encore plus Sam.

-« Quoi.. Vous aviez prévu de me déclarer votre flamme ? » demanda Rodney soudain embêté.

-« Non ! » s'exclama Samantha aussitôt. « C'est juste que.. Je suis surprise c'est tout… Et puis.. Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un alors.. »

-« Je suis sûr que c'est O'Neill « lâcha le scientifique ironique.

-« Co… Comment vous savez ça ? » lui demanda son interlocutrice étonnée.

-« Enfin Carter ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! On a même ouvert les paris ! » lui répondit Rodney. « Ca me rappelle que le Dr Jackson va perdre pas mal d'argent… »

-« Vous aviez parié ? » s'égosilla Sam.

Elle entra dans le mess quelques minutes après Sarah. Elle avait du apporter l'artéfact qu'ils avaient rapporté de leur mission. En allant au laboratoire principale elle était sûre de trouver Rodney, mais devant l'absence du canadien elle s'était quelque peu inquiétée. Puis, Radek l'avait informé qu'il déjeunait au mess avec le Colonel Carter. Cette annonce avait réveillé en la jolie écossaise quelque chose qui – elle ne voulait en rien se l'avouer – ressemblait à de la jalousie. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son genre mais tout le monde était au courrant du culte que son scientifique vouait à la chef de SG1. Et la perspective de les voir déjeuner en tête à tête révulsait assez Megan. Elle avait confiance en Rodney, mais mieux vallait marquer son territoire… Du moins s'était une façon de parler.

Elle entrait donc dans le mess et chercha son compagnon des yeux apés avoir prit un plateau repas. Comme elle s'y attendait elle le trouva en train de manger en tête à tête avec Samantha Carter. Elle inspira profondément et l'air de rien se dirigea vers eux, les interrompant dans leur conversation.

-« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger… » intervint-elle alors…

Les deux scientifiques relevèrent leurs yeux vers elle Une lumière passa dans le regard océan de son scientifique ce qui fit sourire la jolie brunette.

-« Hey bonjour ! » la salua Rodney qui avait totalement détourné son attention de Sam pour la porter sur la nouvelle venue.

-« Bonjour trésor. » lui fit Megan en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

-« 'Trésor' ? » releva Sam surprise.

-« Meg' ! » la réprimanda Rodney en lui jetant un regard noir. « Samantha voici le Dr Mega Downs.. Megan tu te souviens du Colonel Carter. »

-« Oui, Colonel rvie de vous revoir ! » assura Megan avec un sourire à moitié forcé seulement.

-« Ravie églament Docteur. » lui certifia aimbalement Sam.

-« Puis-je m'assoir ? » demanda la jolie écossaise.

-« Et bien.. » commença Rodney.

-« Oui faîtes. » lui assura Sam. « De toute façon j'allais partir le Dr Jackson m'a donné rendez-vous après le déjeuner. Je vous souhaîte un bon apétit. »

-« Merci. » lui répondirent le couple de scientifiques d'une même voix.

Sam leus adressa un dernier sourire et partit. Megan prit sa place s'installant ainsi en face de Rodney. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amants mais Rodney agacé finit par le briser.

(« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait là ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda la brunette aux yeux ambres sans comprendre. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Rod'. » lui assura t'elle.

-« Meg'… » soupira Rodney. « Tu es jalouse de Carter c'est ça en fait. »

-« Moi jalouse ? » demanda Megan outrée. « Non enfin trésor… » feignit-elle.

-« Pourtant j'ai noté une certaine tension quand tu es arrivée… » lui certifia son compagnon. « Tu sais il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en moi. »

-« Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! » lui certifia son ravissant vis-à-vis. « C'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance. »

-« Elle a quelqu'un tu sais. » l'informa le canadien.

-« C'est bien pour elle. » répondit Megan.

-« Sunshine… « commença doucement Rodney en posant une main sur celle de sa compagne. « Pour être honnête je préfère mille fois être avec toi aujourd'ui… Je n'aurai pas pu tombé mieux… Et pardonne-moi pour l'expression. »

-« Je te pardonne… Je ne peux que te pardonner après une déclaration comme ça. » répondit Megan les yeux brillant de tendresse.

-« Tu sais Meg'.. » commença alors le scientifique en chef.

-« Quoi ? » demanda sa cadette curieuse.-« Je crois que je t'aime. » répondit McKay.

Megan s'éttoufa alors avec ses frites. Avait-elle bien e entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ou était-ce encore une de ses hallucinations auditives ?

Devant son mutisme Rodney regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Quel idiot il avait été jamais il n'aurait du dire ça !

-« Meg' je… » commença t'il alors… « Je suis désolé… » Ele restait toujours bouche-bée. « Dis quelque chose je t'en rpie… »

-« Les frites sont bonnes. »

10


	16. Chapter 16

oxoOoxo

L'aprés-midi avait été marqué par une agitation certaine et un retour plus que mouvementée de l'équipe du Major Lorne. Il avait fallut par la suite soigner les blessés, réparer les dégâts causés par les tirs des Darts qui avaint réussi à passer le vortex et faire le long débriefing obligatoire dans ce genre de situations.

John et Sarah étaient en cet instant dans les quartiers de la jolie irlandaise pour une soirée de tranquillité bien méritée. Ils avaient mangé au mess en tête à tête et s'étaient ensuite rendus dans les quartiers de Sarah. Ils étaient à présent tous deux allongés sur le lit de la jeune femme en train de lire 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. La chaîne hi-fi de la brunette diffusait un album de Norah Jones dont elle fredonnait parfois les paroles. Ils passèrent leur soiré ainsi discutant parfois et reprenant la lecture ensuite du roman d'Austen. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une heure et demie commençant tous les deux à être distrait par la présence plus qu'évidente de l'autre. Sarah reposa donc le livre sur sa table de nuit et alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier entamma alors une nouvelle conversation :

-« Tout à l'heure, le Colonel Mitchell m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpellé. »

-« Ah oui ? » l'interrogea sa cadette. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Et bien… Il m'a parlé de ton ex-mari. » répondit son compagnon.

-« De mon quoi !?! » s'égosilla la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa et regarda son amant pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Son ex-mari ? C'est alors qu'elle réalisa… Richard ! Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, Cameron appréciait beaucoup son ex-fiancé et avait été chagriné d'apprendre leur séparation. Il l'avait demandé en mariage voilà pourquoi son cousin avait parlé ainsi de lui à John. Elle poussa un profond soupir… Quelle idée avait eu Cameron de lui parler de ça !

-« Je vois de quoi il s'agit » informa t'elle le séduisant militaire prés d'elle.

-« Ah oui ? De quoi ? » demanda ce dernier qui lui ne voyait pas du tout.

-« En fait il parlait de Richard. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé. » expliqua Sarah.

-« Ah oui, celui avec qui tu es restée cinq ans. » se remémora le colonel peu ravi de ce souvenir.

-« Et bien il a du employé ce terme parce que Richard et moi avons été fiancés. » exposa la jolie irlandaise. « Je ne te cache pas d'ex-mari. » lui assura t'elle avec un léger sourire.

-« Oh et bien moi non plus pas d'ex-femme. » lui assura John. « Juste une liste d'ex dont je suis peu fière et une grande histoire qui a diré six ans mais qui s'est terminé il y a cinq ans maintenant. » ajouta t'il en baissant les yeux.

-« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. » se rappela Sarah.

-« C'est vrai… Mais disons que j'évite de parler de mes ex… J'avais rencontré Marie à l'université à Paris, nous avons eu une histoire en France durant deux ans puis elle est venue s'installer aux Etats-tUnis où elle voulait aller vivre depuis des années. » confia t'il à sa cadette.

-« Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ? » demanda la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

-« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi et Richard. » répondit simplement Sheppard.

-« Elle voulait t'empêcher de voler. » lâcha la jeune femme en prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-« Elle disait que je ne pouvais pas espérer avoir une vie de famille temps que j'irais à l'autre bout du monde et risquerais de me faire tuer. » ajouta John en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amante.

-« Je connais. » lui assura ceette dernière.

John remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sarah répondit à ce baiser et la passion les gagna alors. John fit basculer sa compagne en dessous de lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour plonger ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille de son supérieur. Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle et leurs mains se joignirent à la danse.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Ils ne réagirent pas mais la personne frappa une deuxième fois. John se sépara de sa cadette et planta son regard dans le sien. Un nouveau coup à la porte… Ils tournèrent leurs deux regards vers l'entrée des quartiers de la jolie pilote et alors une voix au dehors se fit entendre.

-« Sue ! Sue je sais que tu es là ouvre-moi ! J'ai besoin de te parler. »

La brunette reconnut aussitôt la voix de Megan. Elle tourna son regard turquoise vers son amant et lui adressa un faible sourire. John soupira faiblement et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il avait compris.

-« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Sarah faiblement.

-« C'est pa grave princesse. » lui assura son aîné avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Sarah ferma les yeux à ce contact et l'embrassa une dernière fois. John se releva laissant la jeune femme aux boucles ébène aller ouvrir la porte.

Sur le seuil elle trouva une Megan qui trépignait d'impatience. Elle stoppa net quand elle vit que la porte s'était ouverte.

-« Ah enfin ! » s'exclama t'elle. Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut John. éOh mince. » soupira t'elle en voyant qu'elle avait interrompu les deux militaires dans un moment intime. « Désolée… »

-« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Sarah sans relever.

-« Il faut que je te parle j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. » assura t'elle à son amie, tout de même confuse d'arriver à cet instant crucial.

« D'accord. » finit par répondre Sarah. « Laisse-moi une minute. »

-« Merci. » lui assura Megan reconnaissante.

Son amie lui sourit et referma la porte. Elle se retourna ensuite vers John et lui adressa un regard navré.

-« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa t'elle à nouveau.

-« Hey, je ne t'en veux pas je t'assure. » lui certifia son aîné en prenant l'une de ses mains. « Elle a besoin de toi c'est normal que tu sois là pour elle. »

-« Merci… » murmura Sarah en se blotissant contre lui.

-« Tu me préviendras si je peux revenir ? » demanda alors le séduisant militaire avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Compte sur moi. » répondit Sarah mutine.

John sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il salua Megan et jeta un dernier regard à Sarah avant de disparaître du champ de vision de la brunette. La ravissante écossaise finit par entrer dans les quartiers de sa meilleure amie, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

-« Alors que se passe t'il ? » demanda Sarah inquiète de la présence de son amie en ces lieux.

-« Rodney m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. » répondit Megan sans passer par quatre chemins.

-« Pardon ! » s'étonna la jolie irlandaise.

-« On était à table et on parlait de la soi-disante crise de jalousie que j'avais faite vis-à-vis du Colonel Carter et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. » exposa l'astrophysicienne aux yeux ambre.

-« Waow. » lâcha sa cadette qui avait du mal à réaliser ce que venait de lui annoncer son aînée. « Et… Tu as répondu quoi ? »

-« 'Les frites sont bonnes' » répondit Megan complètement désespérée.

-« Les frites sont bonnes ? » répéta Sarah étonnée. « Ah oui sympa bonne réplique ! Tu vas faire carrière dans l'humour toi ! »

-« Je ne savais pas quoi répondre sur le coup ! » se défendit la jolie écossaise aux boucles brunes.

-« Je comprends… Mais quand même 'Les frites sont bonnes' tu devais vraiment être en manque d'inspiration. » la taquina gentiment Sarah. « Et maintenant ? »

-« Justement c'est la question que je me pose. » lui avoua son amie. « J'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans ses quartiers ce soir… Mais si j'y vais je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. »

-« Et… Pourquoi pas que toi aussi tu l'aimes ? » proposa Sarah. « A moins que… Ca ne soit pas le cas. »

-« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question je dois bien te l'avouer. » lui révéla Megan. Et c'était la pure vérité. Elle n'était pas du genre à analyser sa relation avec quelqu'un, surtou son histoire avec Rodney . S'était arrivé si soudainement, et tous les sentiments qui en suivaient étaient eux aussi arrivés brutalement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à son amant. L'aimait-elle ? Sûrement que oui… En fait c'était assez évident mais elle ne s'était jamais dit 'J'aime Rodney McKay.'. Elle devait se l'avouer ce que lui avait dit le scientifique quelques heures plus tôt vallait aussi pour elle. « J'aime Rodney McKay » lâcha t'elle alors presque inconsciemment.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Sarah qui n'avait pas tout suivi de la remise en question intérieure de son amie aux yeux d'ambre.

-« J'aime Rodney McKay. » répéta Megan plus fort.

-« J'avais bien compris donc. » soupira Sarah avec un sourire. « Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. » plaisanta t'elle.

-« Merci. » lui répéta la jolie scientifique. « Je sais que tu étais avec John… Oh mon Dieu je vous ai interrompu j'en suis vraiment confuse ! »

-« Ne t'inqiète pas pour nous, on s'en remettra ! » lui assura la pilote aux boucles de geai en battant l'air de sa main.

-« Alors… Puisqu'on a parlé de ma relation avec Rodney… Comment ça va toi avec John. »

Sarah releva son regard turquoise vers son amie et son sourire se figea. Entre John et elle ? S'était difficile à dire… Ca allait parfaitement bien, elle était heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle avait cette sensation de malaise qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'il n'était pas là… Et cette chaleur dans tout son corps à la perspective de le revoir… Elle s'inquiétait à en mourir quand il partait en mission et elle savourait chaque instant avec lui… Elle était heureuse mais avait si peur que cela ne fonctionne pas… Il n'y avait pas de raisons apparantes et elle savait que désormais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle était réellement et définitivement amoureuse de John… Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle avait si peur de lui dire… Elle avait peur que cela l'effraie, que cela change quelque chose entre eux… Elle savait qu'il lui portait une immense affection, mais ressentait-il de si forts sentiments que les siens ? C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre et cela la frustrait au plus profond d'elle… Mais elle savait que le moment de lui dire tout cela viendrait, même si elle n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments… Surtout au principal concerné… Mais le temps lui offrirait cette chance.

-« Et bien… » hésita la ravissante irlandaise aux yeux turquoises. « Je dirais… que j'aime John Sheppard. » avoua t'elle avec un sourire songeur.

-« Je suis ravie d'entendre ça ! » s'exclama Megan qui avait retrouvé son applomb. « Bon c'est pas le tout honey mais j'ai une déclaration d'amour à faire moi ! Je te laisse rejoindre ton beau colonel. »

-« Merci, et bonne déclaration d'amour mon ange. » lui souhaita Sarah avec un sourire taquin.

La charmante écossaise lui envoya un clin do'eil et sortit des quartiers de son amie avec le sourire.

xxxxxx

Elizabeth se trouvait dans son bureau en cette heure déjà avancée de la matinée. Elle était dans une tentativve désespérée de venir à bout de tous ses dossiers. Mais le fait était que plus elle en lisait, plus il semblait en avoir, ce qui n'était pas pour l'encourager. Elle sortit quelque peu de son travail lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge de son ordinateur portable, il était onze heures trente passé. Elle se tourna ensuite dans la direction de l'entrée pour voir la personne qui avait frappé, il s'agissait de Cameron. Le militaire affichait un petit sourire, mais n'entrait pas dans le bureau de la diplomate.

-« Oh, c'est toi ! » s'exclama la jeune femme heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une personne venant lui donner du travail en plus.

-« Oui, je viens de finir la visite de la cité que McKay et Sheppard ont eu la bonté de bien vouloir me faire. » répondit le chef de SG1 en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant dans le siège face à celui d'Elizabeth.

-« Ca c'est bien passé ? » l'interrogea la dirigeante d'Atlantis en rangeant son ordinateur portable.

-« Oui, bien que nous n'ayons pas tout visité puisque la cité est immense… » indiqua Cameron avec un léger sourire.

-« C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré. » certifia la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Et avec Rodney et John ça a été ? »

-« Ils ne se sont pas entretués. » déclara le militaire. « Pourtant j'aurai bien fermé son clapet à McKay plus d'une fois… Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? »

-« Tu sais quand on s'y attache à celui-là… » répondit Elizabeth en battant l'air de la main. « Et John ? »

-« Ca s'est relativement bien passé. » lui certifia son compagnon avec un léger sourire. « Juste que… » hésita t'il alors. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait parler de cela avec la jeune femme aux yeux verts qui lui faisait face. Après tout, elle était la supérieure de John, et malgré le lien qui les liait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aborder ce point là avec elle. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait abordé le sujet, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. « Et bien. Disons que le fait qu'il soit le petit ami de ma cousine me perturbe. »

-« A ce point ? » demanda Elizabeth quelque peu surprise. « Je ne savais pas que leur histoire t'avait traumatisé à ce point… » se moqua t'elle gentiment.

-« Ce n'est pas ça.. » lui assura Cameron. « Tu me connais, je suis assez à cheval sur les règles. Je sais que tu as brisé la loi de non-fraternisation, mais le fait est que j'ai du mal à adhérer leur histoire. » finit-il par avouer, ne voyant pas d'autre alternative. « Il est son supérieur…. Et ils ont tout de même une sacrée différence dâge. »

-« John a, à quelque chose prés le même âge que nou. » lui rappela Elizabeth en soulevant un sourcil. « Ne serais-tu pas entrain de nous traîter de vieux ? »

-« Non ! » s'exclama vivement le terrien. « Mais… Ca leurs fait quoi… Huit ans… Non, il va vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse. »

-« Je pense que ça ne sera tout de même pas si compliqué… » le rassura la leader atlante. « Je sais que tu es protecteur avec elle… Mais je pense qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. » ajouta t'elle en connaissance de la nature du lien qui unissait les deux pilotes.

-« Pourtant… J'ai entendu plusieurs bruit de couloirs sur… Comment dire… » hésita Cameron qui cherchait ses mots.

-« Les aventures à répétition de Sheppard ? » interrogea la diplomate amusée.

-« Exact. » acquiesça son vis-à-vis. « Je dois bien dire que ces paroles-ci ne me rassurent pas trop. »

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça. » lui certifia alors Elizabeth. « Tu sais… Je connais bien John, et je l'ai déjà vu en compagnie du Capitaine Mitchell… Et je peux te certifier qu'il y a bien plus que ça. »

-« Je vais essayer de faire confiance à ton instinct alors… » soupira Cameron en se résignant. « De toute façon, je connais Sarah… Je pourrais dire ce que je veux, jamais elle ne changera d'avis. »

-« Alors arrête de te torturer avec ça.. » lui certifia sa compagne aux yeux émeraudes. « Elle sait ce qu'elle fait je pense. »

-« Tu as raison… Comme toujours. »

xxxxxx

Juliette était assise à une table du mess en train de contempler le fond de sa tasse de café. Elle semblait encore peu réveillée, perdue dans un monde auqel elle seule pouvait avoir accès. Elle n'avait pas conscience des bruits et des personnes qui l'entouraient ou, si elle les voyait et les entendait, cela n'était que sporadique.

En face d'elle était assise Sarah. Elle était dans le même état léthargique que la jeune californienne, mélangeant inconsciemment ses céréales. Elles ne s'adressaient ni mots, ni regards, sachant pertinemment que l'autre était au même niveau de communication qu'elle-même. C'était ainsi de nombreux jours, pendant une heure elles marchaient au radar et ceux qui les connaissaient savaient qu'il ne fallait pas leurs adresser la paroles. Il n'y avait que le café, la nourriture et une heure qui pouvaient les sortir des torpeurs restantes du sommeil.

Ainsi, Megan et Lili arrivèrent, plateau en main et conversation animée aux lèvres. Elles s'assirent à la table des deux militaires, l'écossaise aux côté de Sarah et l'anglaise aux côté de Juliette.

-« Bonjour ! » les salua Lili avec entrain et bonne humeur.

-« Hmpf. » grommela Sarah en leurs adressant un bref regard.

Megan et Lili portèrent ensuite leur attention sur Juliette, mais cette dernière ne daignait pas répondre. Elles échangèrent un regard et la jolie anglaise refit une tentative :

-« Bonjours Jools ! »

-« Hein de quoi ?!? » demanda soudainement la brunette aux yeux azur en relevant la tête.

-« On te disait juste 'bonjour'. » l'informa Megan avec un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ah… Bonjour. » marmonna Juliette avant de reprendre la contemplation de sa tasse de café.

-« Et bien, que d'énergie ! » se moqua la ravissante astrophysicienne en adressant un regard complice à son vis-à-vis aux yeux agathe.

-« Tu vas voir, j'ai un sujet qui va les sortir de leur sommeil… » lui annonça Lili sur un air de conspiratrice. Elle inspira et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Sue, Jools… Que pensez-vous des nouveaux arrivants amenés par le Dédale ? »

-« Nouveaux arrivants ? » demandèrent les deux militaires de SGA5 d'une même voix.

-« On voit que vous suivez l'actualité atlantes mesdemoiselles, cela est effrayant. » les taquina Megan.

-« On sait qu'il y a des nouveaux… Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien les observer. » avoua Juliette.

-« Tu failles à ta réputation de comère Ju' ! » la réprimanda Lili.

-« Mais je suppose que toi tu as de quoi nous raconter leur vie pendant des heures… » répliqua la jolie lieutenant.

-« En effet. » acquiesça Lili avec une pointe de fierté. « Et j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. »

-« La quelle ? » demanda la jolie irlandaise aux yeux saphirs, curieuse.

-« La promotion de l'USAF Academy de 2002 a débarqué sur Atlantis. » annonça gravement Lili.

-« Oh mon Dieu non… » gémit Juliette qui était totalement éveillée à présent.

-« Pas elles… » soupira Sarah aussi désespérée que son amie.

-« Je ne comprends pas… » intervint alors Megan, totalement perdue.

-« Il faut savoir que tous les cinq ans, les générations à l'Académie sont renouvelées. » lui expliqua l'anglaise aux boucles miel.

-« Les nouveaux Sergents… Adieu le regard des hommes sur nous… » se plaignit Juliette.

-« Nous sommes vieilles à présent… C'est notre fin. » soupira Sarah.

-« Et encore ! Toi tu as quelqu'un…. » lui rappela son amie californienne en pointant un doigt vers elle. « Moi je suis seule et abandonnée… »

-« Attendez… » les coupa Megan. « Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez que vingt-neuf ans… Moi j'en ai déjà trente, bientôt trente-et-un… Et vous osez me dire que vous êtes vieilles ? »

-« Mais Meg', elles ont vingt-cinq ans à peine ! » s'exclama Sarah outrée qu'elle ne comprenne pas. « Elles sont belles, pleines de vies… Et c'est un renouveau pour le contingent militaire… Nous nous sommes là depuis la première heure… Elles se feront remarqué et nous allons finir dans un bureau ou à réparer des Jumpers. »

-« Tu as vraiment le sens du dramatique Sue… » soupira son amie d'enfance exaspérée. « Vous êtes plus 'anciennes' certes mais… Vous avez l'expérience. »

-« Meg' a raison ! » intervint alors Juliette victorieuse. « Elles ont peut-être la jeunesse, la beauté et la nouveauté… Mais nous avons le grade et l'expérience… »

-« Je sens que Juliette va nous casser de la Brenda… » la taquina la scientifique.

-« Et puis voyons le bon côté des choses… » ajouta Sarah.

-« Tu vois un côté positif au fait que nous devenions des vieilles peaux ? » demanda son vis-à-vis ironique.

-« Pas à ça… » soupira son aînée aux yeux turquoise. « Mais j'ai vu les noms sur les dossiers des militaires et j'en ai parcouru quelqu'uns des yeux…. Il semble y avoir une majorité féminine… Peut-être que se sont des Brenda, mais au moins la parité est respectée ! »

-« Je te rappelle aimablement honey que les Brenda comme tu dis chassent le 'gros gibier'. » commença Juliette en mettant les guillemets sur le dernier terme. « Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es avec l'un des hommes les plus convoités d'Atlantis ? »

-« Jools ! » la réprimanda Megan en lui jetant un regard noir. « Il ne fallait surtout pas dire ça ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jolie californienne surprise par la remarque de son amie aux yeux d'ambre.

-« Parce qu'elle est jalouse comme pas deux ! » s'exaspéra Megan en jetant un regard prudent à sa meilleure amie.

-« Jalouse ? » s'égosilla Sarah. « Moi, jamais ! »

-« Bah voyons… Et Rodney ne flatte jamais son ego pendant que tu y es ! » se moqua Lili.

-« Hey ! » la reprit Megan.

-« Désolée Meg'. » s'excusa la jolie anglaise. « Mais Sue… Je t'ai déjà vu piqué une crise de jalousie lorsque le Dr Esposito parlait à John…. Tu bouillais intérieurement. »

-« Quoi ? » s'étrangla à nouveau la pilote aux boucles ébène. « Vous rigolez… J'ai totalement confiance en John ! » leurs assura t'elle convaincue. « C'est en les autres femmes que je n'ai pas confiance… » souffla t'elle plus pour elle-même.

Sarah devait reconnaître une chose, ses amies avaient raison. Il était vrai qu'elle était jalouse… Mais pas possessive, après tout, elle savait que John avait des amies comme Teyla ou Elizabeth…. Mais le fait que ces deux dernières n'étaient pas célibataires aidait peut-être… Ce n'était pas de la possessivité maladive, en fait, c'était plus une conséquence de son doute permanant. Elle avait l'impression qu'aimer quelqu'un et le garder dans sa vie était un combat de tous les jours. Que l'amour d'une personne n'était jamais acquise, qu'il fallait toujours plaire à celui qu'on aimait… Chaque jour elle doutait encore de la force de son histoire avec John… Surtout que leur situation était loin d'être simple.

Il ne s'agissait nullement de leur histoire proprement dite. Ils s'aimaient – du moins elle l'aimait – et étaient tout à fait heureux ensemble. Mais c'était le facteur 'autrui' qui venait compliquer la chose. Les missions les séparaient souvent, ils ne se voyaient pas pendant plusieurs jours… Le regard de leur supérieur sur cette histoire… Et malgré tout – et comme l'avait si bien dit Juliette – la convoitise et le regard des autres femmes… Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle avait confiance en John…. Mais elle doutait d'elle et de sa capacité à le garder dans sa vie… Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

-« Bref… » soupira Lili qui voyait bien que l'irlandaise aux yeux saphir bloquait sur la question. « J'ai une annonce à faire. » dit-elle plus sérieusement.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Juliette. « Raconte. »

-« Voilà… Je suis devant un dilème et j'ai besoin de votre aide. » expliqua Lili. « Hier… » elle hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Le major Lorne m'a invité à dîner. »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Juliette. « J'espère que tu as dit oui malheureuse ! » s'exclama t'elle en pointant son amie du doigt.

-« En fait… » commença l'anglaise aux yeux agathe. « Je lui ai répondu que j'allais y réfléchir… »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Sarah en levant un sourcil dubitatif. « Pourtant Evan est… Loin d'être vilain à regarder ! » termina t'elle.

-« Hey toi tu as Sheppard ! » lui rappela Lili. « On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre , la crémière et la vache en même temps. »

-« Je constatais juste Lil'. » rit son amie aux boucles ébène. « Je fais dans la monogamie rassure-toi. »

-« Je trouve que Sue a raison. » intervint Juliette. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit oui ? Tu aurais pu tomber pire tout de même. »

-« Vous me connaissez… » se défendit Lili. « Je suis assez à cheval sur le règlement et… il est mon supérieur.. »

-« Regarde John et Sarah ! » lui dit Megan. « Ils ne s'en portent pas plus mal. »

-« Je comprends tes doutes Liloo. » lui assura Sarah. « J'ai eu les même… Tu as peur que cela change votre relation professionnelle et votre amitié… Tu as peur que cela influence son jugement et le tien… » énonça t'elle au souvenir de ses propres doutes.

-« Exactement. » approuva l'anglaise.

-« Mais si tu crois que ça en vaut la peine, si tu sens que tu pourrais passer des moments uniques avec lui… Si tu sens qu'il y a plus que ce qu'il y a déjà… Fonce. » lui assura sa supérieure avec un sourire.

-« Je crois que… » hésita Lili, réfléchissant. « Je vais foncer. »

-« Voilà une bonne chose. » conclut Megan avec un sourire entendu.

-« Hmpf. » marmonna alors Juliette.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Ju' ? » demanda Sarah inquiète

-« Je hais les couples.. » soupira la californienne au regard océan.

-« Tu trouveras toi aussi Juliette ! » lui assura Lili avec un sourire rassurant….

Juliette répondit à son sourire par un autre… Elle avait en effet quelqu'un en vue… Mais il était trop tôt pour en parler à ses amis..


	17. Chapter 17

oxoOoxo

Sarah était installée dans un des fauteuils du bureau du Dr Hightmayer en ce jeudi matin. Elle avait eu rendez-vous avec la psychiatre atlante pour son entretien trimestriel, pour faire le point depuis le début de sa relation avec John. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène savait que ce point-ci allait être abordé au cours de cet entretien, sûrement l'avait-on demandé à Kate, pour voir si cela n'influençait pas son travail au sein de la base.

La leader de SGA5 montrait des signes extérieurs de nervosité. Elle avait toujours détesté les rendez-vous forcés chez le psy, même si – lorsqu'elle y allait de son plein gré – cela l'aidait beaucoup. Mais elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à peser ses mots, essayant de trouver elle-même le sens caché de ses dires, anticipant ainsi l'avis final du thérapeute. C'était une chose affreuse, puisqu'à cause de cette volonté de paraître comme-ci ou comme-ça elle en perdait l'effet bénéfique de ces visites. Mais étant sous traitement, elle devait souvent aller voir Kate, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, le temps de savoir si tout allait bien. Mais cet entretien là était plus long, plus ciblé… Son évaluation psychologique du trimestre.

Kate la regardait de son fauteuil, qui se trouvait en face de celui de la pilote aux yeux saphir. Elle portait son uniforme militaire, sa veste aux couleurs noires s'ouvrant sur un tee-shirt col V blanc. Ses boucles de geai étaient réunies dans une queue de cheval. Elle fixait la psychologue avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Détendez-vous Capitaine, nous avons déjà fait ça… Je ne vais pas vous mordre. » déclara Kate d'une voix rassurante.

-« Je sais… » soupira Sarah désamparée devant son angoisse apparante. « C'est bon, je suis prête. » lui assura t'elle, ayant retrouvé son aplomb.

-« Bien. » commença la psychiatre. « Lors de votre dernier entretien trimestriel, vous veniez juste d'entammer votre relation avec le Colonel Sheppard, et vous vous étiez remise de l'incident suite à la mission Area. Cela est-il toujours le cas ? Vous en avez reparler avec le Colonel Sheppard ? »

-« Nous en avons parlé il y a quelques semaines. » se rappela la brunette. « Il a appris par un biais extérieur ce qui s'était passé… Nous avons discuté, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre par la suite. »

-« Cela n'a pas changé son comportement envers vous comme vous le craignez ? » demanda la jeune femme aux boucles blondes, relisant brièvement ses notes.

-« Aucunement. » assura Sarah tout en restant vague et en passant l'épisode de sa crise d'angoisse à ce sujet. Elle savait que la franchise était de mise lors de ces 'tête-à-tête', cependant elle ne voulait pas en dire trop, car elle n'en avait jamais dit beaucoup. « Nous n'en avons pas reparlé. » ajouta la ravissante irlandaise par la suite.

-« Je vois. » certifia son vis-à-vis aux boucles or. « Et… Avez-vous eu confirmation de vos doutes quand à l'influence que pouvait avoir votre liaison ? Ou au contraire cela a-t-il eu un effet bénéfique ? Ou pas d'effet du tout ? » demanda Kate par la suite.

-« Pour tout vous dire.. » commença Sarah en réfléchissant un instant. « Cela a changé ma vie privée, mais pas ma vie professionnelle. Nous sommes rarement amenés à collaborer ensemble puisque nous appartenons à deux équipes différentes. » expliqua t'elle. « Les choses sont tout à fait claires, il reste mon supérieure, notre relation ne change rien à cela. » poursuivit-elle.

Et cétait vrai, le séduisant militaire et elle avaient trouvé un équilibre dans leur relation professionnelle, ainsi, si une personne ne connaissait pas l'évolution de leur relation, elle ne pouvait savoir le lien qui les unissait. Il n'y avait que les journées de congés hebdomadaires, où cela leurs arrivaient de se ballader dans la cité main dans la main. En apparance, ils étaient toujours le Colonel Sheppard et le Capitaine Mitchell, deux collègues peut-être amis… Mais cela n'était qu'en apparance. Dans le fond, leur relation avait eu un grand impact sur sa vie, sur son état de santé aussi… Bien que depuis quelque temps, cela s'était à nouveau dégradé.

Dans les premières heures de leur histoire, la présence de John à ses côtés l'avait rassuré, lui avait fait pousser des ailes. Elle se souvenait de la remarque de Megan à ce sujet, elle la jugeait définitivement niaise…. Mais depuis quelques semaines déjà – bien que ce sentiment d'amour et de sécurité fusse toujours présent lorsqu'il était à ses côtés – ses doutes et ses angoisses étaient revenues au grand galop. Elle avait recommancé à douter d'elle et de son histoire avec Sheppard. Plus elle voyait ses sentiments pour lui grandir, plus sa peur de le perdre se faisait ressentir. Elle avait par le passé, toujours eu ces craintes à un moment donné dans ses relations amoureuses. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Parce qu'elle sentait que les sentiments en jeu étaient beaucoup plus importants… Parce qu'elle savait que John n'était pas n'importe quel homme… Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle l'aimait déjà… Et les doutes qui s'en suivaient habituellement étaient là… Encore une fois.

Kate la regardait attentivement, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Elle avait perçut le trouble de sa patiente, après que son regard turquoise se soit perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait être loin, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle sentait la nervosité de son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène. Mais cela ne venait plus de l'entretien… C'était de sa relation avec le Colonel Sheppard qui la préoccupait ainsi. La psychiatre aux regard azur c'était toujours juré de ne pas prendre personnellement les cas de ses patients. Rester neutre, distant même si cela pouvait rendre son analyse plus concluante. Mais les personnes 'comme Mitchell' étaient plus… 'attachantes'. Elle connaissait le passé psychologique de la jeune femme, de la dépression qu'elle avait fait après la mort de sa mère, et dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise. Elle était dés lors angoissée et presque perdue, comme si la perte de sa figure maternelle lui avait hôter tous ses repères, toutes ses croyances et ses espoirs… Elle était victime de crises d'angoisses violentes, et à fréquence cyclique… Cela dépendait de son environnement affectif particulièrement.

Elle connaissait bien le profil psychologique de sa patiente, chose que personne n'aurait pu deviner sans la connaître parfaitement. Peut-être n'y avait-il qu'elle, le Dr Downs – en temps que sa meilleure amie – et les autres thérapeutes qui l'avaient suivi, qui avaient connaissance de ce trouble profond. En apparance, Sarah était une personne forte – de part sa formation militaire assurément. Elle arrivait à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière une joie de vivre et un sens de la répartie impressionnant, et par une maladresse presque enfantine, qui était probablement involontaire. Mais c'était une personne admirable, car malgré son angoisse et ses doutes permanants, elle avait su garder une vie stable, des amis et des liens avec sa famille… D'autres auraient sombré dans la dépression, rejetant toute aide, toute opportunité d'être heureux, de vivre.

-« Et quels changements cela a apporté dans votre vie privée ? » demanda Kate, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé quelques temps plus tôt.

-« Et bien… » réfléchit son interlocutrice. « Je dirais que c'est au niveau émotionnel… Je suis heureuse, malgré toutes les angoisses que je peux ressentir… Et c'est un renouveau, puisque je n'avait eu personne pendant quatre ans… »

-« C'est donc une bonne chose. » conclut Hightmayer. « Et… Vous lui avez parlé de vos angoisses ? De.. votre état de santé ? »

A cette question, le sourire de Sarah se figea. La réponse à l'interrogation de son médecin était négative. John ne savait rien de sa 'dépression', de son état d'angoisse permanant. Pourtant, elle aurait du se mettre à nu pour que leur relation soit basée sur l'honnêteté… Elle avait songé à le faire… Mais avec tous ces doutes qui refaisaient surface, elle avait préféré attendre, que cela aille mieux, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses à son amant.

-« Il ne sait rien. » finit-elle par répondre. « Pas pour le moment… »

-« Vous ne voulez pas lui montrer vos faiblesses n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea Kate.

-« C'est cela. » reconut Sarah. « Mais je lui dirais, quand je serai sûre. »

-« Sûre de quoi ? »

Sarah hésita…. Elle savait que ces mots resteraient entre ses murs, mais avouer ses sentiments, se mettre ainsi à nu la faisait se sentir vulnérable… et elle détestait cela. Pourtant, elle répondit à la question de la psychiatre aux boucles dorées.

-« Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime… » lâcha t'elle dans un souffle.

xxxxxx

La douce voix de Katie Melua flottait au travers des quartiers de Lili en ce jeudi après-midi. La jeune anglaise, vêtue dune tunique crème et d'un jean noir, était assise sur le canapé de la pièce, aux côtés de Juliette et face à Sarah qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil. La jolie californienne était vêtue d'un tee-shirt rouge col V et d'un jean bleu délavé, ses cheveux bruns retombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle jouait machinalement avec un bracelet en argent autour de son poignet, d'où pendaient des coccinnelles, dont le rouge se mariait parfaitement avec son tee-shirt. Face à elle, la ravissante irlandaise avait pris place sur le fauteuil, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle portait également un jean bleu délavé et un haut vert pâle qui dévoilait ses épaules. Ses boucles ébène étaient remontées dans un chignon maintenu par une barette argent et dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient.

Les trois amies étaient installées dans les quartiers de Lili depuis quelques minutes déjà, partageant une petite collation composées de cookies et de verres de lait. Elles abordaient les différents sujets de la semaines, la conversation dériva bientôt sur la relation naissante d'Evan et de la charmante anglaise aux yeux agathe.

-« C'est d'un romantisme ! » se moqua Juliette alors que Lili venaient de leurs raconter sa dernière soirée avec le chef de SGA2.

-« Et alors ? » demanda Lili sur la défensive. « Si j'aime ça le romantisme » se défendit-elle.

-« C'est tout à fait adorable. Intervint Sarah en se saisissant de son verre de lait. « Certes cela n'est pas vraiment mon genre de dîner… Mais sûrement est-ce ton côté anglais ! » hasarda t'elle en adressant un regard complice à sa alterne et amie.

-« Oui… Les anglais sont niais ! » la taquina Juliette avec un immense sourire.

-« Tu veux vraiment que je te prive de cookies ? » la menaça Lili en éloignant l'assiette de la brunette aux yeux azur.

-« Oh non pas ça ! » la supplia Jools plaintive. « Je retir ce que j'ai dit… Les anglais sont les meilleurs du monde ! »

-« Tu entends ça Sue ? » demanda Lili en tendant l'assiette à sa voisine qui affichait un air extatique. « Une américaine qui complimente les anglais ! »

-« C'est si rare… » soupira Sarah entrant dans le jeu de son amie aux boucles cuivrés.

-« Hmph. » marmonna Juliette en mangeant un cookie.

-« Mais regarde-moi cette goinffre… » lâcha Lili totalement désespérée.

Juliette lui tira puérilement la langue et les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

-« Bien, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. » déclara solanellement Sarah. « Je vous rappelle mesdames que nous sommes ici réunies pour organiser la soirée d'anniversaire de Megan. »

-« Vrai ! » acquiescèrent les deux lieutenant d'une même voix.

-« Vous avez la liste de ce que le Dédale a pu ramené ? » interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux saphir en sortant de son côté la liste qu'elles avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt.

-« Tada ! » s'exclama Juliette en brandissant une feuille froissée, victorieuse. « Alors.. » commença t'elle en dépliant le bout de papier. « Ils ont pu ramené…. Du Coca Light, du tarama, des blénis, des chips aux crevettes, des toasts… » elle essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture de Caldwell. « Au saumon fumé, à la mousse de canard et aux œufs de lymphes. »

-« Quelle horreur. » grimaça Sarah à l'entente de ce dernier élément.

-« Ensuite… Pour le repas nous pourrons préparer ce qu'elle préfère, j'ai vu avec le cuisinier… Et en dessert nous avons des moelleux au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise et une boule de glace vanille. »

-« Et le Lystell à la Pêche ? » l'interrogea la pilote aux boucles ébène soudain inquiète.

-« Le quoi ? » l'interrogea sa cadette.

-« Le Lystell à la Pêche ! » répéta Sarah. « Si Meg' n'a pas son Lystell à la Pêche le soir de son anniversaire, elle va commetre un meurtre. »

-« Il y est ! » déclara Juliette avec un sourire.

-« Ouf ! »souffla la militaire aux yeux turquoise en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

La soirée d'anniversaire de Megan était au départ une surprise, bien que les trois militaires se doutaient que l'écossaise avait déjà tout découvert. Mais elles tenaient quand même à ce que tout soit parfait, et qu'il ne manque rien pour l'anniversaire de leur amie.

-« Bien, passons aux invités. » poursuivit Lili. « Sue tu as la liste définitive ? »

-« En effet. » acquiesça ladite Sue en sortant un carnet de son sac en polochon noir qu'elle avait amené. Elle sortie également un stylo à l'éfigie de Bouriquet et commença. « Nous serons donc une petite douzaine. » annonça t'elle. Elle lut ensuite la liste. « Megan et Rodney, évidemment… Toi et Evan. » continua t'elle en désignant Lili. « Toi Jools… Teyla et Esteban, Zelenka, Samuels, le Dr Weir, James… »

-« Qui ? » l'interrompit Lili en fronçant les sourcil.

-« Le Dr James Chambers. » expliqua Juliette. « Qui est dans notre équipe. »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai… » soupira l'anglaise en se rappelant du séduisant brun qui formait équipe avec ses trois amies. « Ensuite Sue ? »

-« Et bien… John et moi, et c'est tout. » termina la jolie irlandaise.

-« Je pense que ça va être une bonne soirée ! » s'enthousiasma Juliette avec un grand sourire.

-« Ca risque oui… » sourit Lili

Puis, elles reprirent leur conversation sur le cadeau qu'elles avait offert à Megan. Elles se séparèrent vers seize heures trente, Lili devait rejoindre Evan et Juliette et Sarah – seule puisque John était en mission – allaient faire un tour sur le continent.

xxxxxx

_25 août 2007_

Les chocs des bâtons se faisaient entendre dans la salle d'entraînement d'Atlantis en ce samedi après-midi. Deux silhouette se découpaient dans le soleil brûlant de ce mois d'août. Sarah et Teyla étaient en train de s'entraîner comme elle le faisait parfois. L'athosienne apprenait des astuces et des prises à l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène. C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient pris depuis la naissance de leur amitié après la mission Aréa. Ainsi, Sarah avait rattrapé son retard sur John, et arrivait parfois à le battre lors de leurs entraînements.

Les deux jeunes femmes enchaînèrent ainsi plusieurs combat durant l'après-midi, n'ayant aucune mission de prévue chacune de leur côté. Apré prés de deux heures de rudes efforts, elles finirent par mettre fin à leur séance, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le fond de la salle. Teyla prit une serviette alors que sa cadette aux yeux turquoise buvait plusieurs gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau. Après avoir reprit quelque peu leur souffle, la ravissante athosienne prit la parole.

-« Cela vous direz d'aller manger quelque chose au mess ? » proposa t'elle à Sarah.

-« Oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit l'irlandaise avec un sourire. « Prenons une douche et allons-y. »

-« Bien, je vous suis. » assura son amie aux yeux chocolat alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies étaient en route vers le mess, rafraîchies et changées. Teyla avait revêtu son treillis et son habituel haut alors que Sarah abordait un tee-shirt noir col V et un treillis semblable à celui de la chef athosienne. Elles entrèrent dans le mess et prirent un plateau avant d'aller s'installer à une table. Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans le réfectoire, bien qu'il ne fut pas complètement plein. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à boire leur thé et à picorer dans l'assiette de gâteaux secs qu'elles avaient pris pour deux.

-« Alors, l'anniversaire de Megan se prépare bien ? » demanda Teyla en reposant sa tasse et en se saisissant d'un gâteau

-« Et bien oui. » affirma Sarah. « Tout semble prêt pour demain soir. » assura t'elle par la suite. « Vous et Esteban venez toujours ? »

-« Oui, nous serons là. » approuva la membre de SGA1 avec un léger sourire. « Combien serons-nous exactement ? »

-« Une petite douzaine. » l'informa l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène. « Nous ne savons pas encore si le dr Owan va pouvoir se libérer mais… Nous devrions être ce nombre-là. »

-« Le Dr Owan ? » l'interrogea Teyla. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.. Ou que Megan l'était avec lui. »

-« Non… ll n'en est rien. » lui certifia Sarah les yeux pétillants de malice. « En fait Juliette s'intéresse à lui… Et Lili et moi avons décidé de lui faire la surprise en l'invitant. »

-« Vous jouez les entremetteuses ? » demanda l'athosienne avec un petit sourire, son regard sombre brillant de malice.

-« En effet… » affirma Sarah, son regard turqoise brillant d'une lueur espiègle également. « Elle se plaint d'être toute seule et n'est vraiment pas discrète quand elle regarde le Dr Owan… Que voulez-vous, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. »

-« Bien sûr… » se moqua Teyla en dissimulant un éclat de rire.

-« Ne vous moquez pas ! » s'offusqua la pilote aux yeux océan. « Je veux juste aider mon amie. » se défendit-elle essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

-« Je vous crois ! » lui certifia son amie plus sérieuse. « Et je trouve que le Lieutenan et le Dr Owan forment un beau couple. »

-« Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire. » déclara Sarah. « Et en parlant de couple… Tout va bien entre vous et Esteban ? »

A cette question, le sourire de Teyla se figea. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Bien sûr, entre elle et le Lieutenant Sheridan tout se passait pour le mieux. Cela faisait prés de dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais il y avait eu quelques changements… Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler à Sarah. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne encore – si ce n'tait à son compagnon et à Elizabeth. Mais après tout, la jolie irlandaise aux boucles ébène était son amie, et ele était persuadée qu'elle serait heureuse pour eux.

-« Pour tout vous dire… » commença t'elle alors d'un ton sérieux et en jetant des regards furtif autour d'elles. « Il y a eu quelques changements entre nous. » finit-elle par avouer.

-« Ah oui ? » l'interrogea sa cadette en levant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « De bons changements ? » sinquiéta t'elle soudain.

-« Très bons oui. » approuva Teyla. « Nous… allons avoir un bébé. » déclara t'elle alors.

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sarah étonnée. « Et bien… » un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Je suis heureuse pour vous Teyla ! Mes félicitations. »

-« Merci beaucoup Sarah. » lui gratifia l'athosienne aux boucles cuivrées.

Elles se mirent alors à discuter des enfants. Teyla lui confia certains de ses doutes, mais lui certifia qu'elle était sûre qu'ell et Esteban seraient heureux. La jolie irlandaise lui dit que, si elle voulait des conseils elle pourrait l'aider. Elle lui expliqua qu'en plus de ses études de l'armée elle avait fait une formation pour s'occuper des jeunes enfant et que – même si elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis prés de trois ans, elle pourrait l'aider.

Elles abordaient le sujet des prénoms quand deux personnes s'installèrent au bout de leur table, séparées d'elles de quatre chaises. Malgré tout, les deux premières arrivées pouvaient entendre ce que se disaient les deux jeunes femmes, deux des nouvelles arrivées par le Dédale. Il s'agissait du Sergent Addison Clark et du Lieutenant Danna Baldwin. Elles saluèrent d'un signe de la tête Teyla et Sarah et reprient leur conversation, ce que ces deux dernières firent aussi.

Cependant, à un moment une phrase prononcée par Addison Clark attira l'attention de Sarah :

-« Nous sommes là pour un bon bout de temps je crois… » soupira t'elle. « Et il va falloir se trouver quelqu'un. » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

-« Il y a certains hommes qui ont déjà attirés mon attention. » lui avoua Danna. « Notamment le major Lorne. »

-« Il est vrai qu'il est fort charmant.. » assura Addison. « Mais tu sais que j'ai une préférence pour le Colonel Sheppard. »

-« Des rumeurs raconte qu'il aurait déjà quelqu'un parmi l'équipe militaire. » lui annonça Danna avec une grimace.

-« Ce n'est pas grave… Ca rend la chose plus… Grisante. » certifia le Sergent Clark.

Sarah et Teyla échangèrent un regard. L'irlandaise avait envie de se lever et de fermer le clapet à ses deux…. Brendas ! SSeulement, elle ne le fit pas… Elle jugeait cette réaction trop gamine. Elle savait que John était ce qu'il était, et il n'avait pas un passé pour arranger les fantasmes de leurs subalternes… Mais sa jalousie – puisqu'elle devait bien s'avouer que s'en était – lui donner des envies de meurtre, qu'elle arrivait toute fois à contrôler. Les mots de Juliette de la semaine passée lui revinrent alors en tête.

-« Je hais la promotion de 2002…. » soupira t'elle sous le regard perdu de Teyla.


	18. Chapter 18

oxoOoxo

_26 août 2007_

Les rayon du soleil entraient déjà en abondance dans l'un des nombreux quartiers de la cité d'Atlantis. La pièce était décorée avec simplicité mais tout de même avec goûts. Les meubles égayaient peu la pièce, par la fonction quelque peu officielle de celle-ci. L'endroit, dans les tons de gris légèrement bleuté était parsemé de touches de couleur ça et là, pour la plupart dont les ton grenat et pourpre. Dans les draps de coton du lit , un homme et une femme étaient tendrement enlacés.

Les rayons du soleil furent la chose qui le réveilla en ce nouveau jour. Bien sûr, il y avait des manières plus brutales d'être réveillé, mais quelque fut la manière pour lui, s'était forcément désagréable. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière environnante. Il les referma brutalement et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être habitué à tant de clarté. Il releva son regard vers le réveil-lapin que Megan lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. L'appareil rose pâle affichait sept heures moins dix. Il s'était réveillé dix minutes avant que l'alarme stridente criant 'lapin lapin' ne retentisse dans la pièce. Il se félicita q quelque peu, ainsi il pourrait offrir à la ravissante écossaise un réveil en douceur pour le jour de son anniversaire.

Le scientifique avança sa main vers le lapin en plastique et désactiva l'alarme avant de se rallonger dans le lit pour faire face à sa compagne. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement, les cheveux attachés. Eulques boucles brunes aux reflets cuivrés entouraient sont visage diaphane au sourire paisible. Elle dormait sur le ventre sa main gauche prés de son visage. McKay la regarda dormir quelques instants, il la trouvait sublime… Comme toujours. Puis, doucement, il approcha l'une de ses mains de sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

-« Sunshine…. » murmura t'il d'une voix tendre. « Meg', il faut te réveiller… » ajouta t'il sur le même ton.

-« Humph… » marmonna Megan d'une voix pleine de sommeil. « Veux pas me lever. » soupira t'elle ensuite.

-« Il le faut… » lui assura Rodney en prenant l'une de ses mains et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Ouvre les yeux. » lui demanda t'il.

Megan fronça son nez d'une manière que le canadien jugea adorable et elle finit par ouvrire les paupières, dévoilant deux prunelles d'ambre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle aperçut son amant face à elle. Il lui rendit son sourire par la suite.

-« Bon anniversaire sunshine…. » lui souhaita alors Rodney.

-« Oh merci trésor ! » s'exclama la scientifique aux boucles brunes retrouvant aisni toute sa forme. « Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois souvenu. »

-« Je ne pouvais décemment pas oublier ça ! » s'offusqua le scientifique en chef mine de rien. « Et je suis hereux d'être le premier à te le souhaiter. » ajouta t'il non sans une once de fierté.

-« Ah…. Là-dessus je crois que tu te trompes. » certifia alors Megan avec une grimace. « Je suis rentrée vers minuit dix hier soir et j'ai croisé Sarah dans le couloir… C'est elle qui me l'a fêté en premier. »

-« Oh mince… » soupira Rodney. « J'aurai essayé tout de même. »

-« Ca ne change rien pour moi. » lui assura alors l'astrophysicienne aux yeux ambre. « L'important, c'est que tu y aies pensé… Merci Rod'. » lui répéta t'elle en souriant à demi.

Le scientifique fut ravi de ses paroles et s'approcha doucement de son amante pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser en se disant que c'était l'un des meilleurs réveils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Rodney se montrait adorable avec elle. Avant ça, si on lui avait dit que le grand Dr McKay pouvait être romantique, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Mais elle vivait avec lui depuis prés de toirs mois maintenant… Et elle avait appris à le connaître, à savoir celui qu'il était vraiment… A l'aimer… Et elle ne voulait aujourd'ui le quitter pour rien au monde. Il était vrai que tout était allé vite entre eux. Ils s'étaient aimé dés le début et vivait ensemble depuis maintenant un mois. Et la jeune femme aux boucles chocolat ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de cela.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se réveilla, tendrement lovée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Quel bon début de journée d'anniversaire.

xxxxxx

_26 août 2007_

Une certaine agitation régnait dans l'une des grandes salles au Nord d'Atlantis. L'endroit était décoré avec des guirlandes lumineuses dans les tons argent et la douce voix de Norah Jones chantant 'Time after time' flottait dans toute la salle. Une petite douzaine de personnes étaient réunie pour l'anniversaire de Megan. Cette dernière était en train de se faire mitrailler par les appareils photos de Sarah et Lili.

La ravissante écossaise prenait la pause à côté d'une peluche de sa taille en forme de lapin rose offerte par ses trois amies. Elle portait une jolie robe trapèze noire, à la fois simple et élégante. Ses cheveux brun-roux étaient réunies dans un chignon qui tenait par une fine barette d'argent. Elle portait une parure en argent dont les boucles d'oreilles était parsemées de pierre d'ambre assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Prés d'elle se trouvait Rodney qui s'était vêtu pour l'occasion également.

-« Bon, vous avez fini avec vos photos ? » demanda la ravissante écossaise légèrement agacée, mais les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Je pense qu'on en a assez. » lui assura Sarah avec un grand sourire. « Tu es narcissisée pour les dix ans à venir. »

-« Merci bien… » soupira sa meilleure amie. « Je peux rejoindre Rod' maintenant ? »

-« Oui vas-y. » lui assura Lili. « De toute façon nos hommes nous manque aussi. » ajouta t'elle en tournant sa tête vers Evan et John qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

-« Merci Lil'. » lui certifia Megan reconnaissante.

La scientifique au regard ambré se sépara des deux militaires qui elles rejoignirent leurs supérieurs et amants un peu plus loin. Les deux militaires s'étaient également vêtus pour l'occasion . Evan abordait un jean délavé et une chemise noire tout à fait élégante alors que John portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Leurs deux compagnes elles portaient une tenue différente de celle de l'autre. La charmante anglaise portait une élégante robe bustier rouge sombre retombant élégamment sur ses fines jambes. Elle avait frisé ses boucles cuivrés et les avait laissé retomber sur ses épaules. La jolie irlandaise elle portait une jupe en jean lui arrivant au niveau du genou et un haut prune qui dévoilant ses épaules. Ses boucles ébène retombaient souplement au milieu de son dos, elle portait autour du cou un collier en argent où pendait une améthyste, cadeau de John.

Elles rejoignirent donc toutes les deux leur compagnon. Dés leur arrivée, Lorne et Sheppard stoppèrent leur conversation.

-« On ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Lili alors qu'Evan lui prenait tendrement la main.

-« Non, pas du tout. » assura le chef de SGA2 alors que son regard océan croisait les yeux agathe de sa petite amie.

-« Vous avez fini de harceler Megan ? » les interrogea John en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à ses côtés.

-« Oui, je crois. » répondit sa cadette en fronçant adorablement son nez. « Mais il fallait bien des photos d'elle et de Robert. »

-« Robert ? » lui demanda son amant surpris.

-« Le lapin rose géant. » l'informa Lili à la place de Sarah. « Maintenant que nous avons de quoi remplir dix albums photos, nous l'avons rendu à Rodney. » ajouta t'elle une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

-« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? » demanda Evan étonné par la quantité de photos que ses deux subalternes avaient pris en si peu de temps.

-« Vous n'avez pas vu les séries de photos qu'elles font d'elles-mêmes. » répondit John à la place de leurs deux cadettes. « Sarah en a un tableau plein accroché à son mur. »

-« Que voulez-vous… L'objectif nous aime ! » leurs assura la ravissante irlandaise en battant l'air de la main.

-« Mais bien sûr… » se moqua son compagnon. « Et votre côté narcissique n'y est pour rien. »

-« Quel côté narcissique ? » demanda innocemment sa cadette au regard turquoise.

John fronça les sourcils alors que les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire sous son air désabusé. Puis, la conversation entre les quatre membres du contingent militaire reprit avec entrain. Durant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent de sujets divers et variés, toujours avec la même bonne entente. Ils furent interrompus par Juliette, alors qu'ils commençaient une conversation sur le sport.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… » intervint la californienne aux yeux océans « Mais j'aimerai vous emprunter ces demoiselles. Ce n'est pas pour longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas. » assura t'elle à l'adresse de John et Evan.

Et avant que ces derniers n'aient eu le temps de dire mot, Juliette prenait Sarah et Lili par le bras. Elle les amena ensuite un peu à lécart, les mit devant elle et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine d'un air contrarié.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Jools ? » demanda la jeune anglaise, sachant parfaitement d'où provenait le mécontentement de son amie.

-« A votre avis ? » demanda la ravissante lieutenant En fronçant les sourcils.

-« On ne voit vraiment pas du tout. » lui assura Sarah, essayant le plus possible de cacher son fou rire.

-« Et le fait que le Dr Owan se trouve là est une coïncidence peut-être ? » s'énerva leur vis-à-vis d'un air boudeur.

-« Oh Maximilien ! » s'exclama Lili mine de rien. « Il est en effet possible que nous soyons responsables de sa présence… » avoua t'elle .

-« Mais c'est pour toi qu'on l'a fait Ju' ! » lui assura la jeune femme aux yeux saphir

-« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Juliette.

-« Ne nous fait pas croire que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui ! » la réprimanda Lili, agitant sous son nez un index réprobateur.

-« Mais je… » commença la brunette pour se défendre.

-« Non non Juliette ! » la coupa son homologue anglais. « Tu vas lui parler… Tu le mérites et tu te le dois ! »

-« Et ne doute pas de toi sweety. » la réconforta Sarah en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. « Tu lui plais, si nous n'en étions pas persuadées nous ne l'aurions pas invité. » ajouta g'elle en adressant un regard complice à Lili.

-« Mais euh… » soupira Juliette. « Je vous déteste… » soupira t'elle faussement outrée.

Puis, elle partit rejoindre le Dr Maximilien Owan après avoir remis une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille dans un geste nerveux. Sarah et Lili la regardèrent faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, Juliette ne changerait jamais… Elle avait beau dire que Maximilien ne l'intéressait pas, les regards qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce l'avait trahi.

Les deux britaniques rejoignirent John et Evan et reprient une discussion animée. Le temps d'offrir les cadeaux arriva et se furent Lili, Sarah et Juliette qui commencèrent.

-« Bien. » commença l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène alors que le silence s'était installé dans leur petite assemblée. « Nous t'avons offert un cadeaux en commun… Qui ma foi fera très bien dans ton labo. » déclara t'elle à Megan en montrant le lapin géant d'un mêtre soixante qui se trouvait derrière elle et ses deux amies.

-« Dans mon labo ? » blémit la jolie écossaise. « C'est forcé ? »

-« Oui, forcé ! » approuva Lili. « Et Dr McKay nous comptons sur vous pour veiller à la bonne installation de ce nouveau venu dans votre équipe. »

-« Comptez sur moi lieutenant ! » lui certifia Rodney en adressant un regard en coin à sa compagne.

-« Je vous déteste ! » s'offusqua la ravissante brunette aux yeux ambre. « Je vous le ferai payer ! » leurs promit-elle, machiavélique.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » s'exclama Juliette. « Mais Meg' nous avons aussi autre chose de plus… Normal. » assura la jeune californienne. « Ce n'est pas un cadeau en commun cette fois. »

-« Hereusement parce que vos esprits tordus sont moins redoutables séparés. » assura Megan un peu rassurée.

Sarah lui tira puérilement la langue et Lili leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elles offrirent chacune leurs cadeaux , suivies de prés par Rodney et les autres. Ainsi Megan eut, une malette emplie de fusins et de couleurs à aquarelles par Sarah et John, un tableau peint de la main d'Evan et un ensemble à bougeoir pour ses quartiers par Lili, un livre par Juliette ainsi qu'une robe, un objet athosien par Teyla et Esteban et quelques autres bricoles.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi bien , au milieu de conversations animées, d'éclats de rire et de flashs d'appareils photos.

xxxxxx

_30 août 2007_

Les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les rochers de cette plage du continent. Le vent les faisaient redoubler de forces et de taille et la mer s'était tentée de gris au vue du ciel qui commençait à se couvrir. Le soleil commençait déjà à baisser se cachant ainsi derrière les nuages à certains moments. Le vent s'était levé, s'enroulant en bourrasques autour d'un couple qui marchait là.

John et Sarah se baladaient main dans la main depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, profitant d'un moment loin de la cité, loin de l'agitation et des missions. La jolie irlandaise portait un long manteaux noir et un jean, alors le militaire abordait un jean également noir et un blouson de la même couleur. Il s'était emitoufflé dans une écharpe alors que Sarah avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches. Cela avait veau être la fin de l'été sur Terre les températures avaient déjà baissé sur la planète atlante. Mais les deux pilotes avaient tout de même voulu aller se balader. Ils n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, ainsi ils en profitaient.

Leur promenade était rythmée de conversations sur les dernier potins de la cité qu'ils avaient pu accumuler ces derniers jours. Comme l'avait justement dit Rodney quelques jours plus tôt, les deux amans faisaient partie des plus grandes comères d'Atlantis. Ces deux derniers s'étaient justifié en disant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'aborder des sujets qui les concernaient tous deux en temps qu'habitants de la cité des Anciens. D'autres sujets étaient abordés, comme les dernières soirées télé qu'ils avaient fait, ou les dernières technologies que leurs équipes respectives avaient ramené de mission.

Alors que la montre de John indiquait dix huit heures, la conversation entre lui et sa cadette aux boucles ébènes dériva sur les répliques de films et de dessin-animés qu'ils avaient le plus aimé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sarah lui énuméra toutes les répliques de 'Monstres et Compagnie et de 'La Belle et la Bête' qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. Le pilote était surpris par la mémoire dont sa jeune compagne faisait preuve. Peut-être avait-elle vu ces films des dizaines de fois, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle en connaisse le moindre mot par cœur. C'était comme si elle lui récitait ses tables de multiplications, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus amusant.

-« Et toi alors ? » l'interrogea l'irlandaise aux yeux turquoise alors qu'elle venait de finir l'énonciation de ses dessin-animés préférés.

-« Moi ? » demanda Sheppard un peu pris au dépourvu.

-« Oui, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de dessin animé qui ont marqué ton enfance ! » s'injuria Sarah, mutine.

-« Et bien… » hésita quelques secondes le chef de SGA1. « Ca remonte à loin tout ça… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. »

-« Allez… N'aie pas onte ! » le supplia la jolie dessinatrice avec un regard implorant.

-« Mon préféré c'est.. » hésita à nouveau John. « Je suis partagé entre 'Les Aristochats' et 'Le Livre de la Jungle'. »

-« J'aime beaucoup les deux. » lui certifia la pilote avec un sourire entendu. « Tu sais que mon chat s'appelle O'Mallay ? »

-« Tu as un chat ? » demanda le séduisant brun, surpris.

-« Oui, sur Terre. » l'informa Sarah. « En fait, il vit dans mon appartement de New-York avec ma colocataire Christina… C'est elle qui en a la garde en quelque sorte. »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat… Et une colocataire non plus d'ailleurs. » remarqua alors Sheppard. surpris. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de l'endroit où tu vivais… Enfin ton chez toi sur Terre. »

-« Et bien… C'est un six pièces assez spacieux dans le centre de Manhattan. » commença Sarah au souvenir de son logement terrien. « J'y vis avec Christina et sa petite fille de trois ans, Cléa. C'est une amie que j'ai rencontré lors des trois ans que j'ai passé à Paris, elle était également à l'école d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. » expliqua t'elle à son compagnon. « Nous y vivons depuis cinq ans maintenant… Chris' a quitté la France après nos études pour venir s'installer avec moi à N-Y. »

-« Pourquoi New York ? » demanda alors le militaire en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Pourquoi ne pas être restées à Paris ? »

-« Parce que faisant partie de l'Air Force, cela était plus facile pour moi de vivre sur le sol américain. » lui expliqua Sarah. « Et New York… Parce que j'ai toujours été fascinée par cette ville… Beaucoup d'histoires que j'aime s'y sont passé. »

-"Ah oui? Lesquelles?" l'interrogea John en haussant un sourcil.

-« 'Sex And The City'…. 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally…' » énuméra la brunette rêveuse. « Et c'est une ville tellement éclctique et animée… A chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit, il y a quelque chose à faire… Et tu n'as jamais l'impression d'être seul au monde… »

-« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » lui certifia son amant. « J'ai grandi prés de San Francisco… C'est également une ville animée, bien qu'elle soit très différente de N-Y. »

-« C'est sûr ! » s'exclama sa cadette en riant.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux alors qu'une bourrasque de vent plus froide et plus forte que les autres les entoura. Sarah enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de se réchauffer. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Son amant dût voir ce geste puisqu'il reserra son étreinte autour d'elle, comme si le contact de son corps avait pu la réchauffer.

-« Tu as froid ? » l'interrogea t'il alors.

-« Oui.. » frissonna Sarah. « J'aurais du prendre une écharpe quelle idée. » dit-elle alors que John venait de s'arrêter pour la serrer contre lui.

-« Tiens. » fit-il alors, se détachant un peu d'elle. Il retira son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de sa petite amie aux yeux saphir.

-eMerci.. » souffla t'elle en s'emmitoufflant dans l'écharpe de son compagnon. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ? »

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui certifia John en battant l'air de sa main et en prenant par la suite celle de Sarah pour poursuivre leur marche.

Sa cadette posa la tête sur son épaule et enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe de John… Elle portait l'odeur du jeune homme… Cette odeur qui lui était propre et qu'elle aimait tant… Son cœur s'embauma et en silence, ils poursuivirent leur avancée vers le Jumper un peu plus loin.


	19. Chapter 19

oxoOoxo

_4 Septembre 2007_

L'horloge de ses quartiers indiquait dix-huit heures trente alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour la laisser entrer. Cette journée était finie… Enfin… Pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement fatigante, mais le fait était qu'observer des scientifiques travailler toute la journée n'était pas son passe-temps favori. Elle s'était même surprise à prier qu'ils découvrent quelque chose… Nouveau nanovirus, entité assoifée d'énergie ou création génétiquement modifiée sanguinaire inventée par les Anciens… N'importe quoi qui aurait pu amener de l'action, mais rien y avait fait. Le Dr Solaar – biochimiste dirigeant le groupe de chercheurs – lui avait pourtant assurer que leurs découvertes étaient capitales et tout à fait passionnantes. Le pauvre scientifique suisse avait tenté durant dix minutes d'expliquer la finalité de leurs trouvailles à Sarah, mais elle n'avait absolument rien compris…

Elle était donc ravie de rentrer dans ses quartiers, pour quelques minutes de tranquilité seule avec elle… Quelle bonne idée d'être passée avant son repas au mess avec ses amies ce soir… Elle avait le temps de se détendre, de prendre une douche… De toute façon, Megan, John et Rodney n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur mission, Evan et Lili étaient encore sur le Continent, et Juliette devait – comme elle – se remettre de cette journée d'ennui. Elle avait donc un certain temps avant de rejoindre ce petit groupe au mess.

Après être entrée dans sa chambre, elle s'enquit à retirer ses chaussettes et chaussures et savoura le contact de ses pieds nus avec le sol frais de la pièce. Cette sensation seule la faisait se détendre, la rafraîchissait presque. Elle jeta ensuite sa veste d'uniforme sur son lit, ne se retrouvant plus vêtue que d'un tee-shirt noir col V et de son habituel treillis. Elle défit sa queue de cheval, libérant ainsi ses boucles ébène qui vinrent encadrer son visage. Elle prit ensuite la direction de son armoire, en sortit des vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa quelques secondes plus tard dans la cabine de douche et alluma les robinets. Elle savoura le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, se détendant et se lavant des labeurs de cette journée désormais derrière elle. Sarah pensa à la soirée qui allait avoir lieu le soir même. C'était au tour de Juliette de choisir le thème, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un 'dessiner c'est gagner» qui effrayait quelque peu ses amis. Mais comme c'était son tour, ces derniers n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se plier aux volontés de la jolie californienne.

La première chose qu'il entendit en entrant dans les quartiers de Sarah fut le son del'eau de la douche. Il avait plusieurs fois indiqué sa présence, mais devan le manque de réaction de la pilote aux yeux saphir, il s'était permis d'entrer. Il avait ensuite trouvé les lieux déserts et c'est là qu'il avait entendu les sons émanants de la salle de bain. A cette perspective, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il fit quelques pas en direction de la pièce voisine où se trouvait sa petite amie aux boucles noires.

Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, trop perdues dans ses pensées pour cela. Elle fredonnait inconsciemment les paroles d'une chanson en gaélique, les yeux mi-clos, dans une sorte de léthargie… La chaleur de la douche l'avait quelque peu détendue, mais également relaxée… Si relaxée qu'elle semblait planner sur un nuage. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, seulement en sentant une présence prés d'elle. Elle releva vivement la tête, devant la présence d'une autre personne dans sa cabine de douche. Elle se retrouva alors face à John, qui affichait un sourire innocent.

-« Imbécile ! » le réprimanda t'elle alors, à moitié remise de sa surprise seulement.

-« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir… » lâcha John en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-« Arrête, tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! » essaya t'elle de le convaincre. Mais devant le rapprochement plus qu'inoportun de son amant, elle blêmit.

-« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? » demanda le pilote d'une voix plaintive, encerclant la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui.

-« Je… » commença Sarah, tentant une riposte. Mais ses tentatives furent vaines et elle perdit toute volonté de résister lorsque John commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce doux contact. Elle savourait sa présence à ses côtés, puisque les missions les séparaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours et repartait en mission dés le lendemain matin. Elle ne se plaignait donc pas de ce moment en tête à tête avec le séduisant militaire.

Elle finit par resserrer son étreinte autour de lui, et passa une main dans son dos alors que les lèvres de son amant remontaient le long de sa joue, pour enfin venir embrasser ses lèvres. Sarah répondit bien volontiers à ce baiser, qui devint vite passionné. Ainsi donc, ils se laissèrent aller à une étreintes tendre, se retrouvant pour un moment de complicité extrême, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils perdirent totalement la notion du temps, si bien qu'ils furent surpris d'entendre la sonnette des quartiers de la ravissante irlandaise retentir plus d'une fois.

Ils s'interrompirent dans leurs ébats et se fixèrent longuement. Sarah poussa un soupir de frustration, et se sépara à contre cœur de Sheppard, tout aussi frustré qu'elle. Elle s'enroula dans un peignoir de bain rouge avant de se précipiter vers la porte, laissant derrière elle des traces de pas humides. Elle appuya par la suite sur l'ouverture de la porte, et ne l'ouvrit que peu, pour laisser le moins paraître sa tenue à son impromptu visiteur. Elle se retrouva alors face à une Megan qui trépignait d'impatience.

-« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama l'écossaise au regard ambré en apercevant sa meilleure amie sur le seuil. « Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Sue, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » quémanda la scientifique outrée. « Tu savais qu'on avait rendez-vous au mess à dix-neuf heures trente ! Il est prés de vingt heures ! » lui annonça t'elle d'une traîte en croisant finalement les bras sur la poitrine.

-« Vingt heures ? » s'égosilla son vis-à-vis aux yeux saphir.

-« Exactement,. » acquiesça Megan. « Ce qui veut dire que tu as plus d'une demie-heure de retard, mais bon sang que faisais-tu ? »

-« C'est à dire que… » balbutia Sarah, soudain gênée. « John est arrivé et je… et nous… »

-« Oh je vois ! » la coupa son amie. « N'en dis pas plus s'il te plaît ! Bien, allez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Ou votre apétit sexuel est-il immense au point de négliger vos amis ? »

-« Meg' ! » s'outragea la militaire aux yeux azur. « Donne-nous dix minutes on arrive. »

-« J'espère bien ! » lui assura Megan taquine. « Perverse… » siffla t'elle avant de quitter le couloir sans que Sarah ait pu riposter.

Cette dernière, toujours sur le seuil, secoua ses boucles ébène, désespérée. Elle referma ensuite la porte et entra à nouveau dans ses quartier où elle retrouva John, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

-« Qui était-ce ? » demanda t'il alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

Mais Sarah ne répondit rien, et lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus devant la tenue qu'il abordait. John souleva un sourcil dubitatif et finit par éclater de rire devant la mine perplexe de sa jeune subalterne.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea cette dernière, surprise.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais me sauter dessus. » déclara le séduisant militaire, taquin. « Joy… Cela ne m'est pas désagréable mais… On a déjà passé un bon moment sous la douche et je… »

-« Une heure et demie. » le coupa t'elle alors.

-« Une heure et demie ? » s'étonna John. « Ce qui veut dire que… »

-« Nous sommes affreusement en retard et si on ne se dépêche pas, Megan va nous faire passer pour des assoifés de sexe. » répondit sa cadette, mine de rien.

-« En bref nous devons nous dépêcher. » en conclut le leader militaire.

-« Affirmatif. » approuva Sarah.

-« Bien, alors je me rhabille, je file dans mes quartiers me changer et on se retrouve en salle de contrôle dans moins de dix minutes, d'accord ? » proposa Sheppard en commençant à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour récupérer ses habits.

-« Ca me va. » certifia la jolie pilote, souriante.

John occupa quelques secondes sa salle de bain, en ressortit vêtu de son uniforme militaire, et sortit de sa chambre après l'avoir embrasser sur le front. Sarah s'activa à se préparer le plus vite possible, se changea, réunies ses boucles ébène encore humides dans un chignon qu'elle fixa par une pince et se dirigea par la suite vers le point de rendez-vous qu'avait fixé son supérieur.

De son côté, John regagna ses quartiers et ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir longuement à sa tenue. Il se saisit rapidement d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean, qu'il enfila, suivit d'une paire de chaussures décontractée, et se mit en route vers la salle de contrôle. Il y parvint quelques minutes plus tard, attendant Sarah qui devait encore être dans ses quartiers.

Il l'attendit donc, repensant aux derniers instants qu'il avait passé dans les bras de la jeune femme au regard turquoise. Depuis le début de la matinée, il avait eu envie de la revoir. Il était parti en mission durant trois longs jours et ce matin-là, sachant qu'il allait revenir en fin de journée sur la cité, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. A chaque fois qu'il n'était pas aux côtés de Sarah, elle lui manquait. C'était un fait auquel il s'était habituer désormais. Il aimait Sarah, sans pouvoir autant lui dire. Il n'y parvenait pas.. C'était surtout par peur. Il avait peur de l'effrayer, peur qu'elle se braque… Après tout, ils n'avaient beau avoir que huit ans de différence, leurs attentes n'étaient peut-être pas les même…. Il craignait qu'elle ne voit pas en lui, les espoirs qu'il voyait en elle. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer à long terme avec sa jeune compagne… Il l'aimait profondément, même si cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'elle partageait sa vie.

Son regard se baladait sur les personnes présentes dans la salle des commandes lorsqu'il aperçut Sarah. Elle abordait une tenue très simple, vêtue d'un petit pull col V blanc et d'un jean délavé. Un Lewis qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup et qu'elle traînait depuis ses dix-huit ans… Elle ne portait pour bijouq que ses plaques militaires, et à l'annulaire droit, il reconnut la bague d'or blanc où demeurait une aigue-marine qu'il lui avai offert pour leur troisième mois. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir fait d'effort particulier, il la trouvait magnifique.

-« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » lui demanda t'elle, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui assura John, en souriant tendrement.

-« Bien… On y va ? » quémanda la dessinatrice aux boucles ébène. « Je ne veux pas que Meg' me fasse passer pour une nimphomane. »

-« On y va. » rit Sheppard avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner vers le mess.

xxx

La salle de détente avait été investie par un groupe de huit personnes en cette soirée. Ainsi donc, assis dans les canapés de velours rouge, se trouvaient Sarah, Lili, Juliette et Megan, ainsi que leurs quatre moitiés respectives. Ils avaient dîné au mess et jjouaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant à 'dessiner c'est gagner, comme l'avait choisi Juliette. Les équipes étaient formées tout simplement par les couples.. Le jeu était bercé par leurs éclats de rires, les propositions pour tenter de gagner, et les moqueries sans méchancetés qui fusaient de temps en temps, le tout sur un fond de musique de Damien Rice.

C'était à présent au tour de Rodney d'accomplir la tâche laborieuse du dessin. Il se leva, piocha une carte sur la pile et fit la grimace lorsqu'il vit le mot qui y était inscrit. Il s'approcha du tableau qu'ils avaient réussi à obteenir pour l'occasion, prit le stylo et se retourna vers Sarah qui gêrait le sablier.

-« Vous êtes prêt Rodney ? » l'interrogea l'irlandaise, ses yeux saphir brillant de malice devant la mine déconfite du pauvre canadien.

-« Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller… » grimaça McKay.

-« Bien, après que j'ai retourné le sablier Meg' aura une minute pour essayer de découvrir ce que vous devez lui faire deviner. » lui rappela la leader de SGA5 pour le faire languir.

-« Je sais tout ça Sarah.. ; » soupira le scientifique exaspéré. « Pourriez-vous le tourner ce sablier qu'on en finisse ? »

-« C'est pari ! » s'exclama la pilote, les yeux rieurs.

Rodney s'enquit alors à dessiner quelque chose. Sarah porta son attention sur Megan, qui affichait un visage perplexe. La forme que c'était en prie de dessiner Rodney ressembler de loin à un croissant de lune.

-« La nuit ? » proposa la jeune écossaise, tentant quelque chose.

-« Non. » répondit son compagnon, ne lui adressant qu'un bref regard. Il sembla réfléchir, et effaça son croissant de lune avant de dessiner autre chose.

-« Un lit ? » l'interrogea sa compagne au regard ambré, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mourf. » marmonna le scientifique en chef, qui semblait contrarié de ne pas réussir à extérioriser son idée. Il se mit alors à dessiner plus loin, un bonomme avec le dos courbé, puis un deuxième.

-« Du camping ? Dormir à la belle étoile ? » proposa consécutivement sa partenaire de jeu, qui ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle vit son compagnon faire non de la tête, et il dessina alors une flèche en direction du dos des deux bonshommes. « Un sac à dos ? » hasarda l'astrophysiscienne dépitée. Rodney lui répondit non à nouveau et fit une flèche entre le lit et les deux bonhomme. Là elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Rodney dessina un bonhomme dans le lit. « Dormir ! » s'exclama son amante, victorieuse. Rodney fit un signe mitigé, signe qu'elle y était presque.

-« Le temps est fini ! » déclara alors Lili, ce qui lui vallut une mine boudeuse de la part de Megan et un regard réprobateur de la part de Rodney.

-« A nous maintenant ! » déclara Evan, dans une complicité avec sa jeune partenaire, comme sil's avaient trouvé la réponse.

-« C'est parti… » déclara Sarah en retournant une nouvelle fois le sablier.

-« Le sommeil ? » proposa Maximilien, qui avait Juliette de lovée dans ses bras.

-« Non. » l'informa Rodney.

-« Faire dodo ? » questionna Sarah, avant que Lili est prononcer le mot 'faire ».

-« Oui, c'est ça : » acquiesça McKay, heureux que quelqu'un ait trouvé car ill savait parfaitement que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait recommencé à dessiner.

-« Raaah, je te hais ! » s'exclama Lili en direction de l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène. « Tu m'as piqué ma réponse. »

-« Il fallait être plus rapide ! » la taquina son amie, en se levant et en se saisissant d'une carte. Elle la regarda et sembla réfléchir. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le tableau, prit le stylo que lui tendait Rodney et se retourna vers Juliette qui était en charge du sablier.

-« C'est bon ! » s'exclama la jolie californienne au regard océan, souriante.

Sarah hôcha de la tête, et se mit à dessiner sous le regard attentif de John. Elle dessina premièrement un cercle, et quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ressemblait à des continent.

-« La Terre ? » hasarda Sheppard. Sa petite amie lui sourit légèrement, il comprit qu'elle devait dessiner plus. Elle ajouta ensuite un petit objet prés de la planète. Elle fit ensuite une fléche partant de cet objet. « Un satellite ? » quémanda le militaire, semblant réfléchir. Elle acquiesça, mais fit une fléche qui partait de la terre pour aller au satellite. « Tourner autour de la Terre ? » l'interrogea son compagnon dans une nouvelle tentative. Devan la répose négative de sa compagne il proposa « Envoyer un satellite ? » Il vit le regard turquoise de sa cadette s'illuminer, mais le signe de la main qu'elle fit lui montrait qu'il y était presque. « Envoyer en orbite ! » s'exclama t'il alors que Juliette allait annoncer la fin du temps réglementaire.

-« Exact ! » s'enchanta sa compagne, heureuse d'avoir gagner. « Ca fait cinq points en plus pour nous. »

-« C'est injuste. » se plaignit alors Rodney. « Vous avez un moyen de communiquer par la pensée, ce n'est pas possible. »

-« Seriez-vous mauvais joueur Rodney ? » demanda Sheppard, ironique.

-« IL a raison… En plus, c'est de la triche car Sue a fait l'école des Beaux-Arts alors elle sait forcément dessiner. » renchérit Megan.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir fait les Beaux-Arts pour jouer à ce jeu. » lui assura sa meilleure amie taquine. « C'est juste que, comme toujours tu es mauvaise perdante. »

-« Je te hais. » lui assura Megan en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Lilie et Juliette se regardèrent, levant les yeux au ciel. La partie reprit alors, toujours dans la même ambiance. Elle dura pendant encore une bonne heure, avant que – d'un commun accord – ils ne décident tous d'aller dormir. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures passé, et l'quipe de Sarah partait en mission le lendemain, tout comme celle d'Evan. Ainsi, chacun regagna ses quartiers après avoir quitté la salle de détente et s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

Sarah et John prirent la direction des quartiers du jeune homme, Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ayant parlé sur le chemin de la soirée qui venait de se terminer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sarah alla s'assoir sur le lit, où elle finit par sallonger. John alla mettre de la musique, et quelques secondes plus tard, John Lennon commençait à chanter 'Jealous Guy'. Le pilote alla rejoindre sa compagne sur le lit, s'allongea à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras.

Sarah s'y blottit, posant sa tête contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et frissonna alors que John débuta une douce caresse dans son dos. Se retrouver là dans ses bras, suffisait à la combler. Sa simple présence balayait tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait voir, tout le mal être qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Sa tendresse la faisait se sentir aimée, importante aux yeux de quelqu'un… Un simple regard de lui et tout lui semblait si anodin autour d'elle. Il avait un pouvoir apaisant sur elle, et outre ça, elle était heureuse à ses côéts.… A sa place Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà aimé mais avec John c'était différent…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Un simple sourire, un simple regard en disait bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Ils étaient en parfaite hosmose, et elle aimait cela. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup,, si semblables qu'elle se demandait comment en trois ans, rien était arrivé entre eux. Avant tout ça… Avant Aréa, avant l'accident… Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés… Elle ne l'envisageait même plus aujourd'ui.

-« Je t'aime. » lâcha t'elle alors, dans une déclaration inconsciente.

Elle sentit John arrêter son geste dans son dos, et le cœur de Sarah s'accéléra. Ca, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas prévu… Certes, elle était sûre que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas prédit qu'elle allait lui dire… Elle s'y était refusée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Peur d'aller trop vite, peur de ce que ces simples mots pourraient provoquer… Mais là, elle n'avait pa réfléchi. Elle lui avait dit cela, parce qu'elle avait été éprise d'un grand sentiment d'amour, tout simplement. Elle n'avait pas songé aux conséquences. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle pensait que c'était le bon moment… Mais maintenant, restait la réaction de John, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Le jeune homme fut totalement bouleversé par la soudaine déclaration de sa cadette aux boucles ébène. Ce n'était pas les mots en eux-même qui l'avaient ainsi chamboulé, mais plutôt le contexte de leur révélation. Mais outre ce sentiment de confusion, il ressentait un grand soulagement, et une immense joie de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il avait eu peur de lui dire cela, alors qu'il mourrait envie de lui avouer depuis des semaines. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, et il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sarah se redressa légèrement, scrutant sa réaction. Le militaire caressa son visage dans un geste tendre et approcha son visage du sien, pour ensuite joindre leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sarah y répondit, passant une main derrière sa nuque, approfondissant le contact. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

-« Je t'aime aussi princesse. » murmura t'il en remettant une mèch de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le regard de Sarah changea du tout au tout. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il y voyait une lueur de doute et de crainte, il y découvrit à cet instant une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi intense dans son regard océan. A la vue de cela, son cœur manqua un battement… Sans doute la même lueur c'était elle allumée dans ses yeux à lui. Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa à nouvau, n'enlevant rien à la magie de ce moment. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête sur son torse, et il la serra contre lui.

Cette révélation mutuelle les avaient quelque peu ébranlés, mais conforté dans leurs sentiments personnels. Ils savaient à présent que leur amour pour l'autre et sa force étaient réciproques, ce qui ne pouvaient que les combler. Se fut John qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait l'école des Beaux-Arts. » se souvint(il alors aux dire de Megan.

-« En même temps que mon école d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants à Paris. » l'informa sa compagne en s'éloignant un peu de lui et en s'allongeant à ses côtés pour qu'ils puissent se parler face à face. « Je prenais les cours du soir. » ajouta t'elle.

-« Tu as une spécialité ? » demanda John, en mettant sa tête dans sa main. « Sculture, peinture.. » énuméra t'il pour préciser le sens de sa question.

-« Dessin et photographie. » répondit alors l'irlandaise aux yeux saphir. « Mais il est vrai qu'ici, j'ai plus l'occasion de dessiner que de faire de la photo… L'absence d'un laboratoire de développement y est pour beaucoup. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura Sheppard. « J'en apprend tous les jours dis-moi. »

-« Mais c'est le but ! » lui certifia Sarah, espiègle. « Il faut bien entretenir une part de mystère. »

-« Et je suis heureux d'en découvrir un peu plus sur toi. » déclara John avec un petit sourire. « Tu me montreras ? Enfin.. Ce que tu fais ? »

-« Bien sûr. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles noires en hochant de la tête.

La soirée continua ainsi dans la discussion. Ils allèrent se coucher vers une heure du matin, s'endormant le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xxxxxx

_5 Septembre 2007_

Rodney avait pris la route du laboratoire de Megan en ce mardi matin. Il voulait la voir avant qu'elle ne parte en mission pour deux jours, et avait connaissance de son briefing un quart d'heure plus tard. Il salua Radek qui travaillait sur un artéfact des Anciens, et entra ensuite dans le laboratoire de sa compagne dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il la referma derrière lui, voulant préserver leur tranquilité durant ces quelques minutes rien qu'à eux.

-« Hey, Rod' ! » s'exclama la ravissante écossaise en relevant ses yeux ambre vers lui. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant mon départ en mission. » déclara t'elle alors, abandonnant ainsi ses travaux pour recentrer son attention sur le canadien.

-« Je voulais juste te voir un peu avant » lui avoua Rodney avec un sourire.

-« Tu es adorable… » sourit Megan en s'approchant de lui et en se blotissant dans ses bras.

Le scientifique entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ses boucles brunes lui chatouillaient le menton se qui le fit sourire. Il savoura cette simple étreinte avec sa jeune amante, avant que le travail ne les sépare à nouveau. C'était le problème de tous couples sur la cité en ce moment. Le rythme des missions s'étaient accéléré, les séparants encore plus. Rodney savait qu'il en était de même pour Sheppard et Sarah, le colonel lui ayant fait par de son agacement à ce sujet.

Il y avait – il devait bien se l'avouer – se sentiment d'inquiétude qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour elle, mais cétait leur métier et ils l'avaient accepté avec le temps.

Rodney d'étacha légèrement la brunette de lui et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser s'enflamma vite et ils perdirent toute notion d'espace-temps ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle ne sut comment, Megan se retrouva appuyée contre le plan de travail de son laboratoire, alors que Rodney l'embrassait dans le cou. Il remonta jusqu'à sa joue et finit par capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser endiablé. Dans une marche inconsciente, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé de la pièce où Megan dormait parfois lorsqu'elle restait travailler tard dans la nuit. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber et poursuivirent leur étreinte sur le divan.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, seulement recouverts d'une couverture. Le souffle court, ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration après ce t échange qu'ils se risquaient à qualifier d'expéditif, mais tout de même amoureux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se sourirent.

-« Le Dr Downs est attendue en salle de briefing. »

La voix du Sergent Samuels dans les haut-parleurs de la cité leurs fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ils se regardèrent alors, et Megan jeta un œil sur l'horloge de son labo… Neuf heures vingt-cinq ! Elle était affreusement en retard.

-« Oh c'est pas vrai… » souffla t'elle, désespérée. « Vingt-cinq minutes de retard… »

-« Tu ferais mieux de filer. » lui assura Rodney compréhensif.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et ils se levèrent pour se rhabiller en vitesse. Avant de partir, la jeune femme chipa un baiser à son amant avant de se diriger au pas de course vers la salle de briefing.

Elle arriva devant cette dernière le souffle court, et releva les yeux. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Elizabeth, Juliette et James. Sarah elle, l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle avait du l'apercevoir puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. En un regard, elle avait deviné… Ca l'exaspérait la faculté qu'ellse avaient de se comprendre ainsi. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, s'en était parfois gênant.

Megan se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit son courage à demain pour rejoindre son amie d'enfance et ralier la salle de briefing le plus discrètement possible.

-« Tien, ça alors Megan, mais où étais-tu ? » la questionna l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène, taquine.

-« Oh ça va ! » s'exaspéra sa meilleure amie. « Tu sais très bien où j'étais. »

-« Parfaitement… » lui révéla Sarah mystérieuse. « Vu que tu es décoiffée j'en conclus que ta rencontre matinale avec Rodney n'a pas du être si calme que ça. »

Megan vira au rouge pivoine devant la remarque de son amie. Cette dernière éclata de rire devant la mine renfrogneée de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. La brunette comprit alors. Elle se vengeait de la vielle au soir…

-« Tu sais que la vengeance est une vilaine chose ? » l'interrogea sa coéquipière faussement outrée.

-« Je sais je sais ! » approuva la pilote aux yeux turquoise, fière d'elle. « Allez, viens on y va… Perverse. »

Megan allait répliquer, mais son amie était déjà à l'intérieur. Elle secoua la tête et sourit malgré elle avant de se rendre à sa réunion.


	20. Chapter 20

oxoOoxo

Des bruits de bâtons s'entrechoquants résonnaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Leur son était régulier, signe que plusieurs combats étaient menés. L'équipe SGA1 était réunie au grand complet, pour l'une de leur sécance d'entraînement hebdomadaire. Ainsi, Rodney combattait contre Teyla et John affrotait Ronon. Les deux terriens étaient bien mal menés par les deux pégasiens, bien que – paradoxalement – Rodney s'en sorte mieux que john. Mais il fallait avouer que l'ex-runner qu'affrontait le pilote était particulièrement en forme en ce jour, et avait décidé de ne pas lui laisser de répis.

Leur affrontement dura encore plusieurs minutes, avant qu'ils ne cessent, à bout de souffle et en sueur. Tous quatre se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle Chacun prit sa bouteille deau ou une serviette, reprenant leurs esprits après leur important effort.

-« Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès Rodney. » déclara alors Teyla à l'adresse du scientifique.

-« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit le canadien ravi. « Merci. » ajouta t'il sincère.

-« Oh non Teyla… » soupira John faussement exaspéré. « Vous lui avez encore donner une raison de nourrir son ego surdimentionné. »

-« La ferme John. » riposta McKay sèchement, réplique qui allait provoquer une nouvelle chamaillerie entre les deux coéquipiers.

-« Tout à fait charmant… » ironisa Sheppard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rodney allait répliquer quand Teyla posa une main sur son épaule. Le canadien la regarda un instant et poussa un soupir, abandonnant ainsi la partie contre le pilote. Teyla adressa un regard à ce dernier qui le prévenait de ne pas crier victoire sous peine de châtiment peu agréables à subir. Le militaire se résigna, et finit par déclarer :

-« Au fait, Teyla et moi aurions quelque chose à vous dire. »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » quémanda Ronon en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Voilà… » commença la jeune athosienne, sachant parfaitement ou le séduisant brun à ses côtés voulait en venir. « J'en ai parlé avec le Dr Beckett, et du fait de ma grossesse je vais devoir arrêter les missions de terrain. » acheva t'elle avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Vous quittez l'équipe ? » demanda Rodney surpris.

-« Pour les prochian mois, oui Rodney. » finit par répondre sa coéquipière aux yeux sombres.

-« Et par qui serez-vous remplacée ? » questionna le scientifique par la suite.

-« Par le Sergent Addison Bunter. » l'informa Sheppard. « Elle fait partie des derniers arrivés par le Dédale. Vous la rencontrerez lors de notre briefing demain matin. »

-« Bien. » conclut Ronon dont les trois autres ne parvenaient pas à déceler l'état d'esprit. « En tout cas, vous allez nous manqué Teyla. »

-« Merci Ronon. » souffla la jeune athosienne sincèrement touchée.

Ils continuèrent à discuter en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires quand la radio de John grésilla.

_-« John, vous me recevez ? »_ demanda la voix d'Elizabeth.

-« Oui, je vous reçois. » assura Sheppard après avoir pris sa radio. « Que se passe t'il ? »

_-« Vous devriez venir vous et le Dr McKay en salle de contrôle._ » l'informa la leader. _« Nous avons reçu une transmission de SGA5. »_

-« Mais leur prochain rapport ne devait être que dans trois heures. » se rappela alors le pilitaire, surpris des dires de la diplomate.

_-« Ils semblent qu'ils aient rencontré un problème._ » annonça alors sa supérieure. _« Je viens de parler avec le Lieutenant Denisios, ils vont franchir le vortex. »_

-« On arrive tout de suite. » informa John. Il coupa la communication radio et indiqua à McKay. « On doit y aller, l'équipe de Sarah et Megan a eu un problème. »

Rodney le regarda étonné et tous deux s'excusèrent auprès de leurs deux amis avant de courir vers la salle de contrôle. Sur le chemin, leur inquiétude était apprue, ils se demandaient ce qui avaient pu arriver à la cinquième équipe d'exploration. Les pires scénarios défilèrent dans leur tête alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la salle où les attendaient Elizabeth. La porte était à présent en activation et la diplomate se dirigea vers eux :

-« Alors ? » quémanda Sheppard lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur.

-« Ce sont les Wraiths. » répondit simplement le Dr Weir, dont on devinait également l'inquiétude. « Ils arrivent, nous allons pouvoir savoir ce qui l'en est. » précisa t'elle alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les marches menant à la porte des étoiles.

John n'ajouta rien et son regard vert se porta sur le vortex en activation. Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent durer des années, alors que personne encore ne franchissait la porte des étoiles. Puis, deux silhuettes se découpèrent alors, avant que la connextion ne se coupe. Il réalisa seulement quelque seconde plus tard, que seuls Juliette et le Dr Spencer étaient présents.

La jeune californienne aux yeux océans accourut vers eux, elle aussi l'air plus qu'inquiète.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Rodney, avant que les deux leaders d'Atlantis aient pu poser une question.

-« Nous avons rencontré les Wriahts. » commença la marine aux boucles brunes. « Deux darts, et ils ont enlevé Sarah et Megan. » ajouta t'elle en baissant les yeux, comme si elle avait été fautive.

Un slience suivi, surtout émanant de John et Rodney. Les deux membres de SGA1 essayaient d'assimiler l'information, et une sourde angoisse naquit en chacun d'eux. Enlevées… Par les Wraiths.

Voyannt le trouble de ses deux amis, Elizabeth brisa ce silence pour eux :

-« Etaient-ils joints à un vaisseau ruche en orbite ou sont-ils passés par la Porte des Etoiles ? » questionna t(elle les deux rescapés.

-« Par chance… Enfin si l'on puit sire, ils sont passés par la Porte des Etoiles. » l'informa James. « Ainsi, nous avons pu voir les symboles alors qu'ils franchissaient le vortex. »

-« C'est une bonne chose. » lui assura Elizabeth. « Nous allons ainsi tester tous les codes et voir lesquels correspondent aux adresses existantes. » précisa t'elle. « Rodney, vous et Zelenka allaient vous en charger. John préparez votre équipe et celle du Major Lorne. Et convoquer le Sergent Hunter, sa première mission avec vous va être plus tôt que prévu. »

-« Bien. » déclarèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix, avant de partir chacun à leur poste.

Elizabeth, Juliette et James se regardèrent et la diplomate leurs indiqua de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour le contrôle de routine.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la recherche de la planète où pouvaient bien se trouver Sarah et Megan. Rodney et Zelenka travaillaient dessus d'arrache-pied, le canadien étant à bout de nerfs. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se montrer 'gentil' avec ses collègues qui l'aidaint aux recherches, mais son inquiétude additionnée à sa nervosité n'aidait en rien l'amélioration de son humeur. Il criait des ordres à tout bout de champ, renvoyait littéralement balader tous ceux qui venaient lui parler d'autre chose que des recherches et buvait tasses de café sur tasses de café.

Le fait était que le scientifique en chef s'inquiétait à en mourir pour sa compagne. Il savait bien entendu que chaque mission comportait un risque, mais lorsque le risque devenait plus que réel, sa réaction ne pouvait pas être raisonnable. Il se demandait à chaque seconde ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire subir à l'écossaise aux boucles brunes, si elle tenait le coup et si elle allait s'en sortir. L'éventualité que cela ne fusse pas le cas lui était inenvisageable. Megan devait survivre à cette terrible épreuve, sinon lui n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Il savait que l'amour et l'affection qu'ils lui portait était démeuré, surtout qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quare mois. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il l'aimait et c'était un fait que rien n'aurait pu changer. Et imaginer sa vie sans elle aujourd'ui était tout à fait hors de question.

Du côté de John, les choses étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Après avoir prévenu l'équipe du Major Lorne et sa propre équipe de se tenir prêt à partir à out instant, il s'était rendu en salle d'entraînement pour se venger contre un sac de sable, qui malheureusement n'avait pas srvécu. Ile ne cessait de voir l'image de Sarah prisonnière et torturée. Une image qui lui était insupportable et qui pouvai surgir à n'importe quel instant dans son esprit. L'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieur et la peur de ne plus jamais la revoir lui martelait le cœur. C'était une chose que lui non plus ne pouvait pas concevoir. Elle était omniprésente dans ses pensées, elle habitait chacun de ses rêves… Il l'avait littéralement dans la peau… Comment pouvait-il songer que tout allait s'arrêter ainsi ? C'était impossible, hors de question… Il ne savait pas combien de temps Megan et Sarah allaient tenir. Il savait la jeune femme aux yeux saphir forte, mais pour bien connaître ses précédantes missions, il savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle était captive à bord d'un vaisseau ruche. Et il connaissait la violence des tortures wraiths, comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter ça ? Comment allait-elle détourner les questions des wraiths… Avait-elle son odace ? Il se rendait – au fil de son interrogation – qu'il n'avait vu que rarement sa compagne dans une situation pareille, menacée par leur ennemi… Et cette perspective le éstabilisait encore plus.

Il était à présent au mess, attndant désespérément le message de McKay qui lui indiquerait qu'ils avaient trouvé la planètes où se trouvaient les deux membres de SGA5. Cela faisait désormais plus de dix-huit heures qu'elles étaient portées disparues et le militaire n'avait pu fermer l'œil une seconde. Il avait pourtant essayer de dormir, devant être au mieux de sa forme pour la mission de sauvetage. Mais rien y faisait. Ainsi, après ce bref repas, il allait demandé des somnifères à Beckett pour trouver pour quelques heures les bras de Morphée.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix l'en sortit.

-« Colonel, je peux m'assoir ? »

En entendant cette interrogation, le pilote releva son regard vert de son assiette et se trouva ainsi face à une jeune femm blonde aux yeux noir. Il reconnut le Sergent Addison Hunter.

-« Oui, allez-y. » répondit simplement le chef du contingent militaire, ne se voyant pas refuser la requête de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Sans doute voulait-elle faire connaissance, mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi.

-« Merci monsieur. » déclara simplement Addison avant de s'assoir et de commencer son propre repas.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux militaires. La dernière arrivée remarqua que son supérieur avait l'air profondément inquiet et elle ne mit pas longtemps à deviner pourquoi. Elle savait que l'équipe d'exploration SGA5 était portée disparue depuis plusieurs heures, et elle avait même été conviée au briefing et à la mission de sauvetage. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle étai là, et à part des allers-retours sur le Continent et un ou deux encadrement de missions scientifiques, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

Pour elle, intégrer l'équipe d'exploration principale à la place de Teyla était une surprise et un honneur. A peine arrivée, elle occupait un poste déjà important dans la cité. Bien sûr, elle le savait temporaire, mais le fait qu'on eait pensé à elle ne faisait que la ravir. Elle espérait à présent bien s'entendre avec ses trois coéquipiers, et savait que cela ne serait pas simple.

-« L'équipe du Dr McKay a-t-elle trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle alors, brisant le silence.

-« Toujours pas. » répondit John en sortant de ses pensées. « Mais le Dr Zelenka m'a prévenu qu'ils étaient arrivés à plus de la moitié des permutations possibles, ils s'en approchent. « ajouta t'il.

-« Bien, j'espère qu'ils vont vite trouver la combinaison. » » assura Addison, sincère.

-« Je l'espère aussi. » souffla John dont le cœur se serra alors.

-« Mon Colonel… Puis-je vous poser une question ? » quémanda la jolie blonde. « Si elle vous paraît torp indiscrète, dîtes le moi je n'en serai pas offencée. » lui assua t'elle ensuite, devant la mine surprise de son vis-à-vis.

-« Allez-y. » lui accorda le jeune homme, devinant légèrement la question de sa subalterne.

-« Voilà… La disparition de SGA5 à l'air de beaucoup vous affecter… Connaissez-vous ses membres particulièrement ? »

John ne fut pas surpris par la question de la jeune américaine, mais plutôt par le fait que son trouble était autant visible. Devait-il répondre à la question d'Addison ? Après tout, Sarah et lui ne se cachaient pas, et toute la cité ou presque – du moins il le supposait – était au courrant de leur histoire… Mais il connaissait à peine le Sergent Hunter, alors parler de sa vie privée avec elle lui semblait un peu déplacée. Cela viendrait peut-être plus tard au fur et à mesure des missions, quoi qu'il en doutait lourdement. Déjà qu'avec Rodney, Teyla et Ronon cela était rare après trois ans, alors après à peine une journée avec la militaire aux yeux d'onyx… Cela serait vraiment mal venu de sa part. Il devait trouver un juste miliu à sa réponse, tout simplement.

-« Disons qu'une personne qui m'est très proche appartient à cette équipe. » finit-il par répondre, jugeant s cette phrase tout à fait convenable.

-« Oh… Je suis désolée. » lui certifia Addison, sincère.

-« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » lui assura Sheppard avec un léger sourire. « Bien pardonnez-moi Sergent, mais je vais aller voir où ils en sont. »

-« Bie mon colonel. » approuva la jeune marine. « Prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvé. »

-« Je le ferais. » lui assura son supérieur.

Puis, il la salua et quitta le mess pour retrouver Rodney et Radek dans leur laboratoire.

xxxxxx

Les bruits réguliers des machines étaient la suele chose audible dans la chambre d'infirmerie où il se trouvait dpeuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Assis sur une chaise, il tenait la main de Sarah, et la regardait dormir d'un œil bienveillant. Elle semblait paisible ainsi assoupie, presque vulnérable. Ses boucles ébène encadraient son visage aux traits sereins, elle semblait paisible. La revoir ici lui provoquait plus de soulagement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. A présent, les dernières heures étaient derrière eux. Mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être simple. Il savait que l'épreuve que venait de vivre sa cadette l'avait marqué, dans son corps comme dans son être. Blessée à plusieurs endroits, elle avait un bras en écharpe et ses jambes avaient également beaucoup souffert. Elle allait devoir faire de la rééducation et cela ne serait sûrement pas simple.

John passa sa main libre sur son visage et reporta son regard sur sa belle. Il redoutait son réveil, il ne savai pas du tout dans quel état d'esprit il allait la trouver, quelle allait etre sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait qu'elle était de retour sur la cité. Certes, leur captivité n'avait durée que deux jours, mais torp heureux d'avoir en leur main des prisionnirs atlantes, les Wraiths n'avaient pas été tendre avec les deux jeunes femmes. Megan dormait dans un lit de l'infirmerie un peu plus loin, Rodney la veillant comme le faisait John avec sa meilleure amie. La jolie écossaise était moins blessée que son amie, leur ennemi avait du deviner la nature militaire de l'irlandaise aux yeux saphir et avaient du se douter qu'elle détenait plus d'informations que Megan. Ce qui était vrai puisque Sarah était la troisième plus gradée de la base.

Cela faisait désormais dix heures que lala mission de sauvetage était rentrée et que Megan et Sarah dormaient toutes les deux. Carson leurs avait dit qu'elles dormiraient entre huit et douze heures, avant de s'éveiller. Mais que presque aussitôt, selon leur état, il leurs donnerait un nouveau sédatif car elles avaient avant tout besoin de repos. John savait que le travail l'appellerait bientôt à l'ordre, mais lu et Rodney avaient demandé à Elizabeth de suspendre les missions de leur équipe ce que la jeune femme aux boucles brunes avait accepté.

John sortit alors de ses pensées lorsqu'il senti Sarah bouger. Il redressa la tête et la scruta attentivement, le cœur battant. Elle tenta d''ouvrir les yeux, chose à la quelle elle parvint au bout de plusieurs secondes. Dans le silence le plus total, ses yeux se posèrent sur John et elle serra sa main dans la sienne, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.

-« Hey, salut… » souffla le militaire en rapprochant un peu plus sa chaise d'elle.

Elle entendit la voix de John comme si c'était la première fois… Sa voix… Elle était bel et bien sur Atlantis… Le cauchemar était fini. Elle sentait son corps endolori… Sa tête, son bras et ses jambes… Elle se rendit petit à petit compte qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de la cité, le bras en écharpe et sa main libre dans celle de John. Lui était là, près d'elle et cette simple pensée lui réchauffa un peu le cœur… Mais d'une manière presque inperceptible. Elle se sentait perdue, la présence de John étant la suele chose qui lui semblait cohérente.

-« Salut. » réussit-elle à articuler.

-« Comment tu te sens ? » se risqua le militaire en passant une main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre.

-« J'ai connu mieux. » lui assura t'elle ave un pâe sourire.

-« Je sais ce que c'es… » lui certifia son amant d'une voi douce, sa main toujours sur sa joue. « Je vais appeler Carson. » ajouta t'il alors en retirant s amain et en s'apprêtant à se lever

-« Attends.. » l'interpella Sarah en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

John se retourna et scruta le visage de sa compagne. Son regard vert rencontra les prunelles turquoise de Sarah et elle lâcha sa main pour caresser sa joue. Le militaire comrpit par ce simple geste sa demande silencieuse. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son lit, se mencha vers ele et ses lèvres vinrent se lier à celles de la ravissante irlandaise. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et celle de John vint se poser sur sa joue. Ce contact n'avait rien de passionné, juste de la tendresse, un baiser pour s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient bien retrouvé l'un l'autre. Puis, John se sépara d'elle et lui sourit avant d'aller chercher Carson. Sarah le regarda partir, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

oxoOoxo

_9 septembre 2007_

Elle s'éveillait doucement dans sa chambre d'infirmerie pour le troisième jour consécutif. Mais cette fois, John n'était pas là, reparti en mission la veille. Il devait revenir l'après-midi même, et la jeune femme aux boucles ébène allait aujourd'ui assister à sa deuxième scéance de rééducation. Le Dr Roberts qui s'occupait d'elle était désormais plus optimiste et plus confiante sur l'état de sa patiente. Certes, trois semaines d'exercices quotidiens lui seraient nécessaires, mais elle irait mieux et plus vite que ce qu'avait au départ prédit Carson.

Pour ce qui était du psychologique, Sarah avait pensé que cela serait plus dur. Il était vrai que des cauchemars encore angoissants aveaient peuplés ses nuits, mais elle s'en sortait mieux que Megan… Son entraînement militaire l'avait préparé à ce genre de choses, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'en était pas sortie indemne. Mais sa meilleure amie semblait plus bouleversée qu'elle, et Rodney restait auprès d'elle nuit et jour. La ravissante irlandaise avait été impressionnée par la solidarité et l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux scientifiques. Elle leurs enviait un peu d'ailleurs… Il était vrai quelque peu… Bien sûr, John était là pour la soutenir… Mais Rodney et Megan semblaient moins avoir de difficultés à se montrer leurs sentiments réciproques. Sarah connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne disait pas 'je t'aime' à tort et à travers, mais elle semblait être en parfaite hosmose avec son compagnon… Entre John et elle, les choses étaient différentes. Ils se montraient moins démonstratifs en public… Bien sûr, il lui arrivait qu'il lui prenne la main, ou qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. .. Mais il était moins évident aux yeux du monde que John et elle étaient en couple.

A cet instant, Carson arriva, sûrement averti par une infirmière du réveil de la pilote aux yeux saphir Il entra dans sa chambre et la salua chaleureusement.

-« Bonjour Sarah, comment vous sentez-vous ? » la questionna t'il en regardant ses constantes.

-« Bien, merci Carson. » lui assura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avec un léger sourire.

-« Votre sommeil n'a pas été trop perturbé ? » demanda le médecin en prenant le dossier de Sarah dans sa main.

-« Un cauchemar, mais cela a été plus calme que les autres nuits. » avoua t'elle sans croiser le regard du médecin en chef.

-« Cela se comprend. » la rassura l'écossais avec un petit sourire. « Mais le fait que vous ayez mieux dormi est déjà une bonne chose. »

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut Sarah avec un petit sourire. « Et puis… Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis faite prisonnière… Certes, c'était la première fois avec les Wraiths mais… J'ai été capturée pendant plusieurs semaines en Irak alors… »

-« Je vois. » lui assura Carson avec un regard bienveillant. « Vous avez d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec le Dr Heightmayer après votre rééducation avec le Dr Roberts. » lui annonça t'il.

-« D'accord. » lâcha Sarah, peu ravie à cette perspective.

Elle avait beau trouver Kate très sympathique, elle n'en restait pas moins sa psychologue… Et elle seule savait qu'elle détestait ses entretiens là… Mais elle savait que la consultation psychologique faisait partie du protocole après une capture… Et c'était finalement assez étrange pour elle.

Elle savait qu'elle était de nature angoissée mais les sources de ses troubles étaient bien distincts pour elle avec les années de travail qu'elle avait pu accomplir. Il y avait pour elle une grande différence entre les angoisses de son travail et ses angoisses personnelles. Sarah était une militaire, et même si sa personnalité n'était pas celle d'un officier autoritaire, elle tenait à cette place au sein de l'Air Force. Elle avait été formée et entraînée pour diriger des hommes et combattre. Bien que le pilotage ait été sa première motivation pour son engagement militaire, elle n'en restait pas moins une personne formée au combat. Et tous les troubles qui découlaient de son travail étaient pour elle gérables. Elle n'avait de ce côté-là pas de problèmes avec son inconscient. Elle avait été formée pour résister à de telles épreuves, elle en était donc capable et se devait d'y arriver.

Ses angoisses venaient surtout de ses problèmes personnels. Sa relation avec les autres et avec elle-même était loin d'être simple. Elle doutait de ses capacités à aimer, d'être à la hauteur des espérances des autres. C'était en fait aussi simple que ça, deux choses provoquaient cet état de trouble en elle : la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de se voir abandonnée de ceux qu'elle aimait et également la peur de tout perdre, tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. C'était aussi simple que cela, et ce doute était le résultat d'un évènement bien précis, le décès de sa mère… L'effondrement de ce repère qu'elle pensait évident et qui lui avait fait réaliser que tout n'était pas acquis, qu'on pouvait tout perdre à tout moment, y compris la vie.

Et elle voulait vraiment changer cela… Elle voulait prendre confiance en elle, et savait que ce n'était pas tâche facile… Et son premier objectif était pour le moment de remarcher. Elle savait que cela serait moins difficile que prévu, mais une blessure était un échec dans la tête d'un soldat…. Et un soldat n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Il fallait qu'elle travaille sur elle, qu'elle sache où elle en était… Pour savoir où elle allait, ce qu'elle voulait… Mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Elle était dans une période de fragilité, ébranlée par une blessure… Il faudrait être patiente, elle le savait parfaitement.

xxxxx

_13 septembre 2007_

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, bien content que son examen post-mission soit enfin fini. Il avait beau appréciait Carson comme un ami, il était peu ravi d'aller à chaque fois le voir pour se faire piquer et examiner sous tous les angles. A présent, il se dirigeait vers le hangar à Jumpers où il savait que Sarah se trouvait. La jeune femme aux boucles ébèn était sortie de l'infirmerie le matin même, mais il n'avait pu être là pour cet instant que pourtant il attendait… Il était parti en mission et n'était revenu qu'une heure auparavant, il aurait été pour lui difficile d'expliquer à sa chaîne de commandement qu'il voulait reculer une exploration planétaire pour assister et accompagner sa petite amie dans sa convalescence. Alors, désormais qu'il était libéré de toutes obligations professionnelles, il voulait lui rendre une petite visite. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire en salle des Jumpers, surtout qu'elle était encore prisonnière de sa chaise roulante jusqu'à la fin de sa rééducation… Sa jambes droite et sa cheville gauche étaient encore platrée et il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas en mission avant un moment. Alors la présence de l'irlandaise aux yeux saphir dans ce lieu qu'ils chérissaient beaucoup lui semblait étrange. Mais il allait pouvoir éclaircir tout ça, une fois qu'il l'aurait vu.

Il pénétra dans le hangar après seulement une dizaine de minutes de marche. Et comme il s'y attendait, il entendit la voix de Sarah, mais aussi celle d'une autre personne qu'il reconnut comme la voix du Lieutenant Owens.

-« Sincèrement Lil', tu pourrais faire plus attention. » dit la voix de sa petite amie où le pilote entendit un sourire. « Je sais bien que tu n'es pas pilote mais tout de même… »

-« Hey, si tu n'es pas contente tu te passeras de moi la prochaine fois. » se renfrogna Lili alors qu'elles sortaient du Jumpers.

John découvrit alors que la ravissante anglaise aux boucles cuivrées poussait Sarah à l'extérieur du Jumper. Dès qu'elles furent sorties du petit appareil atlante, elles posèrent leurs regards sur leur supérieur.

-« Bonjour mon colonel ! » le salua Lili avec un immense sourire

-« Salut ! » s'exclama Sarah, visiblement ravie de le savoir de retour.

-« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda le séduisant brun en allant à leur hauteur.

-« Aucunement, nous venons tout juste d'arriver. » lui assura sa petite amie avec un sourire en coin.

-« D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser. » déclara leur subalterne en regardant sa montre. « Evan doit m'attendre, j'ai quelques minutes de retard déjà. »

-« Alors file ! » lui assura son amie aux boucles ébène. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'inflige un blâme parce que je t'ai retenu. »

-« Il ne risque pas… » la rassura John sur le même ton de plaisanterie que les deux jeunes femmes. « C'est moi qui mets les blâmes. »

-« C'est bon à savoir. » pouffa Lili avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. « Bien, je vous laisse… A plus tard. »

-« A plus tard. » la saluèrent John et Sarah d'une même voix.

Puis, la jolie anglaise partit, laissant le couple de pilote seuls. John s'approcha alors de sa cadette et se plaça derrière elle pour prendr l'une de ses mains. Cette dernière entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et embrassa ensuite sa main.

-« Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? » le questionna t'elle en relevant son regard turquoise vers lui.

-« Une heure. » répondit John. « Mais tu sais ce que c'est… L'infirmerie, le brieifing… »

-« En effet. » reconnut sa compagne avec un petit sourire. « Ta mission s'est bien passée ? »

-« Et bien… Les habitants de M4D 467 sont un peuple tout a fait charmant. » lui assura son aîné en commençant à diriger sa chaise vers la sortie. « Et toi, que faisais-tu dans un Jumper ? » demanda t'il, faussement réprobateur. « Ne devais-tu pas prendre du repos ? »

-« Je suis restée trois heures à me tourner les pouces dans mes quartiers. » grimaça Sarah. « Mais je m'ennuyais à mourir, et comme Lili était libre, nous sommes paries faire un tour en Jumper… J'avais besoin de voler un peu pour m'aérer l'esprit. »

-« Je comprends parfaitement ça. » lui assura John en caressant ses boucles ébène. « Et maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller dîner au mess ? » la questionna t'il. « Il est déjà dix neuf heures, j'ai pensé que cela serait une bonne idée. »

-«Je usis pour. » répondit Sarah ravie de cette propisition.

-« Bien, alors en route ! » s'exclama John, heureux devant la bonne humeur qu'affichait a cadette

Puis, ils prirent la route du mess où ils retrouvèrent Teyla et Esteban pour un repas plutôt tranquille. Ils discutèrent de l'état de santé de la jolie irlandaise et abordèrent ensuite la grosesse de Teyla. A un moment, la conversation tourna sur le changement d'équipe de John.

-« Alors, le Sergent Hunter s'intègre t'elle bien à l'équipe ? » quémanda Teyla en épluchant sa pomme.

-« Et bien.. » hésita le beau brun. « Il semble que oui. C'est un bon élément, et elle est tout à fait sympathique. »

-« C'est une bone chose. » intervint le Lieutenant Sheridan. « Il n'est pas toujours facile de s'intégrer dans une équipe déjà soudée. »

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut Sheppard. « Mais il semble qu'elle ait une grande capacité d'adaptation… Et elle met un peu d'ambiance dans l'équipe… Elle arrive même à faire parler et rire Ronon. »

-« C'est alors possible ? » demanda Teyla sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Et bien… Les preuves sont là. » répondit John avec un sourire taquin pour l'ex-runer.

Tout au long de cet échange, Sarah n'avait dit mot… Encore ce maudit sentiment de jalousie et les mots de Juliette pourtant un mois plus tôt disant que John était un homme convoité… Elle ne faisait décidément pas confiance à cette Addison… Et l'effet qu'elle semblait avoir sur son compagnon ne la ravissait que peu. Pourquoi donc était-elle jalouse ainsi ? Elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en John… Mais non, il y avait toujours ce maudit sentiment de jalousie qui revenait lorsqu'une de ses collègues s'approchait trop de son si convoité colonel.

Elle essaya de cacher son trouble le reste de la soirée, mais l'arrivée d'Addison à leur table alors qu'ils allaient partir n'arrangea en rien les choses.

-« Bonsoir Sergent. » la salua John. « Vous vous êtes remise de notre escapade d'aujourd'ui ? »

-« Ce nétait pas la mission la plus animée que nous avons eu. » répondit la blondinette en mordant dans son morceau de pain.

-« Il est vrai. » reconnut son supérieur avec un léger sourire.

-« Comment vous portez-vous Teyla ? » s'enquit alors le Sergent Hunter auprès de la pégasienne aux yeux d'onyx.

-« Bien merci. » lui assura cette dernière en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Les nausées sont désormais finies, ce qui est un soulagement. »

-« Je veux bien vous croire : » s'exclama Addison en battant l'air de sa main. « Je me souviens lorsque ma meilleure amie a eu son premier enfant… Les nausées était un calvère pour elle. Mais si cela est finie, c'est le mieux que je puisse vous souhaîter. »

-« Merci Sergent. » lui assura Teyla, ravie que cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que peu s'intéresse à sa santé et à celle de son bébé.

-« Je vous en prie. » ajouta la blonde aux yeux noirs en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Et vous mon Capitaine, comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle auprès de Sarah qui sortit alors de ses pensées. « C'est aujourd'ui que vous sortiez non ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux saphir releva la tête, surprise que sa subalterne s'intéresse autant à elle. Elle essaya un instant de cerner sa manœuvre… Faisait-elle ça pour montrer à John qu'elle s'intéressait à ses amis et qu'elle leur accordai de l'importance parce qu'il en avait aux yeux du jeune homme ? Etait-ce une manière détournée de séduire son colonel ? Ou était-elle simplement sincère ? Quoi que fut la réponse, elle ne devait pas montrer sa jalousie qu'elle jugeait ellemême ridicule.

-« Oui, c'est exact… Et je vais bien, merci sergent. » répondit elle alors, abordant son sourire le plus aimable.

Addison sembla ravie de cette réponse et la discussion se poursuivit encore quelques minutes. Mais devant le manque d'intérêt que John portait à Sarah, cette dernière décida de se la jouer 'puéril' et d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon par un moyen qu'elle savait l'infaillible et qui apprendrait en même temps à Addison qu'elle s'avançait sur un terrain miné, car elle et John étaient ensemble… Et comme l'homme qu'elle convoitait ardemment – du moins selon le point de vue de la brune – n'était plus un coeur à prendre. Alors, elle usa de son stratagème, le jugea bien pitoyable, mais fort convenable pour elle et son ego.

Elle hésita quelques micro-secondes et posa sa main sur celle de John qui était en train de discuter encore une fois avec Addison. Automatiquement, le militaire détourna son regard vert en direction de sa jeune compagne et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda t'il.

-« Je suis fatiguée. » répondit Sarah d'une voix douce. « Je crois que ma première journée hors de l'infirmerie a été trop mouvementée. » ajouta t'elle, pour le convaincre encore plus.

Bien entendu, il était vrai que l'heure commençait à se faire tardive et qu'elle commençait à fatiguer… C'était bien bas que de se servir de son état de santé ainsi, mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec John… De retrouver ses bras dans lesquels elle ne s'était pas blottie depuis son retour de sa capture wraith… Elle avait envie de ce moment d'intimité depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et le fait qu'il tarde à venir ne l'enchantait guère… et il y avait cette histoire stupide de jalousie, mais ça, elle le gardait bien pour elle.

-« C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta John. « Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

-« Non, j'ai juste besoin de repos. » lui assura sa cadette pour le rassurer.

-« Il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. » remarqua Addison . « Et puis vous devez avoir besoin de repos. »

-« En effet. » approuva Sarah avec un faible sourire.

-« Bien, nous allons y aller. » déclara John en se levant. « Je vais ranger tout ça et je reviens te chercher d'accord ? »

-« Je t'attends. » lui assura sa petite amie.

John prit leurs deux plataux et lui chipa un baiser avant de partir. Sarah se retrouva alors seule avec Addison, Teyla et Esteban les ayant quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La jolie brune regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment fixer quelque chose quand Addison l'interrompit dans sa contemplation du vague.

-« Mon capitaine ? » l'interpella t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

-« Oui ? » la questionna Sarah en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-« Je sais que cela ne me regarde aucunement mais… J'ignorais que le Colonel Sheppard et vous étiez amants. » finit-elle par déclarer en fuyant le regard de sa supérieure.

-« Oh… Je croyais que vous le saviez. » feignit Sarah, plutôt fière d'elle.

-« Disons que vous êtes assez discrets… » lui avoua Addison. « Les bruits de couloirs parlent plus des Drs Downs et McKay ou du Lieutenant Denisios et du Dr Owan… » exposa t'elle.

-« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Sarah, heureuse de savoir qu'elle et John n'étaient pas le centre des ragots de la promotion de 2002.

-« Oui… Vous savez, ce sont deux couples plutôt exubérants. » sourit Addison.

-« Je vous l'accorde. » approuva son aînée au souvenir des disputes de Megan et Rodney ou des courses poursuites de Juliette et Max dans les couloirs. « Disons que le fait que nous appartenions tous les deux à l'équipe militaire nous force à être plus discrets vis-à-vis de nos pairs. » expliqua t'elle à sa subalterne.

-« Je comprends parfaitement. » lui assura la marine aux boucles or.

Sarah hocha de la tête… Le Sergent Hunter semblait sympathique, mais elle avait cru déceler de la déception en apprenant sa relation avec John… Elle restait tout de même une rivale potentielle.

John revint alors, et les deux pilotes saluèrent leur subordonné avant de se rendre dans les quartiers de Sarah. Une fois tranquilles à l'intérieure, John sortit sa cadette de son fauteuil roulant et la souleva jusqu'au lit où il la déposa délicatement. Il s'allongea alors à côté d'elle et la contempla un instant. Il était ravi de la revoir hors de l'infirmerie, et cela ne rendait que plus réel le fait qu'elle était désormais hors de danger… Du moins pour l'instant Il avait eu très peur de perdre sa compagne aux yeux saphir durant cette mission, et cela ne renforçait que plus son inquiétude quant aux futurs missions. Mais il faudrait quelques temps avant qu'elles ne refassent leur apparition… Sarah devait d'abord retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, ce qui allait lui prendre environ un mois… Il savait que sa compagne allait s'ennuyer durant ce laps de temps… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix semblait-il.

-« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda alors Sarah, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-« Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux de te revoir hors de l'antre de Carson. » répondit son compagnon avec son éternel sourire en coin qui faisait à chaque fois fondre la jolie irlandaise.

-« Il serait ravi d'entendre ça tu sais ! » le réprimanda fausement sa cadette en le pointant ud doigt.

-« Sûrement oui.. » approuva Sheppard. « Mais je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ailles mieux. »

-« Merci… » souffla la jeune pilote aux boucles ébène, touchée. « Malheureusement, il faudra un peu de temps avant de pouvoir refaire des folies de notre coprs… » plaisanta t'elle, mutine.

-« Je serai me tenir, promis. » lui assura John, à demi sourire.

-« Oui… Mais peutêtre que moi non… » susura sa compagne avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

Le séduisant brun sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa ensuite réellement, ravi de retrouver ce contact qui n'appartenait quà eux. Les minutes passèrent et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement. Et plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus Sarah devenait entreprenante, sans pour autant commencer de réelles choses. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle passa les mains sous le t-shirt noir de son amant que celui-ci la stoppa.

-« Hey, une minute. » la coupa t'il en se séparant d'elle. « Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée. »

-« Mais je le suis. » lui assura t'elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air… » lâcha John, ayant du mal à la repousser en vue des douces tortures qu'elle lui infligeait. « Alors, pourquoi si tu n'étais pas fatiguée voulais-tu quitter la table. »

-« Pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.. » répondit Sarah en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-« Joy… » souffla John, qui n'était pas convaincu du tout mais dont la résistance s'avérait rude, et qui fut totalement abandonnée lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux saphir lui procura une sensation exquise par une caresse bien placée à un endroit stratégique.

-« Oui ? » questionna cette dernière en remontant le long de son cou vers ses lèvres.

John ne répondit rien et fondit sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant lui résister plus. Décidément, elle avait des arguments convainquants, mais il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

-« Allez, dis-moi. » quémanda 'il, s'éloignant de Sarah avortant ainsi tout contact avec elle.

-« Hey ! » riposta sa cadette, frustrée. « Je t'ai dit, c'est pour passer du temps avec toi. »

-« J'ai compris. » déclara alors Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es jalouse du sergent Hunter. » annonça t'il, sûr de lui.

-« Pardon ? » s'égosilla Sarah

-« Parfaitement… On a eu une conversation animée toute la soirée, elle s'est montrée aimable avec tout le monde… Et toi tu es restée dans ton coin à nous jeter des regards en coin.

-« N'importe quoi. » se défendit Sarah en battant l'air de sa main.

John souleva un sourcil dubitatif et encra son regard vert dans les prunelles turquoise de sa compagne. Cette dernière, fautive, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Que cela pouvait l'agacer qu'il puisse lire en elle comme ça… elle était démasquée et se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

-« D'accord, j'avoue. » finit-elle par reconnaître, voulant stopper ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. « Mais… Elle te voit plus que moi, elle fait partie de ton équipe… Elle et jeune… Belle et tu t'entends très bien avec elle… et puis… elle hésita alors et finit par déclarer. « Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face, la moitié des femmes de la cité te court après, même en sachant que nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre mois. »

-« Pourtant, je suis ami avec Teyla et Elizabeth, et plus proche… Et tu ne dis rien. » lui rappela John.

-« Oui, mais avec elles j'ai confiance, parce que je sais ce qui vous unit. » lui expliqua sa cadette. « Et puis Teyla est avec Esteban et Elizabeth avec Cameron alors… »

-« C'est ce truc de promotion n'est-ce pas ? » questionna alors le pilote amusé.

-« Pardon ? » questionna Sarah visiblement perdue.

-« Ce conflit de générations qu'il y a à l'académie à chaque renouvellement de promotion. » expliqua le beau brun. « Tous les cinq ans, une nouvelle élite arrive et les précédantes sont jalouses. »

-« Tu as entendu parler de ça toi ? » s'étonna la ravissant irlandaise.

-« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être vrai. » certifia Sheppard. « Et puis… Pour ce qui est de la convoitise et du regard des autres, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. »

-« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda sa cadette aux yeux turquoise perplexe.

-« J'ai bien vu la manière dont le Lieutenant Dreyer te reluquait l'autre jour en salle d'entraînement. » se souvint John en grimaçant. « Il ne se gênait pas pour te déshabiller du regard, alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de là. »

-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » lui assura Sarah.

-« Joy… Sans doute ne t'en rends pas tu compte, mais tu es l'une des plus belles femmes de cette base… Et les hommes aussi te regardent. » lui assura t'il. « Et même certaines femmes je crois… »

Sarah souleva un sourcil dubitatif à cet annonce, mais redevint vite sérieuse devant le compliment de son amant. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule, et ne s'était pas dit un seul instant que John pouvait vivre la même situation qu'elle.

-« Il ne faut pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. » lui dit-elle alors. « Au contraire, je te fais totalement confiance… C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse. »

-« Je te comprends princesse, c'est la même chose pour moi. » la rassura Sheppard. « Alors je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre pour ça… Et puis… » il hésita un instant er poursuivit. « Tu peux me faire confiance, c'est toi que j'aime et je n'irait pas voir ailleurs… Je suis heureux ainsi. »

Sarah accrocha son regard saphir à celui de son amant et lui sourit tendrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, rassurée quelque peu par ses dires.


	22. Chapter 22

oxoOoxo

_25 septembre 2007_

La nuit tombait paisiblement sur Atlantis, teintant le ciel d'un mauve pastel. Dans la pièce, la douce voix de Tracy Chapman se faisait entendre, et une odeur de pâtisserie flottait dans l'air. Dans le coin cuisine, Sarah s'activait à la préparation d'un gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, tout en fredonnant les paroles de 'Fast Car'. Elle se baladait d'un point à l'autre de la petite cuisine, se déplaçant comme elle le pouvait à l'aide de sa béquille.

Elle avait pris possession des quartiers de John en fin d'après-midi, le militaire étant en mission et ne devant rentrer que sur les coups de vingt heures. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait décidé de préparer un petit dîner surprise, fêtant ainsi un évènement particulier. En effet, depuis le début de la matinée, elle était libérée de sa chaise roulante, ne se déplaçant plus qu'à l'aide de béquilles, une ou deux selon sa forme. Elle avait donc décidé de célébrer cela avec John. Et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu de 'véritable nuit' à eux depuis sa disparition demeurait une des raisons secondaires de l'organisation de ce repas en tête à tête… Secondaire, mais non négligeable selon Sarah.

Une table avait été dressée au centre de la pièce, elle avait été pour cela aidée de Max et Evan, qui l'avaient apporté dans le début de l'après-midi. Elle y avait mis la table, et au centre deux bougies se dressaient fièrement, encore éteintes. La pilote au regard turquoise était assez satisfaite du programme de la soirée.

Elle avait prévu des petits fours qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée, fortement aidée par une pâte toute prête. Elle avait ensuite prévu un velouté d'asperge, pour plat un émincé de porc mariné au cury accompagné de tagliatelles, et en dessert un gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, crème anglaise et glace au caramel. Elle avait faim rien que d'y penser et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait tout avalé sur le champ ! Mais non, elle se devait d'attendre son compagnon, et à la perspective de partager ce repas avec lui, un sentiment de joie s'emparait d'elle.

Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps des trois dernières semaines, à ruminer dans ses quartiers. Elle n'avait jamais lu autant de livres de sa vie, plus improbables les uns que les autres… Elle avait relu 'Gone with the wind' avec une passion non-atténuée par les années, avait repris avec plaisir 'Emma' d'Austen, s'était régalé avec 'Les misérables' d'Hugo qu'elle n'avait jamais lu, et avait fini sur le tome II de 'Guerre et Paix' et un essai philosophique de Kant. Le dernier ouvrage notant son désespoir. Elle avait aussi vu quelques films en compagnie de Megan, et fait plusieurs tours en Jumper.

Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle allait désormais mieux, et s'était presque remise de son entrevue avec les Wraiths. Et elle en était désormais au point de sa guérison, le moment où elle voulait faire le point sur sa vie et faire la paix avec ses vieux démons pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Elle savait que cela ne la rendrait que plus forte, Et elle avait songé également à toutes les solutions envisageables pour que cela puisse se faire dans les meilleures conditions. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas une moultitude… Une seule s'était imposée à son esprit comme le bon choix… Mais il était dur pour elle de l'envisager. Seulement, ne devait-elle pas savoir faire des sacrifices pour que cela aille mieux ? La réponse était de toute évidence positive…. Mais la perspective qui lui était presque imposée par elle-même ne l'enchantait que peu.

Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Elle devrait repartir sur Tere. Elle avait au départ pensé à rester simplement sur Atlantis, demandant un congés qui lui serait de surcroît accordé. Mais après plusieurs heures de réflexion, elle en avait conclus que cela ne pouvait pas être le bon choix. Premièrement, parce qu'elle ne serait pas 'seule'. Elle avait besoin de n'être solicitée par personne. Bien sûr être avec Megan, Lili, Juliette ou John n'avait rien d'une corvée. Mais lorsqu'elle était avec eux, son attention était forcément déviée. Du coup, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien être changé dans sa vie. Une deuxième raison avait écarté ce choix de son esprit. Elle serait restée des semaines sur la cité sans rien faire, et détestait rester inactive. Mais les missions n'étaient pas l'activité la plus propice à la réflexion.

C'était une décision assez difficiles, et les conséquances qui pourraient en découler l'effrayaient. Mais malgré tout, elle devait savoir prendre sur elle, et tout faire pour aller mieux. Elle alait devoir en parler avec ses amis et surtout avec John. Mais elle voulait attendre le lendemain. Ce soir, elle avait envie de partager son temps avec son compagnon, rien qu'eux pour une petite soirée en tête à tête.

La militaire aux boucles ébène soupira, lasse de se torturer ainsi l'esprit. Pour se changer les idées, elle se reconcentra sur son gâteau dont elle venait de verser la pâte dans le moule. Elle s'en saisit ensuite et le plaça dans le four. Elle régla le chronomètre sur 45 minutes, et se dirigea d'un pas clopinant vers le lit de John, où sa tenue était étendue. Elle s'en saisit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla tant bien que mal et se glissa sous la douche, se prélassant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle se détendit ainsi, au milieu des vapeurs parfumées dues à ses produits de beauté, gel douche et autre. Elle se prépara ainsi pendan la demie-heure qui suivi, se prélassant de ce moment de solitude.

Elle ressortit de la salle d'eau quelques temps après avoir fini de sècher ses cheveux, désormais prête. Elle était ainsi élégamment vêtue, ayant fait un effort particulier pour l'occasion. Elle avait passé une robe de mousseline gris-perle à col empire, retombant gracieusement sur une paire de bottes en daim noir au niveau de ses genoux, formant des plis légèrement volants. A sa taille, une ceinture de couleur et de tissu identique à la robe reserrait sa fine taille. Le vêtement moulait sa silhouette gracile à la perfection, soulignant chacune des courbes de son corps. Elle remonter ses boucles noires dans un chignon des plus artistiques, piqués de pinces invisibles à l'œil nu. Seulement quelques boucles rebelles et sa fine frange entouraient son visage de porcelaine. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et portait pour bijou une parure d'un collier, de boucles d'oreilles discrète et de deux bracelets entrecroisés, d'or blanc et de pierre d'aigue-marine.

Elle se dirigea vers le four, et regarda le niveau de cuisson de son gâteau. Il restait encore dix minutes de cuisson. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, dix-neuf heures quarante cinq. Elle était à l'heure, parfait. Elle entreprit de sortir la bouteille de Lystell qu'elle avait prévu, et alluma les deux chandelles. Elle se mit ensuite dans le canapé et s'empara de l'exemplaire de 'Aux bonheur des Dames' de Zola qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Elle avait préalablement introduit un disque de Frank Sinatra dans la chaîtne stéréo, et la voix du jazzman se répendait dans la pièce.

Vers vingt-heures, elle se leva pour sortir le gâteau du four. Elle le démoula, le plaça dans une assiette et le couvrit avant de le replacer dans le four désormais moins chaud. Elle entendit à cet instant les portes des quartiers s'ouvrirent, et se précipita tant bien que mal aidée de sa béquille vers cette direction. A peine la porte avait-elle finit de coulisser qu'elle était devant le seuil, pour que John n'entre pas tout de suite dans son antre.

-« Bonsoir ! » déclara t'elle joyeusement, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

-« Hey, princesse ! » s'exclama le pilote, surpris mais heureux de la voir. « Mais dis-moi, tu es ravissante ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

-« Une petite surprise. » répondit simplement sa cadette. Mais je t'en prie, entre donc. » l'invita t'elle en s'effaçant.

John acquiesça d'un hôchement de tête. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et fit quelques pas avant de revenir en arrière. Il semblait avoir un air troublé sur le visage, et regarda Sarah de haut en bas. Il demanda alors :

-« Tu n'es plus dans ton fauteuil roulant ? »

-« Effectivement. » approuva la militaire au regard océan. « Je lui ai dit au revoir ce matin. » ajouta t'elle, rieuse.

-« C'est merveilleux Joy ! » s'enthousiasma le colonel, d'une manière que sa subalterne jugea enfantine mais fondamentalement adorable. « Tu dois être soulagée ! »

-« En effet. » approuva l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène. « Et j'ai préparé une petite soirée rien que pour nous deux. » ajouta t'elle, mutine.

-« J'ai cru voir ça. » certifia Sheppard, malicieux.

Il s'approcha alors de sa compagne et la prit doucement par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Instinctivement, Sarah passa ses bras autour de son coup, et répondit à son baiser bien volontiers. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, remédiant à la séparation de la journée. Le jeune homme affectionnait tout particulièrement ces instants de retrouvailles le soir venu. Ils délaissaient ainsi leurs habits de militaires, mettant de côté leurs responsabilités respectives pour quelques heures de repos, avec la personne aimée. Et à nouveau, il savourait ces minutes précieuses avec sa cadette aux boucles ébène.

Puis, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et le pilote porta son regard vert sur la table dressée au centre de ses quartiers.

-« C'est superbe. » commenta t'il, ravie.

-« Ca te plaît ? » le questionna la jeune femme, toujours dans ses bras.

-« En effet. » approuva son supérieur den resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de la taille de Sarah.

-« Oui, vraiment. » approuva le militaire.

-« Bien, alors à table ! » s'exclama Sarah, reprenant appui sur sa béquille.

John secoua la tête, amusé, et alla prendre place face à sa cadette. Ils passèrent ainsi les instants suivants à partager le repas suculant prépareré avec soin par la jeune femme au regard saphir. Ils eurent une discussion animée, John lui raconta sa mission et les moment mémorables que leurs avait offert Rodney. Il parla du nouveau peuple avec qui ils avaient fondé une alliance, et que les négociations s'étaient relativement bien passées. Il lui relata sa rencontre avec le chef, qu'il avait au départ pris pour un autre, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Sarah. Heureusement que ce peuple avait le sens de l'humour finalement, et le pilote s'était justifié en disant que, de toute manière, la diplomacie n'était décidément pas son terrain d'action.

Sarah lui conta ensuite sa sortie de la scéance de rééducation sur ses jambes et le fait qu'elle avait été soulagée. Le séduisant brun savait que cette épreuve n'avait pas été facile pour sa cadette, mais encore une fois, il trouvait qu'elle avait été forte, pour quelqu'un qui ressortait d'une entrevue de deux jours avec les Wraiths. Et il était désormais heureux de la voir rétablie. Il savait qu'elle ne reprendrait pas les missions, mais elle était bel et bien tirée d'affaire.

Tout au long de la soirée, Sarah profita de la présence de son amant à ses côtés, buvant ses paroles, riant à ses plaisanteries, et se sentant heureuse lorsqu'il l'écoutait à son tour. Ils avaient toujours eu un véritable échange, ils parlaient beaucoup, ne sembblant jamais épuiser un sujet de conversation. Ainsi donc, elle avait passé ces dernières heures en la compagnie de Sheppard. Mais pourtant, alors que la soirée était divine, un sentiment de malaise s'était emparé d'elle. Elle avait un sentiment de finitude, comme si la décision qu'elle ne voulait aborder aurait pu la séparer de John à jamais. Ces pensées étaient bien obscures pour un moment aussi agréable, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les occulter. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer, ni à deviner comment John allait réagir à l'annonce de son départ prochain. Et cette incertitude omniprésente la tirraillait intérieurement, sans douleur pour le moment, mais cela viendrait elle en était sûre.

Elle songeait à cela, alors que John et elle venaient de finir de dîner et se trouvait dans le canapé du jeune homme tendrement enlacés. Ils lisaient une nouvelle fois 'Guerre et Paix', côte à côte, même si Sarah l'avait déjà lu récemment, elle accompagnait toujours John dans ces moments-là. Le jeune homme lui avait expliqué la symbolique qu'avait ce livre pour lui, qu'il ne quitterait pas Atlantis avant de l'avoir fini… Et il n'était à même pas un quart, ce qui avait fait sourire sa cadette.

A cet instant, Sarah avait détourné les yeux du livres, perdue dans sa contemplation de ses chaussures. Elle songeait, encore une fois à tout ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser. Ainsi, elle ne sentit pas le regard insistant de John sur elle. Lui aussi avait cesser sa lecture, se demandant ce qui pouvait ainsi tracasser son amante.

-« Tout va bien, Joy ? » demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

-« Pardon ? » sursauta cette dernière, surprise. Elle le scruta et secoua ses boucles ébène pour revenir à la réaliter. « Tou va bien… C'est juste que je repensais à ces dernières semaines. » mentit-elle ensuite, ne trouvant pas d'autres moyens de se justifier.

-« Comment ça ? » l'interrogea John en aussant les sourcils.

« Et bien… Je suis heureuse d'avoir partiellement retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. » finit-elle par avouer. « Je n'avais jamais été coincée dans une chaise roulante et… accepter cet échec a été dur pour moi. »

-'Je comprends. » lui assura John, d'une voix rassurante.

Evidemment qu'il comprenait, se dit Sarah intérieurement . En temps que militaires, tous deux savaient que cela n'était pas chose facile d'accepter une blessure au combat. Sarah se sentit coupable de lui mentir ainsi, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à aborder la question de son départ avec lui… Pas ce soir alors que tout avait été si parfait. Comme si le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté et que cette soirée aurait pu durer éternellement.

Elle revint à la réaliter en sentant l'une des mains de John se glisser dans la sienne. Elle lui adressa un regard tendre, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, alors qu'il reprenaient la lecture de 'Guerre et Paix'. Mais apparemment, le beau militaire n'était plus du tout captivé par les aventures des personnages de Tolstoï. La main de Sarah toujours dans la sienne, il s'en saisit entièrement et lui embrassa la paume. Sans quitter l'ouvrage des yeux, Sarah sourit légèrement à ce contact. Puis, John l'embrassa sur le poignet, et parcourut le reste de sa peau de baisers papillons, remontant le long de son bras pour finalement terminer dans son cou. Là, Sarah lâcha complètement le livre et passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son militaire fermant les yeux pour savouer le contac de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Après quelques minutes de cette esquise torture, et après qu'il se fut attaqué au lobe de son oreille qui n'avait rien demandé, Sarah se détacha un peu de son amant et encra son regard saphir dans le sien. Elle put y voir un profond désir, parfait reflet du sien, ce qui lui arracha un sourire espiègle. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes d'en les bras l'un de l'autres, heures qui ne furent que tendresse et passion. Ils s'aimèrent au milieu de murmures et de baisers, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines. Puis, ils se blottirent dans l'étreinte l'un de l'autre, et John fut le premier à s'endormir. Au creux de ses bras, la tête contre son épaule, Sarah écoutait les battements paisibles de son cœur. Elle aimait cet homme…

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de son amant tout contre elle. Puis, elle plongea à son tour dans un sommeil paisible.

xxxxxx

_26 septembre 2007_

Dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Megan, Rodney avait pris place sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse devant lui. Le soir était arrivé, et il attendait que sa compagne aux boucles brunes ne rentrent, ayant fait un détour par la digue Est pour récupérer ce que le Dédalle lui avait rapporté. Le scientifique lisait donc en attendant, les rappors de ses collègues scientifique tout en écoutant distraitement le CD de Michelle Branch que diffusait la chaîne stéréo. C'était une habitude que lui avait donné Megan. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce, elle allumait systématiquement de la musique. Et comme ce disque était le dernier en date et qu'il ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, le canadien l'avait tout bonnement laissé tourner en boucle.

Il se saisit de la tasse de café prés de son ordinateur, et entendit un bruit de porte s'ouvrant. Il releva les yeux et vit Megan entrer dans leurs quartiers, un cartons dans les bras et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Hey tiens, Meg' ! » s'exclama Rodney, ravi de la revoir.

-« Bonsoir Rod'. » le salua la ravissante écossaise en se penchant vers lui et en lui chipant un baiser

-« Qu'est-ce qui provoque un si grand élan de joie ? » demanda le canadien en refermant son ordinateur.

-« Ils sont arrivés ! » déclara fièrement l'astrophysicienne en désignant le cartons.

-« Qui est arrivé ? » demanda McKay en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mes sept tomes d'Harry Potter ! » s'extasia Megan. "Ils m'avaient tant manqué."

-"'Harry Potter'? » sourcilla son compagnon à l'évocation de ce livre.

-« Bah quoi ? » s'enquit Megan avec une mine enfantine.

-« Sunshine… Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour lire ce genre de choses ? »

-« Trop vieille ? » s'égosilla sa cadette. « Rod', tu me choques ! » s'offusqua t'elle. « En plus, Harry Potter n'est pas un livre foncièrement réservé aux enfants… Et puis… J'aime trop Chouchou…. » ajouta t'elle, rêveuse.

-« 'Chouchou' ? » questionna le canadien dubitatif. « C'est quoi 'Chouchou' ? »

-« Severus enfin ! » s'exclama Megan comme si cela coulait de source. « Bien entendu j'aime aussi beaucoup Lucius… Quelle classe ! Mais Chouchou… »

-« Tu fantasmes sur un personnage de roman ?! » la taquina Rodney.

-« De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien. » répondit simplement sa cadette, résolue. « « Et je dois bien avouer que, comme je l'imagine Severus n'a rien de repoussant… Un séduisant Maître des potions intantinet sarcastique…. Et qui n'aime pas les enfants… »

Elle s'interrompit tout en regardant Rodney, qui affichait une mine préoccupé. Plus elle avait parler de Snape, plus elle avait fait le rapprochement avec son compagnon… 'Maître des potions'… Rodney manipulait bien des centaines de produits plus dangeureux les uns que les autres pour faire des tests… 'Sarcastique'… C'était tout à fait le terme… et 'séduisant'… également. Elle sourit rien qu'à cette idée…

-« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » demanda le canadien peu rassuré.

-« Non rien… » répondit Megan, malicieuse, tout en délaissant son ouvrage et en s'approchang dangeureusement de Rodney

Celui-ci se demandait bien quelle idée sograunue avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa compagne. Mais il ne se posa plus de questions lorsque Megan l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit bien volontiers à son baiser, et tous deux finirent bientôt sur le lit, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, un silence léger s'était installé entre eux. Chacun semblait perdu dans sa rêverie, sûrement en train de repenser aux heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Ce fut Rodney qui abrégea le silence.

-« Dis Meg'… » interpella t'il sa cadette d'une voix douce.

-« Oui ? » demanda cette dernière en relevant ses yeux ambre vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-« Je me demandais…. A quoi pensais-tu quand tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure ? » demanda t'il, à moitié sérieux seulement. « Bien sûr, cela ne m'a pas déplu mais… Y a-t-il une raison à tout cela ? »

Megan ne répondit rien, se contenant de sourire d'un air espiègle. Elle repensa au lien qu'elle avai fait entre Rodney et Severus… Séduisant, sarcastique… N'aimant que peu les enfants et manipulant des produits suelement connus de lui… Elle n'ajouta rien se contentant juste d'embrasser son amant dans le cou tout en murmurant :

-« Oh, mais aucune raison… Mon _très_ sarcastique et _très_ séduisant… Rodichou… »

Rodney grimaça, détestant qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Mais c'était tellement adorable venant d'elle qu'il ne riposta pas, se contentant de sourire.

xxxxxx

_27 septembre 2007_

La journée avait été épuisante pour John. Il avait eu une longue réunion avec Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson et Caldwell sur l'éventuelle arrivée de nouvelles recrues au prochain voyage du Dédale qui repartait trois jours plus tard. Il avait fallut la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que tous ne trouve un accord, puis il avait eu une cession d'entraînement avec Ronon et quelques autres militaires. Il était ensuite passé par ses quartiers pour prendre une douche. Et en sortant, il avait croisé Megan, qui lui avait révélé que Sarah voulait lui parler.

Cette annonce avait alors inquiéter le jeune homme. Il avait en effet remarqué que depuis leur petit dîner en amoureux, soi deux jours plus tôt, Sarah semblait étrange. Il ne l'avait que peu vu, et lorsque s'était le cas, elle était distante et semblait un peu perdue. Il ignorait la raison de tout cela. Peut-être que maintenant que sa rééducation était finie elle prenait conscience de ses blessures et subissait le contre-coup de sa captivité. Mais cela lui semblait peu probable. Ils en avaient parlé et elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Qu'elle avait subi d'autres capture et que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Alors John se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais ses interrogations allaient prendre fin, plusqu'il arrivait juste à la porte de Sarah. Il frappa et attendit que sa cadette ouvre la porte. Elle coulissa et dévoila la jolie irlandaise qui affichait ue mine préoccupé.

-« Salut. » dit-elle simplement en apercevant son compagnon sur le seuil de ses quartiers.

-« Bonsoir. » la salua à son tour Sheppard avec un petit sourire, malgré l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de le tenaillé. »J'ai vu Megan, elle m'a dit que tu voulais meparler. »

-« Exact, entre. » l'invita la pilote aux yeux saphir en le laissant passer.

John ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans les quartiers de Sarah, et tous deux allèrent prendre place sur le lit. Un silence s'installa alors. Sarah paraissait nerveuse, elle ne cessait d'enrouler une mèche ébène autour de son doigt, puis de la relâcher et de réitérer le geste dans une inconscience feinte.

-« Voilà. » finit-elle par commencer. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de cette discussion, et pour tout te dire, je suis aussi inquiète que toi… Mais… » elle hésita. « Je dois jouer la carte de la franchise avec toi. » acheva t'elle.

John fut surpris par cette déclaration, et une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui. Etait-elle sur le point de mettre fin à leur relation ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait pourtant l'impression que tout allait entre eux… Il l'aimait et savait que cela était réciproque, ils s'entendaient bien et ne se disputaient que rarement, même si cela arrivait… Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps, et tout cela lui sembla alors bien futil. Avait-il fondé de faux espoirs en leur histoire. Ne l'aimait-elle finalement pas autant que lui ?

-« Avant de commencer, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es responsable de rien. » lui assura t'elle, ayant vu le profond trouble de son compagnon. « Et il n'est pas question de mettre fin à ce qu'il y a entre nous. » ajouta t'elle. « Ce n'est pas 'nous' qui sommes en question ici, mais 'moi'. Il y a certaines chses qu'il faut que tu saches, certaines chloses que je t'ai caché et que je n'aurai peut-être pas du… »

-« C'est si grave que ça ? » l'interrogea le militaire, interdit.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est grave mais… Je ne te l'ai pas caché par manque de confiance en toi… C'est plus de manque de confiance en moi dont il s'agit. » expliqua sa subalterne d'une voix douce. Elle hésita alors, elle allait tout révélé à John, elle allait se mettre à nu comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait… Mais elle savait, elle était persuadée, qu'il en valait la peine. Elle le savait, avait confiance en leur histoire. Alors elle poursuivit. « Je suis… comment dire… très angoissée. » expliqua t'elle. « Je sais que tu m'as déjà vu inquiète pour toi, ou ce genre de chose, mais ces angoisses là sont bien plus profondes et plus encrées en moi. Pour ce qui est de l'armée, je sais gérer, je ne m'angoisse que peu pour mon métier… Je sais que je le fais bien, je connais mes limites et mes compétences, tout est clair. Mais pour ce qui est de la sphère privée… C'est autre chose. »

-« Comment ça ? » l'encouragea John, mêlant ses doigts au sien dans un geste tendre.

-« Et bien… Dans mes relations avec les autres, je manque énormément de confiance en moi. » exposa la brune aux yeux turquoise. « J'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de tout perdre car je pense que rien n'est jamais acquis dans la vie, ou alors qu'il faut de nombreuses années pour que cela le soit. Et à cause de tout cela, je fait beaucoup de crises d'angoisse, des choses pas très réjouissantes que j'ai toujours réussi à contrôler lorsquetu étais là. »

-« Mais pourtant, nous passons quasiment toutes nos nuits ensemble… Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. » lui avoua John perplexe.

-« Parce que depuis quetu es là, ça va mieux… Du moins, les premiers temps. » expliqua Sarah. « Puis, les doutes ont réapparu, comme à chaquefois… C'est arrivé plusieurs fois que je me lève pendant la nuit et que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me calmer. »

-« Et ben… » soupira le séduisant pilote assimilant la nouvelle. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point… C'est vrai lorsqu'on te voit, on a l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de fort…. »

-« J'ai tout fait pour toujours cacher ce trouble. Hormis Megan, et toi maintenant, personne n'est au courrant de ça. Ni même Lili ou Juliette. » l'informa sa cadette. «Je sais quetu sais ce que c'est de ne pas montrer ce que l'on ressent. »

-« Tu ne veux pas que l'on voit tes faiblesses. » comprit John, qui savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

-« Oui… Et depuis de nombreusesannées, j'essaie de me sortir de cela. » reprit Sarah. « Et depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il ya un grand mieux. »

-« Mais ça ne suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sheppard. « Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé de tout ça. »

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, comme fautive. « C'est justement là tout le problème. »

-« Que va-t-il se passer alors ? » la questionna le brun au regard vert, sans colère aucune, comprenant parfaitement la délicatesse de la situation.

-« J'ai… » hésita alors son vis-à-vis.elle inspira, elle y était désormais, et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Alors elle se munit du peu de courage qu'elle possédait et déclara sans croiser le regard de son amant. « J'ai décidé de prendre quelques semaines pour réfléchir, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller mieux, et maintenant que j'en ai la force, je peux y arriver je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour être loin de l'agitation de Pégase… j'ai besoin de me ressourcer quelque part pour savoir où j'en suis, ce que je veux… Tout simplement. »

-« Tu vas partiralors ? » quémanda le pilote, la gorge serrée.

-« Temporairement oui. » finit par avouer Sarah.

John lâcha sa main, ne sachant que dire. Il essayait de réorganiser tout cela dans sa tête, essayait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il avait déjà assimilé tout ce que Sarah lui avait dit, et réalisai l'effort qu'elle avait du faire pour se révéler ainsi à lui, et la force de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui pour lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel, qu'elle gardait secret aux yeux du monde.

Mais voilà, l'annonce de son départ lui restait au travers de la gorge. Il trouvait cela si soudain que ça l'avait totalement prit de cours. Et il se rendit alors compte que non, ce n'était pas si soudain que ça. Ces trois dernières semaines, Sarah avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie ou dans ses quartiers, mise au repos forcé après ses blessures. Elle avait alors eutout le temps de réfléchir… Mais elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, peut-être que s'il avait su plus tôt et avait été plus présent, ils auraient pu en parler ensemble et elle n'aurait pas pris une décision aussi radicale que repartir sur Terre. Bien sûr, il savait que cela étaittemporaire… Mais Dieu seul savait cequi pouvait se passer pendant ces semaines d'absence… Leur histoire survivrait-elle à une telle séparation ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas penser qu'elle remettait en doute leur histoire après une telle annonce ?

-« John je… » commença alors Sarah, voyant bien le trouble de son compagnon. « Il ne s'agit pasde toi et moi… Je ne pars pas à cause de toi…Je… » elle cherchait ses mots, ils se bousculaient dans son esprits dans un ensemble désordonné qu'elle n' parvenait pas à réorganiser. « J'ai besoin d'aller mieux, de faire la paix avec ces angoisses pour mieux vivre ma vie désormais… J'ai envie d'être heureuse, quetoutaille mieux… Jeveux être heureuse avec toi mais je ne veux plus douter de moi… Plus comme ça… Ca me fait trop souffrir d'être ainsi angoissée.. Et je nepourrais pas profiter de notre bonheur et te rendre ce que tu m'offres chaque jour… Je… » sa gorge se serra à l'idée de prononcer ses mots qu'elle disait si rarement. « Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer de tout mon cœur comme je le voudrais si je continue à douter de moi et de cettecapacité à t'aimer. »

John la scruta alors, encore une fois troublé par la sincérité de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle faisait ça pour eux… Mais pourtant, il neparvenait pas à accepter qu'elle ait pris cette décision seule… Ils étaient deux dans l'histoire, et lui souffrait de cette future absence, souffrait à la perspective de la perdre… et il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vu son trouble, de ne pas avoir été là ppour la soutenir et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui… Du coup, il ne savait pas du tout où il en était, mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux, elle attendait une réaction de sa part, et il devait lui en donner une.

-« Sarah… » commença t'il, ne devinantpas l'inquiéttude sa cadette à l'emploi de son prénom. Jamais il ne l'appelait ainsi… Et elle s'était tellement habitué aux 'Joy' de sa part sa bouche cela sonna commeun gla. « Je trouve ça si soudain.. C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu me parles de tout ça… Et tuas déjà pris ta décision…. » il s'interrompit, chrchant ses motse t reprit. « Miq vu la situation je pense qu'e tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi…Je t'aime, etsi tu as besoin de temps je te l'accorde, et je comprends… Mais comprends que je sois froissé par lefait quetu aies décider de cela toute seule. »

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ses mots. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, et elle se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir consulter pour prendre la décision de ce départ. Elle comprenait qu'il soit contrarié, et peut-être blessé. Mais paradoxalement, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait besoin de savoir prendre ses propres décisions, il fallait qu'elle commence à arrêter de toujours faire selon les autres… Il y avait encore quelques semaines, si John lui avait demandé de resté, elle aurait cédé. Mais plus maintenant, elle voulait aller mieux, elle avait besoin de ces semaines seules.Elle retournerait dans son appartement de New-York avec Christina, Cléaet O'Mallay. Elle allait sûrement trouvé un emploi à durée déterminée en tant qu'éducatrice de jeunes enfants dans une crèche et elle prendrait du temps pour elle, elle retournerait voir sa thérapeute le Dr Goldfein, pourlui parler de sa volonté d'aller mieux, et ferait avec elle les démarches nécessaires… Elleespérait être revenue pour les fêtes deNoël sur Atlantis, mais n'en était pas sûre du tout. Elle savait que ça seraitlong, mais elle en avait la force, elle le savait.

Elle plongea ses prunelles saphir dans les yeux verts de John et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Il caressa sa joue dans un geste tendre, Sarah ferma les yeux…


	23. Chapter 23

_oxoOoxo_

_30 septembre 2007_

Une certaine agitation régnait prés de la digue Est de la cité en ce dimanche matin. C'était le jour de repos hebdomadaire pour les atlantes, mais celui-ci était marqué par le départ du Dédalle. De nombreux membres de l'équipage s'agitaient pour ranger les dernières caisses dans les calles du vaisseaux alors que les membres de l'expédition de retour momentané sur Terre saluaient ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

C'était le cas de Sarah, qui était accompagnée de Megan, Juliette et Lili. Ils ne restaient que quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la salle de la Porte des Etoiles et que la jolie irlandaise ne parte pour leur planète d'origine pour une durer encore indéterminée. La militaire aux yeux saphir était vêtue d'une tenue civile, comm toutes ses amies. Elle abordai un ravissant jean et un pull col boule turquoise, se mariant parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Ses boucles ébène étaient attachées en queue de cheval, sa frange soulignait son regard azur. Megan elle, portait un petit cache cœur prune et une longue jupe noire, Lili une robe-chaussette de cachemir noir et Juliette un treillis kaki et un pull col roulé beige. Toutes quatre discutaient joyeusement une dernière fois avant le départ de Sarah.

-« Tu vas troquer des missions interplanétaires contre une bande de mini-gamins même pas en âge de lire ? » demanda la jolie californienne, narquoise.

-« Et oui, que veux tu Jools… » feignit sa supérieure en battant l'air de sa main. « Je suis étrange, et cela ne va pas changer pour le moment… » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

-« En effet. » appuya sa coéquipière. « Jamais je ne te comprendrais. »

Sarah fit mine de bouder et un sergent annonça alors que les passagers devaient se rendre à la salle de la Porte. Les quatre amies ne se firent pas prier et rejoignirent le lieu d'embarquement où se trouvait déjà une foule importante. Sarah aperçut alors Teyla et Elizabeth qui discutaient. Elle s'excusa au prés de Megan et ses deux subordonnées avan de se diriger vers les deux leaders.

-« Bonjour. » les salua t'elle une fois arriver à leur hauteur.

-« Bonjour Sarah ! » l'accueillala jeune athosienne au regard sombre, avec un sourire bienveillant.

-« Bonjour Capitaine. » la salua à son tour Elizabeth avec un sourire. « Vous êtes sur le départ ? »

-« En effet. » approuva la pilote aux boucles de geai.

-« Vous avez pris votre décision alors ? » la questionna la diplomate, dans une ultime tentative pour la convaincre de rester.

-« Oui madame. » répondit Sarah. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais ! » assura t'elle, dans une sublime imitation de Terminator.

-« J'espère. » rit Elizabeth devant le comportement de sa cadette, qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain colonel.

-« Et puis… Cameron sera là pour veiller sur moi. » finit-elle par déclarer. « A mon avis, en connaissance des raisons qui m'ont poussé à partir, il ne va pas me lâcher. » soupira t'elle, faussement exaspérée.

-« Je ne lui ai rien dit. » lui assura Elizabeth, complice. « Donc il ne vous embêtera pas. »

-« Oh, merci ! » s'exclama Sarah, ravie. « Bien, je pense que je vais devoir y aller… »

-« Oui, bon rétablissement Capitaine. » répondit Elizabeth. « Et prenez soin de vous. » ajouta t'elle en désignant les deux béquilles que portait son vis-à-vis.

-« J'y compte bien, et merci Docteur. » déclara la jeune femme aux yeux turquoise, reconnaissante. Puis, elle se tourna vers Teyla et lui dit. « Bien, Teyla… Je vous souhaite bon courage pour supporter John, et prenez bien soin de vous et du bébé… Et transmettez mes salutations à Esteban. »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas Sarah. » lui assura son amie aux boucles miel.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire, puis l'enlaça brièvement, autant sa mobilité réduite le lui permettait. Teyla fut un peu surprise mais lui rendit son étreinte amicale avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle aimait le côté spontanné de son amie, et elle allait bien lui manquer pendant ces semaines d'absence. Leurs longues conversation autour d'un thé, leurs ballades sur le continent ou encore leurs scéances d'entraînement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle partait, mais espérait déjà son retour prochain.

Sarah prit congés d'elle et se dirigea à nouveau vers Megan, Juliette et Lili.

-« Bien, avant que tu ne partes, nous aurions quelque chose pour toi. » déclara sa meilleure amie en lui tendant un paquet cadeau bleu au rubant argent.

-« Pour moi ? » Merci ! » s'exclama l'irlandaise en le prenant. « Mais quest-ce que c'est ? » demanda t'elle en retournant le présent dans tous les sens.

-« Tu verras. » répondit Lili, espiègle. « Mais tu ne devras l'ouvrir que dans l'avion pour New-York. » lui assura t'elle.

-« Quel sadisme… » soupira Sarah, désespérée. « Mais puisque telle est votre volonté, je la respecte. »

-« Bien. » déclara Juliette en souriant. On entendit alors le Colonel Caldwell annoncer le départ pour la Terre. « Bien, Mr Propre a parlé, il te faut partir. »

-« Mr Propre ? » questionna Sarah en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. « Est-ce une manière de parler de votre supérieur hiérarchique Lieutenant ? » ajouta t'elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« En effet, excusez-moi mon Capitaine. » s'excusa platement Juliette, ses yeux pétillants de malice. « Mais je vous rappelle respectueusement qu'à l'accoutumée, vous l'appelez 'Saucisse Géant'. » renchérit-elle, taquine. « Je me suis donc permis de l'affublé d'un surnom tout aussi ridicule. »

-« J'entends bien Lieutenant, et je vous pardonne cet écart de conduite… Pour cette fois. » ajouta t'elle avant que Juliette ne saute trop rapidement de joie. « Bien… Alors je vais vous dire au revoir ici. » annonça soudain l'irlandaise au regard azur, soudain plus sérieuse.

Elle enlaça tour à tour Lili et Juliette , leurs recommanda d'être prudente en mission et de faire attention à elle. Juliette lui demanda de revenir vite sous peine de représailles, et Sarah le lui promit. Puis, elle enlaça Megan, qui était peut-être la personne qui – hormis John – allait le plus lui manquer.

-« Prends soin de toi Sue. » lui murmura son amie d'enfance, la gorge serrée. « Et essaie de donner des nouvelles, même si ce n'est pas simple. »

-« Promis. » lui assura Sarah, dans le même état qu'elle. « Et toi fais attention à toi et à Rodney. » ajouta t'elle, mutine.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit l'écossaise aux yeux ambres sur le même ton.

-« Bien. » déclara Sarah après s'être détachée de Megan. « Je vous dis à très bientôt alors. »

Ses trois amies hochèrent de la tête, alors qu la Porte des Etoiles s'activait progressivement. Sarah chercha alors quelqu'un des yeux, se demandant s'il allait venir avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle savait qu'il présidait un briefing avec l'équipe militaire, mais elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait. Le vortex s'ouvrit alors et il n'était toujours pas là. L'irlandaise aux boucles ébènessentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà, elle y était. Elle allait quitter Atlantis, là où elle vivait depuis plus de trois ans… Mais comment allait évoluer ces prochaines semaines ? Combien de temps allait-elle être absente ? Allait-elle retrouver ses amis et John comme avant ? Autant de questions que de doutes, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse marche arrière maintenant.

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient une dernière fois la salle d'embarquement, elle croisa deux prunelles vertes qu'elle reconnut bien vite. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit John en haut des escaliers. Il la fixait, et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de l'expression peinte sur son visage. Puis, le militaire descendit les marches et se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule. Il arriva à la hauteur de sa compagne et lui adressa un sourire.

-« Tu es sur le départ ? » lui demanda t'il, la gorge nouée.

-« Oui.. » souffla Sarah, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien.

John ne savait que dire devant la proximité du départ de sa cadette. Alors, il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sarah, agréablement surprise répondit successivement à son baiser puis à son étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de John, humant une dernière fois son odeur, comme pour s'en imprégner éternellement. Lui, passa une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène et ferma les yeux en la serrant contre lui. Puis, à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent. Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, John lui susura :

-« A bientôt princesse. »

-« Au revoir. » murmura Sarah, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-« Je t'aime… » chuchota John à son oreille, avant de partir, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Sarah sourit tristement et jeta un dernier regard à Megan et ses amies avant de se mettre en route vers le vortex. Puis, elle se retourna une dernière fois, adressa un sourire tendre à John, et franchit la Porte des Etoiles pour regagner la Terre.

xxxxxxx

_2 octobre 2007_

Les places autour d'elle étaient vides pour la plupart. Elle avait embarqué pour le vol à destination de New-York depuis déjà deux heures. Après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures au SGC, sa permission avait réellement commencé. Elle regagnait alors son appartement, où elle allait passer les semaines à venir.

Sarah était confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuil côté ublot. Elle écoutait de la musique grâce à son lecteur MP3, son regard océan perdu dans le vague. Elle fixait les nuages par la fenêtre sans réellement les voir. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait à cet instant. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle n'était pas retournée à New-York, et elle était plutôt heureuse d'y retourner. Revoir Christina et Cléa la ravissait, retrouver une routine comme elle le voulait. Mais persistait une sensation de malaise en elle, et elle pensait l'avoir identifier.

Quitter la cité n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Elle se sentait même plus décontractée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Atlantis… Non, ce qui l'inquiétait s'était sa séparation temporaire d'avec John qui la préoccupait ainsi. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas rompu, et le fait soit venu la voir avant qu'elle ne parte confirmait cette pensée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait… Sûrement avait elle tort de s'en faire ainsi.

Elle détourna son attention du ciel, et le reporta sur le paquet cadeau à côté d'elle. Megan, Juliette et Lili lui avaient demandé de l'ouvrir quand elle serait dans l'avionet pas avant. La pilote au regard saphir avait donc tenu parole, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le présent donné par ses trois amies.

Elle prit le paquet et commença à en déchirer l'emballage bleuté Une fois cela fait, le papier révéla un album photo à la couverture noire. Sarah fut intriguée et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, l'une de ses amies avait écrit à la main 'Pour que tu ne nous oublies pas…'. Elle tourna ensuite la page suivante et vit que deux photos y étaient collées, une sur chaque page. La première était une photo de Megan et elle qui remotait au lycée. L'irlandaise aux boucles brunes se demanda où elle avait bien pu trouver ça. Dessus, les deux amies étaient bras dessus bras-dessous, à leur bal de promo de terminale. La ravissante écossaise portait une simple robe rouge sombre et une parure de bijou en argent, ses boucles auburn remontées dans un chignon. Sarah elle, portait une robe bustier bleu-nuit, ses cheveux retombant élégamment sur ses épaules et dans son dos. A Autour du poignée, elle portait la traditionnelle fleur, également dans les tons de bleus, s'assortissant à la tenue et à la couleur de ses yeux. La photo de la page suivante était une pause de Megan, Lili, Juliette Clara et elle. Il s'agissait de la première photo qu'elles avaient prise sur Atlantis. Elles étaient installées sur le canapé des quartiers de Sarah, cette dernière, et ses autres amies assises les unes à côté des autres. Seule Juliette était littéralement avachie sur elle, s'étant précipité là où elle pouvait après avoir enclanché le retardataire de l'appareil.

Sarah sourit à la vue de cette image. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette soirée là. C'était environ six mois après leur arrivée sur la cité atlante. Elles avaient détournés le matériel scientifique de prise de vue auquel avait accès Megan. A l'époque Rodney leurs avait reproché cet acte, mais cela avait été bien vite oublier. Elle continua a visionner les images suivantes, se promenant ainsi pendant les trois dernières années sur Atlantis. Elle se sentit nostalgique en revoyant les photos avec Clara. Cela faisait maintenant près de sept mois que son amie était décédée, et la vie avait continué malgré cela. Elle repensait souvent à Clara, surtout lorsqu'elle partait pour une scéance de vol. C'était une chose qui leurs était réservée. Lorsque elles partaient voler ensemble, c'était un moment particlier, priviligié. Et cela lui manquait beaucoup Bien sûr, elle partageait aujourd'ui ces moments avec John, et c'était à chaque fois c'était des instants très agréables. Mais cela restait très différent de ceux qu'elle avait partagé avec son amie disparue.

Sarah s'arrêta alors sur une photo datée au 2 juin de cette année. C'était une photo qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, elle était dans les bras de John, il avait enlacé sa taille par derrière et l'embrassait dans le cou pendant qu'elle souriait radieusement. C'était pour l'anniversaire de Juliette, elle s'en souvint alors. La capture de cet instant la ramenait quatre mois en arrière. Au début de sa relation avec John. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène sourit faiblement à cette pensée. Elle tourna les autres pages, et vit d'autres photos d'elle et de John, ainsi que de ses amis. La dernière qui terminait l'album était une photo de groupe. On pouvait y voir Rodney et Megan, Lili et Evan, Juliette et Maximilien, Teyla et Esteban, Cameron et Elizabeth ainsi que John et elle. Cette photo avait ét prise avant le départ de SG1 voilà un mois. Ils s'étaient tos retrouvé pour une dernière soirée entre amis, Cameron ayant très bien intégré leur petite bande. Cette photo représentait parfaitement sa vie sur Atlantis. Une vie qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber, mais quelle devait quitter quelques temps pour mieux vivre.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquilement. Elle écouta de la musique, regarda le film proposé par la compagnie aérienne, et fut surprise de visualiser 'Come Back' avec Hugh Grant et Drew Barrymore, film qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé. Puis, la descente vers New-York avait commencé. Elle avait atteint le sol alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville. Elle récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall de gare, elle entendit une voix l'appelet :

-« Scarlett ! Derrière toi sweet-heart ! »

La militaire au regard turquoise fonrça les sourcils et finit par se retourner. Elle se retrouva alors face une jeune femme de son âge, à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux noires. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une veste de cuir de couleur identique, s'ouvrant sur une tunique rouge. Les talons de ses bottes en cuir claquaient sur le sol , ses cheveux et sa frange bougeant au rythme de sa marche. La jolie irlandaise reconnut immédiatement sa colocataire et amie, Christina. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle alla à sa rencontre.

-« Jo' ! » s'exclama la dessinatrice aux yeux saphir lorsque son amie arriva à sa hauteur. « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » ajouta t'elle en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

-« Et moi donc ! » rétorqua la française au regard d'onyx. « Ca fait tout de même six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues Scarlett ! » renchérit-elle en se détachant de sa colocataire.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis. 'Scarlett' et 'Jo' étaient des surnoms qu'elles s'étaient attribués depuis plusieurs années déjà. Scarlett pour Sarah était l'éroïne de 'Gone with the wing' de Margaret Mitchell qu'elle adulait presque autant qu' 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. Pour Christina, il s'agissait d'une des protagonistes des 'Quatre filles du Dr March' qu'elle adorait. Ainsi, elles ne s'appelaient pas 'Chris', 'Tina' ou encore « 'Sue' et « 'Sarita' comme elles pouvaient le faire avec leurs autres amis.

-« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda Christina alors qu'elles avaient pris la direction de la sortie.

-« C'était assez calme. » répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules. « Mais je suis bien contente d'être arrivée. »

-« Ca, je veux bien te croire ! » s'exclama l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, imaginant la longueur du voyage depuis le Colorado. « Mais on va rentrer tranquillement à la maison, ça va te détendre. »

-« En effet. » approuva Sarah. « Au fait, où est Cléa ? »

-« Avec sa baby-sitter. » répondit Christina.

-« C'est la combientième ce mois-ci ? » l'interrogea l'atlante au regard azur, taqine.

-« oh s'il te plaît ! » s'offusqua sa colocataire. « Je me suis calmée sur les changements incessants de nounou. » assura t'elle, la plus convaincue possible.

-« Vraiment ? » questionna Sarah en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

-« C'est la troisième depuis début Septembre. » reconnut la française aux boucles brunes. « Mais je pense que celle-là est la bonne, elle s'appelle Sabrina, et à l'air de bien s'occuper de Cléa. »

-« Espérons que tu auras raison… » pouffa Sarah, moqueuse.

Christina lui tira puérilement la langue avant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Il était vrai qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à changer de baby-sitter à des intervales réguliers. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas encore dégotté la perle rare. Sa formation d'éducatrice avait du trop lui fermer l'esprit et la rendre exigeante. Du coup, elle cherchait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son petit démon, mais n'avait jamais encore trouvé chaussures à son pied.

Elle secoua ses boucles brunes, s'hôtant ainsi ses pensées de la tête. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir Sarah. Bien sûr, l'appartement n'était pas vide… Avec Cléa et O'Mallay en plus, elle avait de quoi occuper ses soirées et ses week-ends,. Mais le retour de l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène la ravissait au plus haut point. Elle avait bien remarqué que son amie se déplaçait avec des béquilles, mais elle ne posa pas de questions… Sûrement une blessure en mission, et elle savait combien cela était difficile pour Sarah d'en parler, elle attendrait donc qu'elle le fasse.

Alors, elles prirent sa voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, pour passer une soirée tranquille.

xxxxxx

_3 octobre 2007_

xxxxxx

_3 octobre 2007_

Alors que 'Chery Lips' de Garbage résonnait dans les enceinte d'une chaîne hi-fi, Sarah, Crhistina et Cléa étaient installées autour de la table de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il était prés de huit heures, et Christina allait bientôt se rendre au jardin d'enfant où elle travaillait. Cléa l'accompagnait, y allant également pour la durée de la journée. Sarah et la jeune mère avaient passé la soirée de la veille à discuter, l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène racontant à son amie ce qu'elle pouvait d'Atlantis. Elle lui avait surtout parler des amours de Megan et de ses autres amies, et lui avait parlé de John. Elle était cependant restée très floue sur ses sentiments actuels. Christina comprenait cela, elle était semblable à son aînée pour cela. Elles ne parlaient pas de leurs sentiments respectifs, et ne se sentaient pas offusquées si l'autre se taisait sur un sujet aussi délicat. Puis, la française aux yeux noirs lui avait raconté les six derniers mois, entre les progrès de Cléa et ses tentatives désespérées de trouver un homme dans sa vie. Elle avait eu une brève relation avec un homme qui s'était révlé avoir un penchant très étrange du côté intime. Elle avait enhaîner avec un journaliste quarantenaire qui était adorable mais trop porté sur le mariage, et un pizzaiolo qui s'était révélé infidèle… Tout ça, en l'espace de six mois seulement.

A présent, Christina donnait son petit déjeuner à Cléa, alors que Sarah lisait un exemplaire du 'New-York Star' en buvant une tasse de thé et en savourant des Oréos. La militaire aux boucles ébèhne se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester à l'appartement à ne rien faire. Elle l'avait très bien fait sur Atlantis les trois dernières semaines, puisqu'elle était en convalescence. Elle traînait encore ses béquilles avec elle d'ailleurs, ocillant entre une et deux selon sa forme.

-« Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Crhsitina en échos à ses pensées.

-« Je me posais justement la question. » répondit sa cadette au regard turquoise. « Je pensais aller me ballader à Central Park… Il fait plutôt beau, et je vais peut-être donner rendez-vous à Angie. »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle ne travaille pas en ce moment. » se rappela l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants, au souvenir de la sœur jumelle de son amie. « Je l'ai eu au téléphone la semaine dernière… Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire que le travail lui manquait. »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! » s'exclama Sarah. « Elle est enceinte de combien… Huit mois, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

-« Effectivement. » assura Christina en finissant de donner à manger à sa fille. « Elle devrait accoucher fin octobre. »

-« Chouette un Scorpion… » soupira la jolie pilote faussement désespérée.

-« Hey ! » s'écria Christina. « Les Scorpions sont les meilleurs… Parce que sincèrement les Taureaux… »

-« Bah boyons… » siffla Sarah en plissant les yeux.

-« Enfin c'est toujours mieux qu'un Capricorne ! » déclara la ravissante française en battant l'air de sa main.

-« Ne dis pas ça ! » la réprimanda sa colocataire. « John est Capricorne. »

-« Vraiment ? Pauvre toi. » la consola son aînée, rieuse. « Un Capricorne et un Taureau ? Quelle poisse… » soupira t'elle.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Christina et elle n'avaient jamais accordé une réelle importance à l'astrologie. Mais elles pensaient que les traits de caractères décrits pour les signes, se retrouvaient vraiment chez les personnes… Comme les sales caractères de leur signe respectif.

-« Bien, ce n'est pas le tout mais je vais devoir y aller moi ! » s'exclama Christina en se rendant compte de l'heure. « Et je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche… C'est du propre. » se maurigéna t'elle.

-« Tu veux que j'habille Cléa pendant que tu y vas ? » proposa Sarah.

-« Ah oui, bonne idée ! » la remercia son amie. « Cléa ma puce, tu vas aller t'habiller avec tata Scarlett d'accord ? »

-« D'accord ! » acquiesça la petite fille aux yeux bleu-nuit, visiblement ravie par cette nouvelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'activèrent à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner. Puis, elles filèrent chacune dans une chambre, Christina se douchant et Sarah préparant sa filleule. Puis, les deux femmes Corbier partirent, laissant l'appartement plus vide tout à coup. Sarah elle, prit un bain, puis passa le reste de la matinée à dessiner dans l'atelier de l'appartement. Christina aussi était artiste, s'adonnant à la peinture et à la photographie ; Elles avaient donc réservé une de leurs six pièces pour cet usage, un espace avec un toit en verre, offrant une grande luminosité. Puis, vers l'heure du déjeuner elle commanda un repas chinois qu'elle dégusta devant un épisodes des Simpsons, O'Mallay sur les genoux.


	24. Chapter 24

oxoOoxo

oxoOoxo

_3 octobre 2007_

Les rayons d'un ravissant soleil d'automne inondaient Central Park de leur lumière chaleureuse. Au dessus de New-York le ciel bleu était parsemé de petits nuages blancs, éparpillés ça et là. Les feuilles des arbres étaient habillées des couleurs de l'automne, le soleil y jouant rendait ces teintes orangées chatoyantes. De nombreuses personnes se baladaient dans les allées du parc, composant une foule très diverse de personnes de tous âges.

Sarah faisait partie de cette foule, se promenant au gré de sa marche, sans itinéraire précis, son appareil photo à la main. Elle faisait parfois de longs arrêts, pour capturer une image d'un instant volé à la vie. Ainsi, elle se posta quelques minutes devant un grand chaîne sûrement centenaire dont les feuilles projetaient leur ombre sur le sol. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers cet épais feuillage, donnant un petit quelque chose de féérique.

La militaire aux boucles ébène prit plusieurs clichés, et satisfaite, elle finit par reprendre sa marche. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre, et vit qu'il était près de seize heures. Elle prit donc la direction de l'entrée du parc, et s'assit sur un banc, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Et elle ne patienta que peu, puisqu'une voix chantonnante l'interpella bien vite :

Hey, Sue ! »

La jeune femme releva son regard saphir de l'exemplaire de 'Gone with the wind' qu'elle avait commencé à relire, et aperçut vers elle une jeune femme de son âge, lui ressemblant traits pour traits se diriger vers elle d'un pas joyeux. Elle portait une tunique antracite ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui révélaient un ventre bien arrondis. Ne la différenciait de Sarah que la couleur de ses yeux qui n'étaient pas bleus, mais verts. L'atlante au regard turquoise ferma le livre de Margaret Mitchell qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main, et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

-« Salut Angie ! » la salua t'elle en l'étreignant comme elle le put. « Comment vas-tu, tu es rayonnante ! »

-« Merci ! » déclara sa jumelle avec un sourire. « Je vais bien… J'ai juste hâte que le bébé arrive car je n'en peux plus… Mais à part ça, ça va. » lui assura t'elle avec un petit sourire. « Et toi donc ? »

-« Je vais bien. » lui assura Sarah en haussant les épaules. « Cela me fait du bien de revenir un peu à New-York. »

-« Je veux bien te croire ! » s'exclama Angela en lui prenant le bras. « Allez, viens ma belle je te paye un café. »

La pilote ax boucles ébène sourit à cette annonce et se laissa entraîner par sa sœur dans les rues de la ville. Elles ne marchèrent que peu, avant de s'attabler à la terrasse d'un petit café. Angela commanda un jus d'abricot, et Sarah un Coca-Light. Elles attendirent que le serveur ne parte pour entammer une discussion animée.

-« Alors, comment s'est passée ta grossesse ? » demanda la militaire en buvant une gorgée de son coca. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais enceinte d'à peine trois mois et tu pestais contre la Terre entière à cause de tes nausées. » se souvint-elle, amusée.

-« Et bien… Une fois ce fâcheux épisode passé… Les hromones s'y sont mises. » avoua Angela à demi-sourire. « Je peux te dire une chose, c'est que Scott en a bavé… Le pauvre, il s'est levé plus d'une fois à trois heures du matin à cause de mes envies bizarres. » ajouta t'elle, ses yeux de jade pétillants de malice.

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea sa jumelle. « En plus, te connaissant ça devait être vraiment… Original. » suggéra t'elle, taquine.

-« Bah voyons… » soupira Angela, faussement exaspérée.

-« Et alors, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » s'enquit la pilote au regard saphir, curieuse. « J'ai demandé à Christina, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. » se justifia t'elle, boudeuse.

-« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de garder le secret. » l'informa son vis-à-vis au regard émeraude. « Je voulais te le dire en personne. » assura t'elle.

-« Et ? » l'interrogea Sarah, dont la curiosité arrivait à son paroxysme.

-« C'est une petite fille. » répondit Angela avec un sourire radieux.

-« Félicitations ! » s'exclama sa sœur, ravie. « Et Scott et toi avaient déjà une idée pour le prénom ? »

-« Oui.é répondit à nouveau ça jumelle. « Ca sera une petite Olivia Aileen Mitchell-Sanders. » annonça t'elle fièrement.

-« Olivia ? » répéta Sarah. « C'est très joli. »

-« Merci. » déclara Angela, heureuse que cela plaise à sa sœur. « Pour ce qui est du parrain et de la marraine… Scott et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas prendre de membres de notre famille. »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Sarah, surprise.

-« Oui… Ne le prends pas mal Sue… Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi tu aurais été la marraine d'Olivia sans hésitation… Mais il y a aussi Karen, et les sœurs de Scott, tu sais qu'il en a trois… Et pour le parrain, je n'aurais pas pu choisir entre Nic, Joan et Gary. » expliqua t'elle.

-« Je ne suis pas vexée. » lui assura la pilote aux yeux turquoises. « Je comprends parfaitement, et j'avais déjà pensé que je ferais pareil. » lui avoua t'elle.

-« Dans ce cas… » soupira Angela soulagée. « Il s'agira de Lena et de David. »

-« David ? » demanda Sarah. « Le meilleur ami de Scott, c'est cela ? »

-« En effet. » acquiesça la future maman ax yeux de jade.

Sarah sourit, le cœur empli de joie. Le bonheur apparant de sa sœur lui mettait de la joie dans le cœur. Il était vrai qu'elle était proche de sa famille, même si elle les avait quitté à l'âge de seize ans pour partir étudier en France, puis aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'éttait pas très proche de ses grands-parents ou oncle et tantes. Bien sûr, elle les appréciait et cela se passait toujours bien entre eux. Mais elle était surtout proche de ses frères et sœurs, . Mais celle dont elle l'était le plus était de toute évidence Angela. Le lien particulier qui les unissait ne s'était pas tari au fil des années, bien que la vie les avaient sparé de nombreuses fois. Mais même si ells restaient des mois sans nouvelles l'une de l'autre, elle savait inconsciemment qu'elles allaient bien mutuellement. Après Megan elle était la personne à qui elle se confiait le plus, même si c'était dans de longues lettres plutôt que de vive voix. Mais Angela lisait en elle comme dans un libre ouvert, alors pourquoi aurait-elle cherché à lui cacher des choses ?

Sa sœur était une brillante avocate, ayant choisi une voie totalement différente de la sienne. Elle travaillait dans un grand cabinet de New-York où elle était associée. Elle était marié depuis cinq ans maintenant avec Scott Sanders, qu'elle avait rencontré à l'université de droit de George Town où ils avaient tous les deux étudié. Et aujourd'hui donc, ils allaient bientôt avoir leur premier enfant.

-« Et toi alors ? » demanda Angela en buvant une gorgée de son jus de fruit. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait quitté ce travail que tu me disais tant aimer ? »

-« Oh, mais je l'aime toujours ! » lui assura Sarah. « J'ai juste… Décidé de prendre du temps. » expliqua t'elle.

-« Quelque chose en particulier t'a fait prendre cette décision ? » s'enquit sa jumelle d'une voix douce, sachant que se laisser aller à la confidence n'était pas chose facile pour sa sœur.

-« En fait… Je dirais que c'est un tout. » finit-elle par confier à son vis-àvis.

-« u veux en parler ? » quémanda la jolie avocate aux yeux de jade, d'une voix apaisante.

Sarah hésita quelques instants. En dehors de Megan, de John et du Dr Heightmayer elle n'en avait parlé à personne… Pas même à Christina, mais c'était différent. Peut-être que se confier à Angela pourrait l'aider… Avoir un avis extérieur ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle choisisse ses mots pour ne pas compromettre Atlantis, mais cela, elle en avait presque pris l'habitude en trois ans.

-« Et bien… J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. » annonça t'elle, un petit sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de John. « Cela fait près de cinq mois maintenant. » précisa t'elle.

-« Vraiment ? » la questionna Angela, apparemment ravie. « Et comment est-il ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

-« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? » s'enquit Sarah, soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. « Et bien… Il s'appelle John Sheppard. Il est mon supérieur au sein de la base, ayant deux grades de plus que moi. Hormis notre différence d'âge de neuf ans, nous nous ressemblons assez je dois dire… Il a les mêmes centres d'intérêt que moi, hormis la littérature. » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

-« Intéressant… intéressant… » songea sa jumelle, rêveuse. « E til est sexy ? » demanda t'il, curireuse.

-« Angie ! » s'exclama la militaire au regard saphir, faussement outrée.

-« Bah quoi ? » demanda sa sœur avec un air innocent.

-« Il est très sexy. » répondit alors Sarah, malicieusement. « Je ne te dis pas les traits de caractères principaux puisque, nous avons toujours eu les mêmes goûts en cette matière. »

-« En effet. » approuva Angela. « Laisse-moi deviner… Brun aux yeux verts, 1m85 environ… Avec le sens de l'humour et intantinet jaloux. »

-« Tout à fait ! » rit la dessinatrice au regard turquoise, devant la perspicacité de son vis-à-vis.

-« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à quitter un homme si parfait ? » demanda la jolie avocate au regard de jade.

-« Il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début… » commença Sarah.

Elle conta comme elle le put son histoire avec John. Lui expliquant leurs premiers temps comme amis qui n'avaient duré que peu, le début de leur relation lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, les premiers temps de bonheur de leur histoire, quelques petites anegdotes qu'Angela jugea croustillantes puis l'apparition des premiers doutes, sa blessures et la volonté d'en finir avec tout ça. Angela écouta d'une oreille attentive le récit de la pilote aux boucles ébène, et, après que Sarah se fusse confiée à elle elle réfléchit longuement.

Elle n'était pas sans connaître les tourments de sa sœur, et ne pouvait la damner, puisqu'elle-même en avait fait les frais. Mais son mariage avec Scott et son travail très prenant l'avaient poussé en avant. Pour Sarah, restée seule après sa séparation d'avec Richard, elle avait eu le temps de remuer tout ses vieux démons… Elle savait la nature angoissée de Sarah et lorsqu'elle lui conta tous les doutes qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de John, de son avenir ou plutôt de leur avenir, et cette volonté que'elle en avait de finir avec tout ça et de tourner la page, elle ne pouvait que la féliciter d'avoir pris une telle décision. Elle avait guéri au fil des années et grâce au soutien de son mari. Sarah avait laissé s'accumuler les sujets d'angoisses, jsuq'uà ce que Ce qui l'impressionnait le plus chez sa sœur, était cette capacité à se remettre en question. Sarah avait envie d'en finir avec ses vieux démons, elle avait envie de changements pour construire son avenir plus sereinement, ce que sa jumelle comprenait parfaitement.

-« Mais, comment vas-tu faire cela ? » demanda Angela après un bref silence.

-« Et bien… » hésita un instant sa sœur. « Je pense que je vais aller le Dr Goldfien, pour savoir ce qu'elel en pense mais… Je compte le faire toute seule. »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'avocate aux yeux de jade. « Tu penses que tu pourras y arriver toute seule ? »

-« Oui, je le pense. » certifia Sarah.

Et cela était vrai. Avant d de partir d'Atlantis, elle en avait parlé au Dr Heightmayer, et celle-ci l'avait encouragée dans ce sens et savait qu'elle était prete. Sarah voulait ju juste avoir l'avis de la médecin qui la suivait depuis de nombreuses années, mais elle était confiante et voulait y arriver… Pour elle … Pour John… Et pour leur histoire qu'elle voulait voir durer pour de longues années, du moins osait-elle l'espérait.

Angela et elle passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, discutant de tout ce qui avat bien pu leurs arriver pendant tous ces mois de séparation, mais également des souvenirs qu'elles aimaient à faire ressurgir de leur mémoire… Elles passèrent un agréable moment, se rendant compte que leur complicité n'avait pas faiblie. Puis, elles se séparèrent vers dix-huit heures, fatiguées, Sarah à cause de ses jambes et Angela par sa grossesse. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée de Central Park et chacun rentra chez elle pour une soirée des plus calmes.

xxxxxx

_4 octobre 2007_

Un ciel étoilé enveloppait Atlantis d'un voile nocturne. L'océan d'une couleur noire était calme, seules quelques vagues venaient s'échouer sur les digues de la cité. Les lumières étaient éclairées, illuminant l'édifice des Anciens de mille feux. Les deux lunes atlantes rajoutaient à ce tableau leurs rayons d'argent.

Dans la salle de contrôle la plupart des scientifiques avaient déserté les lieux et ils ne restaient plus que les membres de l'équipe de nuit. Le bureau du Dr Weir était lui, toujours éclairé et sa propriétaire s'y trouvait toujours. Elle était assise derrière son bureau, devant un rapport qui avait l'air de la captivé. Elle était là depuis plusieurs heures déjà Elle était presque à la fin de son rapport, et une fois celui-ci fini, elle referma le doussier, soulagée et se frotta les yeux, fatiguée.

-« Vous avez fini de travailler ? » demanda alors une voix que la diplomate aux boucles brunes connaissait bien.

Elle releva son regard de jade et aperçut John dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Oh bonsoir John ! » le salua Elizabeth avec un petit sourire.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda le pilote en entrant dans le bureau de sa supérieure et amie.

-« Non, je viens juste de finir se rapport. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes avec un petit sourire. « Mais je pensiez que vous dormiez déjà. » remarqua t'elle en se rendant compte qu'il était plus de minuit.

-« En fait non. » avoua le chef de SGA1 en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Je dors plutôt mal depuis le départ de Sarah. » finit-il par avouer, un peu fautif.

Elizabeth ne dit rien, laissant un bref silence entre eux. Il était courrant que John et elle se retrouvent après une rude journée de travail, lorsque tous les deux n'étaient pas occupés par leur conjoint respectif. Ils étaient de véritables amis, et Elizabeth appréciait cette relation. Bien sûr, elle était amie avec Rodney, Teyla et même Ronon… Et elle avait appris à connaître Sarah et Megan dont la jeunesse et la vivacité d'esprit mettait un peu d'animation au sein de leurs soirées. Les Lieutenants Owens et Denisios s'étaient plusieurs fois jointes à eux accompagnées d'Evan et du Dr Owar… Eux aussi étaient sympathiques, et Elizabeth aimait la complicité qui liait ce gorupe d'amis… Et elle était heureuse que John, Rodney et même Sarah pensent à l'invité à chacune de leurs soirées. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas tout le temps y assister à cause de la quantité de travail qu'elle avait, mais lorsqu'elle se joignait à eux s'était toujours des moments agréables. Elle pouvait aussi bien parler avec John, les membres de son équipe, ou les quatre jeunes femmes qui formaient l'autre groupe d'amis… Elles faisaient toujours tout pour la mettre à l'aise et y parvenait plutôt bien. Et le fait que Sarah et elle aient en commun Cameron aidait probablement.

-« Je comprends. » finit-elle par déclarer avec un sourire triste à l'adresse de John. « Je ne peux que comprendre. » ajouta t'elle, songeuse.

-« Oui, vous aussi vous connaissez ça. » certifia John avec un petit sourire triste. « Mais… Comment faîtes-vous ? » finit-il par demander, timidement.

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants à sa question Pour tout dire, elle était habituée à l'absence de Cameron. Leur histoire avait commencé ainsi, alors la distance n'avait jamais été une nouveauté entre eux. Ils l'avaient commencé lors d'un retour sur Terre de la dimplomate qui avait duré prés d'un mois, environ un an plus tôt. Un soir, Mitchell et elle s'étaient croisés tard au mess, et ils avaient longuement parlé, découvrant qu'ils avaient grandi dans la même région. Ils avaient également fréquenté le même lycée, mais le militaire avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, et le grand nombre d'élèves n'avait pas aidé à leur rencontre. Ils avaient échangé anegdotes et souvenirs dans la bonne humeur et s'était ensuite découverts d'autre points communs. Au fil de plusieurs discussions, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et Cameron l'avait invité à dîner. Et c'était ainsi que tout avait débuté. Ils avaient voulu essayer, malgré Atlantis, malgré le voyage de deux semaines qui les séparaient… Ils voulaient voir si cela pouvait fonctionner, et cela le pouvait. Désormais que SG1 était dissoue, le militaire pouvait venir plus souvent sur Atlantis, et Elizabeth avait même songé à lui faire intégrer son expédition. Mais de ça elle n'en avait parlé ni à Cameron, ni à John qui – en temps que chef militaire – était largement concerné.

-« Pour tout vous avouer… » commença t'elle après un moment. « La distance a toujours fait parti de notre histoire… Alors je dois dire que je m'y acommode tant bien que mal. »

-« Je comprends. » assura Sheppard. « Mais… Il ne vous manque pas ? »

-« Si, beaucoup. » révéla la diplomate à mi-voix. « Mais je comprends votre inquiétude quant à Sarah…. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est partie, c'est normal que vous ne trouviez pas encore le sommeil. » lui assuta t'elle ensuite. « Mais je suis sûre que cela ira mieux… Et puis ce n'est pas définitif. »

-« Je sais… » souffla le brun, un peu décontenancé. « C'est juste que l'on a toujours vécu l'un à proximité de l'autre, et cette soudaine séparation me fait peur. »

-« Tient-elle à vous ? » demanda Elizabeth prudemment.

-« Et bien… Elle me l'a dit, oui. » lui confia le militaire.

-« Alors gardez confiance, John. » lui assura la diplomate. « Je sais que cela peut paraître difficile, mais elle reviendra ne vous inquiétez pas. »

John songea un instant aux paroles de son vis-à-vis au regard émeraude… Sans doute avait-elle raison.. l savait, qu'avec le temps, il se ferait à l'absence de Sarah, qu'il fallait juste qu'il s'y habitue, et qu'ensuite, tout irait mieux… Mais voilà c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il ne parvenait à se dire qu'elle était partie. Il savait que cela n'était pas définitif, et qu'elle reviendrait. Elle lui avait dit, elle ne le laisserait pas, il lui fallait juste le temps d'aller mieux. Etrangement, le militaire se demandait si leur couple résisterait à une telle absence… Lui de son côté faisait tout pour se persuader que oui… Mais qu'en était-il de Sarah ? Elle était sur Terre et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle faisait. Bien sûr, il lui faisait confiance et savait que jamais elle ne le tromperait d'une manière que ce soit… Mais les doutes étaient le fardeau de tous être humains, lui n'exceptant pas à la règle…

-« Vous avez probablement raison. » assura finalement le pilote en haussant les épaules. « Et après tout, vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine. » ajouta t'il, taquin.

-« Tout à fait. » approuva la diplomate aux boucles brunes, feignant la prétention. « Tenez compte de mes années d'expériences et écoutez mes paroles emplies de sagesses. » plaisanta t'elle.

John rit, et tous deux continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes, de leur travail, ou de la dispute de Megan et Rodney qui avait éclaté dans le laboratoire princpal dans la matinée et qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde… Et de l'heure qu'ils avaient passé dans le bureau du canadien à « s'expliquer » et du fait qu'ils étaient ressortis, sourire aux lèvres… Rien ne pourrait les faire changer finalement…

Puis, les deux leaders atlantes se séparèrent alors qu'une heure du matin venait de passer. Chacun regagna ses quartiers et essaya de toruver le sommeil, tout en pensant à l'être aimé resté lç-bas, sur Terre…

xxxxxx

_Samedi 6 octobre 2007_

Sarah claqua la porte de sa voiture, et mit ses lunettes de soleil une fois cela fait. Le temps était radieux, ce qui la rassurait plutôt, car elle seule savait qu'elle détestait voler sous la pluie. Ainsi donc, elle s'était garée sur le pariking de la base aérienne de Lincoln, tout prés de New-York. Elle s'était à présent définitivement débarassée de ses béquilles et s'en réjouissait plutôt. Elle avait décidé d'aller voler quelques heures, cela lui manquant beaucoup. Après tout, elle n'avait pas touché les commandes d'un appareil volant depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, puisque même avant sa catpure par les Wraiths cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas piloté. Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'elle était sur Terre, et elle avait repris un rythme de vie plutôt calme. Elle profitait de ce week-end pour s'occupe un peu, Christina et Cléa étant parties pour lajournée se balader à Atlantic City. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le beau temps, la pilote aux boucles ébène avait décliné l'invitation de la française au regard onyx et avait décidé d'aller voler un peu.

En cet instant, elle franchissait les portes de la bas et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Un couple de trentenaire rendait les affaires dont ils avaient eu besoin, les yeux brillants de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ce qui fire sourire Sarah. Pour l'occasion, elle avait choisi une tenue décontractée et portait un pantalon de toile noir, ainsi que des Converses turquoises et le pull assorti. Ses bcoules ébène étaient relevées dans une queue de cheval qui lui dégageait le visage, sa frange ayant été mise sur le côté gauche. Un sac en bandoulière noir pendait à son épaule, contenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il avait été impossible de remettre la main sur son brevet de pilotage et avait donc pour seul document son diplôme de l'Accadémie de L'USAF… Du moins une copie puisque l'original reposait dans un cadre dans sa chambre.

Elle s'approcha de l'accueil où se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au cheveux courts poivre et sel et aux yeux noisettes. Il affichait un sourire chaleureux et accueillant qui rassura quelque peu l'irlandaise au regard saphir.

-« Bonjour ! » le salua t'elle avec un petit sourire, une fois arrivée à l'accueil.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? » demanda l'homme au regard chocolat.

-« Et bien… Je voulais savoir s'il vous restez un avion de libre. » répondit la militaire en remettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

-« Oui, il m'en reste même plus d'un. » lui assura son vis-à-vis en consultant l'écran de son ordinateur. « Voulez-vous un vol libre ou alors un vol accomagné ? »

-« Vol libre. » l'informa Sarah.

-« Dans ce cas, il me faut votre brevet de pilote. » l'informa l'homme.

Sarah hôcha de la tête et se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son diplôme. Elle sortit une chemise cartonnée à l'éfigie de Winnie l'Ourson et y fouilla pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Au passage, elle nota le nom de l'homme sur l'écritaut posé sur le comptoir : _Marc rOSS ;_

-« Je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus. » expliqua la jeune femme aux boucles ébène alors que Marc examinait le document qu'elle lui avait donné.

-« USAF Académie 2000. » lut le propriétaire de la base. « Spécialité en pilotage, major de la promotion… Je pense que ça suffira. » ajouta t'il avec un sourire à l'adresse de Sarah. « Je vais devoir en faire une photocpie… Sauf si vous ne comptez venir qu'une fois, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

-« Non, je compte revenir. » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Marc Ross acquiesça d'un hochement des ttes et partit quelques instants alors que Sarah regardait autour d'elle. Elle vit le couple qu'elle avait précédemment vu, partir bras dessus bras dessous et reporta son attention devant elle lorsque l'homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel revint avec un double de son diplôme, lui redonnant l'original.

-« Merci. » répondit Sarah en rangeant le document.

-« Je vous en prie… Bien, maintenant voulez-vous bien me suivre ? » demanda Marc en sortant de derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

-« Bien sûr. » certifia Sarah avant de prendre la suite de son guide.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène suivit donc l'homme qui l'abandonna dans les vestiaire. Elle revêtit une tenue plus confortable et le rejoignit à nouveau à l'extérieur, dans le hangar. Là, elle trouva Marc en discussion avec un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, anx courts cheveux bruns et regard onyx. Lui aussi était vêtu d'une tenue de pilote et semblait bien connaître le propriétaire des lieux. Sarah hésita un bref instant et se dirigea ensuite vers les deux hommes.

-« Mademoiselle Mitchell ! » s'exclma Marc à l'arrivée de la jolie irlandaise à leur hauteur. « Je vous présente Derek Stewart vous allez piloter en même temps que lui. Derek, je te présente Sarah Mitchell, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici. »

-« Ravie de vous rencontrer Sarah Mitchell. » la salua le dénommé Derek en lui tendant la main que la jeune femme serra.

-« Moi de même. » répondit la pilote aux yeux turquoise, ne remarquant pas le sourire charmeur de son nouveau vis-à-vis.

-« Vous pilotez depuis longtemps ? » demanda Derek alors qu'ils prenaient route vers les avions.

-« Oui, assez… Depuis plus de onze ans. » l'informa Sarah. « Je fais partie de l'Air Force. » ajouta t'elle, devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme au regard noir.

-« Et bien, je suppose que vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce cas ! » s'exclama Derek. « Je suis seulement pilote amateur… J'ai mon brevet depuis environ cinq ans. »

-« Vous ne devez pas mal vous débrouiller alors. » remarqua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Puis, chacun se prépara et monta dans son avion Sarah trouva vite ses repères dans le modèle que Marc lui avait fourni. C'était un appareil qu'elle avait déjà manié de nombreuses fois et elle fut plutôt heureuse que cela soit si facile. Elle passa les heures qui suivirent à piloter, savourant seulement les sensations procurer par cette activité qui était de loin celle qu'elle préférait. Bien sûr, manier ces avions changeait grandement des Jumpers, mais retrouver un peu de force de jest, cela ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle entamma même une sorte de balai avec Derek, qui pilotait aussi très bien comme ele avait pu le remarquer.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'elle regagna le sol, prise d'un léger vertige dut au retour sur la terre ferme, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants… Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle pensa alors à John, et se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elle avait piloté, il était à ses côtés. Elle jeta un regard vers le ciel et osurit, comme si de là où il était il avait pu la voir. ELLE NE SE LANGUISSAIT PAS D4Atlantis… Se faire réveiller par une alarme au milieu de la nuit ne lui manquait pas du tout… Mais elle s'ennuyait de ses amis, et surtout de John… Mais elle les retrouverait, et cette pensée la confortait plutôt dans sa décision.

Elle allait commencé à travailler dans le jardin d'enfant que Christina dirigeait le lundi suivant, pour lui permettre de s'occuper durant les journées, elle qui détestait ne rien faire. Elle était plutôt ravie de cette perspective, et il lui hâtait presque de se remettre au travail.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaire, elle fut interpellée par Derek. A l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourna :

-« Alors, bien piloté ? » demanda le jeune homme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Oui, et vous ? » qu'estionna la militaire aux boucles ébène.

-« Plutôt bien. » lui affirma son vis-à-vis. « Vous êtes un sacré pilote. » ajouta t'il, charmeur.

-« Merci. » répondit Sarah touchée, mais sans montrer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Elle avait bien saisit le jeu de séduction de Derek, ce qui lui rappelait celui que John avait mené envers elle. Mais elle ne s'y tromperait pas, elle aimait son compagnon et comptait bien rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Il était vrai que Derek était charmant, et sa passion pour le pilotage était un des points qu'ils avaient en commun. Elle voyait bien qu'elle lui plaisait, mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre avec tacte que toutes ses tentatives seraient vaines. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il lui en donna l'opportunité.

-« Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre ? » demanda til alors qu'ils arrivaient au vestiaire.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée. » répondit la jeune femme au regard azur.

-« Pouruqoi cela ? » demanda le brun. « Oh, fiancé ? Mari ? »

-« Fiancé. » l'informa Sarah avec un sourire à la pensée de John. EDésolée. »

-« Il n'y a pas d emal ! » lui assura Derek. « Et juste en temps qu'ami ? Vous savez, je ne tiens pas à vous mettre dans mon lit. » ajouta t'il en riant.

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Sarah.

-« Oui… Je suis également fiancé. » expliqua son séduisant vis-à-vis.

-« Dans ce cas… D'accord, mais une prochaine fois ? Je suis encore en période de convalescence, et reste debout trop longtemps me demande un effort. » exposa la jolie irlandaise.

-« Oh, d'accord ! » acquiesça Derek. « lessure au combat ? » demanda t'il alors, plus sérieux.

-« En effet. » approuva la jeune femme.

Derek lui sourit simplement, puis ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Sarah se changea après avoir rejoint les vestiaires des femmes et paya sa scéance de vol avant de regagner sa Mini noire qui l'attendait sur le parking.

Elle reprit la route vers New-York et arriva bien vite à son appartement, sans compter les embouteillages si caractéristiques des grandes métropoles. Elle écouta alors Garbage pendant tous le trajet, chantant à tue-tête, personne ne pouvant l'entendre. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers qui la menait chez elle alors que la pendule de la cuisine affichait dix-neuf heures quinze. La militaire au regard saphir se prit un plat à réchauffé, et s'installa devant 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux' pour passer une soirée abréable en compagnie d'Orlando Bloom.


	25. Chapter 25

oxoOoxo

oxoOoxo

_10 octobre 2007_

Le laboratoire des Drs Rodney McKay et Megan Downs étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme en cette matinée de semaine. Les deux deux scientifiques travaillaient chacun sur leur ordinateur portable, se contentant de la proximité de l'autre. Depuis le départ de Sarah et leur capture, Megan avait laissé quelque peu tombé les missions, ne partant que quelques fois avec l'équipe d'Evan. Ainsi donc, elle passait beaucoup de temps au labo, et ils s'apprêtaient à mettre fin aux travaux du pont intergalactique.

L'écossaise aux boucles brunes s'était faite au départ de Sarah, même si sa meilleure amie lui manquait beaucoup. Mais comme le Dr Heightmayer, elle l'avait poussé dans le sens de sa décision, pensant que s'était pour elle une solution tout à fait bénine et et envisageable. Cela montrait à quel point l'irlandaise au regard saphir voulait s'en sortir, pour ainsi mieux construire son histoire avec John. Et puis elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Rodney, Lili et Juliette qui étaient là, ainsi que leurs autres amis.

Elle travaillait à cet instant sur un dossier qu'elle avait découvert en fouillant la base de données des Anciens la veille dans l'après-midi. Elle s'activait désormais à traduire les symboles, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-« Bien entendu. » répondit Christina en souriant et en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux. « Mais tu m'as assuré que cela ne te dérangeait pas. »

-« Oh, mais ça ne me dérange pas ! » lui assura Sarah, espiègle. « Tu vas passer la soirée avec un beau métisse sud-américain… Comment aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été là ? »

-« Je ne te remerceirai jamais asse. » rit la jeune femme au regard onyx.

-« Je pense qu'un repas dans un restaurant italien demain soir avec Angela, toi et moi pourrait suffir à te faire pardonner. » lui assura la jolie irlandaise, mine de rien.

-« J epense que cela est tout à fait faisable. » lui assura l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. « Mais j'y songe… Ta soirée ne seras pas désagréable… Derek n'est-il pas séduisant ? »

-« En effet. » reconnut la pilote aux boucles ébène, comme fautive. « Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, Jo', il ne m'intéresse pas… Un parce que j'aime John et deux parce qu'il est sur le point de se marier. »

-« Après tout, je ne te blame pas. » lui avoua Christina. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'etre amie avec un garon… Les choses n'ont jamais été ambig¨¨ues entre Tom et moi. »

-« Oh, mais je crois qu'il y a des explications à cela. » pouffa sa cadette. « Un parce que Tom est gay, et deux… parce que Tom est gay. »

-« Ah, tu vois ! » se moqua l française en pointant un index faussement réprobateur vers elle.

(« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grace à moi que tu le connais ? » lui rappela cyniquement son vis—à-vis au regard turquoise.

-« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. » lui siffla Christina, menaçante.

Les deux amies rirent, puis elles décidèrent de rentrer chez elle, désertant leur lieu de travail. Elles rentrèrent chez elle,e t chacune se prépara pour son rendez-vous respectif.

Se fut vetue d'une petite robe rouge et de ballerine assorties que Sarah entra dans un restaurant chinois de Chinatown quelques minutes plus tard. Devant elle, elle poussait le landau de Cléa, qu'elle plia une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé Derek à leur table. Il l'aida à le ranger dans un coin, et finit par la saluer avec chaleur.

-« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda le brun.

-« Je suis un peu barbouillée. » lui avoua Sarah avec une grimace. « Mais je pense que ça passera. » » lui assura t'elle en balayant l'air de sa main.

Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune femme se sentait un peu malade, et elle était persuadée que Cléa lui avait transmis la gastrop qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plus tot. Un mal de ventre et un état nauséeux étaient le plus gros de ses symptomes, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant.

-« Je te présente Cléa. » déclara t'elle alors en indiquant d'un signe de la tete la petite fille au regard bleu sombre qui avait déjà sa petite cuillère dans la bouche.

-« Elle est adorable. » assura Derek. « Bonjour Cléa. » déclara t'il en français, sachant par Sarah que la mère de la petite brune venait de ce pays.

-« Bonjour euh… » commença la petite fille, ne se souvenant plus du nom du jeune homme, fronçant son petit nez en guise de réflexion.

-« Derek. » l'aida ce dernier, attendri.

-« Ah oui, Derek ! » s'exclama Cléa, passant de l'anglais au français avec une manière déconcertante. « Derek, Derek. » répéta t'elle, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot. Puis, elle se remit à déguster sa petite cuillère.

-« C'est nromal qu'elle la mette dans la bouche ? » le brun à l'adresse de la jolie irlandaise assise en face de lui.

-« Elle a toujours quelque chose à la bouche. » répondit Sarah au souvenir de trait de caractère particulier de sa filleule. « Christina a beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas bien, tout y passe. » sourit-elle.

Un serveur leur apporta alors la carte, et les deux grands prirent le menu. Le simple fait de lire tous les noms des plats, donna un haut-le-cœur à la brune, mais ele décida de ne pas y p preter attention. Elle commanda des nems en entrée, du poulet au cury jaune et du riz blanc pour la suite et un gondant au chocolat en dessert. Derek opta pour des raviolis de crevette, du canard laqué et une glace au thé rouge, et le serveur – après avoir noter leur commande – s'inclina légèrement et les laissa.

Les deux amis discutèrent alors avec animation, faisant le plus participer Cléa à leur échange. Ils passèrent une excellante soirée, jusqu'à ce que les entrées arrivent. Sarah sentit une nausée pointer en sentant l'odeur pourtant apétissante de ses nems. Elle se fit violence, et mangea plus qu'elle pu, puisque, néanmoins, elle avait faim.

Mais le poulet au cury fut de trop. A peine eut-elle manger deux bouchées qu'elle fut saisit d'un violent frisson et d'une désagréable impression qui la força à porter sa main à sa bouche.

-« Sarah, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Derek.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et se précipita dans les toilettes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle ressorti de la cabine elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et regarda quelques instants le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Son teint déjà albatre à l'accoutumé était plus pale que jamais, et l'éclat de ses yeux s'étaient terni… Fichue maladie…

Elle revint légèrement flageolante dans la salle, alors que son invité la regardait d'un air inquiet.

-« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » lui demanda une nouvelle fois le brun.

-« Je crois que j'ai attrapé un truc. » avoua la pilote au regard turquoise. « J'irais voir le médecin demain, ça sera vite réglé. »

-« Avec tous les trucs qui tra trainent, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aies attrapé mal. » lui assura Derek. « Ca va aller ? »

-« Oui… Il faut juste que je n'avale rien d'autre. » l'informa la jeune femme en repoussant son assiette.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, et cet incident fut vite oublié. Sarah savoura l'amitié qui naissait entre elle et Derek, heureuse à cette perspective. Elle rentra avec Cléa sur les coups de vingt trois heures, coucha sa filleule et alla à son tour dans son lit. Se fut en pensant à John qu'elle s'endormit.

xxxxxx

_25 octobre 2007_

La salle d'attendre du cabinet médical des docteurs Morris et Stewart était une pièce aux murs lavande et au sol fait de linéum. Un comptoir de bois blanc servait de secrétériat, et la femme qui se trouvait derrière était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, possédant une abondante crinière orange et un tee-shirt mauve vif. Elle répondait de temps à autre au téléphone ou pianotait des compte-rendus de consultation sur l'ordinateur. Le coin attente étaient formés de siège en osier blanc-cassés et de coussin lavandes et mauves. Trois personnes y attendaient, deux jeunes femmes et un vieux-monsieur qui somnolait en contemplant le bout de ses chaussures. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient d'une trentaine d'années, et se ressemblaient trait pour trait.

Sarah, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull à col bâteau antracite, feuilletait un exemplaire du '_National Geographic_' datant du 2 mars 2005. Prés d'elle, assise à sa droite, Angela enceinte de huit mois et demi feuilletait une revue financière aussi ancienne que celle de sa jumelle. Toutes deux attendaient patiemment depuis maintenant trente-cinq minutes. Elles avaient beau eu être arrivées à l'heure, rien n'y avait vraiment fait. Le vieux-monsieur était arrivé dix minutes parés elle, et s'était endormi ne voyant pas le médecin arriver pour lui.

Angela poussa un soupir de lassitude, et releva ses yeux de la lecture pour contempler une millième fois la décoration de la pièce… Les moulures du plafond… De la fausse cheminée en faux marbres… de l'abondance excessive de plantes vertes… Elle n'aimait pas les médecins, mais alors quand en plus leurs cabinets étaient affreux, elle se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise.

-« A ton avis, il va bientôt arriver ? » demanda la jeune avocate à l'adresse de sa sœur.

-« Je ne sais pas, Angie. Répondit simplement la militaire, sans relever les yeux de son magasine.

-« Non, parce que je commence à avoir faim. » grommela la jeune femme. « Sans compter que je mange pour deux moi ! »

-« Voui voui… » répondit évasivement Sarah qui ne semblait pas l'écouter.

-« Merci de compatir à mon malheur. » riposta sa jumelle, sarcastique.

-« Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir. » répondit la jeune femme au regard saphir, toujours en lisant son magasine.

Angela lui tira puérilement la langue, et se fut alors que la porte à leur droite s'ouvri. Ce bruit soudain fut sursauter le vie-monsieur qui se réveilla, et tous les trois virent sortir une jeune femme au teint pâle apparemment malade, et un homme en blouse blanche qui devait avoir à peine trente cinq ans.

-« Et bien, surtout, Mme Traiguer, soignez-moi bien cette grippe ! » déclara le Dr Morris à l'adresse de sa patiente, sans adresser un regard aux trois personnes trépignant d'espoir qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente. La femme acquiesça et partit voir la secrétaire. « Bien… Sarah Mitchel. » appela t'il alors.

La pilote se leva, et se dirigea vrs lui. Elle adressa au passage un sourire navré au vieil homme, qui lui certifia d'un signe de la tête qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Puis, Angela sur les talon, elle salua le médecin et entra dans son cabinet la porte se refermant derrière elles.

-« Bien, alors, Melle Mitchell, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le Dr Morris, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans les fauteuils de cuir noirs de son bureau.

-« Cela fait quelques jours que je me sens nauséeuse. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Et que j'ai perdu l'apétit. » ajouta t'elle.

-« Oui… Avez-vous ou avez-vous eu une personne de malade dans votre entourage ? » demanda l'homme en prenant des notes sur un calepin en fin de vie.

-« Oui, ma filleule âgée de trois ans avec qui je vis a eu une gastrop-antérite il y a dix jours. » 'linforma la militaire.

-« Bien bien… Et vous dîtes que vous vous sentez nauséeuse ? Avez-vous déjà pris un traitement préventif ? »

-« Oui. » acquiesça sa patiente. « Malheureusement, cela n'a fonctionné que partiellement. »

-« Je vois… Et y a-t-il une heure précise à vos nausées ? Un moment de la journée particulier où elles se manifestent plus ? »

-« Et bien… Dans les premiers jours, cela n'était pas régulier… Elles arrivaient à n'importe quel moment. » se souvint Sarah. « Mais maintenant, cela s'est précisé au matin. »

-« Au matin ? » répéta le médecin. « Je vois… Je vois… Melle Mitchell… Y auraitil une paussibilité pour que vous soyiez enceinte ? »

Cette question laissa Sarah sans voix. Elle avait aux questions du médecin dans une sorte d'automatisme sans vraiment y réfléchir. Mais là, cela l'avait laissé perplexe. Une possibilité pour qu'elle soit enceinte ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte… Pas alors qu'elle vivait à trois millions d'années lumière du père de ce bébé… Pas alors que sa vie était en pause et qu'elle essayait de s'en sortir… Bien sûr, elle allait mieux, mais elle n'était que depuis quatre semaines sur Terre, il lui fallait plus de temps…Sa première réaction fut de réfuter catégoriquement cette hyptohèse… Mais pourtant, plus cette idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, plus elle lui semblait vraisemblable… Les nausées matinales… Le retard dans son cycle dont elle se rendit compte seulement maintenant… Les symptômes concordaient tous… Enceinte… C'était impossible…

-« Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix mone. « C'est tout à fait possible. »

-« En tout cas, tous les symptômes que vous m'indiquez semble y arriver. » l'informa le Dr Morris. « Mais il est possible d'effectuer des prises de sang pour en être sûr… Malheureusement, nous ne les faisons pas dans notre cabinet. »

-« Oh… Vraiment ? » demanda Sarah, comme absente.

-« Oui, il faudra vous rendre à l'hôpital. »

-« Pouvez-vous nous conseiller auprès d'un obstétricien ? » demanda Angela, voyant que sa jumelle ne pouvait plus répondre de grand-chose.

-« Bien sûr, je vais vous donner plusieurs adresses. » lui assura le Dr Morris en sortant un annuaire.

Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le cabinet du médecin, et finirent par en sortir, réalisant ainsi les espoirs du vieux-monsieur qui somnolait toujours en salle d'attente. Elles réglèrent la consultation et sortièrent du cabinet pour prendre place dans la mini-cooper de Sarah qui prit le volant après avoir aidé sa sœur à se glisser sur le siège passager. La voiture démarra, mettant automatiquement en route un album de Muse, et le silence s'installa. Angela jetait des coups d'œil à sa jumelle qui ne disait rien et prenait une direction qu'elle ne reconnu pas comme celle du General Hospital de New-York.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demanda l'avocate aux yeux de jade.

-« Dans une pharmacie. » répondit la militaire sans quitter la route des yeux. « Je vais acheter un test de grossesse. »

-« Alors prends-en deux, on est jamais sûr de ces trucs-là. » lui conseilla Angela, qui avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière.

Sarah se contenta d'acquiescer et s'arrêta cinq minutes plus tard à la pharmacie la plus proche de chez elle. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qui était en train de se passer, et à se qui plannait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle agissait dans une série d'automatismes, paya son test – ou plutôt ses tests – de grossesse, et reprit la direction de sa voiture et de son appartement. Angela sentait bien le mailaise de sa jumelle et ne posa aucune question.

Elles montèrent les quatre étages de l'appartement de la militaire et y arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Le logement était vide, puisqu'en ce mercredi après-midi, Christina et Cléa étaient au jardin d'enfant.

Elles posèrent leurs vestes et leurs sacs, et Sarah se dirigea l'estomac noué vers les toilettes, les deux tests de grossesse à la main, Angela l'attendant dans la salle de bain. La militaire y entra quelques minutes plus tard, les deux tubes dans chaque main.

-« C'est bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre trois minutes. » informa t'elle sa jumelle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, imitée par Angela.

La pilote mit sa montre en route et l'interminable décompte commença. Le silence régnait, et Sarah s'était levée pour faire les cent pas. Angela la regardait, essayant de sonder son esprit, mais n'y parvenant pas.

-« Sue… » commença t'ele alors, faisant relever le regard saphir de sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu feras si c'est… positif ? »

Sarah fronça les sourcils et prit un long moment pour réfléchir, avant de se rassoir prés de sa sœur sur le bord de la baignoire. Pour tout lui avouer, elle ne savait pas exactement… L'idée même d'êtr enceinte venait seulement de heurter son esprit embrouillé. Elle se confia alors à Angela, dans une confiance absolue et un besoin de libérer ses doutes pressant. Ce qui ressorti de cette confidence, fut le fait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de tomber enceinte, et qu'ele ne savait définitivement pas quelle serait la réaction de John. Elle expliqua à sa jumelle qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois maintenant, mais que malgré tout ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, surtout depuis qu'elle était de retour à N.Y. Elle doutait profondément de vouloir cet enfant, mais savait qu'elle le garderait malgré tout.

Sarah avait toujours été contre l'avortement, du moins en ce qui la concernait. Elle n'était pas une anti-avortement à proprement parlé. Elle concevait parfaitement que des situations nécessitent son emploi et elle ne pouvait blâmer les femmes qui y avaient recours. Mais dans son cas précis, elle savait assurément que jamais elle ne le supporterait… Psychologiquement et moralemnt. Elle avait presque trente ans, avait une situation professionnelle et un logement stables, ainsi donc rien en apparance ne permettait de dire que son enfant grandirait dans un environnement instable. Pourtant demeurait toute la question de l'existance de cet enfant. Se sntait-elle prête à élever un enfant ? A devenir mère et à prendre toutes les responsabilités que cela encourrait ? Elles passaient ses journées à so'ccuper d'enfants… Mais c'était les enfants des autres, elle y accordait une attention particulière. Alorss que là, il était question de son propre enfant, et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le faire. Elle n'avait auparavant jamais douté de ses capacités à devenir mère. Mais alors que cela semblait possible, elle perdait toute confiance en elle. Peut-être était-ce sous le coups de la soudaineté de cette perspective et le trouble qui en décou :lait… Elle l'espérait du moins.

-« Je comprends parfitement, Sue. » lui assura Angela. « Et la situation avec John n'est pas simple… Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, profondément. » avoua la pilote aux boucles ébène.

-« Et il t'aime ? »

-« Oui… Il me l'a même dit juste avant que je ne parte.. Mais Angie… Nous sommes séparés depuis un mois qui sait ce qui a pu se passer. » s'inquiéta sa jumelle.

-« Tu sais, Sar'. » commença la future maman. « S'il est si semblable à toi comme tu me l'as décrit, 'je t'aime' ne sont pas des mots qu'il doit dire à tort et à travers… Bien sûr, je comprends ton doute, mais si tu le préviens, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vers toi pour te soutenir. »

-« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » l'interrogea Sarah.

-« Parce que je suis l'autre part de toi qui est censée te redonner confiance. » répondit Angela avec un petit sourire. « Sweetheart… Tu es faite pour être mère, de ça j'en ai toujours été sûre… Et j'ai le pressentiment que John sera là pour toi. Tu passeras par des moments de doutes, ça ne sera pas facile. Mais je serai là, Chris' et Derek aussi seront là.. Sûrement Meg' aussi… Et John, assurément. »

Sarah médita quelques secondes sur les paroles de sa sœur. Il était encore trop tôt pour elle d'émettre des hypothèses aussi optimistes que celle de sa sœur. Mais elle aimait à croire que sa jumelle avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait élever cet enfant. C'était ainsi que l'on voyait qu'elle avait tout de même fait des progrès, même si peu de temps était finalement passé. Avant, elle aurai fait une crise d'angoisse à la simple idée d'avoir un enfant hors de sa vie de couple, loin du père de ce bébé. Mais maintenant, elle s'en sentait la force. Bien sûr, elle était effrayée à l'idée que John ne la soutienne pas dans cette aventure, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il faudrait sûrement qu'elle quitte son travail sur Atlantis… Elle ne pourrait jamais demander ça à John… Il aimait trop son travail, elle le savait. Serait-elle prête à arrêter de voler pour son enfant ? Elle ne se passerait sûrement jamais de vol… Mais une vie paisible à New-York lui sembla alors si séduisante… Sans doute s'ennuirait-elle de l'adrénaline… Peut-être pourrait-elle aussi rester sur la cité… Après tout, Teyla ne le faisait-elle pas ?

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le bip de sa montre qui indiquait la fin de l'attente. Sarah et Angela échangèrent un regard et leurs regards se portèrent sur les deux tubes posés au bord du lavabo.

-« Est-ce que tu peux regarder ? » demanda alors la militaire au regard azur. « Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage. »

-« Bien sûr. » répondit la jeune femme au regard émeraude en se levant. Puis, elle se saisit des deux tubes et les observa, avant de vérifier la signification de ce qu'elle voyait sur la notice d'utilisation.

-« Alors, quel est le résultat ? » demanda Sarah, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« C'est positif. » répondit Angela. « Les deux sont positifs. »

-« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla Sarah.

Elle se leva à son tour et prit les deux tubes des mains de sa sœur, qui ne broncha pas, concevant la surprise de sa jumelle. La pilote observa longuement les deux tests de grosse. La preuve était là, incontestable… Les deux tests affichaient chacun un '+' bien significatif. Elle était enceinte… Enceinte de John… Une vie naissait en elle. Elle fut alors envahie d'un grand sentiment de joie, oubliant pour l'heure ses doutes, voulant savourer cette nouvelle.

-« Je vais avoir un bébé. » déclara t'elle en reposant les tubes dans la poubelle. « Je vais avoir un petit bébé ! » répéta telle plus fort à l'adresse d'Angela.

Cette dernière lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, heureuse également.


	26. Chapter 26

_1__er__ novembre 2007_

_Atlantis, le 11 octobre 2007_

_Sue,_

_Je sais que tu seras assez surprise en recevant cette lettre et qu'elle te parviendras seulement dans trois semaines. Je ne sais pas si d'ici là la construction du pont intergalactique sera finite mais je l'espère en tout cas. Je t'écris cette lettre particulière pour que sois la première à l'apprendre. Je dois dire que c'est un peu tricher car lorsque tu la liras, plusieurs personnes seront déjà au courrant… Peut-etre que je fais cela pour me déculpabiliser, mais tu me connais… Egoiste, comme toujours._

_J'espère donc que tout va bien pour toi. Iici, tu nous manques beaucoup – surtout à John en fait – mais la cité à continué sa petite routine, entre attaque Wraith et Genii, missions plus ou moins réussies et nouvelles découvertes. Mais ce n'est pas pour te parler de la vie atlante que je t'écris._

_Hier soir s'est produit quelque chose de très spécial. Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'écris… Attention, tiens-toi bien… Je vais me marier. Oui, Rodney m'a demandé en mariage hier, et j'ai accepté… Oh si tu avais vu ça, c'était tellement romantique… Il a fait ça alors que nous travaillons calmement dans notre labo. Il a piraté mon ordniateur, et alors que je tapais un rapport, mon écran est devenu complètement noir et s'est trouvé empli de 'Epouse-moi'… Je trouve ça tellement romantique ! J'ai bien pris le temps de réfléchir, car bien sur Radek nous a interrompu avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre._

_Je sais que cela peux te sembler rapide, mais tu sais à quel point j'aime Rodney et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une décision pareille à la légère… Je suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais ! J'aimerai tant pouvoir partager ça avec toi… Ca sera sans doute bientôt le cas, une fois que le pont sera en place nous pourrons revenir sur Terre plus facllement._

_J'espère encore une fois que tout va bien pour toi. Je te souhaite encore un bon rétablissement et il me hate de te revoir,_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Megan. _

xxx

_2 novembre 2007_

En cette fin d'après-mdi, le General Hopital de New-York était la proie d'une certaine fréqentation. Dans la salle d'attente du service obstétrique, plusieurs patientes attendaient leur consultation. La plupart étaient des futures mères, dont la durée de grossesse était très variable. Assise dans un fauteuil de plastique bleu, Sarah feuilletait distraitement un magazine pour future maman. Elle grignotait un Carambar au caramel tout en lisant un article sur les nouveautés en matière de babyphones. Sur le siège voisin du sien se trouvait Christina, qui elle aussi feuilletait un magazine, en jetant des regards en coin à son amie.

Elle sourit en voyant la friandise que la pilote au regard turquoise s'acharnait à manger. La française se souvenait encore de la dernière liste de courses que lui avait faite sa colocataire. Elle s'était retrouvé avec une montagne de produits au caramel, parfum qui était apparemment la cible des envies pré-natales de Sarah. Ainsi, Christina s'était munie de glace au caramel, mais aussi d'un gel douche, d'une gamme de soin pour le visage, de cookies et de muffins chocolat-caramel, de différentes friandises au caramel et aussi des bougies parfumées au caramel. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre à son amie, car elle-meme lorsqu'elle avait était enceinte de Cléa avait jeté son dévolu sur la pomme, et jamais elle n'avait autant consommé d'Apple-pie dans toute sa vie.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Sarah lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait été au départ sous le choc, surprise, et prise au dépourvu. Puis, elle avait longuement parlé avec la pilote aux boucles ébène et avait compris que son amie était heureuse. Elle lui avait fait part de ses peurs quant à la réaction de John et à leur situation. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment son petit ami allait accepter cela, ni comment, s'il le faisait, ils allaient vivre. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus le fait de demeurer sur leur base en Antarctique lui semblait impossible. Christina avait bien comrpis que leur travail là-bas les passionnait, mais elle ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie soit prete à élever un bébé dans ces conditions. Sarah lui avait confié que l'une de ses collègues allat le faire, mais Christina était presque sure que cela n'était pas dee l'avis de son amie.

Alors en attente d'une réponse de John quant à la lettre que Sarah lui avait envoyé le matin meme, la jolie irlandaise préférait savourer les joies de sa future maternité. Bien sur, elle n'était enceinte que de très peu de semaines – entre cinq et six semaines selon ses calculs – mais le simple fait de savoir qu'un enfant grandissait en elle l'enchantait au plus haut point.

Dés le surlendemain de son test de grossesse, Sarah s'était rendue à l'hopital pour faire une prise de sang qui lui avait confirmé le résultat du premier test. Par la suite, le Dr Nathalie Durance, l'obstétricienne que Sarah avait choisi, lui avait proposé de faire une échographie pour déterminer de quand datait la conception. La pilote avait longuement hésité, se demandant si elle ne devait pas attendre que John ne revienne. Puis, elle avait préféré accepter et avait donc pris rendez-vous pour le vendredi suivant.

Malgré tous les doutes qui persistaient quant à son avenir, Sarah était heureuse. Elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu la réponse de John, elle ne pourrait pas faire de projets à longs termes. Alors elle préférait vivre au jour le jour, et se complaisait dans son role de future maman. Elle savait que cet enfant serait l'achèvement de sa guérison. Elle avait déjà repris confiance en elle au point de prendre la décision de l'élever seule, si John ne faisait pas partie de l'aventure. Alors elle se disait qu'il y avait du mieux… Un grand mieux.

Lorsqu'elle réfléchissait plus elle se posait des questions sur ses priorités. Elle savait que lorsqu'il viendrait au monde, son bébé serait le centre de sa vie, et meme si cela l'effrayait légèrement, elle était aussi impatiente. Cependant, un dilemme s'imposait à elle. Allait-elle élever son enfant sur Atlantis ou sur Terre ? Plus ele y songeait, plus la première lui faisait peur e tlui semblait irréalisable. Atlantis était une expédition militaire et scientifique, et la menace perpétuelle des Wraiths, des Geniis et des Asurans n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle aimait son travail sur Atlantis, s'était la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arriver… Mais elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

Seulement, au jour d'ajourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas encore se fixer. Si jamais John décidait d'élever cet enfant avec elle, accepterait-il de quitter la cité ? Comprendrait-il ses opinions, ses craintes ? Elle savait que tant qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, elle ne pourrait pas savoir… Mais ne pas savoir l'angoissait… Meme si tout allait mieux, cette peur demeurait au fond d'elle… Elle serait sans doute prete à quitter Atlantis pour avoir ce bébé, mais en serait-il de meme pour Sheppard ?

Sarah fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Elle détourna son regard du magazine et vit le Dr Durance sortir, raccompagnant l'une de ses patientes. L'obstétricienne était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la longue chevelure rousse et à l'air sympathique et doux. Elle avait tout de suite mis en confiance la ravissante militaire, qui avait toujours détesté les médecins.

-« Melle Mitchell ? » interpella t'elle alors après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à son planning de rendez-vous. « C'est à vous. »

Christina et Sarah fermèrent leurs magazines et se levèrent d'un seul homme pour prendre la direction du bureau de la médecin. La plus jeune passa devant et serra la main de son docteur, puis se fut le tour de Christina.

-« Docteur, je vous présente Christina Corbier,. » indiqua Sarah alors qu'elles avaient toutes trois pénétré dans la salle de consultation. « Elle prend un peu la place du père en attendant de ses nouvelles. »

-« Merci, je trouve ça très flatteur. » grogna la brunette, légèrement vexée.

-« Bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » déclara le Dr Durance. « Alors, comment allez-vous ? » demanda t'elle à sa patiente une fois qu'elle et son amie se furent assises.

-« Plutot bien. » assura la jeune femme aux yeux azur. « Hormis les affreuses et traditionnelles nausées matinales, je dirais que tout va bien.

-« Bien, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir commencer l'échographie. » annonça la médecin. « Il s'agit surtout de déterminer la date de commencement de votre grossesse, et de voir les premiers signes vitaux de votre enfant. Mais sachez que l'on ne pourra pas en savoir beaucoup. , il est possible de détecter la plupart des pathologies à la douzième semaine, ce qui n'est pas encore votre cas. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura Sarah avec un léger sourire.

-« Bien, je vais vous montrer où vous allez pouvoir vous changer et nous procèderons à l'examen ensuite. »

La militaire aux boucles ébène se leva et suivit son médecin dans une petite pièce atnante pour aller se changer. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard vetue d'une chemise de l'hopital Elle s'installa sur le lit d'oscultation, aidée du Dr Durance qui commença alors son examen. Elle installa tout le matériel qui lui était nécessaire et prévint sa patiente de la température du liquide pour échographie. Christina avait rejoint son amie et se tenait à ses cotés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se sourirent. Chacune avait en tete un meme examen qui avait lieu quatre ans plus tot lorsque la française au regard d'onyx avait découvert qu'elle attendait un bébé. La situation n'était pas si différente, a part que Sarah pouvait encore espérer que John ne veuille faire partie de cette aventure. A l'éopque, Jordan le père de Cléa avait tout simplement a abandonné Christina et n'avait jamais plus donner de nouvelle. John ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, alors il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Comme elle l'avait déjà vu pour Christina quatre ans plus tot, Sarah assista à sa première échographie. Elle écouta attentivement les explications du Dr Durance.

-« Il est encore trop tot pour voir quelque chose de vraiment défini. » commença t'elle alors que les premiers résultats apparaissaient « Bien, vous etes enceinte de cinq semaines et demies. Votre bébé ne mesure que trois milimètres, voilà pourquoi il est difficile d'en dire plus. Mais si vous regardez bien, vous pouvez l'apercevoir ici. » ajouta t'elle en désignant l'écran de l'échographe. « Ici, c'est votre utérus, et voilà votre bébé. »

Sarah plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir Sur l'écran il était difficile de distinguer quelque chose, mais après plusieurs secondes elle réussit à voir ce que son médecin voulait lui montrer. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite tache sur l'écran, voilà pourquoi elle avait eu du mal à l'apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'une drole de façon. Elle se rendait désormais compte plus que jamais que tout cela était vrai… Elle allait avoir un bébé… Cette petite marque sur l'écran représentait un plus que ça, c'était une nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle… Elle allait avoir un bébé… Un bébé de John.

A cet instant il lui manqua comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il partage tout cela avec elle. Mais autant qu'il puisse lui manquer, elle l'aimant d'avantage. Elle savait que c'était un peu trop cliché et fleur-bleue de penser ça, mais ce bébé était le résultat de leur amour… Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois environ, et pourtant un lien fort les unissait déjà. Elle aimait John peut-etre plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme… D'une manière différente des autres, lui donnant une place que personne n'avait occupé jusque là dans sa vie… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois et chaque jour il lui manquait un peu plus…

Sarah croisa le regard de Christina qui lui adressa un sourire ému. L'éducatrice de jeunes enfants prit l'une des mains de son amie entre les siennes comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Christina se souvenait encore du soutien précieux de l'irlandaise au regard saphir lors de la naissance de Cléa. Et si par malchance John ne désirait pas participer à cette aventure avec Sarah, la française serait la pour elle, elle ne la laisserait pas tomber… Elle lui devait bien ça.

L'examen se termina Sarah alla se rhabiller. Elle discuta encore un moment avec le Dr Durance qui lui donna rendez-vous six semaines plus tard pour son échographie trimestrielle, cela les amenant entre Noel et le jour de l'An. La pilote la remercia ensuite, et l'obstétricienne lui donna une copie du cliché de sa première échographie. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amies sortaient du General Hospital sous un pale soleil de Novembre.

-« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. » plaisanta Christina en prenant le bras de son amie.

-« Dis tout de suite que c'est une corvée… » siffla son amie aux boucles ébène moqueuse.

-« Bien sur que non. » lui assura la jeune maman avec un sourire espiègle. « Bon, et si on allait faire du shopping sur la 5ème avenue ? » proposa t'elle. « On passe prendre une glace caramel sous napage caramel chez 'Haagen Dazs' et on file. »

-« Très drole… » grogna Sarah, fa faussement boudeuse.

Christina lui tira la langue et tira la militaire par le bras. Elles prirent la direction de la Mini de Sarah et filèrent vers le centre de Manhattan.

xxxxxx

_New-York, le 28 octobre 2007_

_John, _

_Je sais que recevoir cette lettre de ma part te surprendras surement, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de montrer signe de vie depuis mon départ d'Atlantis il y a quatre semaines. J'espère que tout va bien ici, et que le travail te prends moins de temps._

_Ici, cela va bien. J'ai trouvé un poste temporaire d'éducatrice dans le jardin d'enfants de Christina ou je travaille cinq jours par semaine. Tout va mieux, je suis aujourd'hui sure d'avoir pris la bonne décision en quittant temporairement la cité, car je peux aujourd'hui t'assurer que tout va mieux. Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite, mais je ne pense pas non plus m'éterniser sur Terre. Quoi que je n'en suis pas tout à fait sure aujourd'hui, tout cela est un peu flou dans ma tete._

_Je ne t'écris pas au départ pour seulement de donner de mes nouvelles. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, et ce n'est pas simple. Ecrire cette lettre a été difficile, surtout ce passage, et j'ai dut m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois (au moins une trentaine) pour réussir à formuler comme je le voulais. Je suis passée par différents moyens pour te l'annoncer, mais je me suis finalement rendue compte que tourner autour du pot ne servait à rien._

_Il y a trois jours, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je sais que cela peut te sembler irréel, mais c'est pourtant bien le cas. J'ai d'abord fait un test de grossesse que j'avais pris dans une pharmacie, et il s'est révélé etre positif. Hier, je suis allée à l'hopital pour faire des prises de sang dont je viens juste d'avoir les résultats. Ils confirment ce que le test m'a révélé. Je suis enceinte de cinq semaine je pense, si mes calculs sont exacts cela correspondrait à la semaine du 25 septembre, lorsque je suis sortie de mon fauteuil roulant et que nous avions passé cette soirée ensemble dans tes quartiers._

_ Je sais qu'apprendre cela te prendra surement au dépourvu. Ni toi, ni moi n'avions prévu que cela arrive, puisque nous n'avions meme jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. Cela arrive au dépourvu et il m'a fallut du temps avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Puisque je n'avais d'autres moyens de te joindre pour te prévenir, je t'envoie cette lettre. Lorsque tu la liras je serais déjà enceinte de deux mois. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai décidé d'élever cet enfant. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, sache que je ne t'impose rien. Eivdemment, j'aimerai que tu sois là pour vivre cette aventure… Mais je pourrais concevoir que tu n'y sois pas préparé. Je ne dis pas que j'accepterai mais je peux le concevoir, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre._

_Je ne sais pas pour quand est prévu le prochain retour sur Terre du Dédale. J'espère cependant recevoir vite de tes nouvlles. Je te souhaite d'aller bien jusque là._

_Avec tout mon amour, bien à toi._

_Joy._

xxxxxx

9 novembre 2007

_En ce soir de Novembre, la cité d'Atlantis était la proie d'une agitation plus qu'anormale pour une heure si tardive. Plusieurs lumières restaient encore en marche et peu étaient ceux qui avaient eu le loisir de se coucher tot. Il y avait un peu plus de soixante-douze heures de cela, alors que le Dédale avait été envoyé pour tester le pont intergallactique dont la construction était désormais achevée, son équipage ainsi que l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard qui se trouvait sur place, avait trouvé le Trya, un vaisseau de guerre des Anciens emprisonné entre deux espaces-temps depuis plus de dix mille ans, laissant ainsi tous les membres de son équipage saints et saufs. En apprenant que les personnes qui les avaient sauvé n'étaient autre queles nouveaux habitants de leur cité, les lantiens avaient été plutot soulagé. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que l'expédition du Dr Weir avait fait pour gardner cette cité intacte, ils avaient été 'gentiment' inviter à quitter Atlantis sous les plus brefs délais. Les négociations qu'avaient mené le Général O'Neill et Richard Woosley, l'envoyé du Comité de Surveillance International, ils n'avaient pu obtenir de demeurer ici, alors que la cohabitation avec les Anciens avaient été tout à fait possible. Cependant, ces deniers avaient été catégoriques et puisque cette cité était la leurs, il pouvaient choisir qui devaient y vivre où non._

_Alors, tous les membres de l'expédition avaient dut ranger leurs affaires. Les scientifiques avaient emporter ce qu'ils avaient pu ce qu'ils avaient put et les autres s'étaient contentés de plier bagages, rangeants trois années de leur vie dans des cartons et retrant sur Terre tout en pensant qu'il serait impossible de retrouver un poste égalant celui qu'ils occupaient sur la cité lantienne._

_Alors que vingt-et-une heure était passé depuis quelques minutes et qu'il sortait des quartiers d'Elizabeth, John prit la route des quartiers de Sarah. Il devait faire, avec l'aide du major Lorne, le tour des différentes habitations de la cité, pour veiller au bon déroulement de leur départ. Bien qu'on lui est assigné cette tache, elle ne le ravissait aucunement. Il avait l'impression d'etre trahi et mis à la porte comme un vulgaire squatteur. Ils avaient tellement attendu de rencontrer un jour de véritable Anciens, que lorsqu'il avait appris que lui et son équipe étaient chassés d'Atlantis, il en était resté incrédule. Jamais il n'éurait pu croire qu'après trois ans de bons et loyaux services pour concerver la cité on les mettait ainsi dehors. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que les Anciens veulent récupérer leur cité, mais il y avait des limites à la décence, et à la gratitude dont le peuple lantien semblait etre dépourvu, apparemment. _

_Ce qui le mettait surtout au supplice était de savoir que jamais rien de mieux ne pourrait lui arriver. Atlantis avait été la meilleure période de sa vie et jamais il ne trouverait d'égal sur Terre, surtout qu'il n'avait rien là-bas. Bien sur, il y avait Sarah, mais il savait que la présence de sa compagne sur leur planète d'origine n'était que temporaire et qu'elle aurait dut revenir dans les semaines à venir, surement après les fetes de noel. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ, mais il savait que cela n'était pas par manque de volonté de Sarah, mais plutot par manque de moyens. Lorsque le pont intergalactique avait été inauguré, il avait immédiatement songé à rentrer sur Terre pour faire une surprise à Sarah. Mais malheureusement son prochain retour là-bas serait aussi le dernier, semblait-il._

_Désormais il devait aller ranger ses affaires, ou du moins aidé Megan et Juliette qui avaient déjà du commencé. Ils seraient surement rejoints plus tard par Lili qui n'avait pas encore fini avec ses propres affaires. Il doutait que cela ne soit nécessaire, Sarah ne devait pas avoir tant d'affaires que cela._

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit que Megan et Juliette avaient déjà bien commencé. Les photos et les tableaux accrochés aux murs avaient déjà disparu et les deux amies étaient en train de vider la bibliothèque. Depuis que son histoire avec Sarah avait commencé, John s'était vraiment lié avec ses amies, surtout Megan. Le fait que la jolie écossaise soit avec Rodney n'y était peut-etre pas étranger et quand il avait appris leurs fiançailles cela ne l'avait que peu surpris finalement. Comme tout le monde il avait été étonné de la soudaineté de cette annonce, mais lorsqu'on voyait les deux astrophysiciens, et comme il le canadien cela ne le surprenait pas. _

_-« Bonsoir. » les salua t'il toutes les deux après son entrée. _

_-« Oh, bonsoir John. » répondit Megan avec un petit sourire en rangeant la collection du 'Seigneur des Anneaux' de Sarah dans un cartons. _

_-« Bonsoir mon colonel. » le salua Juliette avec un signe de la main._

_-« Je vois que vous avez déjà bien avancé. » remarqua _

_-« Et bien disons que nous faisons le plus vite possible. » répondit Juliette. « Sue avait déjà pris une partie de ses affaires lors de son départ d'il y a un mois et demi. Alors cela rend les choses plus rapides je dirais. »_

_-« Je vois. » approuva Sheppard avec un léger sourire. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »_

_-« Il reste ses affaires à dessin dans le meuble prés de la fenetre. » proposa Megan en s'attaquant à la vaste collection des romans de Jane Austen de sa meilleure amie._

_Le séduisant militaire accepta et se dirigea vers le meuble prés de la baie-vitrée où se trouvaient la table à dessin de Sarah. Le chevalet était vide de toute toile, et l lorsqu'il ouvrit les tirroirs il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver nombre de fournitures. La pilote au regard turquoise n'avait pas dut emporter beaucoup d'affaire de sa réserve atlante, elle devait surement tout avoir sur Terre. Il prit alors un des cartons que Megan et Juliette avaient construit un peu plus tot e le remplir. Il vit défiler boites à fusin, à aquarelles ou à pinceaux. Tout cela lui avait semblé bien trop subtil pourqu'il s'y mette lui-même, et il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu la fibre artistique. Jamais il n'avait vu Sarah s'ateler à cette tache qu'elle aimait pourtant autant. _

_Une fois qu'il eut fini le premier tirroir il passa à celui du dessous où il trouva là plusieurs carnet de croquis, surement remplis d'esquisse. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jolie irlandaise un peu avant son départ. Elle lui avait promis de lui montrer ce qu'elle faisait. Mais pourtant, John n'osa pas ouvrir les carnets de sa compagne, comme s'il avait eu peur de violer une partie de son intimité. Il savait que le temps viendrait où elle lui montrerait tout cela, et à tout bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas forcément le temps de s'y attarder. Il les rangea alors un part un dans un nouveau carton, vidant ainsi le meuble de tout contenu. _

_Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, John vit que Megan et Juliett avaient entrepris de ranger les vetements de Sarah. Il se dirigea alors vers la colonne de CD que la jeune femme avait laissé là, et reprit le carton où il avait mis les carnets à croquis pour le remplir. Il veilla à bien garder le rangement alphabétique de la musique de Sarah, car il savait à quel point elle était maniaque à ce sujet. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Juliette ne s'approche de lui :_

_-« Mon colonel… Puis-je vous prendre l'un des CD de Sue ? Je sais qu'il y a quelques disques qu'elle voudra qu'on lui garde à part en attendant que le Dédale n'arrive sur Terre. »_

_-« La collection de survie ? » demanda le militaire, amusé, en ce souvenant du minimum vital dont avait besoin Sarah pour vivre._

_-« En effet. » rit Juliette, légèrement étonnée qu'il fut au courrant de cela._

_-« Je vous le met de coté. » assura Sheppard en commençant à chercher dans les disques. _

_Juliette se contenta d'acquieser et John reprit sa tache. Il mit de coté un album des Corrs, un autre de Dire Straites, de Katie Melua et de Kelly Clarkson, ainsi que les 'nocturnes' de Chopin. Il se remit ensuite à faire son rangement. Il fut interrompu par Megan qui se saisit de l'un des disques et alla le mettre dans la petite chaine hi-fi qui avait encore était épargnée par le déménagement. Quelques secondes plus tard 'Brothers in arms' de Dire Straites résonnait dans la chambre. _

_Durant quelques minutes encore, les trois atlantes continuèrent le déménagement de Sarah, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. La chaine hi-fi fut la dernière chose à etre rangée, et une fois que les quartiers furent vides John prit un moment pour les observer. Une fois encore, son cœur se serra, comme il l'avait fait à la vue des siens aussi déserts maintenant. Le lit était dénué de draps, les peubles avaient disparus, le canapé et le fauteuil prés de la fenetre, les rideaux qui encadraient cette dernière, le chevalet… Tout avait l'air si impersonnel à présent qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelques jours plus tot encore ces lieux étaient habités par la présence de Sarah. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir en apprenant que leur mission ici était terminée. Il savait que, malgré son départ temporaire, qu'elle adorait ce travail, et que sa vie à elle aussi était sur la cité. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire une fois de retour sur Terre, ce que Sarah et lui allaient faire… Vu leur relation et les lois qui s'y rapportaient auraient une influence et les empecheraient de travailler sous la meme chaine de commandement. Il pensait qu'on l'intègrerait surement à une équipe SG, mais cela ne serait peut-etre pas le cas de sa petite amie… Il savait qu'actuellement, il ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ses questions, et que tout se fixerait dans les jours à venir._

_Le pilote ne sursauta que légèrement en sentant la présence de Megan à ses cotés. IL lui jeta un regard en coin, et vit que les traits de la jeune femme étaient fermés. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, surement comme lui repensait-elle à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé dans les quartiers de Sarah._

_-« Il est dur de se dire que l'on doit partir. » déclara t'elle alors, d'une voix monocorde. « On a pass trois ans de notre vie ici, et partir si subitement… »_

_-« Je sais, c'est difficile. » approuva le séduisant brun à ses cotés. « Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que tout est fini… »_

_-« Qu'allez-vous faire une fois sur Terre ? » le questionna la brunette._

_-« Peut-etre que le SGC m'intègrera à une de leurs équipees. » hasarda John. « Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Sarah depuis son départ, il est dur de savoir ce qu'elle voudra faire en apprenant qu'on ne pourra pas retourner sur Atlantis « Et je ne prendrais pas de décisions sans lui avoir parlé avant…. Il est possible que je trouve un poste prés de New-York, pourquoi pas. »_

_-« J'espère que cela ira bien pour vous… Rodney et moi irons surement travailler à la zone 51. » répondit l'écossaise aux yeux ambres. « Mais ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que nous déciderons une fois que nous serons mariés. »_

_-« Je crois que l'avenir de chacun de nous est obscur. » soupira la scientifique, un peu dépitée._

_Puis, les deux atlantes adressèrent encore un regard aux quartiers de Sarah, se remémorant sans doute des souvenirs propre à eux seuls. Puis, Megan fut la première à sortir, suivie de prés par John qui éteignit la lumière et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. _


	27. Chapter 27

oxoOoxo

_10 novembre 2007_

Sarah et Christina étaient installées autour de la table de leur salle à manger alors que Cléa regardait 'Monstres et Compagnie' dans le salon, non loin d'elles. En ce samedi matin, ni l'une ni l'autre ne travaillaient. Il était onze heures et dans l'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se rendre au Rock Feller Center pour une petite promenade entre 'filles'. Cléa serait gardée par la nouvelle baby-sitter que la française avait choisi, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la perle rare. Cette fois-ci, l'élu de son choix était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années nommé Mike et ayant déjà eu à travailler avec des enfants. Sarah se souvenait encore de ce que son amie lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait justifié le choix d'un homme : 'puisqu'aucune femme ne m'a convenu jusque là, passons au sexe opposé'. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire la jolie irlandaise. Elle savait très bien, qu'à moins d'avoir un don divin pour s'occuper des enfant, Mike ne serait bientôt qu'un des candidats à ajouter sur la liste de la baby-sitter parfaite.

A cet instant, Christina était en train de remplir des grilles de sudoku sous l'œil passablement perplexe de sa co-propriétaire. La pilote au regard turquoise n'avait jamais rien compris à ce jeu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son manque de logique – qui pourtant ne se manifestait pas lorsqu'elle devait faire preuve de stratégie sur le terrain – ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement de la présence de chiffres. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les choses avec des chiffres, surtout les mathématiques. Son amie aux yeux d'onyx lui répétait souvent que le Sudoku n'était pas une chose mathématiques, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; Sarah était et resterait ignorante de ce jeu. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène quant à elle relisait une nouvelle fois la lettre de Megan qu'elle avait reçu dix jours plus tot, tout en dégustant un muffin à la myrtille.

Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction qu'elle avait eu en lisant l'annonce de sa meilleure amie. Megan et Rodney allaient se marier… Cela ne l'avait finalement étonné qu'à moitié. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que les deux scientifiques étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et elle ne remettrait jamais en questions l'amour qui les liait. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient pris une telle décision. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois à peine finalement. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle connaissait assez Megan pour se douter que cette dernière n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours attendu son prince charmant, si l'on y croyait l'homme de sa vie… Et si ce prince charmant s'était présenté à elle sous les traits de Rodney McKay, Sarah en était heureuse. Désormais, elle ne doutait plus de leur bonheur futur… Et si elle aurait voulu etre sur Atlantis pour feter cela avec Megan, elle savait que bientôt ça serait chose possible.

Sarah fut sortie de ses pensées par un éclat de rire de Cléa. Elle releva les yeux et vit alors ce qui causait l'hilarité de sa filleule. Sur l'écran, Bob essayait de faire rire Bouh, provoquant une série de grimaces et de cascades involontaires. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle détourna son attention de la télévision. 'The Scientist' de Coldplay s'éleva alors dans la pièce et Sarah se précipita sur son téléphone portable. Elle regarda rapidement le numéro, mais ne le reconnaissant pas elle décrocha.

-« Allo ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix… » déclara une voix masculine à l'autre bout du film.

Sarah resta quelques instants interdite…. Cette voix…. Cette voix qui la fit frissonner… Cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué….

-« John. » souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

-« Comment vas-tu, princesse ? » lui demanda son amant, dont elle devinait le sourire.

-« Bien…. Mais surprise. » affirma-t-elle, se rendant dans la pièce voisine pour etre au calme.

-« Je me doute. » certifia le jeune homme.

-« Quand est tu rentré ? » l'interrogea sa cadette en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-« Il y a seulement vingt-quatre heures. » répondit son compagnon. « Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, nous avons eu une réunion de plus de dix-huit heures…. »

-« Mais je croyais que le retour du Dédale n'était prévu que dans plusieurs semaines. »

-« Il l'était…. Mais nous sommes rentrés par le pont intergalactique. »

-« Sa construction est achevée ? » s'étonna la pilote aux boucles ébène.

-« Oui…. »

-« Pour combien de temps es-tu là ? »

-« Une durée indéterminée. » éluda Sheppard.

-« John, que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée et inquiète.

-« Je préfère t'en parler de vive voix… Je peux venir te voir à New-York ? » s'enquit le militaire.

-« Bien sur ! » s'exclama Sarah, ravie, et totalement euphorique à l'idée que son amant se trouvait sur Terre.

-« Je prendrais un vol dès que possible alors. » lui affirma le séduisant brun. « J'ai hate de te revoir, Joy. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

-« Moi aussi. » affirma la jeune femme « Tu m'as manqué. »

-« Et toi bien plus… Je te tiens au courrant dès que j'en sais plus sur ma venue. »

-« D'accord… Bye. »

-« Bye ».

Puis, ils raccrochèrent simultanément. Sarah resta de longues secondes son regard turquoise perdu dans le vague. John… Il était de retour, il était sur Terre et allait arrivé à New-York dans les heures à venir. Cette perspective emplissait son cœur de joie, Elle était heureuse et impatiente de le revoir, ces six dernières semaines

Mais un sentiment second naquit en elle…. Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien, la nervosité… Melée à l'appréhension et l'angoisse elle était redoutable… Si on y ajoutait son ami le doute, il en était fini de ses certitudes… Le doute…. Parce qu'elle allait devoir lui parler…. Lui parler du bébé, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps. Et que pour définir son avenir, elle devait le mettre au courrant…. De toute évidence.

Et la simple pensée de la réaction de John, le cœur de Sarah se serrait. Elle craignait sa réaction, ce qu'il pourrait dire, faire ou décider. Dans le meilleur des scénario – passablement cliché et romantique – il était heureux, et serait là pour elle. Dans le pire ? Elle n'osait guère y penser… Il la délaisserait, ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir… Et elle serait seule et effondrée… Mais devrait se relever, de toute évidence.

Elle secoua la tete, la gorge nouée. Il ne fallait pas extrapoler, cela ne pourrait qu'augmenter son angoisse… Il fallait attendre qu'il arrive… Et là, elle verrait.

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Sarah se trouvait dans l'atelier, où les rayons du soleil entrait en abondance. Devant elle se trouvait une toile, recouverte d'une première couche de couleur. Elle avait tenté de représenter un coucher de soleil vu d'Atlantis, mais cela n'avait été que peu fructueux. Elle s'était mise à peindre pour chasser ses doutes de son esprit, mais cela avait été vain. Elle s'imaginait à chaque fois devant John, lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, et alors elle créait les scénariis les plus divers, certains rassurants, d'autres inquiétants.

Il était à présent prés de quinze heures et Christina et elle ne tarderaient pas à se rendre au Rock Feller Center pour la promenade qu'elles avaient prévue. La pilote aux boucles ébène ne savait pas encore quand précisément arriverait John, et elle attendait un coup de téléphone de sa part pour qu'il ne l'informe sur cela.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois un peu de peinture dans un des pots qu'elle avait préparé, et l'appliqua sur une toile « test » qui se trouvait à coté de sa peinture. Après plusieurs essais et une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite ell entreprit d'appliquer la couleur sur le paysage qu'elle avait commencé. Elle fredonna les paroles d'une chanson des Snow Patrol, tout en poursuivant son ouvrage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut cependant interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Sarah se douta alors qu'il s'agissait de Mike et elle entendit sa co-propriétaire aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda l'heure, il était temps pour elle d'aller se changer. Elle reposa son peinceau et se mit à ranger tout son matériel. Elle nettoya ensuite son plan de travail, une odeur de white spirit désormais familière pour elle se diffusa dans la pièce. Une fois cela fait, elle s'essuya les mains dans son vieux jean, fit la grimace en voyant les nombreuses taches qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années, et prit la route de sa chambre sans repasser par le salon.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, pouvant ainsi entendre la conversation entre le nouveau baby-sitter et Christina. Cela l'avait toujours amusé de voir son amie faire mille et une recommandations aux nouvelles personnes qu'elle engageait à chaque fois pour garder Cléa.

Elle ouvrit son armoire pour y trouver une tenue convenable pour cette après-midi de Novembre et s'empara alors d'un jean noir avec un petit sourire. C'était un jean qu'elle avait depuis ses études – soit prés de dix ans – et qu'elle nommait son 'jean sac-d'os' concept inspiré par Miranda de Sex And The City. Elle se demanda alors si elle pouvait encore rentrer dedans. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'en était qu'à dix semaines de grossesse, elle avait largement le temps avant de ne plus pouvoir entrer dans ses vetements actuels…. Mais cela l'intrigua, et elle décida finalement de le porter. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un débardeur également noir et d'un cache-cœur gris perle, avant d'entreprendre de les passer.

Elle tendit alors l'oreille, entendant la voix de Christina dans la pièce voisine :

-« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement. « Vous devez surement etre Mike, je suis ravie de vous connaître… Mais je vous en prie entrez…. »

Sarah sourit en secouant la tete, dépitée.

xxx

-« …. Je vous en prie, entrez. » invita Christina, à l'adresse du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, et qui la regardait, paraissant surpris. « Cléa, ma puce, tu viens ? »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une petite fille de trois ans aux boucles brunes sortit de l'une des pièces voisine, et le nouveau venu posa son regard sur elle, avec un léger sourire melant sympathie et incompréhension.

-« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Cléa en se dirigeant ver sa mère qui la prit dans ces bras. « C'est ma nouvelle nounou, maman ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Exactement ma chérie. » affirma l'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. « Il va rester avec toi, le temps que tante Scarlett et moi allions nous promener entre grandes personnes. »

-« 'accord ! » approuva la fillette, posant son regard bleu sur le dernier venu. « Peux lui dire bonjour ? » interrogea-t-elle la française au regard d'onyx en tendant ses mains vers le supposé baby-sitter.

-« Bien sur. » affirma Christina. « Et voilà… » poursuivit-elle en plaçant sa fille dans les bras du jeune homme qui la maintint comme il le put, apparemment encore plus égaré qu'avant.

-« 'jour ! » s'exclama l'enfant.

-« Je vais devoir vous prévenir que Cléa est très active. » commença à expliquer Christina, tout en rassemblant des affaires pour les mettre dans son sac à main. « Si elle réclame à manger, ne lui donnez pas une grande quantité, un cookie de temps à autre, mais il ne faut pas satisfaire tous ses caprices… »

Et elle poursuivait son monologue alors que Sarah entrait dans la pièce. La militaire porta son attention sur les personnes présentes, voyant Christina chercher partout ce qu'elle devait emporter, tout en parlant, et elle aperçut alors la seconde personne présente.

En la voyant, ou le voyant aurait été plus exact, son cœur manqua un battement. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme brun, un peu plus agé qu'elle, qui tenait Cléa dans ses bras, cette dernière jouant avec les plaques militaires qui pendaient autour de son cou.

-« John ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce, interrompant la marche effreinée de Christina.

-« Salut, Joy. » sourit le brun, contrit.

Christina se retourna alors, arretant de parler, et son regard passa de Sarah à John puis de John à Sarah, une expression d'hébétude sur son visage.

-« Vous…. Vous etes John ? » blémit-elle, soudain embarassée.

-« En effet. » affirma le pilote.

-« Oh…. Alors vous n'etes pas Mike…. »

-« Il semble que non, Tina. » affirma Sarah, narquoise. « Je suis sure que si tu l'avais laissé parler il aurait pu te le dire lui-meme. »

Son amie lui jeta un regard noir, et s'approcha de John, lui prenant Cléa des bras avec un sourire gené. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà détourné son attention d'elle pour porter son regard sur Sarah, qui le fixait également.

Christina comprit alors qu'à présent, elle était de trop. Elle déclara alors que Cléa et elle allaient finalement au Rock Feller Center et qu'elle appellerait Mike sur le chemin pour le décommander. Sarah la remercia, et quelques minutes plus tard, John et elle se retrouvèrent seuls.

La jolie irlandaise se dirigea alors vers son compagnon, et lui sauta au cou alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Chacun d'eux ferma les yeux, savourant cette première étreinte, qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, savourant seulement ces retrouvailles.

Sarah avait niché sa tete contre l'épaule de John, alors que l'une de ses mains était dans la sienne. La seconde main du jeune homme caressait doucement son dos dans un geste chargé de tendresse qui fit sourire la jeune femme contre son cou.

-« J'ai vraiment cru que je m'étais trompé d'appartement. » remarqua alors Sheppard, sans que sa cadette ne se sépare de lui.

-« Vraiment ? » s'interrogea cette dernière, espiègle.

-« Et bien… Je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire que Christina m'a fait entré et mis Cléa dans les bras. » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Et ensuite, elle a parlé d'une certaine Scarlett… J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

A ses dernières paroles Sarah se mordilla la lèvre, à la fois amusée et embarassée.

-« C'est moi, Scarlett. » indiqua-t-elle en se détachant légèrement de son compagnon.

-« Et pourquoi 'Scarlett' ? » la questionna le pilote, intrigué.

-« Et bien par apport au personnages de Scarlett dans 'Gone with the wind. » expliqua la militaire au regard azur, comme si c'était évident.

-« Je vois…. » déclara simplement John, encrant son regard au sien.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent , et ils perdirent tous deux leur sourire. John se pencha vers sa cadette et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes après une brève hésitation. La jeune femme passa une main derrière sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant un temps, se délectant d'avoir retrouver l'autre après une séparation qui leur avait paru durer une éternité.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement manqués, et Sarah devait avouer que meme si elle ne regrettait pas son départ d'Atlantis aujourd'hui, elle avait souffert d'etre séparée de John.

Alors que leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenants, la jeune femme décida de rompre leur étreinte, et se détacha doucement de son amant, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

-« Et si on allait s'asseoir ? » proposa-t-elle.

- »Pourquoi pas, oui. » appprouva le pilote avec un léger sourire.

- »Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » l'interrogea l'irlandaise aux boucles ébène alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le canapé.

- »Rien, merci. » affirma Sheppard. « J'ai eu un repas d'origine indéterminée dans l'avion et je ne tiens pas à en faire supporter davantage à mon pauvre organisme. »

- »C'est tout à fait charmant. » grimaça Sarah alors qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un en fasse de l'autre.

John avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de sa cadette, et ne sut l'expliquer. Il était heureux de la revoir, et il croyait que c'était également son cas. Sûrement l'était-ce, mais elle semblait également préoccupée par autre chose.... Se pourrait-il que les dernières semaines qui les avaient séparés n'aient pu changer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? C'était, finalement, tout à fait ridicule, elle ne l'aurait pas accueilli avec tant de tendresse si elle avait voulu le quitter.

Alors il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver..... Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et cela était encore une fois le cas.

- »Que se passe-t-il, Joy finit-il par demander à sa petite amie.

Sarah haussa les sourcils dans une expression étonnée, mais il vit bien son sourire se figer. Il avait donc deviné que quelque chose la tracassait, la rendait nerveuse. Mais venant de John, cela ne l'étonnait pas, finalement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas feinter avec lui, il la connaissait trop pour ça. Elle aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi pour ne pas lui parler de sa grossesse, mais elle savait que cela aurait été reculer pour mieux sauter. Et elle n'aurait pas pu lui cacher éternellement de toute façon, c'était trop important.... Mais commencer par là alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à dire avant.... Elle voulait d'abord lui montrer que son départ avait été bénéfique, qu'elle n'avait pas provoqué une séparation entre eux de six semaines inutilement.

- »Je promets de te le dire. » finit-elle par déclarer, sérieusement. « Mais d'abord.... Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous soyez revenus si tôt? Qu'ai-je manqué ? »

John sourit, légèrement amusé par toutes les questions de sa compagne. Il préféra alors commencer par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur la cité. Leur départ forcé était une grosse nouvelle, il ne voulait pas que ce soit leur premier sujet de discussion aprés six semaines sans se voir.

- »Et bien comme tu le sais, Megan et Rodney se sont fiancés. » commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- »Oui, j'ai reçu la lettre deMeg'. » lui avoua la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Je suppose que ça a du en choquer plus d'un. »

- »Ce n'est pas faux. » sourit le militaire. « Mais finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'eux. »

- »Non, moi non plus. Je connais assez Megan pour savoir qu'elle ne prendrait pas un tel engagement à la légère. » certifia Sarah.

John passa ensuite les minutes suivantes à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé d'important sur la cité. La grossesse de Teyla qui avait avancé, car elle allait mettre au monde son fils trois mois plus tard. Les évênements important en mission et tout ce qui avait bercé la vie des atlantes.

Cependant, il en vint inévitablement à la mission qui avait tou changé pour eux. Il lui expliqua que le pont intergalactique était désormais achevé et qu'il avait été choisi pour le tester à bord d'un Jumper. Puis, il était arrivé près de la station intermédiaire à proximité du Dédalle et c'était là que Caldwell lui avait demandé de les rejoindre car les scanners avaient détecté un vaisseau s'approchant d'eux.

-« UN vaisseau ? » l'interrogea Sarah, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

-« Oui, il passait non loin de nous et les radars l'avaient intercepté. » confirma John. « Rodney a découvert qu'il voyageait à une vitesse étonnante, presque la vitesse de la lumière. C'était un vaisseau de guerre ancien. »

-« Comme l'Aurora ? »

-« Oui, du même style. » approuva Sheppard. « Mais contrairement à L'aurora… Les Anciens vivant à l'intérieur étaient encore en vie et non en état de stase. »

Sarah resta interdite à la déclaration du militaire. Des Anciens sortis de leur état de stase ? Encore en vie ? C'était incroyable et surtout impensable. Un évènement qu'ils attendaient depuis le commencement du projet « Stargate » et de la découverte des Anciens.

-« Mais… Comment pouvaient-ils être encore vivants après plus de dix mille ans ? » finit-elle par interroger son aîné.

-« La vitesse à laquelle ils voyageaient les avait en quelque sorte déconnecté de notre espace-temps… Si bien que pour eux seulement une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulés… Et ils croyaient toujours être à l'époque de la première guerre contre les Wraiths. »

-« Et vous êtes entrés en contact avec eux ? » questionna Sarah, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-« Oui… Et c'est là que les choses ont basculé. » déclara sombrement John.

-« Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'Anciens ? »

-« Oh si, il s'agissait bien d'Anciens, en chair et en os. » acquiesça John. « Seulement… Après les avoir reconduits sur Atlantis ils en ont repris le contrôle et nous ont tout simplement demandé de partir. »

Sarah avait senti la colère poindre dans les mots de son compagnon. Elle resta encore plus surprise de sa sernière annonce et son silence se prolongea pendant qu'elle tentait d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ils avaient rencontré de véritables Anciens, bien vivant. Ils les avaient sauvé d'une errance dans l'espace qui aurait encore pu durer bien des millénaires et ils les ramenaient sur Atlantis avant de… se faire gentiment mettre à la porte ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Les Anciens n'auraient pas pu faire ça… Eux qui avaient construit tans de grandes choses, qui étaient ceux qui les avaient tous réunis dans la plus grande expédition qu'ait jamais connu l'humanité… Les membres de cette même expédition qui avaient protégé la cité au risque d'y perdre la vie… Certains l'avaient d'ailleurs perdu et Sarah était bien placée pour le savoir. Après tout cela, ils étaient mis à la porte ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

-« Cela veut dire que… » commença-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits. « Cela veut dire que l'expédition a du quitter Atlantis ? »

-« Oui, c'est cela. » acquiesça tristement John en se saisissant de ses mains comme pour lui assurer son soutien. « Nous avons quitté la Cité sous quarante-huit heures. O'Neill et Woolsey sont encore là-bas pour essayer de négocier avec les Anciens sur un probable accord… Mais je crois que nous ne pourrons pas revenir sur Atlantis avant un bon bout de temps. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Sarah assimila toutes les informations que John venait de lui donner. Alors c'était vrai, ils avaient définitivement quitté Atlantis. Cette cité où elle avait passé les trois dernières années de sa vie n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Elle en était partie, pensant y revenir bientôt mais cela était désormais chose impossible.

Son premier sentiment fut d'en vouloir aux Anciens. Ils revenaient après dix mille ans chez eux et la première chose qu'ils décidaient était de mettre les terriens dehors ? N'avaient-ils pas un minimum de reconnaissance ?Et toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subit ? Touts les combats qu'ils avaient essuyé ? Tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris… Tout cela ne comptait-il pas ?

Puis, elle se rendit compte que finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part des Anciens. Avant d'arriver sur Atlantis, ils prenaient les Anciens pour des génies et des sages. Génies, ils l'étaient sûrement, ils avaient inventé la Porte des Etoiles après tout… ainsi que bon nombre d'autres technologies extraordinaires. Seulement, avec leur exploration de la galaxie de Pégase, ils avaient découvert que le peuple fondateur d'Atlantis n'était pas si sage en réalité. Ils avaient tout de même créé les Wraiths et les Asurans d'une certaine façon. Nombreuses étaient les expériences odacieuses mais ratées qu'ils avaient entrepris, certaines d'entre elles pouvant être considérées commme immorale. Les Anciens étaient des génies certes mais ils s'étaient bien souvent cru tous puissants et cela leur avait joué des tours.

Enfin, elle pensa au fait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus sur Atlantis. Dire que cela la laissait de marbre aurait été faux. Elle avait déjà pris la décision de quitter la Cité quelques jours plus tôt. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas élever son enfant dans un contexte de guerre. La Terre n'était sans doute pas moins à l'abri avec l'ombre Orii qui plannait au-dessus d'elle mais Atlantis était une base militaire et un poste de recherche scientifique, un enfant n'y avait pas sa place.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu de ne « jamais » y retourné. Elle aurait voulu s'y rendre une dernière fois pour avoir le temps de faire ses adieux à cette cité, de récupérer toutes les affaires qu'elle avait encore là-bas, de saluer les membres de l'expédition… Le temps de dire adieu à cette partie de sa vie qui avait été la meilleure, dire adieu pour pouvoir tourner la page plus facilement.

Cela était chose impossible désormais. Elle ne reverrait plus Atlantis, sa grandeur, ses magnifiques couchers de soleil. Elle ne partirait plus jamais en mission aux côtés de Megan, Juliette et James. La galaxie de Pégase qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de parcourir était un champ d'exploration qui leur était désormais fermé. Sarah songea un instant que ses pensées avaient un côté un peu trop mélodramatique. Seulement, après la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre…

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir avant de relever son regard vers John. Ce dernier était resté silencieux tout au long de ses réflexions et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Il avait compris qu'elle avait eu besoin de ces quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

-« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. » déclara-t-elle finalement, brisant le silence instauré. « Je veux dire… Tout ça est si définitif. »

-« Je sais. » affirma le militaire. « Pour tout te dire je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser que c'est terminé. »

-« Il faudra sûrement du temps. » certifia Sarah. « Et… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

-« Tout le monde va être 'replacé'. » répondit Sheppard. « Je sais que Rodney et Megan vont se voir proposer une place dans la Zone 51 mais vu qu'ils vont se marier bientôt ils vont peut-être prendre quelques semaines de vacances. Juliette, Lili et Evan vont intégrer une équipe SG et je suppose qu'ils vont également nous le proposer. »

A ces mots, Sarah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un signe de nervosité. Bien sûr, travailler pour le SGC semblait être une suite logique à Atlantis. Mais pour elle ce n'était guère différent. Les risques étaient toujours aussi grands et le travail bien trop prenant pour lui laisser du temps pour une vie de famille. Elle devait définitivement se détacher du programme « Porte des Etoiles ». Seulement une question demeurait… et John ? Quitterait-il le projet pour être à ses côtés ? Pour le savoir, il fallait d'abord qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette simple pensée mais elle savait que le moment été venu. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour qu'elle ne garde cette nouvelle sous silence.

-« Et c'est réellement ce que tu veux, faire partie d'une équipe SG ? » demanda-t-elle à son aîné.

-« Je pense que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de notre vie sur Atlantis. » répondit John, songeur. « Après ce boulot-là c'est dur de réellement trouvé mieux… Mais l'exploration est toujours là et je pense que l'on peut réellement aider le SGC à avancer dans sa lutte contre les Orii… J'ai vraiment envie de protéger la Terre de cette menace-là. » Il marqua une pause et examina Sarah. « Ce n'est pas… Ce que tu veux ? »

L'irlandaise se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, satané tic nerveux… Elle savait que désormais elle devait tout avouer à John. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et le moment de lui dire était venu.

-« Je ne pense pas que je vais revenir au sein du programme Stargate. » finit-elle par déclarer, en liant et déliant ses doits dans un accès de nervosité. « Ce n'est plus possible maintenant. »

-« Comment cela, « plus possible » ? » l'interrogea John, à la fois intrigué et inquiet. « Joy que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

-« Je… » commença la brunette, avant de terminer d'une traite. « Je suis enceinte John. Je l'ai appris il y a deux semaines… J'ai écrit une lettre pour te prévenir, je l'ai ensuite envoyé au SGC…. Mais ils n'ont pas dû te la donner… »

Un nouveau silence accueillit sa déclaration et Sarah attendit, n'osant bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot John la fixait, interdit, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ele-même quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce genre de réaction mais c'était ce qui allait suivre qui la préoccupait le plus.

John quant à lui avait totalement été pris au dépourvu par la déclaration de sa petite amie. Enceinte… Sarah était enceinte. Cette information mit plusieurs secondes à intégrer son esprit. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait guère à une telle nouvelle. Un bébé… C'était quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Un enfant… Y avait-il déjà pensé ? Bien sûr. Sa relation avec Sarah était vite devenue sérieuse et ses sentiments étaient vites devenus forts pour la jeune femme. Il l'aimait sincèrement et avait parfois entrevu un avenir avec elle. Seulement, ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. Il s'était dit qu'ils auraient pu le faire après le retour de la jeune femme sur Atlantis mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Et avec ce bébé, l'avenir se précisait plus que jamais. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire des projets de famille que cette dernière était déjà là. Sarah, lui et ce bébé… Une famille.

John réalisa qu'il n'éprouvait alors que de la surprise. Il aurait probablement dû prendre peur. C'était une réaction normale lorsque la femme qui partageait votre vie vous annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Il aurait sans doute des craintes et des incertitudes dans le futur mais là, il était juste surpris. Pas de peur ou autre sentiments négatifs.

Il p

à nouveau son regard sur Sarah et aperçut l'incertitude dans son regard turquoise. Elle attendait sa réaction et il se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être encore plus éprouvée que lui. Il avait certes appris la nouvelle mais elle devait affronter sa réaction et il connaissait assez sa petite amie pour savoir que cette attente était sûrement une source d'angoisse. Que désirait-il désormais ? C'était la question la plus évidente mais sans doute celle à laquelle il était le plus difficile de répondre. Voulait-il cet enfant avec Sarah ? A dire vrai, il n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive tout de suite. Cependamtn, ce bébé était là et Sarah avait besoin de lui… Puis, il était sûr que tous deux s'en sortiraient. Ils s'aimaient, de cela il était sûr et même si la venue de cet enfant n'était pas préméditée. SeulemenA présent il était là et il voulait être là pour le voir grandir.

Sa décision était prise et il encra son regard à celui de sa petite amie qui le fixait toujours et lui sourit tendrement :

-« C'est une sacrée nouvelle. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

-« Moi non plus… Lorsque je l'ai appris. » avoua la militaire avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-« Mais Joy… » commença doucement John en s'approchant d'elle et en s'emparant de ses mains. « Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. Seulement, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et puisque tu as décidé d'avoir ce bébé… Je serai là aussi. »

Le soulagement que le pilote aperçut dans les iris azur de sa compagne lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle finit par se laisser submerger par le soulagement et le rejoint, se blotissant dans ses bras tandis qu'il la serra contre lui. Ils fermèrent simultanément les yeux, tous deux apaiséspar les derniers mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais ils étaient sûrs que l'autre serait à leurs côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sarah laissa sa tête aller contre l'épapule de John et sourit à nouveau, sereine. Désormais tout doute s'était envolé et les avoir ressenti lui sembla absurde. Pourtant, les incertitudes étaient normales mais elle n'aurait pas du penser que John aurait pu l'abandonner. Ce qui les liait était désormais bien plus fort encore et elle n'avait plus peur.

Maintenant elle allait laissé ses peurs s'envoler et allait vivre l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle…

Sereine.


End file.
